Naruto Gaiden : Kurayami no Naka ni Hikari (Cahaya dalam kegelapan)
by Mr.Ogy
Summary: [Update Chapter 18] GANTI SUMMARY : Setelah berhasil menyelamatkan Hinata dari cengkraman Toneri, Naruto kembali harus melawan Toneri yang akan membalaskan dendamnya karena kalah melawan Naruto, apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto dan Hinata untuk melawan Toneri.. [TAMAT]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prolouge**

Dahulu kala ,di saat konsep shinobi belum pernah ada. Ada seseorang yang memakan buah terlarang. Hingga memperoleh kekuatan chakra. Lalu ia mencoba untuk mengakhiri era kekejaman. Namun, pada saat itu juga , mereka tergoda dengan kekuatan itu. Untuk menjaga kedamaian dunia, diperlukan kekuatan atau cinta? Konflik tersebut bisa memicu perang berkepanjangan yang akan terus berlanjut sampai kegenerasi berikut nya. Pertarungan besar yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu, Hashirama melawan Madara. Pertarungan hebat buah dari konflik yang telah bermula jauh sebelum mereka ada. Pertarungan yang terus berlanjut hingga generasi berikutnya, Tragedi Minato & Khusina vs Kyuubi dan terakhir Naruto vs Sasuke..

''Ini merupakan hukum dari langit'' Seorang lelaki menatap ke sebuah celah yang mengarah langsung ke Bulan. "Hukum langit atas klan Hyuuga.." Lanjutnya.

Malam itu, Di tempat yang tampaknya cukup jauh dari desa, Beberapa klan Hyuuga termasuk pimpinan mereka, Hyuuga Hiashi berkumpul, Menemui seorang lelaki misterius yang tampaknya memiliki niat jahat.

''Aku ingin bertanya padamu untuk terakhir kalinya. Hyuga Hiashi, berilah jawabanmu. Jawaban yang akan menentukan masa depan nasib Klan mu.'' Kata lelaki misterius itu lagi

"Inilah.. jawaban Klan Hyuuga!" Hiashi justru melompat dan menyerang lelaki itu.  
"Bodoh sekali.." Ucap lelaki itu, Yang menghilang bagaikan hantu tepat ketika serangan Hiashi mendarat di tubuhnya.

Setelahnya, puluhan pasukan shinobi misterius muncul. Ninja-ninja dengan tubuh yang dibalut menggunakan perban. Entah dari mana mereka muncul dan menyerang orang-orang Hyuuga.

Klan Hyuuga tak hanya diam, mereka bertarung sekuat tenaga untuk menghabisi mereka. Namun meski kekuatan pasukan itu tak seberapa, jumlah mereka terlalu banyak. Seorang klan Hyuuga bahkan direbut oleh puluhan pasukan musuh.  
Meski Hyuuga memiliki jutsu pukulan tangguh yang mampu mementalkan sekian banyak dari mereka, musuh seolah tak ada habisnya. Terlebih, mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk menembakan bola-bola peledak yang sangat mengganggu.  
Hiashi mencoba untuk menghindar dan masuk ke dalam gua, namun musuh menembakan serangan itu lagi dan meruntuhkan guanya.

* * *

Di hari yang cerah, Di lapangan akademi ninja Konoha, Naruto sedang memperagakan suatu gerakan taijutsu pada murid-murid yang berkumpul di lapangan. "Perhatikan ini!" akan ku contohkan gerakan nya ya'' kata Naruto pada Anak-anak di depan nya ini.

Naruto pun langsung memperagakan nya Hiiiyaaaatttt caatttt , Anak-anak di depan nya Cuma bisa kagum melihat contoh yang di peragakan Naruto ini.  
"Naruto senpai!" murid-murid dari dalam Akademi berteriak histeris. Puluhan murid yang rata-rata perempuan bersorak mendukung Naruto. "Naruto senpai!" Naruto Senpai!''  
Begitu banyaknya gadis-gadis itu lorong sekolah dan jendela sampai kelihatan penuh. Dari luar pagar sekolah, Ino, Shikamaru, dan Chouji yang kebetulan lewat melihatnya. Lantas Ino berkata, '' Tak ku sangka dia jadi Stake ( Pusat perhatian)  
"Apa barusan kau bilang Steak (makanan)?"  
" Bukan Steak tapi Stake pusat perhatian, Maksudku populer di kalangan gadis-gadis gitu.." ucap Ino ke Chouji.

'' Yah, ini berkat usaha nya dalam perang 2 tahun lalu, danmengubah nya jadi pahlawan desa'' ucap Shikamaru.

"Yah.." ucap Ino dan kemudian mereka lanjut berjalan.

Benar sekali, semenjak kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, ketika perang berakhir, Naruto di anggap sebagai pahlawan di desanya. Bahkan mungkin bukan cuma di desanya, Konoha, Naruto juga dianggap sebagai pahlawan yang telah menyelamatkan dunia. Jadi pantas saja, saat ini Naruto memiliki begitu banyak fans, yang rata-rata gadis berusia muda.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu.." ucap ibu-ibu pemilik toko setelah Hinata selesai berbelanja.  
Sore itu, tampak Hinata sedang membeli peralatan untuk merajut. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia buat, sesuatu yang nantinya akan ia berikan pada orang itu.

Sementara di Naruto, tampak ia sedang berada di kedai ramen Ichiraku.

''Nah,makan ya'' Kata Naruto kepada bocah-bocah di samping nya.  
''iya, arigatou, Selamat makan'' kata mereka kompak.

Ya, saat ini Naruto tidak sendirian di kedai itu, ada bocah-bocah yang seperti nya murid-murid nya di samping kanan dan kiri Naruto, terus terlihat juga kiba,shino dan akamaru disana.

'' Naruto Niichan'' Panggil Konohamaru sedikit berlarian menghampiri Naruto.

''Eh,Konohamaru'' ucap Naruto setelah tahu yang memanggil nama nya ternyata Konohamaru.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tunjukan padamu.." Konohamaru kelihatan buru-buru.  
"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto, Singkat cerita mereka sudah ada di kediaman Saratobi  
"ini barang-barang milik kakek Hiruzen.." jawab Konohamaru. "Aku temukan saat bersih-bersih musim semi." lanjutnya.  
"hey,Ini.." Naruto melihat ke arah benda-benda peninggalan Hokage ketiga itu, yang ternyata hanya beberapa boneka usang. Boneka kucing, tupai, boneka kera yang memakai pakaian hokage..

''Jangan berani-berani menganggap ini sampah ya'' Ucap Konohamaru. '' Barang-barang ini sangat berharga.'' Lanjut nya

''Barang-barang ini..'' ucap Naruto langsung di potong Konohamaru.

''Bukan Sampah ku bilang ! Tegas Konohamaru lagi. Meski kalau di lihat-lihat memang bukan benda-benda yang berguna.

Sore berlalu begitu saja. Tapi khusus untuk Hinata, hari ia lewati dengan penuh ketelitian, merajut tusukan demi tusukan benang untuk membuat sebuah syal. Hingga larut malam, hanya ditemani oleh cahaya lampu, Hinata sibuk mengerjakan kain penghangat itu.

Sebentar lagi musim dingin, salju akan turun, jadi syal pasti sangat cocok untuk dijadikan sebagai hadiah. Terlebih..

Hinata melihat ke pinggir meja, tempat sebuah syal yang sudah usang dan robek berada. Syal merah yang waktu itu Naruto kecil gunakan, sesuatu yang membuat Hinata terus mengingatnya sampai saat ini.  
"Aku Uzumaki Naruto!" ucap Naruto kecil waktu itu.  
Hinata tersenyum.

* * *

"Waktu cepat sekali ya.." ucap Konohamaru. Pagi hari, Konohamaru dan Naruto berjalan-jalan di desa, di jalanan yang sudah penuh dengan warung-warung dan hiasan-hiasan. Hari itu adalah hari festival Rinne.  
''Toko-toko untuk Rinne Festival sudah di buka'' Ucap Konohamaru lagi.  
"Naruto senpai!" seorang gadis tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Naruto.  
"Eh?"kata Naruto kaget ada yang memanggil nya.  
"Mohon terimalah hadiah festival Rinne dariku!" kata gadis itu membungkuk sambil menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan dengan kedua tangannya.  
"Eh,Untukku?" kata Naruto kaget dan dia pun menerimanya.  
Fans Naruto memang banyak sekali. Tak sampai beberapa meter setelahnya, gadis lain menghampirinya dan memberinya hadiah lagi. "Aku akan selalu menyemangati mu!" ucapnya sambil membungkuk. Sepanjang jalan terus begitu.  
"Aku membuatnya sendiri lho!" ucap fans yang lain  
"Kumohon terimalah!"

"Ah.. Arigatou- Dattebayo" ucap Naruto, tangan Naruto sampai penuh dengan kotak kado. Bahkan sampai-sampai ia harus minta bantuan ke Konohamaru untuk membawakan karena tangannya sudah tidak muat.

"Terimakasih!" ucap ibu-ibu toko langganan Hinata setelah Hinata selesai berbelanja. Yah, belakangan ini Hinata memang sering sekali berbelanja di sana.  
"Hinata!" Sakura yang kebetulan lewat menghampirinya.  
"Sakura-san?" ucap Hinata kaget setelah tahu yang memanggil nya ternyata Sakura sahabat nya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau bakalan bertemu dengan sahabat nya di sini.  
"Sedang merajut sesuatu ya?" ucap Sakura saat melihat barang belanjaan Hinata.

''Tidak Biasa nya'' lanjut Sakura lagi.  
"Aku.. sedang membuat syal.." ucap Hinata.  
"Hmm?" Sakura menatap dengan wajah curiga.

"A-apa?" Ucap Hinata gugup.  
"Semangat ya!" Sakura tersenyum dan menepuk kedua pundak Hinata.  
"Eh?" kata Hinata kaget.  
"Ini hadiah untuk orang itu, kan?" tanya Sakura.

Setelahnya Sakura dan Hinata banyak bercakap-cakap. Mereka pergi ke sebuah kedai untuk makan sambil membicarakan orang itu.  
"Akhir-akhir ini dia populer bangat lho" ucap Sakura.  
"Be-benarkah?"jawab Hinata.  
"Bahkan ada yang sampai jauh-jauh datang dari desa lain cuma untuk mengambil gambarnya doang.." Ucap Sakura lagi menjelaskan.  
"Oh.." Cuma itu yang bisa Hinata lontarkan

"Jangan cuma bilang oh dong.." kata Sakura. "Cepatlah sana selesaikan syal mu itu!"lanjut Sakura mendukung penuh Hinata.  
"B-baik.. " jawab Hinata pelan.  
"Ayolah, percaya diri sedikit..harus berani ya" Kata Sakura memberi semangat pada Hinata  
"Baik.." jawab Hinata.

* * *

Malam itu Naruto di rumahnya, memandangi langit malam bersalju dari balik jendela. Kotak-kotak kado yang sore tadi ia terima masih tertumpuk rapi. Dan di tangannya, saat ini Naruto sedang memengagi sebuah syal berwarna hijau dengan garis putih.

Kelihatannya syal itu sangat berharga baginya.

Sementara di tempat Hinata, ia masih sibuk mengerjakan rajutan syal merah nya itu.

Lalu, di sisi lain Konoha, di atas sebuah bukit, terlihat Sai sedang melukis pemandangan bulan merasakan suatu keanehan. "Kelihatannya sedikit lebih besar.." ucap Sai curiga.

"Sudah selesai!" ucap Hinata senang ketika syal rajutannya sudah benar-benar jadi. Buru-buru, Hinata mengepaknya, membungkusnya dan berlari menuruni tangga.  
"Aku sudah mencurahkan hati dan jiwaku untuk membuat ini, aku yakin perasaanku pasti akan sampai pada Naruto-kun.." Hinata buru-buru ingin langsung menemui Naruto.  
"Tapi apa iya harus sekarang? Ini kan sudah malam.." Hinata balik lagi. "Mungkin sebaiknya besok saja.."

"Tidak, aku ingin memberikan nya malam ini juga.." Hinata balik lagi ingin memberikannya.

''Besok saja mungkin''Hinata mengurungkan niat nya berputar balik.

''Tidak, harus malam ini'' Ucap Hinata lagi berbalik mau pergi.

''Besok,saja'' lagi Hinata kebingungan dan terus mondar-mandir di teras rumah nya.  
"Cepat lah nyatakan perasaan mu" ucap Hanabi, yang ternyata sejak tadi mengamati kakaknya itu.  
"Hanabi!? Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang kalau lagi disana'' Kata Hinata setelah tahu ternyata suara tadi dari adik tersayang nya ini.  
"Melihat anak gadis yang menderita gara-gara cinta rasanya menyenangkan.." ucap Hanabi.  
"Anak kecil tak seharusnya bicara begitu.." ucap Hinata.

"Hei,Aku bukan anak kecil lagi lho, penglihatan Byakuganku sudah sebaik orang dewasa." ucap Hanabi sambil menunjuk mata putihnya.

" Dan ngomong-ngomong coba lihat ini.." Hanabi memperlihatkan sebuah kunai dengan gantungan di belakangnya. "Imut kan?" kata nya lagi.  
"Memperlakukan kunai mu seperti mainan lagi" ucap Hinata dan..  
Perutnya tiba-tiba saja bungi. Hinata lapar.  
"Kalau perutmu berbunyi seperti ini, saat kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu, bisa-bisa dia tertawa terbahak-bahak lho.." goda Hanabi.

"Si-siapa yang mau menyatakan perasaan sih.." bantah Hinata kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hanabi.  
"Dari pada memberinya syal, mungkin lebih baik kalau kau mengubah gayamu biar makin fashionable.." ucap Hanabi sebelum Hinata benar-benar pergi.

* * *

Sementara itu, tampak para kage sedang mengadakan suatu pertemuan. Kazekage, Raikage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage, dan Hokage, yang saat ini adalah Kakashi.  
"Bulannya akan jatuh.."  
"Yang pasti bulan nya sedang mendekat bumi.''  
"Apa karena itu ada banyak meteor yang jatuh akhir-akhir ini?"  
Mereka rapat untuk membahas masalah Bulan yang makin hari entah bagaimana makin tampak mendekati Bumi.  
"Aku akan menjelaskannya.." ucap perempuan yang menjadi penasehat Kakashi.

''Saat dua inti benda angkasa saling mendekat, Gravitasi nya akan tarik menarik. Saat sudah mencapai jarak tertentu, permukaan Bulan akan mulai terpecah. Dan saya percaya pecahan permukaan tersebut sudah mulai jatuh ke arah bumi.''jelas penasehat Kekashi itu.

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi?"  
"Bulan akan benar-benar hancur total dan potongan-potongan nya akan menghujani permukaan Bumi.." lanjut penasehat dari Kekashi itu. '' Begitulah yang akan terjadi kalau kita tidak berbuat apa-apa,maka Umat manusia akan..''kata nya tapi belum selesai menjelaskan perkataan nya malah di potong Raikage.  
"...musnah ya. .." sambung Raikage.  
"Apa ini fenomena alam? atau diakibatkan oleh ulah manusia?" tanya Mizukage.  
"Pertanyaan yang bagus.." ucap Kakashi...

To be Continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Ancaman telah hadir.**

"Musim yang seperti ini ramen memang yang paling pas.." ucap Naruto. Salju sudah mulai turun, suhu udara begitu dingin hingga memakan ramen pun menjadi pilihan yang sangat pas.  
Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kedai Ichiraku, untuk merayakan sesuatu. Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Ino makan bersama.

"Sepanjang tahun juga makananmu kan cuma ramen.." ucap Sakura.  
"Kau memang sangat menyukai ramen, ya?" tanya Ino.  
"Yah, aku memang sangat menyukainya.." jawab Naruto sambil memengang sumpit nya  
"Tambah 5 mangkok gyoza lagi ya!" ucap Naruto pada paman Teuchi pemilik kedai ichiraku ini.  
"Segera ku siapkan'' jawab paman Teuchi sambil terus mengaduk masakan nya.  
"Lima? Aku tidak bisa memakan sebanyak itu" ucap Chouji kaget dikira nya Naruto memesankan makanan itu untuk nya.  
"Dia tak bilang kalau itu untukmu kan.." balas Shikamaru.

''Selamat Makan'' ucap Naruto tapi sebelum melanjutkan makan nya Naruto ingat untuk melepaskan syal yang dia gunakan

"Ah, Jangan sampai ini kotor.." ucapnya sambil memasukan syal berwarna hijau tersebut.  
"Eh? syal itu.." Sakura melihat dan..  
Saat itulah Hinata sampai di sana.  
"Hei Hinata!" sapa Sakura. "Ikutlah makan dengan kami,bila kamu belum makan!" ajak Sakura pada sahabat nya ini Hinata.  
"Aku yang traktir malam ini!" Sambung Naruto.  
'' Kata nya ada hal yang mengembirakan hari ini, maka nya dia ingin merayakan nya sekarang'' Ucap Sakura menjelaskan.

"T-tapi.." Hinata malu-malu.  
"Ayolah jangan malu. sini, duduk di sini.." Sakura mempersilakan tempat duduknya yang di sebelah Naruto untuk Hinata.  
"Duduklah disini , Hinata.." ucap Naruto.  
''Ba-baiklah'' jawab Hinata senang setelah mendengar ucapan dari Naruto. Tapi tiba-tiba..  
"Naruto senpai!" fans-fans Naruto tiba-tiba saja berdatangan.  
"hey, kalian.. Hadiah yang kemaren terimakasih ya.." ucap Naruto senang.

"Pesan apa saja yang kalian mau, biar aku yang terakhir, sebagai tanda terimakasih untuk hadiah yang kalian berikan.." kata Naruto pada gadis-gadis itu.  
"Terimakasih banyak!" ucap gadis-gadis itu serempak.  
"Hinata, kau juga pesan apa pun yang kamu mau ya.." ucap Naruto pada Hinata. Hinata sudah duduk di kursi itu, tapi saat Naruto hendak duduk kembali ke kursinya, salah satu fansnya malah menarik tangannya.  
"Senpai disini saja'' kata gadis berbaju pink itu menarik tangan Naruto. Mereka ingin Naruto makan bersama mereka.

''Makan lah bersama kami'' ucap gadis yang lain nya.

Melihat itu tanpa mengatakan apapun Hinata turun, memegang erat kembali bingkisan yang harusnya ia berikan pada Naruto dan melangkah pergi. Hinata cemburu.  
"Hinata.." kata Sakura merasa tak enak.  
"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.  
"Maaf.. Sebenar nya aku sudah kenyang.." ucap Hinata bohong dan melangkahkan kaki nya.  
"Hinata.."kata Sakura lagi

"Hei, antar dia pulang dong.." ucap Sakura ke Naruto.  
"Hah?Mengantar Hinata pulang? Tapi buat apa?" jawab Naruto bingung.

"Ya, tak seharusnya kan kamu membiarkan anak perempuan pulang sendirian malam-malam.." kata Sakura menjelaskan .  
"Hinata kan sangat kuat, mana mungkin ada yang berani macam-macam dengannya di desa ini.."jawab Naruto masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sakura, sungguh Naruto sangat tidak peka -_-  
Hinata benar-benar pergi.  
"Eh? Hinata!" Sakura semakin khawatir.  
"Mou,kau bodoh!" bentak Sakura ke Naruto lalu menyusul Hinata.

''Hey,kenapa kau memanggil ku bodoh sih? Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti. Dan saat hendak menyusul Sakura dan Hinata, pesanannya sudah jadi.

'' Senpai, Gyoza nya sudah jadi'' ucap gadis bertopi memperlihatkan makanan nya .

'' Ayoo, Makan '' ajak gadis berbaju pink tadi sambil memengang lengan Naruto erat.

Pada akhirnya Hinata pergi ditemani Sakura. "Yah, terkadang dia itu memang tidak peka.." ucap Sakura. Hinata masih diam, berjalan dengan wajah murung.  
"Tadi kamu berniat ingin memberinya syal buatanmu, kan?"tanya Sakura memastikan.  
Hinata hanya mengangguk.

'' Tidak apa-apa Hinata, percaya diri lah, kamu pasti bisa melakukan nya'' Kata Sakura memberi semangat dan dukungan penuh pada sahabat nya ini.

"Arigatou" ucap Hinata tersenyum lembut.  
"Tapi.. kenapa kau begitu mendukungku?" tanya Hinata.  
"eh?kalau itu..." Ucapan Sakura menggantung, dia berpikir dan bayangan Sasuke terlintas di benaknya, pemuda yang saat ini berada di kejauhan, dalam perjalanan panjang untuk mencari jati dirinya.

"Karena kita harus saling mendukung.." ucap Sakura tersenyum.  
"Saling mendukung?" tanya Hinata masih bingung ,tapi tidak terlalu dipikirkan nya, yang pasti Hinata senang ada sahabat nya yang mendukung nya penuh. Dan mereka pun melanjut kan langkah pulang.  
Akhirnya Hinata sampai di depan rumahnya, dan Sakura pun telah kembali. Tapi, bukannya masuk, Hinata malah menetapkan hatinya dan tiba-tiba balik lagi.

'

* * *

'Naruto-kun.. selama ini aku selalu memperhatikan mu dari belakang. Tapi mulai sekarang, aku ingin selalu, selalu ada di samping mu. Jadi aku merajut ini degan sepenuh hatiku. Ku mohon terima lah perasaanku. Ucap Hinata menunduk sambil menyerahkan kotak bingkisan berisi syal itu ke angin yang lewat.

Ya, Hinata sedang latihan di pinggir jalan yang sepi, di depan Apartement nya Naruto.  
"Baik, aku akan mencobanya sekali lagi." ucap Hinata pada diri nya sendiri.  
"Naruto-kun.."

"Oii,Hinata!" Naruto sungguhan tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakang Hinata.  
Naruto menghampirinya, "Apa barusan kau memanggilku, Hinata?"  
"Itu.. selamat malam.." ucap Hinata.  
"Kita baru saja kan tadi bertemu di Ichiraku?" kata Naruto.  
"Ah, benar juga.."jawab Hinata tersenyum.  
Hinata yang semula menunduk kini melihat ke arah Naruto. Dan.. Hinata kaget saat melihat Naruto menggunakan sebuah syal berwarna hijau dengan garis-garis putih..

"Ada apa, Hinata?" kata Naruto saat melihat raut wajah kaget Hinata.  
"I-itu.. syal yang bagus.." ucap Hinata.  
"Ah, ini.. syal pemberian Wanita yang paling aku cintai dalam hidupku dan syal ini paling berharga dalam hidupku" kata Naruto memengang syal nya  
Jdaarrr rasa sakit , sangat perih terasa bagi Hinata. Dia masih tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya , Hening.. Hinata masih berkecamuk pikiran galaunya.  
Dan.. tiba-tiba saja perut Hinata berbunyi.  
Untuk sesaat suasana berubah menjadi hening.

"Hei, kedengarannya kau lapar.." ucap Naruto. "Jika mau Ramen instan, aku punya beberapa di apartement ku'' Kata Naruto menawarkan.  
Hinata malu sekali. Apa yang ia takutkan betul-betul terjadi. Lalu sambil menundukan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. "Selamat malam!" teriaknya dan berlari pergi.  
"Eh? Bukannya kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" Naruto bingung. "Hei Hinata!" Naruto berniat mengejar tapi Hinata sudah jauh.

Hinata tidak pulang ke rumah nya tapi malah pergi ke taman, malam-malam duduk sendiri di sebuah ayunan sambil memikirkan hal tadi. "Aku penasaran siapa yang telah memberikan syal itu pada nya? Ucap Hinata pada diri sendiri. "Kalau kau senang aku juga senang, Naruto-kun.." tanpa ia sadari air mata mulai menetes dari matanya. Menetes dan jatuh di atas syal berwarna merah hasil rajutannya.  
"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya seorang lelaki tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik kegelapan. "Kau membuat syal itu basah.."lanjut nya lagi  
"Aku sudah tak membutuhkannya lagi." ucap Hinata.  
"Kalau begitu, berikan saja padaku?" ucap lelaki itu lagi, lelaki berambut putih yang merupakan dalang di balik komplotan shinobi misterius itu.

"Siapa kau?" Hinata kaget saat ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas di bawah sinar lampu taman.  
"Namaku Toneri, dan aku datang untuk mencarimu." ucap orang itu, Toneri.  
"Mencariku!?" Tanya Hinata Bingung..

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 :** **The Invasion Begin**

Pemuda yang menggunakan haori khas klan Otsutsuki itu pun menerobos masuk pertahanan **_Konoha_** demi mencari Hinata Hyuga, sang **_Byakugan no Hime_** yang diramalkan akan menghentikannya untuk menghancurkan **_Elemental Nation_** serta Naruto dan Sasuke yang merupakan reinkarnasi Ashura dan Indra. Dia pun melihat sosok cantik Hinata sedang terduduk disebuah ayunan sambil membuang sebuah syal berwarna merah ke tanah.

Sang pemuda yang melihat itu pun menyeringai karena dia mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Hinata saat ini, karena dia akan berencana membuat Hinata menjadi rekannya dengan cara menggunakan kebenciannya pada sang reinkarnasi Ashura, Naruto Uzumaki. Setelah itu dia pun melihat tubuh Hinata dari belakang dan berkata "Jadi kau disini, **_Byakugan no Hime_**?"

Hinata pun tecekat, kemudian dia melompat menjauh dari pemuda itu dan mulai mempersiapkan mode bertarungnya dengan **_Byakugan_** yang sudah aktif, kemudian dia bertanya "Siapa kau?"

"Namaku adalah Toneri Otsutsuki, **_Byakugan no Hime_**." Jawab Toneri.

'Otsutsuki… Berarti dia adalah?' Batin dari Hinata karena dia sudah tahu dari Sakura tentang lawannya yang dia lawan bersama Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kakashi yang bernama Kaguya Otsutsuki. Dia pun melihat mata Toneri dengan tajam dan berkata "Apa hubunganmu dengan Kaguya Otsutsuki?"

"Aku adalah keturunannya dari Hamura Otsutsuki, saudara dari Hagoromo Otsutsuki yang biasa kalian panggil **_Rikudou Sennin_**." Jawab Toneri.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Hinata, tapi Toneri hanya terdiam. Melihat itu, dia pun berkata "Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku, akan aku bunuh kau disini."

"Coba saja kalau bisa, **_Byakugan no Hime_**." Ucap Toneri dengan nada menantang.

Hinata yang kesal karena diremehkan serta mood dia sedang buruk karena memikirkan tentang Naruto, membuatnya melesat ke arah Toneri dan melesatkan **_Jyuuken_** secara membabi-buta, tapi Toneri selalu bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah dan membuatnya membatin 'Mustahil! Ba-Bagaimana dia bisa melihat semua seranganku? Bukannya dia buta sampai-sampai matanya harus diperban begitu? Kenapa dia bisa melihat semua seranganku."

"Bagaimana…" Ucap Toneri, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sudah menyerah, **_Byakugan no Hime_**?"

"Tidak akan pernah!" Teriak Hinata, kemudian dia melanjutkan " ** _Juho Shosiken_** "

'Dasar keras kepala…' Batin Toneri

Booooommmmm

"Akhirnya selesai juga…" Ucap Hinata, kemudian dia melihat asap yang ditimbulkan dari ledakan tekniknya yang sudah menghilang dan terkejut saat tubuh Toneri masih utuh setelah terkena serangannya dengan tepat. Dia yang melihat itu pun berkata "Ti-Tidak mungkin…"

"Menarik, **_Byakugan no Hime_** … Kau tidak terlalu buruk." Ucap Toneri, kemudian dia membuka penutup matanya dan menunjukkan mata seperti **_Byakugan_** tapi berwarna biru dan membuatnya berkata "Sepertinya sedikit bersenang-senang tidak buruk juga…"

.

Hinata saat ini sedang terengah-engah karena kekuatan Toneri bertambah berkali-kali lipat setelah dia menggunakan **_Doujutsu_** miliknya yang dia sebut sebagai **_Tenseigan_**. Kekuatan mata itu sungguh luar biasa… Memang mata itu tidak bisa menghisap jutsu seperti teknik **_Gakido_** yang dimiliki **_Rinnegan_** , tapi mata itu bisa membuat penggunanya bisa menghisap chakra musuhnya jika musuhnya dan dia melakukan kontak fisik. Melihat Hinata yang sudah seperti itu, dia pun menghilangkan **_Kugutsu_** special-nya yang dia kendalikan tanpa menggunakan benang chakra, kemudian dia mendekati Hinata.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Hinata, kemudian dia mengepalkan tangannya dan berkata "Kalau kau ingin membunuhku… Bunuh saja aku!"

"Kau ternyata benar-benar depresi karena reinkarnasi Ashura itu kan?" Tanya Toneri dan Hinata terkejut karena dia tahu siapa orang yang telah membuatnya menjadi derpresi kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, **_Byakugan no Hime_** … tapi aku hanya ingin bantuanmu."

"Bantuan apa?" Tanya Hinata yang sudah berdiri dan menatap Toneri dengan tatapan serius.

"Bantu aku menghancurkan **_Elemental Nation_** dan juga membunuh Naruto Uzumaki dan Sasuke Uchiha, reinkarnasi Ashura Otsutsuki dan Indra Otsutsuki."

"APA!" Teriak Hinata, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau ingin aku membantumu untuk menghancurkan **_Elemental Nation_**? Kau mau bunuh diri ya!"

"Tidak juga…" Jawab Toneri, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang akan membahayakan diriku seperti itu… Memang aku akan menghancurkan **_Elemental Nation_**. Tapi aku akan pergi ke tempat aku bisa menemui mereka berdua."

Hinata pun terlihat terkejut dan kemudian Toneri menjulurkan tangannya dan berkata "Jadi **_Byakugan no Hime_** … Kau ingin ikut denganku untuk menjalankan misiku ini atau kau mati bersamaan dengan dunia buatan Hagoromo ini?"

"Aku bersedia…" Jawab Hinata, kemudian dia menyeringai evil dan melanjutkan "Lagipula, sang **_Orenji Hokage_** harus menanggung rasa sakit yang aku terus tahan didalam hatiku ini dan mengabaikan pengorbananku selama ini… Tunggu kau Naruto Uzumaki,kau akan merasakan rasa sakit yang sebenarnya."

To be continued..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 :Kembalinya Sasuke**

Pintu gerbang .Desa Konoha

Sasuke kini berjalan masuk ke desa konoha, ia sudah hampir 1 tahun tidak pulang kembali kedesa ini, Lalu sasuke pergi memanjat keatas menara dan melihat pemandangan desa konoha , baginya hal ini sangat diridukan oleh nya, suasana desa yang tenang walau sudah banyak modernisasi di sudut desa.  
"hnnn, keadaannya sudah banyak berubah semenjak aku pergi dari sini …. " gumam sasuke melihat keadaan Desa Konoha..  
"Oiiii Sasuke kau sudah Pulang rupanya..!" tetapi sasuke tetap saja diam "Oii Sasuke kalau dipanggil jawab dong " teriak pemuda itu

"hnnnn…. Dasar urusatonkachi tak pernah berubah"ucap sasuke..  
"Oiii teme.. siapa yang kau panggil urusatonkachi hah,aku ini sekarang adalah calon Hokage jadi sopanlah sedikit dong sasuke!" Seru Naruto "Oi dobe aku ingin becerita padamu ,ini masalah menyangkut Ootsutsuki"jelas Sasuke

"Oh lalu bagaimana ceritanya "tanya Naruto

Flashback

2 tahun pasca perang dunia shinobi ke 4, dunia shinobi kini sudah dalam keadaan stabil, aliansi shinobi semakin berkembang , tidak hanya 5 negara besar tetapi Negara kecil dan Negara otonom didunia shinobi sudah bergabung dengan aliansi. Ditengah perkembangan baik itu tiba-tiba saja muncul ancaman bagi aliansi shinobi, hal itu dipastikan oleh serorang pengelana Uchiha Sasuke , dalam perjalanan Uchiha Sasuke mencari arti kedamaian dan dunia sesungguhnya

Disebuah desa hijau nan asri yaitu desa Takigakure , Sasuke sangat menikmati perjalanan nya sebagai pengelana, yahdia sudah mencari apa arti kedamaian dan dunia sesungguhnya , tapi dibalik alasan itu juga sasuke melakukan penyeledikan tentang Ootsutsuki Kaguya. Dia masih sangat penasaran Alasan apa kaguya menginvasi dunia shinobi dan membuat tentara dari zetsu putih. Apa ada Musuh lebih kuat dari dia ,sehingga dia melakukan hal itu

Sasuke Pov

"yah dunia ini banyak menyimpan hal menakjubkan ,aku sudah banyak bertemu tentang arti dunia ini dan aku juga merasa nmenyesal aku telah banyak mengabaikan banyak hal didunia ini," Gumam Sasuke

Dia pun melihat tangan kiri nya yang sudah tiada itu ,dia sangat menyesal tentang perbuatan nya dia masa lalu

"hnn, tangan ini , tangan ini sudah banyak merenggut banyak Nyawa, tapi kini tangan ini sudah tiada , aku rasa aku sangat bersyukur dengan kehilangan tangan ini, …..

"…hnnnnnn, padahal aku punya kesempatan memiliki tangan yang baru tapi aku betul-betul tidak berminat " gumam sasuke

Dia merasa bersyukur ,meski dia tidak memiliki tangan kirinya lagi , dia sangat bangga mendapatkan luka dari sahabat yang ia hargai Uzumaki Naruto ,luka itu ia dapat pada saat Pertempuran lembah akhir.

Lalu. Dia mengambil sebuah gulungan kuno dari tasnya dan berpikir sejenak.

," hnnn aku masih penasaran tentang Ootsutsuki Kaguya. Alasan apa kaguya menginvasi dunia shinobi dan membuat tentara dari zetsu putih. Apa ada Musuh lebih kuat dari dia ,sehingga dia melakukan hal itu.."gumamnya sambil melihat sebuah gulungan kuno Ootsutsuki yang ia dapat rerutuhan kuil Ootsutsuki didekat takigakure "cihhh … bahkan aku tidak bisa menerjemahkan gulungan ini dengan rinnegan ku" tandasnya

Sasuke masih penasaran dibalik misteri tentang Ootsutsuki Kaguya

End pov

Sasuke kini terus berjalan menapaki pemadangan yang mengagumkan di Takigakure ,ia pun sampai disebuah Air terjun , Sasuke pun berniat mendekati air terjun itu untuk sekedar membersihkan diri dan mengambil persediaan air secukupnya. Tapi di sebuah tanah lapang di dekat air terjun itu dia melihat sepasang shinobi muda , yah mereka adalah shinobi takigakure , mereka adalah kakak beradik , sasuke melihat si adik sedang memohon permintaan kepada kakak nya itu ,kakaknya hanya menyampaikan beberapa kata terhadap adiknya

"Nii-san setelah latihan nii-san bisa tidak ajarkan jutsu baru "Ucap Kitsune sang adik , "untuk apa kamu melakukan hal itu ?" Tanya sang Kakak Anbe ., "Aku ingin sekali Menjadi Pahlawan Shinobi Seperti Uzumaki Naruto nii-san "Ucap Kitsune

mendengar Kata sang adik sang kakak hanya tersenyum tipis, Sasuke mendengar perkataan itu juga hanya tersenyum tipis ,yah akhir-akhir ini Sahabat bodohnya itu Sangat terkenal…

sang kakak lalu berkata " Hm maafkan kakak lain kali kakak akan melatihmu ,kali ini kakak tidak bisa soalnya kakak harus melanjutkan latihan kakak untuk persiapan misi selanjutnya" Ucap Anbe sambil mengetuk jidat adiknya dengan telunjuknya . mendengar jawaban dari sang kakak si adik hanya cemberut dan mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan kakak nya itu

mendengar perkataan dan melihat perbuatan sang kakak Sasuke Hanya Tersenyum tipis , dia mengingat kembali perkataaan nya mirip dengan Apa yang dikatakan Kakaknya Itachi Uchiha , Hmmm benar-benar De Javu bagi Sasuke.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Mereka diserang oleh Shinobi Misterius , Shinobi itu berpakaian kimono Putih tradisional ,berkulit Pucat dan memiliki tato Tomoe disekitar leher , .

Duaaaarrrrrrrr.,…

Sasuke pun langsung menyelamatkan dua shinobi muda dari serangan , dengan Amenotetjikara miliknya ia memindahkan kedua shinobi muda itu ketempat yang aman , ledakan itu hanya mengenai batu besar yang ia telah teleportasi kan .

"Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?'tanya Sasuke , "Kami tidak apa-apa Nii-san"ucap Anbe ,"Kalu begitu bersembunyilah ketempat yang aman , dan biar Nii-san yang mengurus sisanya " ucap Sasuke… "hai Wakarimasu" ucap kompak mereka berdua. Mereka pun bersembunyi ditempat yang dipasang kekai oleh sasuke.

"oh rupanya aku kedatangan tamu terhormat , Seorang Legenda Dari Klan Uchiha yang menghentikan Invasi Kaguya dalam perang beberapa tahun lalu"ucap Pria misterius itu

"Mengapa kau menyerang dua shinobi tak berdosa itu"ucap Sasuke..

"hmmm kau tidak perlu tahu alasan nya mengapa aku menyerang mereka" "lagi pula ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk membunuhmu dan melanjutkan apa yang tidak bisa Kaguya capai " ucap Pria Misterius itu  
"hnnn, Kaguya , ada apa hubungan nya kau dengan dia , apa kau bagian darinya atau kau adalah kaki tangan nya" ucap Sasuke

"aku bukan lah Kaki tangan nya , lebih tepat nya Aku Salah Satu keturunan nya

"jadi Siapa kau Sebenarnya?tanya Sasuke

"Nama ku Adalah Ootsutsuki Toneri ,lebih tepat aku adalah keturunan keluarga cabang Klan Ootsutsuki."ucapnya

Sasuke terhenyak mendengarkan perkataann nya ,sekarang perkiraan nya telah menjadi kenyataan , musuh terkuat selain kaguya ,yah dialah Ootsutsuki Toneri Ancaman baru bagi Dunia Shinobi

"dan maaf kali ini pembicaraan kita cukup sampai disini , dan bersiaplah aku akan membunuhmu "ucap Toneri

Toneri mengaktifkan Tenseigan dikedua matanya .., sasuke langsung Mengaktifkan Mode Rinnegan dan Sharingan nya itu

Toneri mengakitfkan mode tenseigan dan membuat bola hitam yang disebut gedoudama. Gedoudama itu langsung melesat ke tubuh sasuke tapi berkat Amenotetjikara miliknya ia dapat menghidar dari bola hitam menyerang Toneri dari belakang dengan pedang kusanagi..tapi Toneri pun juga membentuk pedang dari gedoudamanya itu

Ctarrrrr treeenggg…..trennnnngggggggggggggg…tssssssinnngggg..

bunyi dari kedua pedang yang saling terus Menyerang dengan keterampilan kenjutsu nya dan Mushahi dapat mengimbangi kenjutsu Sasuke..  
"ckkk kau begitu kuat juga Sasuke" desis Toneri"kali ini aku akan lebih serius" "Futon: dairooppa " seketika angin tornado mengarah cepat menuju Sasuke ..

"cihh kalau begini aku bisa terperangkap disana. Aku harus berpikir kelemahan dari jurus ini" "hnnn rupanya begitu " ucap sasuke , sasuke pun mengaktifkan perfect susanoo miliknya "Panah Indra" jurus panah listrik itu melesat kepusat jurus itu dan akhirnya meledak seketika setelah bertabrakan dengan jurus sasuke .

"hnnnn, Sepertinya kau betul-betul berpengalaman Sasuke"desis Toneri. ,"hnnn, aku sudah memperikiraakan jurus itu memiliki kelemahan pada pusat jutsunya ,jika pusat jutsu nya itu dihancurkan maka jurusnya akan gagal bukan kah begitu " tandas sasuke

" dan mungkin aku tidak akan menyerang mu dengan Ninjutsu karena kau pasti bisa menyerapnya melalu Dojutsu mu itu " ucap Sasuke. Sasuke langsung berteleport dan menyerang Toneri dengan Shisen rendan miliknya. Dan taijutsunya itu menjadi pukulan telak bagi Toneri"sudah Kuduga kelemahan mu itu adalah taijutsu" desis Sasuke.

"ckkk kusoo , kau betul-betul tahu banyak Sasuke " Toneri terluka parah setelah terkena Taijutsu milik sasuke.. "kali ini aku akan membiarkan mu hidup lebih lama tetapi dilain kesempatan aku akan membunuhmu"ucap Toneri , dan Toneri pun menghilang dengan jurus jikukan ninjutsu miliknya …  
"cihhh sial dia memakai jikukan Nijutsu untuk kabur dari hadapanku" desis sasuke. Lalu memasukan katananya ke sarung pedang miliknya dan menonaktifkan rinnegan dan sharingan miliknya

Sasuke pun ahkirnya pergi menemui kedua anak shinobi itu."kalian tidak apa-apa?" ucap Sasuke ."yah kami baik-baik saja nii-san " ucap anbe. "wah Sugooii Nii-san hebat bisa mengalahkan orang sekuat itu b, pasti Nii-san ini Uzumaki Naruto yahkan " ucap Kitsune  
mendengar hal itu sasuke tersenyum tipis ."hhnnn aku ini tidak sehebat dia ,dan maaf aku juga bukan Uzumaki Naruto adik kecil " tandas Sasuke ."lalu sebenar Nii-san siapa? " Tanya Anbe "hnnn namaku Adalah Uchiha Sasuke ." "sugooi Nii-san Pasti rival terberat Naruto Nii-san bukan" ucap Kitsune.."hnn sepertinya kau tau banyak tentang Sejarah yah adik kecil"ucap Sasuke. "yah aku harus tahu banyakk , karena aku juga ingin menyelamatkan dunia dengan tangan ku ini" ucap semangat kitsune

Sasuke tersenyum melihat tekad dari anak itu , dia benar-benar seperti sahabat bodohnya itu. "hnnn bagaimana mungkin kau menyelamatkan dunia dengan kemampuanmu yang sekarang ,sebelum itu berlatih yang banyak dan jadilah yang kuat terlebih dahulu"tandas Sasuke. Mendengar jawaban sasuke kitsune hanya mendengus kesal dan anbe terkikik geli melihat kelakuan adiknya..

dilapangan tepi hutan sasuke pun akhinya mengajarkan shuriken jutsu untuk mereka. Terdapat 8 target yang ia tandai. Sasuke langsung melemparkan kunai itu dan semuanya tepat mengenai target bahkan target tak terlihat .ia melakukan nya persis seperti ia lihat dari Itachi pada waktu ia masih kecil

"wooou Sugooi Nii-san memang terbaik "ucap Kitsune ."hai betull nii-san hebat bahkan target dibalik pohon bisa tepat sasaran"tandas anbe ."apa rahasianya ?"Tanya Anbe "Shuriken jutsu itu dilakukan harus sesuai perkiraan dari arah pergerakan shuriken itu,dan mempertimbangkan besar sudut serangan "tandas Sasuke.

"wah seperti nya sulit"ucap kitsune "yah aku juga merasa begitu"ucap Anbe… "kalian harus berlatih lebih keras untuk menguasainya dan jangan menyerah apabila menemui kegagalan" ucap Sasuke , "sudah hanya ini yang bisa Nii-san Ajarkan , lain kali kalau Nii-san ada kesempatan nii-san ajarkan jurus lain nya" tandas Sasuke "kok begitu Nii-san ,Nii-san pelit"ucap Kitsune. Sasuke pun langsung menepuk jidat kitsune dengan telunjuknya "maaf kitsune Nii-san sedang ada misi lain kali saja yah"ucap Sasuke .. Anbe hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan adiknya dengan Orang ia Hormati itu.

"sudah Nii-san pergi dulu ja-nee"ucap Sasuke ." ja-nee Nii-san" ucap kitsune dan anbe. Sasuke pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka , di perjalanan dia melihat battery Hp miliknya sudah kosong "sial diperjalanan ini susah untuk mengisi daya battery hp ku, mungkin informasi ini akan kusampaikan dengan cara manual saja"gumam sasuke .

Sasuke pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali kedesa Konohagakure untuk melaporkan yang ia alami Ke Rokudaime Hokage …

Flashback End...

"Hnn begitu ceritanya dobe" tandas Sasuke . "temeeee apa itu benar.!" Teriak naruto

"cihh dasar dobe kau tidak usah berteriak , bisa-bisa budek telingaku ini!"ucap sasuke.. "Oyah gomen, ,begitu ceritanya , kalau begitu gawat dong .Ootsutsuki telah muncul lagi"ucap Naruto.

"oleh karena itu aku pulang , aku mau pergi ke Kantor Hokage dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Rokudaime Hokage"seru Sasuke

"nanti saja ceritakan Kakashi sensei ... , karena. sebelum itu Sasuke teme ,aku juga sekarang ingin mengajakmu berbicara , dan kau juga kali ini kau harus ikut aku ke Myobukouzan ."

"Hmm ada apa lagi dobe"? tanya Sasuke.

"ikut saja pokonya Teme."ucap Naruto.

"Hnn Usuratonkachi.."gumam Sasuke

To be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter** **5** **:** **Ramalan**

sementara itu digunung Myouboku

naruto dan sasuke sudah berada di gunung myouboku memakian jurus Hiraishin milik Naruto ,gunung sennin katak ini dahulunya adalah tempat latihan nya ,suasana pegunungan yang alami ,serta banyak tumbuhan endemik digunung myouboku semakin memperindah pemandangan digunung ini., nah kembali ke tokoh utama kita , naruto masih dalam keadaan bingung mengapa ia bisa berada ditempat tersebut..

"are.. dimana ini dobe"ucap bingung Sasuke yang sudah dahi nya mengkerut karena kebingungan

"ini Myoboukouzan , tempat latihan senjutsu aku dulu" seru Naruto."hnn begitu " ucap singkat Sasuke  
"Oh Naruto ,sudah lama tidak bertemu yah" ucap suara yang serasa familiar bagi naruto.  
"Oh bukan kah suara itu "naruto pun membalikan badan nya kebelakang dan melihat seekor katak raksasa sedang berbicara kepadanya "Oh kamu Gamakichi..lama tidak berjumpa.., wah badan mu semakin besar saja yah sejak aku terakhir bertemu dengan mu pada saat perang lalu" ucap naruto

"yah ,memang ,berbeda dengan manusia pertumbuhan nya sangat lambat,tapi kau sekarang terlihat berbeda yah sejak perang dulu"ucap gamakichi. "yah bisa dibilang aku semakin ganteng kan "ucap bangga naruto . "tch ganteng katamu dobe, kau saja masih kalah denganku soal ketampanan "seru Sasuke.

"Temee. Kau cari ribut Hah" gerutu Naruto.. "Hnn dasar dobe" ucap datar Sasuke

mendengar pertengkaran itu gamakichi hanya diam bersweet drop ria.  
"Hoi naruto ,sudah lama kita tak bertemu "ucap kakek katak tua itu , "oh fukasaku jiji .., apa kabar ?"ucap Naruto  
"kabarku baik Naruto-chan..," "jiji jangan memanggil ku naru-chan lagi ,akukan bukan anak kecil lagi dan lagi pula akukan sudah menikah dan sudah menjadi calon Hokage " ucap naruto ..

"Hahahaha , Naru-chan itu pantas buat mu dobe" Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak , saking lucunya bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan image uchiha nya lagi.

"Teme , kau awas yah " Seru Naruto. " Are-are Naruto , ini siapa Naruto. " tanya Fukasaku ke Sasuke. " hnn Uchiha Sasuke" ucap datar dia

Fukasaku hanya tertawa garing ,akhir fukasaku menjelaskan kenapa naruto tiba-tiba dipanggil ke gunung myouboku  
"Naru-chan dan Sasuke-kun kalian dipanggil disini untuk menghadap Tetua Sennin " kata fukasaku ,"Oh kalau begitu ada hal genting ,tiba-tiba saja kakek tetua sennin memanggilku ,apa ada ramalan baru tentang dunia shinobi?" tanya naruto "Hnnn pasti penting dobe"seru Sasuke  
"tepat sekali naruto-chan , Sasuke-kun,tetua sennin tadi baru saja mendapat penglihatan ramalan tentang kalian dan dunia shinobi,nah sekarang ikuti aku naruto ,kita pergi ketempat tetua sennin" ucap Fukasaku

* * *

Di tempat Tetua Sennin

Naruto dan fukasaku serta gamakichi memasuki ruangan semancam kuil ,disana ada katak tua raksasa sedang duduk ditahtanya dia bernama Gammamaru sennin ,katak tertua yang sudah hidup sejak zaman rikudou sennin. Fukasaku lalu menghadap katak tua tersebut.

"Ogama Sennin ,aku baru saja membawa 2 anak dalam ramalan anda " ,ucap fukasaku "Oh ,kalau begitu fukasaku ,bawalah dia kehadapanku ,aku akan memberitahu tentang ramalan nya "ucap Gammamaru Sennin, "Oh kalau begitu nak masuklah dan menghadaplah ke tetua sennin yang agung ini" ucap fukasaku , naruto lalu pergi menghadap Gammamaru Sennin  
"Oh Halo Ogama Sennin , jadi ada apa anda memanggil saya? " Tanya Naruto "Oh iyah. Hmmmmm ...tunggu sebentar kamu ini siapa yah?"tanya Ogama Sennin  
Gubrraaakkk...mendengar hal itu semuanya hanya bersweet drop ria mendengar kan kata-kata dari Gammamaru

"Hnnn dasar katak tua. " gerutu Sasuke  
"Oh ayolah Ogama jiji ,masa kau lupa dengan aku hah?" ucap kesal Naruto " Ogama sennin yang agung ,ini adalah anak yang anda lihat dalam ramalan anda"ucap tenang fukasaku .  
"Oh yah maaf Kakek lupa ,kamu itu anak dalam ramalan ,oh yah benar maafkan kakek" ucap Ogama sennin  
"Dasar kakek-kakek pikun hah" gerutu batin Naruto "aku jadi khawatir sama penyakit lupa Ogama sennin " ucap batin Fukasaku ..  
"Oh kalau begitu Ogama jiji mendapat penglihatan apa ?"tanya Naruto "Kamu akan menghadapi Seorang keturunan Klan Ootsutsuki ,dan gadis keturunan hamura , dia merupakan ancaman bagi dunia shinobi"ucap Ogama Sennin  
"Oh Ootsutsuki lagi merepotkan dia pasti Toneri " tandas naruto "Oh apakah kamu sudah bertemu dengan ny "tanya Ogama Sennin "tidak tetapi teman ku yang sudah bertarung dengan nya,seperti yang kau bilang dia mempunya tenseigan di kedua matanya" ucap Naruto "betulkah begitu Uchiha-san " tanya Ogama sennin " hnn betul sekali ,tepat seperti ia bicarakan "ucap Sasuke  
mendengar hal tersebut Fukasaku betul-betul sangat terkejut ,ia tak mengira ada seseorang yang memiliki dojutsu legendaris tersebut  
"Lalu apa yang harus aku dan Sasuke lakukan Ogama Jiji? " tanya Naruto "kamu akan bertemu seorang keturunan adik Rikodou sennin tepat keturunan dari Hamura. Kamu harus mengalahkan nya dan menyegel tenseigan "terang Ogama Sennin  
"Begitu , lalu seperti apa Orang itu Ogama jiji,?" "kalau soal itu aku tidak tahu pasti naruto, tapi aku mempunyai gambaran ciri-ciri tentang dia ,dia adalah gadis berambut indigo , kulit nya seperti susu ,senyuman nya seperti bulan dan..." ." apa ciri-ciri itu mirip Hinata ,yah semoga saja bukan "gumam dalam batin naruto  
"dan dia bermata biru langit hampir mirip sepertimu ,matanya itu bahkan bisa menggerakan suatu planet"ucap Ogama Sennin "Apa.. jadii Bukan dia syukurlah.. "ucap batin Naruto .."tunggu dulu mata yang Ogama sennin bilang itu apakah Tenseigan " batin Naruto

"Ogama Sennin ,aku bertanya apakah gadis itu memiliki tenseigan?"tanya Naruto "mungkin ,tapi aku belum bisa menggambarkan jelas seperti apa jenis matanya . "ucap Ogama sennin  
"aku mengerti , lalu bagaimana cara aku menjumpainya?"tanya naruto "aku tidak tahu persis bagaimana caranya ,tapi suatu saat kau pasti bertemu dengan nya ,karena kalian sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersatu "ucap Ogama sennin  
"apa maksdudmu Ogama jiji?aku masih tidak mengerti "tanya Naruto "aku tidak tahu detailnya tapi takdir sudah menggariskan seperti itu"ucap Ogama sennin  
"mengapa kau begitu yakin Ogama Sennin tentang takdir itu?"tanya Sasuke "karena kamu sasuke sudah terpilih menjadi reinkarnasi Indra dan Naruto sebagi Reinkarnasi Ashura ditakdirkan untuk bersatu dengan nya ." ucap Ogama sennin

"aku betul-betul tidak mengerti tetapi aku harus menjalani takdir itu "ucap Naruto "yah ,memang kau harus menjalaninya naruto,dan bagian terakhir ramalan ini kau akan dianugerahkan sebuah kekuatan legendaris dari Dewa untuk menghentikan kekacauan di Dunia shinobi ini"ucap Ogama sennin  
"Apa.. Kekuataan apakah itu Ogama Jiji"tanya Naruto "aku tidak tahu persis tapi kau akan mendapatkan nya pada waktunya" ucap Ogama sennin  
"baiklah Aku mengerti ,aku dan Sasuke pasti berhasil menyelamatkan dunia ini"ucap semangat Naruto

"Hnn yah aku akan berusaha keras " ucap Sasuke  
"baiklah Naruto , Sasuke kamu boleh pergi sekarang"ucap Ogama sennin  
"yah , Ja nee Fukasaku jiji, Gamakichi dan Ogama jiji" ucap Naruto

"hnn janee "ucap Sasuke..

"Hey teme ,sebelum kita pulang , sparring dulu yook , buat pemanasan ni" Seru Naruto

"Okey siapa takut ,pasti kamu akan kalah Naruto" tandas Sasuke , "yahyah coba kita buktikan saja" ucap Naruto..

To be Continued..


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : Penghianatan Hinata**

Toneri dan Hinata pun melakukan aksinya dan menyerang desa _**Konoha**_ dan mereka membantai banyak ninja yang berkeliaran di _**Konoha**_ selain Iruka, Ebisu, Konohamaru, Udon, dan Moegi serta para _**Konoha 11**_. Hinata pun pergi ke kediaman Hyuga untuk mengambil mata _**Byakugan**_ milik Hanabi. Dia mengetahui bahwa mata _**Tenseigan**_ milik Toneri berasal dari pencampuran chakra _ **Byakugan**_ milik Hamura yang disegel di bulan serta milik ayahnya yang di bunuh oleh Toneri, Hiashi Hyuga. Pertama, sang mantan heiress klan Hyuga ini sangat kesal saat mengetahui hal itu. Tapi Toneri bisa menghentikan upaya-nya untuk menyerangnya dan mengatakan bahwa Hinata masih terlalu naïf. Dan Toneri juga mengatakan bahwa demi membalas dendam, dia harus berani mengorbankan apapun… Termasuk keluarganya sendiri.

Hinata pun sudah berhasil sampai di kediaman milik klan Hyuga dan disambut oleh pengawalnya Ko Hyuga(Bener gak namanya) "Hinata-sama, syukurlah anda selamat… Anda dan Hanabi-sama harus segera pergi dari sini karena _**Konoha**_ diserang oleh musuh, ACCCKKK!"

Buuuaaakkkk

Ko pun terkejut saat Hinata telah melancarkan _**Jyuuken**_ tepat ke arah dadanya dan membuatnya berkata "Ke-Kenapa kau lakukan ini Hinata-sama?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu Ko." Jawab Hinata dengan dingin, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku saat ini bukanlah Hinata Hyuga yang kau kenal… Aku adalah monster yang mempunyai misi untuk menghabisi monster yang lain."

Hinata pun meninggalkan jasad Ko saat dia menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir, kemudian dia masuk ke kamar Hanabi dan tersenyum saat melihat Hanabi "Onee-chan! Ka-Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Tapi Hinata tidak merespon apalagi saat Hanabi memeluknya dan membuatnya berkata "Onee-chan kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Maaf Hanabi…" Ucap Hinata, kemudian keluarlah tangisan dari kedua bola matanya.

"Huh…"

"Selamat tinggal…" Ucap Hinata yang mengambil kunai dari kantung tas ninjanya dan menusukkannya ke dada adiknya.

Jleeebbb

"Ugh…" Ucap Hanabi yang memegang dadanya yang ditusuk oleh Hinata dan kemudian dia terjatuh ke tanah dan membuatnya berkata "Ke-Kenapa k-kau la-lakukan i-ini onee-chan?"

"Maaf Hanabi, tapi aku sangat membutuhkan mata _**Byakugan**_ milikmu…" Ucap Hinata, kemudian dia mendekatkan tangannya ke kelopak mata Hanabi dan mengambilnya dengan paksa "Tapi aku akan selalu menjaga matamu ini dengan baik dan kau bisa melihatku dari balik mata ini saat diriku berhasil membunuh Naruto Uzumaki…"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Teriak Hanabi saat kedua bola mata-nya diambil oleh kakaknya sendiri.

Sakura yang berada tidak jauh dari kediaman keluarga Hyuga pun melihat rekannya, Said an berkata "Sai… Kau bisa pergi sendiri?"

"Ada apa? Kau dengar perintah _**Rokudaime**_ -sama kan?" Tanya Sai, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jangan bertindak sendiri-sendiri, kondisi desa saat ini sedang dalam kondisi siaga…"

"Aku tahu…" Jawab Sakura, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi hanya saja aku mendengar teriakan Hanabi dari kediamannya… Sepertinya dia dalam masalah."

"Baiklah." Balas Sai, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi berhati-hatilah."

Sai dan Sakura pun berpisah dan Sakura akhirnya sampai di tempat kediaman Hyuga dan melihat Hinata yang sedang duduk di atas atap rumahnya tapi matanya berwarna biru muda tidak pucat seperti _**Byakugan**_ pada umumnya juga bajunya dipenuhi bercak darah. Sakura yang melihatnya pun berkata "Hi-Hinata… Itu kau?"

"Tentu saja ini aku Sakura." Jawab Hinata dengan santai.

"Ta-Tapi matamu?" Tanya Sakura dengan gugup. Entah kenapa dia takut saat Hinata memiliki mata itu, seolah mata itu sama-sama berbahaya seperti _**Rinnegan**_.

"Oh ini…" Jawab Hinata, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ini hanyalah _**Doujutsu**_ terkuat yang aku miliki setelah aku mengorbankan sesuatu yang penting dalam hidupku."

'Mengorbankan…' Batin Sakura, kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu dan berkata "Jangan-jangan kau…"

"Ya, aku memang yang telah melakukannya." Potong Hinata, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku yang telah membunuh Hanabi."

"TAPI KENAPA!" Teriak Sakura, kemudian dia melanjutkan "KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUH ADIK YANG KAU SAYANGI SEKALIGUS MENYAYANGIMU SEBAGAI KAKAK HINATA!"

"Seorang pendendam sepertiku harus melakukan apapun asal tujuanku tercapai." Jawab Hinata, kemudian dia menunjuk matanya dan berkata "Aku akan menggunakan _**Doujutsu**_ baruku ini untuk membunuh rekanmu yang bernama Naruto itu karena dia telah menghancurkan hatiku berkali-kali, Sakura. Pertama denganmu, kedua dengan gadis lain yang tidak pernah aku kenal."

"TAPI KAU TIDAK PERNAH ADA HUBUNGAN APA-APA DENGAN NARUTO!" Balas Sakura, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Naruto berhak memutuskan dengan siapa saja dia akan bersama dan memiliki keluarga dengannya. Jangan tutupi nuranimu dengan keegoisan dan keirianmu itu Hinata!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Kau mencintainya bukan?" Tanya Hinata dan Sakura pun terdiam, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita berdua bekerja sama untuk menghancurkan kedua orang itu. Kau tertarik?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik." Jawab Sakura, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau pikir aku dendam pada Sasuke karena dia mengabaikan cintaku? Aku tidak peduli dengan itu! Lagipula setelah Sasuke membunuhku didalam _**Genjutsu**_ miliknya, aku sudah merasakan rasa cinta kepadanya lagi."

"Jadi kau sudah memutuskan untuk mati di sini?" Tanya Hinata dengan menaikkan alisnya dan menatap datar Sakura.

"Aku tidak takut mati asal aku bisa membunuhmu disini dan membuat kedua teman timku aman." Ucap Sakura, kemudian dia melompat dan mengarahkan pukulan supernya ke arah Hinata " _ **Shannaro**_!"

Booooooommmm

Tapi sayangnya Hinata bisa menghindar dan dia pun berkata "Tidak buruk Sakura. Kau memang pantas disebut sebagai murid dari salah satu _**Densetsu no Sannin**_."

"Tch…"

* * *

Sementara di Myobokouzan  
Naruto dan Sasuke melakukan adu sparring untuk sekedar berlatih, adu taijutsu keduanya begitu ketat, saling pukul dan tendang ,tapi baik Naruto maupun Sasuke berhasil menangkis serangan tersebut , mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengadu ninjutsu andalan mereka "Chidoriii..." "rasengan..." kedua jurus itu beradu dan kedua pengguna nya mental begitu saja .

"Hah-hah aku akui Sasuke , walau kau punya satu tangan ,tapi kau hebat."Ucap Naruto sambil terengah-engah , Naruto merasa kelelahan melawan Sasuke yang dia akui Sebagai Rival terberatnya

"Hah jangan berlebihan Naruto, kalau kau serius mungkin aku sudah kalah ."ucap Sasuke yang masih kelelahan gara-gara adu sparring bersama Naruto.

" **Naruto kembali ke konoha sekarang , aku merasakan hal janggal disana"** Ucap Kurama  
"memang ada apa Kurama ?" tanya Naruto **"Tch cepatlah gaki,aku merasakan bahaya akan datang didesa konoha"** jelas Kurama"yah aku mengerti "ucap Naruto mengakhiri percakapan dengan partnernya.

"Sasuke ayo kita pulang ,kurama memberi tahu kepadaku ,desa dalam keadaan bahaya."ucap Naruto "hnnn"balas singkat Sasuke. Akhrinya mereka pergi dari Myoboukuzan menggunakan jurus dimensi Hiraishin milik Naruto...

To be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : Kemunculan Toneri**

Sementara di _**Konohagakure**_ , Toneri saat ini sedang berada di atas patung para _**Hokage**_ sambil melakukan beberapa segel tangan dan datanglah Kakashi dengan pakaian tempurnya dan dia pun menatap tajam Toneri dan berkata.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Dan apa maumu mengacau di desa _**Konoha**_." Tanya Kakashi.

"Namaku adalah Toneri Otsutsuki…" Jawab Toneri, kemudian dia melihat wajah terkejut Kakashi dan dia pun berkata "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku mempunyai nama klan sama seperti _**Rikudou Sannin**_ dan juga Kaguya Otsutsuki kan? Itu karena aku adalah keturunan dari Hamura Otsutsuki yang merupakan saudara laki-laki dari _**Rikudou Sannin**_."

"Tapi apa yang kau inginkan di desa _**Konoha**_?" Kenapa kau menyerang kami?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Karena aku akan membuat _**Elemental Nation**_ hancur berkeping-keping. Dan saat aku bisa menghancurkan desa _**Konoha**_ terlebih dahuku. Aku bisa menghancurkan desa-desa lain dengan mudah." Jawab Toneri dengan santai tanpa ekspresi.

"Jadi begitu…" Ucap Kakashi, kemudian dia mengeluarkan kunainya dan berkata "Kalau begitu, aku akan menghadapi dan mengalahkanku disini…"

"Mengalahkanku, kau bilang… HAHAHAHAHA!" Teriak Toneri, kemudian da berkata "Jangan bercanda, Hatake… Kau ingin melawanku? Kau yang sekarang bisa apa? Saat ini kau bukan lagi pengguna _**Sharingan**_. Dan kau bahkan saat ini tidak akan bisa membuat _**Chidori**_ dengan baik karena _**Sharingan**_ milikmu sudah tidak ada lagi."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui itu semua?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Karena aku mengawasi kalian saat kalian berempat bersama Obito Uchiha melawan Kaguya…" Jawab Toneri, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan kau tahu… Kekuatanmu itu tidaklah semenarik kekuatan Ashura dan Indra, Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang aku buru. Kekuatanmu itu hanya pinjaman saja dan itu membuatmu lebih lemah di mataka HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

'Dia mengincar Naruto dan Sasuke…' Batin Kakashi, kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Sepertinya kejadian hilangnya mereka adalah hal yang bagus. Jadi orang ini tidak bisa mengincar Naruto dan Sasuke.'

"Kau ingin melawanku bukan?" Tanya Toneri dengan nada menantang, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu cepatlah kau lakukan sebelum desa ini berakhir dalam waktu beberapa menit lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kakashi, kemudian dia melihat bulan yang perlahan-lahan turun dari atmosfir di desa _**Konoha**_ dan dia pun membatin 'Sial! Kita dalam masalah besar…'

- _ **Konohagakure no Sato**_ , _**Elemental Nation**_ -

Berbeda dengan Kakashi yang bertempur mati-matian karena nasib _**Konoha**_ bergantung pada kemenangannya. Di kediaman Hyuga saat ini, Sakura pun langsung melesatkan pukulan ke arah Hinata yang bisa dia hindari dengan mudah berkat bantuan _**Tenseigan**_ miliknya. Sakura mencoba berkali-kali menyerangnya tapi nihil, bahkan dia terkena _**Jyuuken**_ di salah satu kakinya dan membuatnya tidak bisa banyak bergerak. Hinata yang melihat itu menyeringai dan berkata.

"Heh, apa ini kekuatan murid dari Tsunade Senju…" Ucap Hinata, kemudian dia berkata dengan nada dingin "Lemah… Sama seperti gurunya."

Deg

Sakura pun menatap tajam mata Hinata karena itu, kemudian Hinata yang menyadari itu pun berkata "Kenapa? Kau tersinggung… Memang pada dasarnya Tim Trio Sannin, senseimu itulah yang paling lemah. Bahkan dia kabur dari tugasnya sebagai ninja karena kematian adik dan kekasihnya, menyedihkan. Dia menyedihkan karena mentalnya lemah. Dan kau juga sama lemahnya, sampai-sampai kau harus selalu dilindungi Naruto dan Sasuke HAHAHAHA!"

"Kau…" Ucap Sakura yang ajaibnya masih bisa berdiri karena dia tidak terima akan perkataan Hinata, kemudian dia bmengepalkan tangannya itu dan berkata "Kau boleh menghinaku sesukamu, tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau ingat… JANGAN PERNAH SEKALIPUN KAU MENJELEK-JELEKKAN SHISOU-KU, SHANNAARRROOO!"

Buaaaakkkkk

"GYAAAAAHHHHHH!" Teriak Hinata yang terlempar beberapa meter karena pukulan monster dari Sakura dan membuatnya tertindih tembok yang ditabraknya dan menimpanya.

Duuuuuuuaaaaarrrr

"Kurang ajar kau Sakura!" Teriak Hinata yang bajunya sudah dikotori oleh pasir dan debu dan dia pun menghapuskan bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah karena pukulan Sakura dan tubuhnya sekarang dipenuhi jubah chakra seperti Naruto tapi berwarna biru kehijauan.

'Kekuatan dia meningkat beberapa kali lipat… Aku harus waspada.' Batin Sakura yang sudah memasang mode bertarungnya.

Hinata pun membuat bola chakra dari _**Tenseigan**_ miliknya, kemudian dia berkata " _ **Ginrin Tensei Baku**_!"

Bola-bola itu pun Hinata lesatkan ke arah Sakura… Dan saat Sakura akan memukul salah satu bola itu, Hinata pun meledakkan bola itu dan membuat bola-bola itu menjadi pusaran angin yang kuat dan membuat Sakura terpental "Kyyyaaaaaahhhh!"

" _ **Mokuton**_ : _**Daijurin no Jutsu**_!" Ucap seseorang yang ternyata adaalh Yamato dan dia menggunakan tangannya yang sudah dia panjangkan menjadi kayu dan menangkap tubuh Sakura sebelum dia terlempar lebih jauh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" Tanya Yamato.

"Aku baik-baik saja Yamato-taichou…" Jawab Sakura, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ayo kita lawan dia bersama Yamato-taichou…"

"Tidak…" Balas Yamato, kemudian dia melanjutkan setelah melihat ekspresi penolakan dari Sakura "Kita harus mencari _**Hokage**_ -sama dan mencari tempat yang aman sebelum tempat ini hancur berkeping-keping Sakura…"

"Apa maksudmu, Yamato-taichou? Apa maksudmu dengan _**Konoha**_ akan hancur berkeping-keping?" Tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi pada Yamato.

"Lihatlah di atas sana Sakura." Jawab Yamato dengan nada pasrah.

Sakura pun melihat ke atas dan terlihat sebuah bunda bulat berukuran raksasa sedang menuju ke arah _**Konoha**_ dan membuatnya terkejut, lalu dia berkata "Be-Benda apa itu? Be-Besar sekali… Jika benda itu menghantam _**Konoha**_ , ** _..._** …"

Hinata pun melihat itu juga dan berkata "Jadi ini caramu untuk menghancurkan _**Elemental Nation**_ … Tidak buruk, Toneri."

"Kau…" Ucap Sakura, kemudian dia menunjuk Hinata dengan kuat dan berkata "Ini semua ada hubungannya denganmu kan?"

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" Balas Hinata dengan tangan yang sudah dia silangkan di depan kedua dadanya.

"Kau keterlaluan Hinata!" Teriak Sakura, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tahu kau benci pada sahabatku, Naruto… Tapi perbuatanmu sudah kelewatan batas! Kau bahkan membunuh adikmu sendiri, mengkhianati _**Konoha**_ serta _**Elemental Nation**_ … Dan semua itu untuk apa?"

"Untuk membalaskan dendamku…" Jawab Hinata, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan untuk mencapai itu, aku menerima kesepakatan kerja sama dari Toneri. Jadi dia mendapatkan Sasuke untuk dia bunuh dan Naruto akan dia serahkan padaku untuk kusiksa khukhukhu…"

Sakura pun menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata "Kau pikir sebagai sahabat mereka, aku akan diam saja dan membiarkanmu dan orang yang bernama Toneri itu untuk melakukan hal buruk pada sahabatku. Itu tidak akan kubiarkan, HINATAAA!"

"Sakura!" Teriak Yamato saat Sakura langsung melesat ke arah Hinata untuk mencpba menyerangnya.

" _ **Kinbo Tensei Baku**_!" Ucap Hinata yang berhasil menghindari serangan Sakura dan dia pun menempelkan tangannya pada Sakura.

'Ugh, kenapa kekuatanku semakin lama semakin berkurang…' Batin Sakura yang merasakan chakranya berkurang sedikit demi sedikit, bahkan tanda _**Byakugou**_ di dahinya menghilang dan membuatnya berkata 'Kuso! Dia bisa menghisap chakraku sampai-sampai chakra yang tersimpan dalam segel _**Byakugou**_ milikku menghilang… Kalau begini terus, aku bisa mati karena kehabisan chakra.'

"Mati kau Sakura…" Ucap Hinata, tapi dengan refleksnya yang kuat… Dia bisa menghindari sebuah serangan dari tongkat berwarna hitam dan dia pun melepaskan Sakura yang chakranya belum dia hisap semua.

Sakura pun melihat dengan lemah siapa penyelamat jiwanya dan terkejut saat melihat seorang kakek tua berjenggot dan juga memakai haori serta memiliki dua bola mata _**Rinnegan**_ serta memegang sebuah _**Shakujo**_ di tangannya "Rikudou-sama!"

"Bagus kau baik-baik saja, Sakura Haruno." Balas Hagoromo Otsutsuki atau yang biasa dipanggil _**Rikudou Sannin**_ pada orang yang dia temui di Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 setelah Naruto dan Sasuke berhasil menyegel ibunya, Kaguya Otsutsuki.

"Kalian pergilah dan carilah Kakashi Hatake di atas tempat para patung _**Kage**_ di _**Konoha**_ …" Ucap Hagoromo, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia saat ini sedang dalam bahaya."

"Kakashi-sensei dalam bahaya!" Teriak Sakura, kemudian dia melihat Yamato dan berkata "Ayo kita cari Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taichou…"

"Hn…"

Sakura dan Yamato pun pergi ke tempat Kakashi berada, sedangkan Hinata… Dia melihat Hagoromo dan berkata "Untuk apa kau membantu mereka? Toh sebentar lagi tempat buatanmu, _ **Elemental Nation**_ … Akan hancur, oh _**Rikudou Sannin**_ yang terhormat."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan itu karena semua yang memiliki awal pasti akan menjadi akhir…" Balas Hagoromo, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi yang terpenting aku bisa menyelamatkan keturunanku yang tinggal di duniaku dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bertindak sesuka hati Hyuuga Hinata. Masih belum terlambat untukmu untuk segera menyesal dan kembali ke jalan yang benar. Wahai keturunan saudaraku, Hamura Otsutsuki."

"Kau ingin menasihatiku, lebih baik kau pergi pak tua…" Ucap Hinata, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Nasihat seperti itu tidak akan mempan padaku."

Dengan kata-kata itu, Hagoromo pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Dan di tempat Kakashi, dia saat ini dalam kondisi buruk karena bertarung dengan Toneri. Dia tahu dari awal, dia sudah kalah kekuatan dari Toneri pada awal-awal pertarungan mereka terlebih dia sudah tidak memiliki _**Sharingan**_ yang pada akhirnya malah memperburuk kesempatan menang Kakashi. Tapi tetap dia paksakan dan membuatnya kalah dengan keadaan mutlak. Toneri pun mencoba menyerang Kakashi dengan _**Tenseigan Chakura Mode**_ miliknya, tapi dia dipukul mundur oleh dua serangan orang yang muncul dan mencoba untuk menyelamatkan Kakashi.

* * *

" _ **Konoha Dai Senpuu**_!"

" _ **Ryuusa Bakuryuu**_!"

Toneri pun menghindari kedua serangan itu dengan cara melompat ke belakang dan berkata "Bala bantuan, heh…"

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kakashi-san? / _**Hokage**_ -sama?" Tanya kedua orang itu. Satu berambut hitam mangkok dengan pakaian _**Chunnin**_ yang bertengger di tubuhnya dan yang satu lagi pemuda berambut merah spiky dengan tanda Ai(Love) di dahinya dengan baju khasnya dan juga guci kecil berisi pasir yang dia sematkan di sebelah kantung celananya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Lee, Gaara." Jawab Kakashi dengan nada lemah karena kehabisan chakra, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi Gaara, bagaimana bisa kau disini? Bukannya kau seharusnya mengurus _**Sunagakure**_?"

"Aku kesini karena aku mendengar rumor bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke pergi dari _**Konoha**_ , dan aku mencoba membuktikan rumor itu benar atau tidak. Jadi aku menyuruh Kankurou untuk menggantikanku sebentar selama aku disini. Tapi malah _**Konohagakure**_ sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik." Jawab Gaara.

"fakta yang sebenarnya , Naruto dan Sasuke sedang dipanggil oleh Ogama Sennin. Di Myoboukuzan. Kazekage-dono " Ucap Kakashi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "mereka akan menerima ramalan dari Ogama sennin ,tapi sampai sekarang mereka belum juga kembali..…"ucap kakashi menyelesaikan penjelasan nya

"Souka…" Ucap Gaara yang mengerti akan kondisi kepergian Naruto. .'Naruto , Sasuke . kalian dimana ,cepatlah kembali Konoha membutuhkan Bantuan kalian" ucap Batin Garaa

"Tapi siapa dia, _**Hokage**_ -sama? Dia terlihat kuat." Tanya Lee.

"Dia Toneri Otsutsuki, keturunan dari saudara kandung _**Rikudou Sannin**_." Jawab Kakashi dan itu membuat Lee dan Gaara terkejut.

Toneri pun melihat serpihanh bulan yang dia jatuhkan sebentar lagi akan menempel ke tanah dan dia pun berkata "Sayang sekali, waktumu telah habis Kakashi Hatake. Semoga kau tidak membenciku karena kematianmu dan teman-teman disebelahmu ini… Kalau begitu, aku dan dia pergi dulu. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan."

'Sial!' Batin Kakashi, Lee, dan Gaara yang melihat Toneri sudah menghilang dengan cepat dan juga bulan itu sudah mulai menghujam tanah yang dipijaki mereka. Tapi sebelum meteor besar itu akan menghujam tanah,

Boooooommmm

Kakashi merasakan ledekan begitu besar menimpa dirinya ,tetapi aneh dia tidak merasakan rasa sakit sedikit pun,lantas dia mmebuka mata ,sontak di terkejut dengan kemunculan sosok misterius itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Konoiha di lapisi oleh cakra kuning ,cakra itu sangat kuat untuk menahan meteor pertama, dan sebuah petir juga membela meteor hinga hancur berkeping-keping sebelum menyentuh konoha..

"Naruto.. Sasukee-kun" ... Teriak Sakura . melihat mantan tim nya kembali melindungi konoha

To be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : Naruto-Sasuke VS Toneri-Hinata  
**  
"Naruto.. Sasuke-kun" Ucap Sakura... seakaan tak percaya kedua sahabat datang untuk melindungi konoha.

"maafkan kami sakura-chan ,kami terlambat"ucap Naruto .. "Sakura-chan apa kamu tidak apa-apa" tanya Sasuke. , "Aku baik-baik saja sasuke-kun , Arigatou sudah melindungi kami " ucap Sakura , mendengar hal itu membuat Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil... . "hei-hei aku juga disini loh , masa Sakura-chan melupakan ku"gerutu Naruto ."Ah gomen , Arigatou Naruto . " ucap Sakura.

Toneri melihat serangan nya itu hanya menggerutu kesal, lagi-lagi reikarnasi indra dan ashuraa itu merepotkan nya . ,lalu toneri pun melakukan jurusnya kembali "Tenseigan: Scattering Chakra Rosary"

Lalu keluar lah bola-bola hitam dari tenseigan cakra mode milik toneri , bola-bola hitam melesat cepat dan menghantam Naruto dan Sasuke.. Bola-bola hitam itu dengan seketika menimbulkan ledakan yang begitu besar ,tapi sayang nya Naruto dan Sasuke berhasil menghindar dari bola-bola hitam itu.

Naruto menghindar menggunakan Hiraishin no jutsu nya sedangkan Sasuke menghindar menggunakan Amonetetjikara miliknya..

"Dobe kau harus waspada ,dengan bola-bola hitam itu, aku rasa itu mirip Gedoudama , "seru Sasuke..

"Yah teme , aku mengerti , Jutsu itu benar-benar merepotkan"seru Naruto.." Naruto saat nya kita gunakan Kombinasi Jutsu kita,aku rasa kita tidak bisa menyerang dengan jarak dekat "seru Sasuke.. "yah aku mengerti "ucap Naruto...lalu sasuke mengeluarkan Perfect Susanoo miliknya "Enton Susanoo kagutsuchi" munculah panah api Hitam dari Susanoo Sasuke ,Sedangkan Naruto mengaktifkan kembali Kurama cakra mode miliknya " Futon :Cho-odama Rasenshuriken" melesatlah Sebuah Putaran cakra Angin berbentuk Shuriken milik Naruto.. ,dua jurus itu mengarah ke arah toneri dan kedua jurus itu akhir nya bersatu menjadi Panah Shuriken Api Hitam raksasa " Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki " .. jurus itu melesat menuju Toneri..

"Hnn aku yakin pasti dia terbakar habis"seru Sasuke . "pastinya-ttebayou "ucap Naruto

Sasuke dan Naruto kaget jurus kombinasi mereka akhirnya diserap oleh Toneri ."Owhh Cukup bertenaga juga jurus kalian ,, tapi Sayang jurus kalian tidak mempan pada diriku "seru Toneri. Yang berhasil menyerap Jutsu Kombinasi Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Tchh aku lupa dojutsu matanya hampir sama dengan Rinnegan , kalau begini tidak ada cara lain"batin Sasuke.

"Naruto ,aku sepertinya salah memperkiraakan ,dia memiliki Dojutsu hampir sama Dengan kemampuan Rinnegan , Kita serang dia dengan Cakra Senjutsu"ucap Sasuke.

"Yah aku mengerti Kali ini aku akan menambahkan Senjutsu dalam rasenshuriken milikku"ucap Naruto.

"Enton Kagutsuchi"tiba-tiba keluarlah api hitam menyelimuti tangan kanan Sasuke.. "Senpou :Rasenshuriken" ditangan Naruto keluarlah jurus sage Rasenshuriken . "Naruto resonansikan Jurusku dengan jurusmu "seru Sasuke . " yah baiklah Sasuke"seru Naruto , lalu mereka berdua menyatukan Jurus mereka masing-masing sehingga tercipta jurus Rasenshuriken Kagutsuchi ,.. "Sekarang Naruto lemparkan jutsu nya keara dia" Seru Sasuke

"Senpou : Shakaton Kagutsuchi Rasenshuriken" naruto kemudian melemparkan jutsu nya kearah Toneri, Toneri pun menepis nya dengan gedoudama "Percuma , Gedoudama tidak akan bisa dikalahkan" krrrraaakkkrrrrakkrakkkaakkk.. .tiba-tiba gedoudama milik toneri pun retak..dan akhirnya pecah "Apa ..." Toneri terkejut Gedoudama berhasil dikalahkan dengan jutsu tersebut. Dengan sekejap toneri merasakan api hitam yang membara ,"ughhhhhhhh" ucap Toneri kesakitan karena jurus tersebut. "Sepertinya berhasil Sasuke"seru Naruto.. "Hnnn"ucap singkat Sasuke..

"Tch sial.. Ternyata Senjutsu .. aku harus lebih mewaspadai serangan mereka." Batin Toneri. Gedoudama milik Toneri pun menempel kebadan Toneri untuk memulihkan Luka-luka Toneri.

"Tch dia sama seperti Uchiha Madara , bisa menggunakan gedoudama untuk menyembuhkan dirinya" batin Sasuke.

Ditengah keadaan toneri yang sedang memulihkan diri tiba-tiba datang lah sang pewaris hyugaa itu . disamping toneri . ,"Toneri-kun kamu tidak apa-apa" "tenang saja byakugan hime aku baik-baik saja" jawab Toneri , lalu sang gadis indigo memutar pandangan nya kebawah melihat Naruto dan Sasuke suda berada disana..

"lama tidak berjumpa Naruto " ucap dingin Hinata... Sontak mendengar hal itu membuat Naruto memblalakan matanya , dia sangat terkejut melihat sang gadis ia cintai bersama musuhnya " Hinata ,itu kah kamu?" tanya Naruto yang masih shock . melihatnya.

"tak usah menunjukan ekspresi bersalahmu itu naruto ., " ucap dingin Hinata.. " Nan de, nan de Hinata , kenap kamu bisa seperti ini" ucap lirih Naruto.

"kau tidak perlu bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi , dan satu hal lagi apa yang aku lakukan sekarang ini juga bukan urusan mu, lagi pula aku juga bukan siapa-siapa kamu Naruto" ucap dingin Hinata.

"kenapa hinata jawab pertanyaan aku , kenapa kamu bisa begini." Teriak Naruto

"kau tidak usah tahu ,urusan calon istriku "ucap Toneri.

"maksud mu apa ,apa kamu akan menikah Hinata" tanya Naruto

"itu benar ,Naruto , pernikahan kami akan dilaksanakan untuk membangkitkan klan kami yang hilang ,dengan begitu aku juga dapat melukakan pembersihan dari kotoran yang kalian tinggalkan pada klan kami"  
Jleebbb bagaikan petir disiang bolong yang menusuk hati Naruto , batin Naruto merasa bersalah karena telah lama baginya mengabaikan Hinata.,dia sadar apa yang dikatakan sakura selama ini , dia merasa bodoh dia tak mengerti gadis itu

Naruto Pov

"mengapa dia berkata seperti itu , apa kah ini salah ku kami-sama..yang telah membuat ia seperti ini" gumam batin Naruto

Naruto pun melihat mata sang heirlss itu ,dia melihat mata yang begitu kesepian dan penuh rasa sakit . , dia betul-betul meratapi kebodohan nya.  
"mata itu , kali ini aku melihat betapa besar rasa kesepiann nya selama ini , betapa besar rasa sakit itu"batin Naruto

Naruto pov end

"hahahah mengapa kamu diam Naruto , apa kamu menyesalinya , aku tidak peduli ,bagiku dunia ini hanya penuh kepalsuan dan ilusi , aku betul-betul sudah muak Neraka ini" Teriak Hinata.

Rasa sakit yang begitu dalam membuat Hinata betul-betul jatuh kedalam lubang hitam , seakan-akan dia merasa berada di neraka

"Oi dobe , konsentrasi lah , aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan , tapi kali ini jangan lengah Naruto., tidak peduli siapa itu , kekasih ,anak atau istrimu nanti apabila mengancam desa tak bisa diampuni Naruto." Ucap Sasuke menenangkan Naruto.

"Tapi sasuke , kali ini.." ucap Naruto ." Oi kau itu benar-benar urusatonkachi , aku memahaminya betul apa yang Hinata rasakan , jatuh dalam kelubang kegelapan , tanpa cahaya sedikit pun , itu bagaikan Neraka bagiku naruto , oleh karena itu aku juga tidak akan membiarkan dia jatuh lebih dalam lagi " ucap Sasuke  
"kau benar Sasuke , aku tidak peduli , bagiku membawa Hinata-chan kembali adalah hal yang paling penting "ucap Naruto

"tch aku sudah muak perkataan mu Uzumaki Naruto dan kali ini Matilah.. " ucap Hinata... Hinata lalu mengaktifkan tenseigan miliknya ,lalu Hinata membentuk sebuah bola hitam besar "Bōchō Gudōdama" , bahkan 3 kali lipat besarnya dari meteor yang dijatuhkan oleh toneri itu . "dan Matilah kau Naruto" teriak Hinata.

"Sasuke , lindungi semua orang dengan cakra kurama ,aku akan melakukan rencana itu ,"ucap Naruto

"tapi Naruto jika kau melakukan itu maka kau.." ucapan sasuke tiba-tiba dipotong oleh Naruto ."Hey teme , sekarang tubuhku bergerak dengan kemauannya sendiri ,aku tidak bisa menerima penolakan" ucap Naruto

"wakatta " uca singkat Sasuke , lalu Naruto memberinya cakra kurama , dengan singkat sasuke membentuk susanoo raksasa miliknya ,dan sayap susanoo langsung menyelimuti desa konoha.

"Hyaaahhhhhhhhh " ucap Hinata.

Bola hitam besar itu melesat kencang " tch apa aku sempat " ucap Sasuke..masih melakukan proses menyelemuti Sayap susanoo kepenjuru desa konoha.

" ayo Kurama. Lama kita tidak melakukan nya , apa kau siap.."ucap Naruto kepada partner nya. **"** Tch **dasar bodoh aku siap kapan pun gaki** " ucap Kurama.

Hyaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh seketika , naruto mengeluarkan 4 kurama , lalu mereka melebarkan cakranya ke penjuru konoha untuk menahan serangan itu..

Tapi bola hitam itu sangat kuat dan akhirnyaaa meledak menghantam tubuh Naruto

Duarrrrrrrrrr Duarrrrrrrrrr..r.,...

" Narutoooo" teriak Rockie 10 ...

Ledakan besar menghantam konoha dan mengguncang seluruh bumi, benar-benar ledakan dashyat bahkan lebih kaut dari bijuu.

Melihat hasil serangan itu Hinata merasa puas , dendam nya kali ini bisa terbalaskan.

" Akhirnya kau bisa pergi ke Neraka , Naruto." Ucap dingin Hinata. " bagus Hime , kau berhasil menguasai kekuatan penuh tenseigan , " ucap toneri

"yah Anata rasanya ,aku kali ini betul-betul puas" ucap Hinata , " kalau begitu Hime ayo kita pergi , kau perlu memulihkan dirimu dulu" ucap Toneri .

"haii" ucap Hinata lalu mereka berdua menghilang dari langit konoha.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 : Kami-sama**

Naruto kini membuka matanya dia melihat ruangan putih ,dia merasa aura nya begitu menenangkan ,dan damai , " apa ini surga , aku bisa menyusul Tou-chan dan Ka-chan disini."...gumam batin naruto

 **"Uzumaki-san bangun lah , "** ucap sosok cahaya misterius itu.. .. "eh are ,dimana aku . "tanya dia tanpa membalas ucapan ,misterius itu.

 **"kau sudah berada disinggasana ku uzumaki-san "** ucap sosok itu, "eh jadi apa ini surga.."tanya naruto polosnya.

"bukan naruto ,sekarang kau sedang berhadapan kami-sama naruto" ucap kakek tua tiba-tiba menjawab pertanyaan naruto.

"Ehhh jiji-siapa." tanya Naruto terkejut dengan kehadiran Hagaromo .  
"eh naruto apa kau melupakan aku .." batin kakek itu sweetdrop mendengar perkataan naruto ," sudahlah lagipula kami-sama telah mengutusku untuk membawa mu kesini Naruto.."ucap ramah Hagaromo..

" **itu benar naruto kami-sama sudah memanggilmu ..."ucap kurama .  
** Naruto terkejut dengan ucapan partner nya dia merasa familiar dengan suara itu  
"Apa kau itu kurama?"tanya naruto ...  
 **"tch dasar bodoh yah ini aku kurama , partner mu gaki." ucap Kurama**

" **yah benar apa yang dikatakan kurama. Kau masih hidup naruto" ucap Shukaku  
** "eh,shukaku apa yang kamu lakukan disini,kenapa kamu disini shukaku?"tanya naruto

" **Ini karena perbuatan kami-sama Naruto, dia menyegel kami kembali kesini "** **ucap Isobu**

Tiba-tiba ditempat itu munculah biju berekor ,dari Shukaku ,Matatabi ,Isobu,Son Goku ,Kokuo ,Saiken ,Chomei ,Gyuuki dan Kurama ., mereka semua telah berada disamping naruto..

" **dan juga dengan bantuan jiji, kami-sama telah meyegel kami kembali ditubuhmu naruto ,sekarang kamu adalah jinchuriki kesembilan bijuu " ucap Son Goku  
** Naruto masih terlihat terkejut tentang apa yang terjadi , "lama tidak berjumpa Uzumaki Naruto"ucap Sang kakek tersebut  
"kakek, jangan-jangan Hagaromo jiji" ucap terbata-bata Naruto karane terkejut melihat rikoudou sennin telah dihadapan nya  
"yah ,kau benar Naruto ,aku adalah Ootsutsuki Hagaromo atau bisa dibilang rikudou sennin "ucap Hagaromo.  
"kakek terima kasih sebelum telah menolongku dan teman-teman waktu dipertempuran tadi,aku sangat berterima kasih "ucap Naruto

"Naruto ,kau tidak perlu berterima kasih ,justru aku lah yang harus meminta maaf kepadamu , karena ambisi dari klan ootsutsuki menjadi kan dunia shinobi dalam bahaya besar dan kau harusnya berterima kasih dengan kami-sama"ucap Hagaromo

"eh-iya gomen-gomen , Arigatou kami-sama" ucap Naruto mengeluarkan senyum cerahnya.

 **"Tidak apa Uzumaki-san , aku disini akan menjelaskan semuanya apa yang terjadi dalam hidupmu"** ucap sosok misterius itu kemudian sosok itu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi

"jadi semua itu , kami-sama"tanya naruto **"yah semua itu benar naruto , klan Ootsutsuki dibantai oleh Kaguya karena mereka telah lalai menjalankan kekuasaan mereka ,mereka tidak mempedulikan umat manusia dan makhluk lain nya ,mereka bertindak sewenang-wenang ,melakukan tirani kejam diatas dunia ini ,oleh karena itu Kaguya memimpin pemberontakan dan memakan buah dari pohon Shinju untuk menghentikan peperangan"** ucap Kami-sama,... "tapi pada akhirnya ibuku juga terlalu terobsesi oleh kekuasaan dan kekuatan dan akhir nya ibuku juga telah gagal memimpin dunia"sambung hagaromo  
"maafkan aku naruto kerena dendam klan ootsutsuki dunia dalam bahaya besar"ucap hagaromo

"oh itu juga bukan salah jiji kok, jiji juga tidak harus menanggung semua ini, biarkan aku juga membantu jiji, aku akan mengalahkan nya dan menyelamatkan Hinata dan dunia kembali"ucap Naruto

"terima kasih Naruto ,berkat dirimulah harapan dunia yang memiliki kedamaian sejati akan tercipta "  
"yah itu memang tugasku ,karena menurut Ogama sennin aku adalah anak dalam ramalan"ucap Naruto  
"begitu ,jadi Gammamaru sudah menceritakan nya, "ucap Hagaromo ."yah jiji, katanya aku harus melawan gadis keturunan hamura ,dia memiliki mata biru sama seperti ku ,rambut dia berwarna ungu "jelas Naruto

 **"dan kau sudah tahu siapa gadis itu kan Naruto"** ucap Kami-sama " yah aku sudah tahu , dia adalah Hinata , oleh karena itu kami-sama" naruto kemudian bersujud kepada kami-sama "Maka ampunilah dia aku mohon Kami-sama , dia adalah gadis polos sangat mudah tepengaruh dengan hal apapun ,aku juga telah membuat ia begitu, itu semua kesalahan aku" Mohon Naruto kepada Kami-sama

 **"Sudah Uzumaki-san , tegakanlah kepalamu , aku mengerti karena ini juga merupakan garis takdir yang aku buat, aku akan memaafkan nya , tapi dengan satu syarat ,jika kau berhasil membawa dikembali kejalan yang seharusnya maka aku akan mengampuninya "** ucap Kami-sama .  
"Arigatou Hontouni ,aku berjanji akan membawa Hinata-chan kembali , " ucap Naruto

 **"bagus Uzumaki-san , selamatkan lah dia karena sesungguhnya takdir akan memilih kalian untuk berjodoh"** ucap kami-sama

"uhmmmm" angguk Naruto

tiba-tiba naruto merasakan perasaan gelisah karena dirinya masih berpikir tentang desa yang ia cinta,"apakah desa selemat" naruto masih bertanya-tanya dalam pikiran nya ,  
"Kami-sama bagaimana ini , Desa konoha dalam keadaan berbahaya ,Bagaimana dengan Gedoudama nya, Bagaimana ini ,ahkkkk aku bukan Hokage yang baik ,aku sudah gagal melindungi desa" ucap Khawatir Naruto

"Naruto kau tidak usah Khawatir karena Desa dalam keadaan aman"ucap kami-sama  
"ah baiklah kalau begitu aku harus pergi jiji , kami-sama ,aku harus membawa pulang hinata terlebih dahulu "ucap Naruto  
"bersabar naruto , kamu harus bersabar naruto" ucap Hagaromo

"bagaimana bisa bersabar jiji ,sekarang aku tidak mengetahui keadaan nya"ucap Naruto  
 **"Oii Naruto tenangkanlah Dirimu dulu ,dengarkan penjelasan kami-sama ,baru kau bisa merencanakan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan nya "ucap Kurama  
** "apa yang dikatakan kurama ada benar nya Naruto.., Hinata sekarang dalam pengaruh kegelapan "ucap Hagaromo  
"lalu apa yang harus aku perbuat kami-sama ,jujur saja aku masih mengkhawatirkan nya"ucap khawatir Naruto

 **"aku berencana akan memberikan mu kekuatanku ,seluruh kekuatanku ,semoga ini bermanfaat dan membantumu menyegel Tenseigan dan mengalahkan Toneri"** ucap Kami-sama  
"baiklah kalau begitu "ucap naruto **"naruto ulurkan kedua tanganmu ,dan biar aku menyalurkan seluruh kekuatan ku kepadamu"** ucap Kami-sama  
Naruto mengulurkan tangan nya ,Kami-sama pun menyalurkan kekuatan nya , dan naruto memenjamkan matanya

Skip time  
 **"Sudah selesai, sekarang kamu bisa memanfaatkan kekuatanmu itu untuk menyelamatkan dunia "** ucap Kami-sama  
naruto membuka kedua matanya , lalu dia melihat pantulan air ,dan betapa terkejutnya ,ia melihat kondisi mata nya berubah , yah kedua mata dia berubah ,menjadi mata beriak air ,memiliki 9 tomoe di matanya dan mata itu berwarna biru shappire persis seperti matanya dulu  
"kami-sama mata aku kenapa , kenapa dengan kedua mataku?" tanya Naruto .. **"matamu telah berevolusi menjadi Rinnetensei Sharingan ",** " Rinnetensei Sharingan..?" gumam Naruto "

 **"Yah Rinne Tensei Sharingan ,mata ini adalah kekei mourra, induk dari segala Dojutsu,sekarang mata ini telah kuwariskan kepadamu "**... "Bukankah ini mirip Rinne Sharingan apa bedanya kami-sama.?"tanya Naruto

" **Mata mu adalah mata yang istimewa , bahkaan lebih kuat dibandingkan punya hagaromo dan punya Kaguya ,bahkan kamu telah memiliki sepasang mata itu , Mata itu mengandung kekuatan 6 jalan Rinnegan , kekuatan Eternal Mangenkyou Sharingan dan KutukanTenseigan , jadi dirimu bisa melakukan jutsu rinnegan , sharingan dan tenseigan secara bersamaan tanpa takut kehabisan cakra dan kenapa warna matamu berbeda dengan dengan mata kaguya mungkin karena matamu telah beresonasi dengan cakramu ,jadi kamu tidak perlu khawatir kehabisan cakra ,karena matamu bukanlah pemberian ,melainkan evolusi alami akibat dari pemberian seluruh kekuatan ku"** ucap Kami-sama

"wah luar biasa dengan begini aku bisa menyegelnya ,lalu ditelapak tangan ku, ini segel matahari dan bulan apakah ini persis dengan segel yang jiji berikan dulu kepadaku?"tanya Naruto kepada Kami-sama  
 **"yah ,tapi segel ini mengandung kekuatan lebih besar dari dahulu , selain itu kamu juga bisa melakukan Rikodou senjutsu kembali karena seluruh monster berekor telah kusegel didalam dirimu"** ucap kami-sama

"Oh iyah mengenai Toneri bagaimana keadaan nya ,aku khawatir dia sudah berhasil menghancurkan konoha Kami-sama ,Hagaromo jiiji?"tanya Naruto

"tidak ,dia tidak akan bisa menghancurkan desamu naruto ,karena Tenseigan nya belum bangkit seutuhnya"ucap Hagaromo

"maksudmu jiji?"tanya Naruto .. "Matanya belum sempurna ,kalau mata dia sempurna. dia akan mendapatkan kekuatan nya " ucap Hagaromo "tapi kamu harus mewaspadai kekuatan tenseigan , sama hal shinju , tenseigan juga merupakan kekuatan berbahaya , kekuataan nya melebihi rinnegan "ucap hagaromo  
"lalu apa yang harus kulakukan bagaimana cara nya aku menemukan Toneri ,Hinata dan menyegel tenseigan?"tanya Naruto

"kau harus mencarinya dibulan , karena aku mendeteksi cakra mereka disana"ucap Hagaromo  
"apa jadi Hinata sekarang telah berada di kastil Toneri "ucap kaget Naruto  
"benar , dan kau harus menyelamatkan nya dan lalu segel juga Tenseigan "ucap Hagaromo  
"Baiklah aku akan berusaha untuk membawa hinata kembali dan menyegel Tenseigan" ucap Semangat Naruto

Hagaromo hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari bocah bermata blue shapire itu , dia sekarang yakin bahwa anak dalam ramalan ini betul-betul akan mengubah dunia

 **" Shukaku , Matatabi ,Isobu ,Son Goku , Kokuo ,Saiken, Chomei ,Gyuuki, Kurama bantulah naruto untuk menyegel Tenseigan "** perintah Kami-sama  
 **"baik Kami-sama "** ucap Mereka serempak **"lalu Latihlah Naruto menggunakan kekuatan nya ,agar kelak ia bisa menggunakan kekuatan dengan baik" "Haii kami-sama"** ucap Para biju berekor  
 **"Naruto Tolong selamatkan lah Dunia kembali ,aku percaya generasi mu akan membawa perubahan yang lebih baik bagi dunia, "** ucap Kami-sama

"yah aku yakin kamu pasti bisa Naruto" ucap Hagaromo

Naruto pun mengangguk " aku akan berusaha yang terbaik menyelamatkan dunia , aku tidak akan gagal ,karena itu semua adalah jalan ninja ku jiji, Kami-sama

Hagaromo pun melakukan jutsu untuk ,membawa kembali naruto kedunia nyata , seketika munculah cahaya Hijau yang menyilaukan dan membuat naruto tak sadarkan diri kembali ..


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Kebangkitan Naruto.**

"Narutoo.. " teriak Rockie 10 .

...

ledakan begitu besar mengguncang desa konoha , tapi ajaibnya berkat usaha dan pengorbana Uzumaki Naruto desa konoha selamat dari ledakan itu.,

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang terjadi " tanya lirih Sakura. "Naruto telah melindungi kita dari Gedoudama milik Hinata"ucap Lirih Sasuke . "Hah bearti Naruto..."tanya Sakura , Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunjuk jasad teman nya berada didepan sakura. " Narutoo hiks..hiks..hiks , aku tak menyangka , Orang yang sangat mencintaimu tega melakukan ini padamu hiks.. hikss.." tangis sedih Sakura , mendapati Jasad Naruto terbujur kaku didepan mata dia..

"Sudah Sakura-chan , jangan menangis ,aku yakin dia pasti tak tenang melihatmu bersedih "ucap Sasuke menghibur Sakura.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan Cahaya hijau misterius , Sakura dan Sasuke hanya memblalakan matanya melihat kejadian aneh itu , tiba-tiba luka seluruh tubuh Naruto pulih seperti sediakala, Cahaya hijau itu mengingatkan Sakura pada Invasi Pain ke konoha dulu.

"Apakah Ini Rinnetensei no jutsu, siapa yang melakukan nnya Sasuke-kun"tanya Sakura ke Sasuke. "Aku tidak tahu Sakura-chan , aku tidak mengerti mengapa cahaya itu keluar"ucap Sasuke masih bingung dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Cahaya hijau akhirnya menghilang dan kini terlihat tubuh Naruto sudah pulih seperti sedia kala. Melihat hal itu secara spontan Sakura lalu memeriksa keadaan tubuh Naruto , .dia memeriksa apakah masih ada luka, dan memeriksa detak jantungnya, dan dia mendengar detak jantung naruto semakin menguat . ini membuat dirinya sangat terkejut..

"Sasuke-kun , detak jantung Naruto kembali menguat ,."teriak Sakura. . "benarkah itu sakura-chan.?"tanya sasuke yang masih terkejut dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu." Yah ,detak jantung Naruto kembali sedia kala."tandas Sakura. , " Oke Sakura-chan , biar aku bawa Naruto ke rumah sakit konoha.,dan disana kau bisa memeriksa lebih lanjut sakura-chan" Seru Sasuke.. "yah kau benar Sasuke-kun., ayo" ucap Sasuke membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit untuk menjalani pemulihan cederanya..

* * *

Sementara itu dikastil Toneri.

"Toneri-kun apakah kamu baik-baik saja ?"tanya Hinata . "ah tenang saja hime aku tidak apa-apa.,ini merupakan reaksi pembangkitan tenseigan murni dalam mataku ,aku bisa menanhan rasa sakit ini" ucap Toneri."Oh syukurlah ,lalu apa yang kita lakukan untuk saat ini , apakah aku harus menunggu dirimu Toneri-kun?" ucap Hinata "hime kamu harus menyegel roh bulan dalam tubuhmu ,agar kekuatan tenseigan menjadi sempurna ."seru Toneri ."roh bulan maksudmu.. Toneri-kun?" tanya Hinata. "roh bulan atau disebut iblis mouryo akan kita manfaatkan untuk menghancurkan dunia buatan rikoudou sennin , kamu harus menyerap cakra roh itu dalam dirimu, dan mengendallikan kekuataan nya dengan begitu kita tak akan terkalahkan "jelas Toneri.

"tapi bukankah ancaman kita sudah tidak adalagi dengan kematian Reinkarnasi Ashura toneri-kun?"tanya Hinata. "Hime kamu ,tidak boleh lupa bahwa Uchiha Sasuke masih hidup, selama reinkarnasi Indra masih hidup rencana kita akan terhambat."jelas Toneri

"baiklah toneri-kun aku mengerti ,aku akan pergi sesegera mungkin"tandas Hinata ."tapi sebelum kamu menyegel mouryo bunuhlah miko negeri iblis ,dia pasti membuat kita menjadi kerepotan ."ucap Toneri."wakatta ,yah sudah aku pergi dulu."seru Hinata ."Hati-hati hime."ucap Toneri... lalu Hinata akhirnya pergi menuju negeri iblis.  
"hahahaha dengan begini rencana pembangkitan Klan Ootsutsuki akan tiba, apalagi setelah kebangkitan Tenseigan milikku ,dunia buatan rikudou sennin akan segera berakhir "ucap Toneri mengeluarkan Seringai jahatnya.

* * *

Sementara itu di Negeri Iblis.

"Shion , pergilah selamatkan dirimu ,biar aku disini untuk mengahalanginya "ucap Pemuda pirang itu."aku tidak bisa Naruto , aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu Naruto."ucap Shion.. "Cepatlah pergi ,kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi , aku tidak ingin kamu mati Shion"teriak Naruto. Shion masih terdiam dan sangat shock melihat kejadian yang dia alami. Tapi sebuah serangan pedang hitam melesat kencang kearahnya . shion menyadari dirinya tidak akan bisa menghindar ..dan dirinya hanya pasrah menutup matanya.. "Shiiooooonn"teriak Naruto.

Jleebbbbbb...sebuah tusukan pedang itu menghantam tubuh seseorang , Shion sadar dirinya tak merasakan rasa sakit ditubuhnya dan disaat dia membuka matanya dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat..

"Huaaghhhhhhh.. " ucap lirih Naruto sambil memuntahkan darah miliknya melalui mulutnya."Nande. nade ,kenapa kamu melindungi ku Naruto"teriak Shion. "ugh..ugh aku sama sekali tidak ingin melihatmu mati."ucap samar Naruto. Lalu naruto kemudian terkapar bersimbah darah didepan mata shion. "tidak. Ini tidak mungkin . tidakkkk... "teriak Shion

"Nona Shion...Nona Shion...Nona shion , .. "ucap pengawal Miko itu membangunkan miko itu dari mimpinya.. " .hahh. aku bermimpi "ucap lirih Shion. Shion sadar apa yang dialami nya merupakan ramalan bagi dirinya kedepan.. "Nona Shion apa yang terjadi "tanya pengawal miko .."aku mendapat penglihatan baru kenshin.."ucap Shion kepada kenshin sipengawal miko itu...

* * *

Sementara itu di Desa Konoha

Kini pemuda pirang itu sedang terbaring di ruangan rumah sakit konoha , Sakura dan Sasuke setia menunggu kesadaran pemuda itu.. ,masih duduk dikursi pengunjung didalam ruangan itu.

Perlahan-lahan pemuda itu membuka mata blue shapire miliknya , dia melihat keadaan sekitar ,dia melihat ruangan serba putih.. "ughhh dimana aku . apakah aku dirumah sakit"ucap samar Naruto yang masih bisa terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun , Naruto sudah sadar ."seru Sakura. Lalu mereka berdua menghampiri Naruto yang masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya itu. "Ughhh Sakura-chan, Sasuke . dimana aku sekarang"ucap Naruto.

"Dobe. Kau sekarang dirumah Sakit .. , apa kau sudah merasa baikan?"tanya Sasuke.. "Hehehe tenang saja teme ,aku merasa aku ini sudah sembuh kok"ucap Naruto. "Baka.!. jangan bercanda Naruto , kamu belum pulih betul , Aku betul-betul khawatir dengan keadaanmu hiks..hiks...hiks"ucap Sakura sambil menangis. "Sudahlah Sakura-chan aku baik-baik saja kok lihat ini aku kan sudah sehat" Seru Naruto..

"Baka! ,kamu tau tidak ,kamu itu hampir meninggal , kalau saja cahaya aneh itu tidak muncul mungkin kamu sudah...hiks...hiks"ucap Sakura sambil menangis .."yare..yare Sakura-chan ,Dobe sudah bilang kan ,dia baik-baik saja , kamu tidak perlu menangis lagi."Ucap Sasuke sambil menenangkan Sakura ."betul kata Teme. Aku sudah sehat kok" ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan senyum cerahnya..., melihat senyum naruto , Sakura kini merasa tenang dengan keadaan sahabatnya pun mulai tersenyum kecil..dan sasuke juga tersenyum melihat senyum Sakura..

"Oh yah Dobe , aku masih penasaran , sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?"tanya Sasuke .," yah ,aku juga masih penasaran , apa yang terjadi padamu Naruto"tanya Sakura.." hehehe sebenarnya itu ceritanya panjang ,aku sih sempat menghadap kami-sama.."jelas Naruto. " hah maksudmu ?"tanya Sakura.. "baiklah aku akan jelaskan begini ceritanya.." naruto kemudian menjelaskan apa yang terjadi persis di kejadian dalam chapter 7 .

Skip Time

"begitulah cerita sebenarnya Sakura-chan, Kami-sama lah yang membangkitkan aku kembali"jelas Naruto."tidak mungkin ,ini sulit dipercaya Naruto"ucap Sakura. "memang sih kelihatan nya mustahil tapi kalau ini takdir yang digariskan kami-sama aku bisa mengerti"ucap Sasuke.. "lalu kamu akan membawa pulang kembali Hinata meski dia sekarang berstatus Nukenin?"tanya Sakura.. "yah,. Aku akan membawa pulang Hinata , aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku, karena itu jalan Ninja ku."seru Naruto.."lagi pula ini salah satu cara penebusan dosa aku , karena aku membuat Hinata begini"ucap lirih Naruto. "kau tidak sepenuhnya merasa bersalah, ini jugakan akibat pengaruh Toneri. Hinata itu terlalu polos bahkan dia terlalu baik "ucap Sasuke."yah aku mengerti Sasuke , tapi aku tetap merasa ini adalah salahku juga tidak begitu memperhatika gadis aku cintai" ucap Lirih Naruto. "jadi kamu benar-benar mencintainya Naruto?"tanya Sakura " yah itulah yang aku rasakan , aku betul-betul mencintainya . tapi sekarang semua rasa nya sudah berakhir "ucap lirih Naruto. "hehehe kau tidak seperti biasanya Dobe , jangan menyerah . aku yakin Hinata juga akan sadar , bahwa kau juga mencintai nya"ucap Sasuke..

"yah betul kata Sasuke-kun , Seberapa benci nya Hinata terhadapmu itu tidak akan bisa menghapus Cintanya kepadamu Naruto. Aku mengerti sebagai perempuan . aku juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan Naruto."ucap Sakura. "hah iyah kau benar Sakura , Sasuke . aku tidak akan pernah menyerah, aku yakin suatu saat nanti aku pasti bisa membawanya pulang ke Konoha kembali"seru Naruto.

"Yo Naruto. Itu baru Murid ku , "ucap Pria berambut silver memakai masker itu. Yang tiba-tiba saja masuk tanpa permisi.

"Kakashi Sensei.."ucap Mereka bertiga.. "Yo Naruto apa kau sudah baikan"tanya Kakashi. "yah bisa kau lihat kan ,aku sudah baikkan kok kakashi-sensei." "baguslah kalau begitu , oh yah terima kasih juga kamu telah melindungi konoha , aku sebagai Rokudaime Hokage sangat berterima kasih kepadamu Naruto"ucap Kakashi. "tidak-tidak ,itu juga salah satu kewajiban ku kok sebagai shinobi konoha"seru Naruto sambil mengeluarkan senyum cerahnya.

"oh yah , aku masih penasaran ,tadi kau bilang kau diberi kekuatan khusu oleh kami-sama , seperti apa kekuatan itu Naruto?"tanya Sasuke.."Oh ,kalau itu aku diberi dojustu istimewa oleh Kami-sama"jelas Naruto "maksud mu Naruto?"tanya Kakashi. "baiklah akan kuperlihatkan "ucap Naruto , lalu Naruto memejamkan matanya , dan membuka matanya kembali. Semuanya melihat mata Naruto hanya memblalakan mata dan kaget melihat perubahan mata milik Naruto . mata riak air berwarana biru langit dengan kornea mata blue shapire serta ada sembilan tomoe yang masing-masing menghiasi kedua mata milik Naruto.

"Ini adalah Rinne Tensei Sharingan , induk dari segala Dojutsu"jelas Naruto."Rinne Tensei Sharingan..? , Dojustu apa itu ,aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengarnya?"tanya Sasuke.." mata ini mempunyai akses dasar dojutsu lain nya seperti Sharingan, Byakuugan dan Rinnegan , serta evolusinya seperti Eternal Mangenkyou Sharingan , Rinne Sharingan atau pun Tenseigan "jelas Naruto ."Jadi kamu bisa melakukan Dojustu Rinnegan , Sharingan dan Tenseigan sekaligus?"tanya Kakashi.. .."yah bisa dibilang begitu sih, tapi aku masih belum terbiasa menggunakan mata ini ,jadi aku harus melatihnya sesegera mungkin" jelas Naruto."wahh sugoii Naruto , luar biasa kekuatan mu itu"ucap Sakura.."lalu apa hanya itu saja Naruto?"tanya Sasuke.

"tidak ,aku juga diberi Rikudou Senjutsu dan seluruh biju disegel dalam tubuhku dan aku juga mendapat segel matahari dan bulan masing-masing kedua telapak tangan ku." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan kedua telapak tangan nya "Mustahil Dobe, aku betul-betul tidak percaya."seru Sasuke.. "kalau kau tidak percaya sini mendekatlah padaku, aku ingin membuktikan nya padamu."seru Naruto."apa yang akan kau lalukan dobe..?'tanya Sasuke .. "lihat saja nanti akan kujelaskan kalau sudah selesai"jelas Naruto.

Lalu Sasuke mendekatkan diri pada Naruto , Naruto pun menyentuh lengan kiri sasuke yang sudah putus itu dengan tangan kana miliknya ,sesuatu aneh pun terjadi ajaib nya tangan kiri sasuke mulai tumbuh kembali seperti semula.. "Ini tidak bisa dipercaya"gumam Sakura.. lalu Naruto meletakan tangan kiri sambil memegang telapak tangan kiri sasuke , " Sasuke tutuplah mata mu , aku akan memberimu Kekuatan juga."seru Naruto , lalu Sasuke pun menutup kedua matanya , naruto lalu mentransfer kan cakra milknya ke sasuke. "sudah selesai sekarang cobalah buka kedua matamu sasuke" seru Naruto.

Lalu Sakura dan Kakashi terkejut dengan perubahan kedua mata Sasuke . mata Sasuke kini keduanya memiliki pola riak air berwarna ungu dan memiliki sembila tomoe.. "Sasuke matamu berubah"seru Sakura . "bernarkah itu Sakura-chan?"tanya Sasuke "yah benar kata Sakura-chan , kamu sekarang memilki Rinne Sharingan . dojutsu terakhir dari evolusi Sharingan."jelas Naruto. .

"aku dapat merasakan kekuatan begitu besar , mengalir dalam diriku"guma batin Sasuke..

"mata mu tetap bisa menjadi sharingan atau rinnegan kok ,dan kau juga bisa menonaktifkan nya , karena kekuatan yang kuberikan padamu telah aku sesuaikan dengan karakteristik cakra milikmu Sasuke"jelas Naruto

"kenapa kau memberikan nya padaku Naruto?"tanya Sasuke "karena aku percaya kau bisa mengendalikan nya Sasuke ,dan kau juga sahabatku"seru Naruto."Arigatou ,aku akan memanfaat kekuatan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya"ucap Sasuke. "tidak usah berterima kasih Sasuke , aku hanya menjalankan amanah ini dari kami-sama "ucap Naruto. "wah luar biasa Naruto ,aku tak menyangka kekuatan yang diberikan kami-sama kepadamu begitu luar biasa"seru Sakura.."Hah tetap saja , dibalik kekuatan besar menyimpan amanah yang begitu besar juga."seru Naruto. "Oh yah , Kakashi-sensei dan Sakura-chan .aku juga ingin memberilkan kalian kekuatan jadi mendekatlah."seru Naruto.

Lalu Sakura dan Kakashi mendekat ke Naruto , Sakura lalu memegang tangan kanan Naruto dan kakashi memegang tangan kiri naruto , keduanya memejamkan mata dan naruto lalu mengalirkan cakra milknya .

"Hah sudah selesai., "seru Naruto lalu kedua orang itu membuka matanya , Sakura pun terlonjak kaget dengan kondisi Mata gurunya itu berubah menjadi Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan."kakashi-sensei matamu berubah.."seru Sakura.

"eh benarkah itu Sakura.?"tanya Kakashi." Yah sakura benar ,aku telah memberikanmu Eternal mangenkyou Sharingan , karena hanya dojutsu itu yang cocok dengan karakteristik cakra Kakashi-sensei."jelas Naruto..

"lalu apa Dojustu ini ada efek sampingnya seperti Sharingan ku dulu?"tanya Kakashi."tidak ,kan aku sudah bilang dojutsu itu muncul karena karakteristik cakra kakashi-sensei ,itu artinya EMS milik kakashi sensei itu alami , persis milik Klan Uchiha."jelas Naruto. "baiklah aku mengerti "ucap Kakashi.

"lalu Sakura-chan , aku memberi mu kekuatan berupa Ninjutsu medis tak terbatas."ucap Naruto.

"itu artinya Byakugou milikku tetap akan aktif tanpa kehabisan cakra sekalipun.?"tanya Sakura.

"yah , lebih tepatnya Byakugou milkmu berubah menjadi Eternal Byakugou, kamu bisa melakukan Ninjustsu medis yang lebih hebat dari Ninjutsu medis biasa tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan kehabisan cakra."jelas Naruto.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku paham Naruto dan terima kasih telah mempercayakan kekuatan ini pada kami"ucap Sakura. "yah aku juga Naruto "ucap Kakashi.

"Sasuke , Sakura-chan , dan Kakashi-sensei apa kalian bisa membantuku, aku tidak mungkin bisa melawan Toneri dan membawa pulang Hinata tanpa bantuan Kalian"mohon Naruto.

"yah aku akan membantumu sebagai guru dan teman seperjuangan di team 7" ucap Kakashi. "hnnn yah Dobe , aku juga tidak akan membiarkan mu sendirian lagi"ucap Sasuke. "yah aku mau Naruto . ayo kita berjuang bersama-sama"ucap Sakura.. naruto pun terharu atas ucapan team 7 , " Arigatou Hontouni minna"ucap lirih Naruto.

"Heh Dobe jangan menangis , kau bukan seperti biasanya"ucap datar Sasuke.. "hei aku bukan menangis teme , mataku kelilipan debu tau"teriak Naruto.

Semua mendengar alasan naruto hanya tertawa kecil , naruto melihat mereka begitu bahagia. Dengan team 7 dia tidak merasa kesepian lagi. Rasanya dia sangat berterima kasih pada Kami-sama karena bertemu dengan team 7.

"Hinata , laki-laki bodoh seperti aku akhirnya bisa mengerti betapa besar rasa cinta dan rasa sakit yang kau pendam selama ini "..." Kamu selalu mencintai orang seperti diri ku selama ini, Sekarang, Sebagai seorang laki-laki, ada yang ingin ku katakan pada mu. Hinata, aku bersumpah akan menyelamatkan mu dari kegelapan dan membawamu pulang kembali ke konoha" ucap mantap Naruto dalam batinnya..

To be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

**Q: mengapa hinata memanggil toneri anata ,padahal belum menikah?**

 **A: Toneri dan Hinata masih belum menikah , itu Cuma panggilan sayang kok , terima kasih atas saran nya . nanti A perbaiki lagi penulisan nya karena A juga masih minim pengetahuan**

 **Q: fic ini mirip fic lain?  
A: yah saya akui ,fic ini ada kesamaan cerita dibeberapa bagian ,karena fic ini terinspirasi dari fic lain nya , hanya saja saya mencoba membuat versi saya ,maaf kalau ada kemiripan.**

 **Q: kok naruto membagikan kekuatan nya ke team 7.?  
A: karena team 7 mempunyai peran penting dalam fic ini kok , lihat saja kelanjutan nya  
**

 **Q: jalan ceritanya harus angst agar ceritanya lebih menarik lagi.  
A: saran yang bagus , A nanti akan pertimbangkan..**

 **Teruslah beri saran dan kritik karena Author juga manusia hehehehe**

 **Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naruto Gaiden : Kurayami no naka no hikari (Cahaya dalam kegelapan)**

 **Fic tentang versi lain dari The Last Naruto the Movie**

 **Char : [Naruto+Hinata] . Team 7 , Toneri**

 **Rate : T**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini fic pertama saya dan saya juga terinspirasi fic lain nya .**

 **Beri kritik dan saran yang membangun**

 **Chapter 11 : Keputusan Hiashi**

1 hari pasca penyerangan Toneri-Hinata di hari yang sibuk bagi Rokudaime Hokage . Kakashi Hatake . , dia sudah mengikuti rapat darurat desa selama 12 jam penuh , membahasas langkah apa yang akan diambil oleh desa selanjutnya ,

Diruang rapat Kantor Hokage

"Rokudaime-sama menurut laporan penyeledikan Divisi Polisi Konoha , kira-kira ada sekitar 150 shinobi tewas terbunuh dalam insiden Penyerangan Toneri-Hinata kemarin. Dan total kerugian yang dialami Konoha berkisar 250 juta ryo . " Ucap Nara Shikamaru selaku penanggung Jawab penyeledikan Insiden penyerangan Toneri-Hinata

"ternyata banyak juga jumlah shinobi yang tidak bisa diselamatkan "gumam Kakashi.. " lalu bagaimana soal kasus Kematian Hyuuga Hanabi"tanya Kakashi.

"menurut Hasil penyelidikan Anbu ,Hyuuga Hanabi positif tewas dibunuh oleh Hyuuga Hinata. Kami juga menemukan Kunai milik Hinata sebagai barang bukti dalam kasus ini. ,dan Kami sudah memeriksa beberapa saksi yang terkait dalam kasus ini" Jawab Sai Ketua Anbu Konoha.

"begitu berarti ini menjadi indikasi kuat kasus terbunuhnya Hyuuga Hanabi berkaitan dengan Insiden penyerangan Toneri-Hinata. Ternyata firasat ku tidak pernah meleset , sial .."Gumam Kakashi. "Sai aku punya pertanyaan untuk ,apakah kamu sudah mengetahui dimana Hyuuga Hiashi Sekarang , beberapa Hari ini aku tidak melihatnya , ?" tanya Kakashi

"Hyuuga Hiashi ditemukan dalam keadaan sekarat di Perbatasan Desa , tapi kami sudah mengevakuasinya dan keadaan nya sekarang mulai membaik..."jelas Sai "Soukka.., begitu rupanya , lalu apakah Hyuuga Hiashi juga diserang oleh pelaku yang sama ?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kami belum bisa menemukan bukti yang mengindikasikan Hyuuga Hiashi telah diserang Toneri maupun Hinata ., kami akan melakukan penyeledikan lebih lanjut guna mengumpulkan bukti kuat.."terang Sai.

"Soukka , kalau begitu terus lakukan penyeledikan kasus ini ,Shikamaru dan Sai ,aku perintahkan kalian berdua untuk mengkoordinir Polosi Konoha dan Anbu guna mengumpulkan bukti kuat dalam memecahkan Kasus ini ." perintah Kakashi.

"Haii Hokage-sama"ucap Shikamaru dan Sai.

"lalu Sakura , bagaimana keadaan korban selamat dari insiden ini ?"tanya Kakashi.

"menurut laporan rumah sakit Konoha. Total ada 1000 orang yang menderita luka ringan 120 orang menderita luka sedang , 10 orang menderita luka berat akibat insiden penyerangan Toneri-Hinata kemarin.."ucap Sakura wakil kepala rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Soukka ,lalu bagaiman dengan ketersedian Obat ,dan Ninja medis apa masih memadai?"tanya Kakashi.

"untuk saat ini ketersedian obat masih dapat ditanggulangi , tapi kami kekurangan beberapa personil Ninja medis , kami juga cukup kewalahan dengan kondisi saat ini Hokage-sama"ucap Sakura.

"Soukka ,kalau begitu aku akan meminta bantuan kepada Aliansi Shinobi agar mengirimkan tenaga medis guna menanggulangi kondisi ini, aku juga perintahkan untukmu sebagai wakil kepala Rumah Sakit konoha ,terus Lakukan penanganan Intesif guna meminimalisir jatuhnya korban lebih banyak lagi. Dan kalau ada masalah lainya , kamu bisa melaporkan kepada saya "ucap Kakashi.

"Haiii Hokage-sama"ucap Sakura

"Oh yah Sakura , aku ingin bertanya ,bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekarang , apa dia sudah pulih?" tanya Kakashi.

"menurut laporan medis kondisi naruto sudah dinyatakan Stabil , mungkin dalam beberapa hari kedepan dia akan bisa keluar dari rumah sakit.."ucap Sakura.

"Soukka, aku sangat bersyukur ,tapi tetap awasi kondisi nya , aku terkadang khawatir dia selalu melakukan hal yang ceroboh"ucap Kakashi.

"haiii ,aku akan mengawasinya Hokage-sama"ucap Sakura.

"lalu Sasuke , aku ingin mendengar laporan penyeledikan mu , apa yang kau dapat dari penyeledikan mu?"tanya Kakashi.

"aku berhasil mendapatkan gulungan kuno kaguya di reruntuhasn kuil Ootsutsuki dekat takigakure, aku sudah berhasil menterjemahkan gulungan kuno ini melalui rinnesharingan milikku dan lalu isi gulungan kuno itu menyatakan **"** **mata yang mengandung kekuatan guna menjaga gedoumazou dibulan , Mata tensei mata milik Hamura Ootsutsuki adalah mata yang bisa menghancurkan sebuah planet sekaligus , Mata yang ia dapat dari darah keturunan utama Klan Ootsutsuki .. mata yang hadir guna melengkapi Rinnegan. bagaikan konsep Yin-Yang , Rinnegan Hadir untuk menciptakan dan Tenseigan hadir untuk menghancurkan. Dengan kepalan mata tensei bisa membuat manusia bagaikan kapas-kapas berterbangan diangkasa. Rinnegan dan Tenseigan hadir untuk menyeimbangkan dunia , tetapi apabila salah satu dari keduanya disalahgunakan maka bencanalah yang akan hadir didalam dunia** " begitulah isi gulungan kuno ini Hokage-sama" terang Sasuke.

"berarti dapat dipastikan Tenseigan mempunyai kekuatan yang begitu besar bahkan setara dengan Rinnegan ?"tanya kakashi.

"yah dugaan anda benar Hokage-sama , perkiraan aku juga mengatakan seperti itu"ucap Sasuke.

"Soukka , kalau begitu ini adalah hal yang gawat.."ucap kakashi. Lalu kakashi memikirkan sejenak langkah apa yang akan diputuskan..

"kalau begitu aku putuskan ...Segera lakukan pertemuan dengan seluruh Aliansi Shinobi dan Elemen Nation di Desa Konoha. ,aku tidak bisa memutuskan tanpa ada pertimbangan Aliansi karena ini juga menyangkut masa depan Dunia Shinobi " Perintah Kakashi ke Penasihat pribadinya.

"Haiii Hokage-sama"ucap Penasehat Kakashi. " "dan dengan begini rapat selesai ,kalian boleh bubar"ucap Kakashi

"Haiiii Hokage-sama" ucap mereka serempak...

Para shinobi pun akhirnya keluar dari ruang rapat darurat , sementara Kakashi pun kembali keruangan kerja nya. Kini Kakashi hanya melihat situasi Konoha melalui jendela ruang kerjanya dan kakashi hanya mendesah pasrah dengan situasi yang dialami , dia tidak bisa memperkiraakan seorang Hyuuga Hinata mengkhianati desa nya sendiri.

"Minato-sensei aku tidak menyangka ini akan menjadi rumit , apakah ini rasanya ketika kau memutuskan mati berkorban demi melindungi desa konoha dari serangan Kyuubi . aku tidak menyangka menjadi Hokage harus bisa melihat segala sisi seperti ini.., Minato-sensei semoga aku bisa membuat keputusan tepat guna menyelamatkan Konoha dan Aliansi Shinobi dari kehancuran" Gumam batin Kakashi sambil melihat situasi Desa Konoha dari ruang kerja nya

* * *

Sementara di Rumah Sakit Konha.

Naruto masih dirawat diruangan biasa dirumah sakit konoha ,dia merasa bosan walau hanya sehari dirawat di rumah sakit .

"huhh rasanya menyebalkan disaat seperti ini aku harus membuang waktukku disini ,sedangkan Aku masih belum bisa menyelamatkannya"gumam Naruto yang masih memikirkan Hinata.

Sreeegggg.. sebuah bunyi gesekan pintu terbuka , seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan Tato yang bertuliskan Ai (cinta) di dahi nya masuk keruangan Naruto dirawat..

"Naruto bagaimana kabarmu sekarang ,apa kamu baik-baik saja?"tanya Gaara. "Gaara, bagaimana kau bisa disini.?"tanya balik Naruto.. "aku disini karena aku kemarin sempat datang kekonoha untuk mengetahui keadaanmu."jelas Gaara "lalu bagaimana dengan keadaanmu teman?"tanya Gaara ."yah seperti nya aku baik-baik saja .."ucap Naruto sambil menggantungkan ucapan nya sambil menunjukan ekspresi sendu nya..

"Aku mengerti kau sekarang dalam kondisi terguncang setelah melihat gadis yang kamu sukai tiba-tiba membelot dari desa Konoha.." jelas Gaara "eh bagaimana kau bisa tahu Gaara?"tanya kikuk Naruto.

"Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menceritakan nya padaku , aku turut prihatin atas kejadian yang menimpamu teman"ucap Gaara.. "Arigatou Gaara , kau telah bersimpati kepada ku ."ucap Naruto. Masih menunjukan ekspresi sedihnya

Gaara melihat Naruto merasa sedih karena dia merasakan betul apa yang dialami Sahabatnya dan Hinata , "Manusia memang tidak akan pernah menang dari rasa kesepian" gumam batin Gaara , hening pun tercipta diantara keduanya , akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk membuka perbincangan dengan Naruto

"Naruto kau ingat ucapanku pada saat di Tanah besi dulu ..?" tanya Gaara tapi Naruto tak membalas jawaban nya.  
"Sama hal dengan Sasuke waktu dulu , Jika Hinata sudah menyerang Aliansi maka aku sebagai Kazekage Sunagakure tidak akan mengasihaninya lagi" jelas Gaara. Tetapi Naruto tetap tidak menjawab ucapan Gaara

"Naruto kau bilang padaku kau akan menjadi Hokage kan?" tanya Gaara.. Naruto tetap bergeming dengan pertanyaan Gaara. "aku Sekarang sudah menjadi Kazekage"ucap Gaaraa naruto masih bergeming "kalau kau sudah siap mengemban beban seorang kage, Sebagai teman dan Orang yang dicintai oleh Hinata maka lakukanlah apa yang harus kau lakukan " ucap Gaaraa.

"Aku tetap mendukungmu Sebagai Teman ,apapun yang kau putuskan Naruto "ucap Gaara.. mendengar hal itu sontak membuat batin Naruto tenang. " Arigatou Gaara , kau benar . aku akan melakukan yang terbaik sebagai teman dan orang yang dicintai olehnya "ucap Naruto.

"kalau begitu aku pamit dulu Naruto , aku Harus menghadiri pertemuan dengan Rokudaime Hokage ,"ucap Gaara meminta pamit kepada Naruto "yah Janee Gaara "ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan senyum cerah nya , kemudian Gaara pun akhirnya pergi dari ruang perawatan Naruto

"apa yang dikatakan Gaara benar , aku harus melakukan terbaik ,karena ini menyangkut Konaha dan Hinata "gumam Batin Naruto.

* * *

Sementara diruang perawatan Hyuuga Hiashi.

Hyuuga Hiashi membukakan mata lavendernya , dia melihat keadaan sekitarnya , "Ugghh dimana aku sekarang"ucap Hiashi.

Mendengar ucapa Hiashi ,Hyuuga Natsu datang menghampiri kepala klan nya itu..

"Hiashi-sama apakah anda baik-baik saja ?"tanya Natsu . "aku baik-baik saja Natsu , sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, apa aku berada dirumah sakit?"tanya Hiashi "yah sekarang Hiashi-sama berada dirumah sakit"ucap Natsu.

"lalu dimana kedua putri ku ,kenapa mereka tidak mengunjungiku natsu?"tanya Hiashi. Mendengar pertanyaan itu ekspresi Natsu berubah menjadi sedih dan sendu .. dia sebenarnya tak tega menceritakan apa yang terjadi denga kedua putri nya itu.

"Natsu ada apa , mengapa kamu diam saja?"tanya Hiashi. "Anoo sebenarnya ada yang terjadi dengan kedua putri mu Hiashi-sama" ucap Natsu . "maksudmu Natsu?" tanya kembali Hiashi. Natsu pun menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tentang kedua putri nya itu. Hiashi terkejut bukan kepalang ,dirinya bagai tersambar petir mendengar penjelasan Natsu tentang Pembelotan Hyuuga Hinata dan terbunuhnya Hyuuga Hanabi..  
"ini kamu sedang tidak bercanda kan?"tanya Hiashi yang masih shock mendengar penuturan maid nya itu. "maaf Hiashi-sama tapi itulah yang terjadi"ucap Natsu

Hiashi pov

"rasanya ini terlalu menyakitkan , maafkan aku Hinata dan Hanabi sebagai ayah aku gagal melindungi kalian ,sebagai ayah aku gagal memberikan kasih sayang kepada kalian berdua , aku terlalu memperhatikan Hanabi dan mengabaikan Hinata salama ini" ..."aku juga sudah gagal menjadi pemimpin yang baik.." "Oh kami-sama apa ini karma yang kau berikan kepadaku karena gagal mendidik mereka berdua., rasanya ini terlalu menyakitkan" gumam Batin Hiashi.

Hiashi Pov end

Natsu hanya melihat sedih dengan ekspesi sendu yang ditunjukan Hyuuga Hiashi sang kepala Klan Hyuuga itu , Hyuuga Hiashi kini meratapi kesalahan dimasa lalunya karena ia telah membuat Hinata menjadi seperti sekarang.

* * *

Sementara itu diruang perawatan Naruto.

Gadis berambut pink kini mengetok pintu ruang perawatan naruto. Yah dia adalah Sakura , dia berencana Akan memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

Toktooktook... bunyi pintu ruang perawatan Naruto. ,"yah masuklah"ucap Naruto. Kini Sakura masuk menemui naruto untuk memeriksa kesehatan nya.

"Naruto bagaimana keadaan mu ,apa ada keluhan ?"tanya Sakura . "Oh tidak kok Sakura-chan ,aku baik-baik saja "ucap Naruto

"yah aku percaya tapi sebelum itu ,aku periksa dulu yah keadaanmu"ucap Sakura. "oh tentu "ucap Naruto.

Sakura lalu memeriksa keadaan Naruto ,dia melihat keadaan Naruto baik-baik saja. Dia pun bersyukur Naruto sudah pulih seperti sedia kala.

"Syukurlah Naruto ,kau sudah sehat sekarang ,mungkin besok kau sudah diperbolehkan pulang"ucap Sakura.

"Eh kenapa harus besok sakura-chan ,aku ingin pulang sekarang ,aku sudah kangen ramen tau "ucap mohon Naruto. "kamu ini Baka .. tidak mungkin kamu pulang sekarang ,kamu harus beristirahat dulu sambil memulihkan Tenagamu ." ucap Sakura .. "tapi Sakura-chan..aku.."ucap Naruto kemudian dipotong Sakura "tidaka ada tapi-tapian ,kamu harus pulang besok pagi. Kalau tidak , apa kau mau merasakan Tinju super ku ini"ancam Sakura. Naruto mendengar Ancaman Sakura bergidik ketakutan "Haduh dia tetap menakutkan seperti dulu"gumam Batin Naruto

"eh-eh yah deh Sakura-chan "ucap Naruto sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum karena dia berhasil membuat naruto menuruti perintahnya.

"Naruto ,apa kamu sudah tahu ,kalau Hyuuga Hiashi sedang dirawat disini?"tanya Sakura. "eh aku tidak tahu , memang nya sejak kapan .?"tanya balik Naruto. "Hyuuga Hiashi sudah dirawat sejak kemarin "ucap Sakura. "oh berarti sama sepertiku ,lalu kenapa dia bisa masuk Rumah Sakit?"tanya Naruto.

"katanya sih dia diserang pada saat dia melakukan kunjungan ke desa Sunagakure."jelas Sakura.

"pasti dia diserang oleh Toneri, aku harus segera menjenguknya "gumam batin Naruto.

"Sakura-chan aku bisa minta tolong gak sama kamu?"tanya Naruto. "kalau kamu mau pulang aku tidak akan menginjinkanmu ingat.." ucap tegas Sakura. "eh bukan itu , aku hanya ingin menjenguk Ayah Hinata. ,apa kamu bisa mengantarku.?"tanya Naruto. ."kamu ingin menjenguk Ayah Hinata ?"tanya Sakura. "iyah Sakura-chan ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan nya"ucap Naruto .  
"oh yah sudah , biar aku antar" ucap Sakura..

Sakura kemudian mengantarkan Naruto ke ruang perawatan Hyuuga Hiashi.

* * *

Di ruang perawatan Hyuuga Hiashi

Ketukan pintu terdengar diruang perawatan Hyuuga Hiashi. "masuklah "ucap singkat Hiashi. Naruto dan Sakura pun masuk keruangan Hiashi. , Hiashi terkejut dengan kunjungan Naruto .,baru kali ini Naruto mengunjungi nya . ada banyak pertanyaan muncul di benak Hiashi.

"maaf Hyuuga-san aku baru bisa berkunjung sekarang " ucap Naruto.. "Oh tidak apa-apa Naruto, aku senang jika kau mengunjungiku "terang Hiashi. "kalau begitu syukurlah Hyuuga-san"ucap Naruto tersenyum cerah .

"Dia sepertinya pemuda yang disukai Hinata ,aku harus berbicang dengan nya "gumam Batin Hiashi

"Naruto ,bisakah kita bicara berdua saja ?"tanya Hiashi . "Oh tentu Hyuuga-san aku tidak keberatan"ucap Naruto. "natsu silahkan kau pulang ,kau sudah lelah menungguku disini"ucap Hiashi ."yah baik Hiashi-sama ,kalau begitu aku pamit dulu"ucap Natsu

"yah sudah Naruto dan Hyuuga-san kalau begitu aku pamit permisi"ucap Sakura.. sakura pun keluar dari ruang perawatan hiashi

Sakura dan Natsu akhirnya pergi keluar dari ruang perawatan Hiashi ,kini tinggalah Naruto dan Hiashi  
hening pun terjadi antara Naruto dan Hiashi , tapi akhinya Hiashi membuka perbincangan nya dengan Naruto.

"Naruto ,aku ingin bertanya padamu ?" ucap Hiashi ."ada apa Hyuuga-san ,aku tidak keberatan kok"ucap Naruto

"jangan panggil aku Hyuuga-san , panggil saja aku Otousama , aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai anak ku juga Naruto" ucap Hiashi "eh apa-apa tidak apa?"ucap Naruto Kikuk . "yah tidak apa-apa aku menginjinkannya"ucap Hiashi

"baiklah Otousama. ,lalu Otousama ingin bertanya apa kepadaku?"tanya Naruto. " . "Naruto apa ,kamu mencintai Hinata . ?"tanya Hiashi langsung pada pointnya. Naruto terkejut sekali dengan pertanyaan Hiashi , "mengapa kamu diam Naruto ,apakah kamu betul-betul Hinata ?"tanya kembali Hiashi.

"eh ano-anoo sebenarnya anooo.."ucap Naruto masih gugup dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba dilontarkan Hiashi.

"tidak apa-apa Naruto., jawablah dengan jujur . aku tidak akan marah kepadamu ."ucap Hiashi.

"yah aku jujur ,aku mencintai nya ,aku sangat sayang kepadanya Otousama."ucap Naruto dengan tegas. "lalu apa yang membuatmu mencintai Anakku Naruto, apa karena paras nya , atau derajatnya ?" tanya Hiashi.

"Tidak aku bukan mencintai seorang gadis hanya dari paras atau derajat maupun kedudukan nya , aku Hanya melihat Hyuuga Hinata apa adanya , bagiku dia salah satu orang yang mengakuiku sejak kecil"ucap Naruto masih menggantung kemudian dia melanjutkan ceritanya

"Hyuuga Hinata , gadis yang dulu ku anggap waktu kecil hanyalah seorang gadis yang pemalu , aneh , dan muram , tetapi setelah aku mengenalnya lebih jauh ,dia sangat berbeda dari apa yang aku bayangkan, dia sebenarnya Sangat kuat , jauh dalam lubuk hatinya dia sangat kuat ... dia selalu memperhatikanku ,selalu memberiku semangat disaat aku gentar dan akan menyerah. ." ucap naruto menggantung . Naruto kemudian membayangkan Hinata yang selalu memberikan semangat padanya..

Naruto pov

"Kau membuat kesalahan, tapi karena kesalahan itu kau mendapatkan kekuatan untuk berdiri menghadapi mereka. Itulah mengapa kupikir, kau benar-benar hebat!" ucap Hinata pada saat Naruto akan menghadapi babak ke 3 ujian Chunin

"Dulu, aku selalu menangis dan menyerah. Aku membuat jalan yang salah. Tapi, kau membantuku menemukan jalan yang benar." ... " Aku selalu mengejarmu. Aku ingin mengejarmu. Aku ingin berjalan di sampingmu sepanjang waktu. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Kau telah mengubahku! Senyummu yang menyelamatkanku. Itulah mengapa aku tidak takut mati untuk melindungimu. Karena AKU MENCINTAIMU!" ucap Hinata padanya saat melawan Pain.

"Neji-niisan sudah berkata. Jika kamu memegang lebih dari satu nyawa ditanganmu ,apa kamu tahu artinya?"tanya Hinata ... . Naruto masih hening "aku tidak akan membiarkan temanku mati.. kata-kata itu bukanlah kebohongan". .. "Karena dia sudah berhasil menempati hati kita dan hidup disana untuk selamanya"... "Neji-niisan sudah berhasil melakukan nya".. "bukan hanya kamu Naruto, Kami semua memegang teguh kata-kata dan perasaan itu didalam hati kami.. merekalah yang mengikat hidup kita bersama dan menjadikan kita teman .." "jika kita menyerah dan membuang kata-kata serta perasaan itu, pengorbanan Neji-niisan akan sia-sia." .. "dan saat itulah temanmu benar-benar mati.!, bagi kamu , mereka tidak akan menjadi temanmu lagi.. ! tulah aku rasakan Naruto-kun"... "jadi berdirilah bersamaku , karena tidak pernah melepaskan pendirian adalah jalan ninjaku juga ! " ucap Hinata padanya saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4.

"Hinata kamu selalu ada disaat aku rapuh . aku sadar betapa berarti dirimu setelah kehilanganmu"ucap batin Naruto

Naruto Pov end

Kemudian Naruto kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.. "Dia gadis yang sabar ,lembut, dan baik bahkan dia terlalu baik untukku , aku sadar Otousama ,aku baru mengerti setelah kehilangan dirinya. ,aku sadar betapa aku mencintainya ,aku sadar betapa aku menyayangi nya ,aku sadar betapa beartinya dia...".. " tapi yang kulakukan selama ini hanyalah terus mengabaikan dan membiarkan dia dalam kesepian , aku sangat bodoh untuk seorang laki-laki.."ucap Lirih Naruto.

"tidak Naruto , kau bukan lah satu-satunya yang bertanggung jawab atas Hinata, Aku sebagai Ayah telah gagal memberinya kasih sayang, telah gagal melindunginya ,yang aku lakukan hanya lah kegagalan , menjadikan Hinata yang sekarang itu adalah Kegagalan ku Naruto .".. ucap lirih Hiashi

"maafkan aku tsuma aku telah gagal menjadi ayah yang baik dan sekarang aku tidak pantas untuk menemuimu lagi" Gumam batin Hiashi memohon maaf kepada istrinya karena telah gagal menjadi ayah yang baik

"Otousama tidak sepenuhnya bersalah , Hinata yang sekarang menjadi seperti ini karena kesalahan aku juga.."ucap Lirih Naruto.

"Naruto , Apakah kamu bisa menolong Otousama?" ucap Sendu Hiashi.

"menolong seperti apa. Otousama.?"ucap Naruto.

"Tolong jaga Anakku dan bawalah dia kembali pulang "ucap Hiashi tegas. Mendengar ucapann itu sontak membuat naruto terkejut . dia merasa dirinya masih belum pantas untuk itu.

"tapi apa aku pantas Otousama..?"tanya Naruto. "aku percaya padamu Naruto karena kamu adalah satu-satunya orang Hinata cintai , aku yakin dia pasti bahagia bisa bersama denganmu Naruto" ucap tegas Hiashi mendengar ucapan Hiashi Naruto semakin terkejut karena Hiashi telah memberinya restu kepadanya. Padahal dia tak pernah bermaksud untuk melakukan hal itu ., tapi dia sadar yang terbaik yang dia lakukan adalah membawa kembali sang putri hyuuga itu.

"Baiklah Otousama ,aku berjanji akan menjaga Hinata dengan sepenuh hati , aku berjanji aku akan membawanya pulang meski itu harus membuatku kehilangan nyawaku"ucap tegas Naruto.

Mendengar hal itu Hiashi tersenyum tulus ,mendengar jawaban dari Naruto .dirinya merasa yakin bahwa Naruto lah sosok yang palik tepat untuk Hinata

"kau memang sosok yang tepat untuk anakku Uzumaki Naruto , jagalah dan bimbinglah dia kembali" Gumam batin Hiashi..

To be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12 A Heartache Special Edtion

**Q: Apa Hinata mempunyai kekuatan layak nya Naruto?**

 **A: Hinata nanti punya kekuatan besar kok ,karena dia menyerap Cakra kegelapan milik Mouryou . dan juga dia bisa mode tenseigan cakra secara penuh.**

 **Q: Tsunade ,gimana kabarnya ,kok gak ada dalam cerita? , terus kenapa Sakura jadi wakil kepala rumah sakit?  
A: Tsunade akan muncul kok ,karena pasca menjadi godaime Hokage ,dia memilih untuk menjadi kepala rumah sakit.. lalu kenapa sakura bisa jadi wakil kepala rumah sakit , karena sakura itu ninjutsu medis paling hebat no 2 meski dia masih muda.**

 **Q: Apakah kekuatan milik naruto akan menghilang setelah cerita selesai.?  
A: yah sebagian kekuatan milik naruto menghilang seperti segel Yin-Yang di kedua telapak tangan Naruto, tapi ada yang permanen kayak Dojutsu seperti EMS kakashi. Dojutsu tidak menghilang karena evolusi alami dari resonansi kekuatan yang diterima dari Naruto . jadi kesimpulan nya ada yang menghilang ada yang permanen.  
**

 **Q: apakah Naruto rela meninggalkan impian menjadi Hokage , karena jika menikah dengan Hinata kan ,dia pasti ditentang banyak orang?  
A: wah , kalau itu ,masih dipikirkan ending nya gmna, jadi bersabar yah dan ikuti jalan ceritanya**

 **Teruslah beri saran dan kritik karena Author juga manusia hehehehe**

 **Narutoo disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naruto Gaiden : Kurayami no naka no hikari (Cahaya dalam kegelapan)**

 **Fic tentang versi lain dari The Last Naruto the Movie**

 **Char : [Naruto+Hinata] . Team 7 , Toneri**

 **Rated : T**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini fic pertama saya dan saya juga terinspirasi fic lain nya .**

 **RnR please .. hehehehehe**

 **Chapter 12 : A Heartache**

Hinata Point ov view

Namaku adalah Hyuuga Hinata , aku adalah gadis berperawakan tinggi, kulit bersih seputih sususu , aku mempunyai rambut indigo panjang ,lalu rambutku yang sengaja ku biarkan tegerai hingga sepinggang. Aku memiliki manik mata lavender . mata ini sering disebut "Byakuugan" sebuah dojutsu khusus milik klan Hyuuga , aku terlahir dari keluarga utama klan Hyuuga yah bisa dibilang Keluarga Kepala Klan Hyuuga yaitu Hyuuga Hiashi. Dikeluargaku aku adalah putri sulung di keluarga ku ,

aku juga mempunyai adik bernama Hyuuga Hanabi. Dulu aku sempat mempunyai seorang ibu . tetapi sejak umur 4 tahun ibuku meninggal dunia . ayah mengatakan seperti itu kepadaku. Hal itu merupakan rasa sakit pertama ku , sejak umur 4 tahun aku tidak mengerti apa kasih sayang ibu yang sebenarnya meskipun aku sudah dirawat oleh ibu sejak kecil olehnya .

"Hikssss. Hikkkss... Otousama. Aku sangat ingin merasakan kasih sayang ibu , tetapi sekarang aku hanya bisa melihat ibu dalam photo ini" ucap lirih aku sambil menunjukan foto keluarga ku.

"Hinata , Otousama tahu , apa yang kamu rasakan , tapi saat ini Ibumu sudah bahagia disana " ucap Ayah. "benarkah apa ibu bahagia disana Otousama?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Ibu sangat bahagia disana ,tapi jika kamu bersedih disini ibumu juga pasti akan bersedih ,oleh karena itu kamu jangan menangis Hinata" ucap Ayah sambil membasuh keduar air mataku. "Aku tahu ini sangat berat bagimu Hinata , Tetapi kita harus menerima apa yang digariskan oleh Kami-sama .dan selain itu kamu juga harus bisa menyenangkan ibu dengan cara menjadi kakak yang baik bagi Hanabi dan meneruskan Ayah dalam memimpin Klan ini pada suatu hari nanti" Jelas Ayah

" Haii. Aku pasti menjadi apa yang di inginkan oleh ibu , sautu hari nanti aku ingin menjadi Kunoichi kuat seperti Ayah dan cantik seperti Ibu" terang aku kepada ayah . mendengar ucapanku tadi membuat Ayah tersenyum kepadaku . membuat Lukaku menjadi lenyap Seketika.

* * *

Lalu aku dahulu adalah pewaris utama Klan Hyuuga . sewaktu kecil aku sudah di latih ayah dengan keras. ,ayah melatihku agar aku bisa menjadi pewaris yang ideal . aku sudah berjuang keras untuk menjadi yang terbaik untuk Ayah , tetapi hasil nya nihil.

Aku yang lemah , cengeng ,pesimistis dan kurang percaya diri ini tak pernah dipercayai oleh Ayahku sendiri , semua itu dimulai sejak aku kalah bertarung melawan Adik ku sendiri Hyuuga Hanabi , pada saat aku berumur 10 tahun

Mansion Hyuuga

"kalian berdua akan bertarung pada hari ini" ucap Hiashi. Sontak Aku sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Ayahku, apakah aku harus bertarung melawan adikku sendiri ,bagiku dia salah satu orang berharga dalam Hidupku , aku merasa tidak sanggup untuk melawan nya.

"Ayah ingin melihat kekuatan dan kemampuan yang kalian miliki, maka kalian harus bersungguh-sungguh , bertarunglah untuk mengalahkan satu sama lainnya" perintah Ayahku. Aku berpikir apa aku harus mengalahkan Hanabi , tapi aku tidak ingin sama sekali melukai nya , aku tahu sebagai Pewaris Utama , aku tahu dimana dan siapa posisiku sekarang , tapi jujur saja aku tidak mungkin bisa melukai adikku sendiri.

Lalu Ayah datang menghampiri ku dan memberi pesan padaku.

"Hinata , kamu adalah Pewaris Utama Klan Hyuuga , maka dari itu tunjukan kepada ayah bahwa kau pantas mengembannya "ucap Ayahku. Aku sadar sekarang ayah mempercayai ku , maka sekarang aku akan berusaha untuk membalas kepercayaan ayah " Hai " ucapku dengan lembut..

Aku dan adikku pergi ke sisi berbeda dilapangan latihan klan Hyuuga , aku sekarang merasa dilema , apa yang harus aku lakukan sebenarnya , apa aku harus melawan nya dan membalas kepercayaan Ayah atau aku mengalah demi Hanabi. Aku bingung tetapi pada akhirnya mau tidak mau aku harus bertarung melawan Hanabi walau umur Hanabi masih berumur 5 tahun.

"Mulai" ucap ayahku membuka pertarungan.

Perlahan aku menutup manik lavender dimataku dan memusatkan cakra ku dikedua mataku. "Byakuugan" . aku lalu menyerang Hanabi dengan Taijutsu milikku.

... .Buaggghhhhh . adu taijutsu antara aku dan hanabi tak terelakan

"hyaaahhhhhhh" aku mengarahkan jyuken ke hanabi .. Whuuuusshhhhh ... Hanabi dengan mudah menghindar dari pukulan Jyuken milikku..

Buaggghh..buaggghhh ..buaghhhh... saling balas pukulan terjadi antara kami berdua..

"hyaaahhhhhhh" Hanabi kemudian melepaskan Jyuuken miliknya tetapi aku dapat menghindari dengan mudah ,aku melihat sisi pertahanan Hanabi yang sudah mulai mengendur . tetapi pada akhirnya aku tidak melakukan serangan kepadanya.

Lalu Hanabi mempersiapkan pukulan terakhirnya ,aku juga bersiap-siap untuk melakukan pukulan selanjutnya.. lalu kami berdua melakukan serangan . dan..

Buuuuuuaagggggggggggggggggahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Hasilnya aku terkapar akibat pukulan Hanabi , rasanya kesakitan pun menjalar ketubuhku ini. Sontak Ayah tidak percaya melihat aku kalah duel melawan Adikku sendiri.

"berhenti" Ucap Ayahku... .. Ayah kemudian memandangku dengan ekspersi kecewa , kecewa bahwa aku kalah melawan adikku ,kecewa bahwa aku membuat pilihan untuk mengalah dengan adikku . kecewa bahwa Hanabi ternyata lebih tangguh dariku. Ayah sudah kecewa karena aku gagal menjawab ekspetasi dari Ayahku sendiri.

"Otousama" ucapku lirih memandang ekspersi kekecewaan Ayahku . "kalah dari Hanabi yang umurnya 5 tahun lebih muda darimu. Cukupp pergilah ...!" ucap Ayahku yang marah dan kecewa kepadaku.

Aku hanya bisa menangis mendengar ucapan Ayah , rasa nya kalimat tadi sangat menusuk hati aku. ,aku merasa tidak pantas dan gagal menjawab ekspetasi Ayah. Aku lalu berlari keluar meninggalkan Ayahku yang masih berdiri disana . sedangkan Hanabi masih diam terpaku melihat aku kalah melawan nya...

Sejak saat itu Ayah tidak pernah peduli terhadapku ,tidak pernah peduli tentang apa yang aku jalani , tidak pernah mempercayai kekuatan ku , tidak peduli dengan perkembangan ku meskipun aku telah berusaha keras menujukan usaha yang telah aku lakukan.. dan lebih menyakitkan lagi dia hanya peduli kepada Hanabi.

Hal itu menjadi Rasa sakit kedua yang aku alami ,tidak pernah dianggap oleh Ayah rasanya begitu menyakitkan

* * *

Tetapi rasa sakit itu mulai memudar ketika aku melihat ada anak yang tidak beruntung sepertiku ,iyah anak laki-laki itu , dia memiliki perawakan lumayan tinggi ,kulit tan nya , matanya blue shapire sebiru langit ,rambut pirang dan jangan lupa tanda 3 garis kumis kucing yang menghiasi pipinya. . tetapi banyak penduduk sangat membencinya . aku tidak tahu mengapa anak itu dibenci oleh penduduk Konoha.

Dia memang selalu diperlakukan buruk bahkan dia lebih tidak dianggap dibandingkan diriku. Aku melihat dia sangat kesepian dan menderita , aku sering dia di Akademi sedang duduk diayunan sendirian disebuah pohon tanpa ada yang menemaninya.. tanpa ada yang menghiraukan nya.. tanpa ada yang mau bermain dengan nya. aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia dijauhi ,kata orang-orang sih dia adalah jelmaan Iblis Kyuubi yang sudah menghancurkan Konoha . aku sangat ingin menyapanya karena menurutku dia memiliki nasib yang sama sepertiku . tetapi pada akhirnya aku dilarang menemuinya oleh pengawal Ayah.

"Nona Hinata ,anda mau kemana?"tanya Ko dengan sopan. " Anoo – sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bermain dengan nya"ucap aku sambil menunjuk anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu. "Nona Hinata , maaf ,Nona jangan mendekatinya dan berhubungan dengan nya .."ucap lembut Ko .  
"tapi kenapa ..."ucapan aku lalu dipotong oleh Ko "Sebaiknya anda pulang , Hiashi-sama sudah memanggil anda" ucap Ko . "Haii."ucap aku..

Lalu pada hari aku kalah melawan Hanabi , aku berlari sekencang mungkin , berlari hal itulah yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit aku. Aku berlari sambil menangis lirih tapi aku tidak menyadari apa yang ada didepan ku hingga..

Buaaaagghhhhhhh..

Aku menabrak seorang anak laki-laki yang badan nya lumayan besar dan dibelakangnya ada kedua teman nya ,secara tidak sengaja akibat tabrakan itu eskrim yang dipegang jatuh ditanah . sontak mereka memandang tajam kehadapan ku.

"hey kamuu "teriak anak itu . "aku minta maaf" ucap lirih aku tetapi tatapan tajam nya masih terlihat dari mereka semua

"Hei dia adalah Hyuuga kecil itu "ucap salah satu teman nya. "yah dia memiliki mata itu"ucap teman lain nya. "dia pasti sepupu Neji yang sombong itu " ucap Anak yang aku tabrak itu.

Aku hanya terdiam takut dan tidak menanggapi perkataan mereka.

"hei mungkin dia juga sombong seperti si Neji itu" ucap teman nya. "lalu dia pikir dia lebih baik dari kita karena talenta milik keluarganya itu "ucap anak yang aku tabrak itu. "aku tidak seperti itu" ucap aku yang menanggapi pernyataan anak itu.

Lalu aku berusaha untuk kabur dari mereka tetapi sayang nya teman mereka menahan langkahku. "Hei kau" ucap dia sambil menarikku dengan kasar.

"jangan mencoba kabur sebelum benar-benar meminta maaf ..dasar brengsekk"ucap Anak yang aku tabrak itu. "jangan biarkan dia kabur!"ucap salah satu teman nya. Lalu aku dipaksa untuk berlutut dihadapan mereka , aku hanya pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan mereka. Aku kini berlutut dihadapan mereka.

"Hey, katakan maaf!" ucap teman nya . "minta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh!" ucap Anak berbadan gemuk yang aku tabrak itu. "katakan!"ucap satu teman lain nya. Aku hanya bisa menangis lirih sambil meminta maaf kepada mereka " Maafkan aku.." ucap lirih aku "belum cukup , katakan dengan benar!"teriak teman nya. Lalu Anak yang berbadan besar itu memaksa kepalaku untuk mencium tanah , aku hanya bisa menangis lirih dang mengucapkan maaf kepada mereka "Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.. maafkan aku"ucap lirih aku. Hingga...

"Hei hentikan itu"teriak anak berambut pirang itu. "apa yang kau inginkah hah!"teriak anak berbadan besar itu "hey dia kan anak itu, anak yang selalu membuat masalah, yang dibenci oleh semua orang"ucap salah satu teman nya. "Oh yah anak itu" ucap teman satunya.. "anak itu Huh?"ucap anak berbadan besar itu . lalu semua menertawai anak berambut pirang itu.

"aku bukanlah anak itu!"teriak anak berambut pirang itu. "Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi Hokage.. Ingat itu...!"teriak Naruto .

"Hokage..?" ucap mereka serempak lalu kemudian mereka menertawai Naruto. Aku hanya memperhatikan ucapan anak yang bernama Naruto itu ."apa kau gila hah!" ucap anak berbadan gemuk itu "itu hanyalah omong kosong" .."dasar anak bodoh" ucap temannya yang menyambung ucapan anak berbadan gemuk itu.. "tidak mungkin seorang idiot sepertimu menjadi Hokage "ucap Anak yang memakai topi lalu dia memukul Naruto. Aku hanya melihatnya dengan terkejut .akibat pukulan yang didapatnya Naruto pun jatuh tersungkur di permukaan tanah , tapi kemudian di bangkit dan berdiri kembali.

"mau bertarung" ucap anak yang memukul Naruto. "jangan menyesal yah!"ucap Naruto lalu kemudian Naruto membentuk sebuah segel jurus Shinobi "segel apa itu" ucap anak yang memukul naruto.

"Bunshin no Jutsu" ucap Naruto asap akibat jurus itu "tidak mungkin" ucap mereka bertiga terkejut tapi setelah asap menghilang mereka pun melihat sesosok klon tidak sempurna milik Naruto , klon yang terlihat lunglai dan lemas dan klon itu akhirnya terjatuh. ..

Sontak mereka pun tertawa karena jurus konyol milik Naruto "itu kacau.. jangan membuatku mati tertawa.."ucap Anak yang memukul Naruto .. tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendorong anak yang memukulnya hingga jatuh ketanah..

Buaaggghhhhhh.. "tejebak !, kau lengah! , Bagaimana!" naruto pun menghantam kan tinju nya kewajah Anak yang memukulnya tadi ."Aku akan! Aku akan benar-benar menjadi Hokage dan akan kubuktikan bahwa kau salah!"ucap Naruto. Naruto lalu meninju wajah itu. Sontak melihat perbuatan Naruto . teman-teman anak dipukul itu menarik Naruto dan menahanya "Kau ini jangan meremehkan kami "ucap Mereka bertiga , lalu mereka bertiga mengeroyok Naruto hingga menimbulkan luka lebam diwajah Naruto.

Aku hanya menutup mata karena takut melihat Naruto dikeroyok oleh mereka bertiga. Lalu..

"Nona Hinata.."teriak Ko memanggilku. Sontak teriakan Ko membuat mereka bertiga menghentikan Aksinya "Larii"ucap mereka bertiga kabur.. "Nona Hinata apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanya cemas Ko kepada ku.

Lalu kemudian Ko mengedarkan pandangan nya melihat Naruto " Anak ini" ucap Ko. Kemudain Ko menarik paksa kedua tangan ku "ayo Nona Hinata kita pergi"perintah Ko. "tunggu dia tadi sudah menyelamatkanku.."ucapan aku kemudian dipotong oleh Ko "jangan pernah berhubungan dengan nya" perintah Ko "ayo kita pergi " "tapiii.." ucapku kemudian Ko menarik paksa diriku untuk pulang

Aku disana melihat Naruto masih terkapar akibat pertarungan itu.. Sejak hari itu aku mulai memperhatikan apa yang ia lakukan , Apalagi saat belajar di Akademi aku selalu menjadi Stalker Naruto kemana pun ia pergi , baik disaat ia latihan atau disaat dia berada di Akademi.

Dia memiliki banyak kelemahan ,tidak punya potensi , Selalu diremehkan orang , selalu dijauhi orang dan sangat kesepian . tetapi dia tidak pernah mengeluh dengan keadaan nya , dia selalu berusaha keras berlatih-berlatih dan berlatih untuk menjadi lebih kuat. , aku melihat Naruto sangat percaya diri ,kuat dan pantang menyerah melawan Takdirnya.

Dan tanpa sadar aku mulai mengagumi nya dan jatuh cinta kepadanya. Dia selalu menginspirasiku untuk berubah dan menjadi lebih baik. Dia selalu menyemangatiku disaat aku gentar dan putus asa

"Kau tidak punya wewenang menetapkan seperti apa seseorang itu , Bakaa! ...,katakan padanya Hinata!.. ".."Hinata.. jangan tinggal diam dan berikan Argumentasimu !.. aku sudah kesal mendengar ocehan nya itu !" Teriak Naruto kepada Hinata . dia menyemangati ku disaat Neji-niisan berhasil memprovokasi aku.

"Terima kasih Hinata ,meskipun aku merasa menjadi orang yang terendah, Bagiamana pun aku sudah berusaha keras. Aku yang frustasi bukan karakter aku.. tapi aku merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang ".. "Hinata . Sepertinya aku berpikir kamu itu muram , pemalu dan aneh.. tapi Aku benar-benar menyukai orang sepertimu"ucapnya padaku disaat ia akan melawan Neji-niisan pada babak ketiga ujian Chunin.

Lalu pada saat di medan perang dunia shinobi ke 4

"Hinata, terimakasih." Naruto memegang tangan Hinata, dan ia telah benar-benar bangkit, berdiri dari keterpurukan. "Aku tidaklah sendiri. Terimakasih sudah tetap ada di sisiku." Ucap nya padaku waktu itu.

Dia menjadi matahari bagiku. Senyum nya bagaikan semangat dalam hidupku. Perbuatan nya selalu menginspirasku dan sikap pantang menyerahnya selalu menjadi teladanku. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta ,sangat dalam . bahkan aku rela menunggunya dan berusaha untuk bersamanya

* * *

Tetapi aku mulai menyadari hal itu sangat mustahil , menyadari bahwa semua itu hanya sebuah ilusi dan kepalsuan , aku mulai sadar pada saat ada seorang gadis berambut pirang mirip sepertiku menemuinya pada saat 1 bulan lalu sebelum insiden penyerangan Konoha terjadi

Flashback

Di sebuah kedai ramen milik Teuchi kini ada seorang berambut pirang sedang menikmati ramen pesanan nya..

"Uaaawwwaaa . Osihi . ramen memang paling enak ttebayou.., "ucap Naruto sambil menyantap makanan kesukaan nya .

"Naruto kau ini terlalu berlebihan "ujar Ayame anak pemilik kedai Ichiraku ."Oh tidak belebihan kok ayame ne-saan , menurutku ramen ini makanan para dewa " Ujar Naruto..

"sudah lama yah tidak berjumpa lagi Naruto."ucap suara perempuan itu . mendengar suara yang familiar itu Sontak membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatian ke gadis yang menyapanya. Itu.

"Ehhh Shionn.. sejak kapan kamu disini?"tanya Naruto. "Hah aku sudah dari 5 menit yang lalu , kamu banyak berubah yah , rambut kamu kok dipotong Naruto?"tanya Shion .

"Oh ini sekali-sekali aku ingin tampil beda aja ttteabyou.."ujar Naruto.

"eh iah , Kamu lebih tampan kok kalau bergaya seperti ini.."ujar Shion ."Ahahahahaha kau bisa saaja Shion ,tapi yang kamu ucapkan itu berlebihan tahu" ujar Naruto. Shion hanya terkikik geli mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"lalu bagaimana dengan Negeri Iblis Shion?" tanya Naruto n. "oh semua baik-baik saja kok. "ucap Shion "Anoo aku bisa berbicara dengan mu tidak ?"tanya hati-hati shion "eh memang nya ada masalah apa ?"tanya Naruto. "nanti akan aku kasih tahu kok, apa kamu tidak keberatan?"tanya Shion. "yah sudah ,ayo kita pergi ke taman konoha . "ucap Naruto. .

"hai" ucap Shion mengiayakan ajakan Naruto.

Kini Naruto dan Shion sedang berada ditaman Konoha .mereka sedang berada dibawah pohon sakura , untuk sekedar bertamasya saja , dan pada saat yang sama Hinata juga sedang menikmati mekarnya bunga sakura ditaman itu, melihat Naruto dan Shion sontak Hinata menyembunyikan dirinya . dirinya tidak ingin terlihat oleh Naruto

'Eh itu bukan nya Naruto-kun , lalu siapa gadis yang disampingnya itu?'gumam batin Hinata.

"Naruto sebenarnya aku kesini ,aku ingin menagih soal janji itu" jelas Shion kepada Naruto.

"Are, janji apa .apa aku melupakan nya?"tanya Naruto. "kamu kan udah berjanji untuk mencari miko negeri iblis kan?" tanya Shion. "Oh soal itu yah aku sudah berjanji padamu. "ucap Naruto.

"maka dari itu Kamu harus menikahi aku Naruto"ucap Shion

Deggg Sontak pernyataan itu membuat Naruto dan Aku begitu terkejut ..

"Eh maksudmu Shion?"tanya ulang Naruto. " dengan kamu menjadi ayah dari anak-anakku , kamu kan bisa mewariskan kekuatan ku pada mereka." Ucap Shion membuat Naruto kaget dan terbungkam...

Shion pun memeluk Naruto begitu erat "Aku sebenarnya sangat Mencintai kamu Naruto " ucap lembut Shion .

"tapiii. Akuuu.." ucapan naruto kemudian terpotong oleh Shion "Tapi apa .. kamukan udah janji kan , kamu bisa menyanggupinya kan.. aku yakin kamu juga gak pernah menarik kata-katamu kan.."ucap Shion

"Yahh.. itu benar..."ucap Naruto menggantungkan perkataan nya.

Aku mendengar pernyataan itu hanya bisa meneteskan air mata dan aku lalu menjauh pergi karena tidak ingin mendengarkan lagi ucapan yang menyayat hatiku . Aku tak menyangka Ada gadis yang begitu dekat dengan Naruto.

Rasanya begitu perih .. dan sangat menyakitkan , aku merasa sangat Hancur... aku merasa seperti di neraka . Aku yang tidak dihargai ,aku yang diabaikan ,aku yang diacuhkan Olehnya..

Dan Sejak saat itu , hal itu menjadi Rasa sakit ku yang ketiga kalinya. Rasa sakit yang membuatku berpikir untuk apa aku masih ada didunia ini.

Aku tahu aku memang egois , hanya ingin memilikinya tapi apakah aku salah jika aku ingin merasakan kebahagian itu, aku selalu bertanya tentang hal itu kepada Kami-sama . tapi percuma saja tetap saja langit tak pernah mendengar jerit hatiku ini.

Dan aku mulai berpikit tak ada gunanya aku berharap lagi , tak ada gunanya aku memiliki tujuan, tak ada gunanya lagi aku menyalahkan kenyataan dan keputusasaan di Dunia ini.

Dunia yang sekarang Aku lihat bagaikan seperti Neraka. . yah betul tak ada gunanya hidup didunia yang penuh keputusasaan ini

Tak ada gunanya lagi aku tertarik lagi terhadap Dunia ini , Dunia yang akan segera Hancur . Dunia yang sudah gagal.

Dan menurutku hanya Bayangan yang bisa merubah Dunia kegelapan . yah pada akhirnya Aku menetapkan Diriku ini Menjadi Bayangan yang akan merubah Neraka ini lagi.. dan hanya itulah tujuanku bertahan di Dunia ini.l

Hinata Point Of view End

To be Continued...

 **Chapter ini Spesial menceritakan latar belakang mengapa Hinata memutuskan berkhianat terhadap Konoha ,semua rasa sakit Hinata tercurah dalam Chapter ini ...**

 **maaf yah mungkin terlalu pendek , typo . dan banyak kekurangan.**

 **Silahkan RnR Minna...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Quets**

 **Q: Author cerita ini mirip The Last Naruto the Movie ?**

 **A: Fic ini mengambil alur nya dari Film The last Naruto the Movie. Jadi bagian awalnya sama persis**

 **Q: Hanabi bisa dihidupin lagi tidak ?  
A: kalau itu masih rahasia. Jadi tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya yah **

**Q: Apakah Shion nanti jadi pairnya naruto.?  
A:kalau masalah pair akan ketahuan kok dalam ending fic ini jadi harap bersabar dan ikuti ceritanya  
**

 **Q:Request dong penjelasan tentang desain dojutsu dan mode cakra dalam fic ini?  
A: Oh tenang saja , penjelasan Desain Dojustu dan mode cakra ada di spesial data di chapter 13 .**

 **Teruslah beri saran dan kritik yang membangun karena Author juga manusia hehehehe**

* * *

 **Spesial Data**

 **Desain Dojutsu**

 **Eternal Mangenkyou Sharingan Kakashi** : Mata ini ditandai dengan tiga garis tipis ber latar merah berputar-putar menuju arah kedalam pupil mata dan di ikuti tiga garis hitam tebal yang berputar ke arah yang sama menuju kedalam pupil mata.

 **Rinne Sharingan Sasuke** : Mata ini ditandai dengan riak air berwarna ungu dengan dilengkapi sembilan tomoe mirip dengan mata rinnesharingan pada umumnya , yang berbeda hanya pada warna . rinnesharingan umumnya memiliki warna mata merah tetapi milik sasuke berwarna ungu

 **Rinne Tensei Sharingan Naruto** : Mata ini ditandai dengan riak air berwarna biru dengan pupil mata blueshapire dan dilengkapi sembilan tomoe .

 **True Tenseigan Hinata** : Mata ini ditandai dengan pupil Lavender dikelilingi oleh iris seperti bunga berwarna Lavender dan putih.

 **Tenseigan Toneri** : Mata ini ditandai dengan pupil biru dikelilingi oleh iris seperti bunga biru dan putih.

 **Mode Cakra**

 **Mode Rikudou Senjutsu Naruto** : Ketika ia menggunakan kekuatan monster berekor, ia tampak menggunakan jubah chakra yang muncul mirip dengan Mode Petapa Monster Berekor. Bentuk mantel chakra berwarna terang dengan "pakaian" berwarna gelap yang meliputi tubuhnya, mencapai bawah lengannya ke buku-buku jari, dan ke bawah kakinya, berhenti tepat di atas sandalnya yang juga berubah warna. Ini juga memiliki lingkaran cahaya berwarna di mana segel nya ditempatkan, serta tanda-tanda magatama emas sekitar kerahnya. Mantel memiliki tanda-tanda khas dari Senjutsu Enam Jalan: sebuah pola Rinnegan di atas sembilan magatama di punggungnya. Selain itu, kulitnya tidak bersinar seperti transformasi sebelumnya. dan Naruto juga memiliki 10 Gedoudama yang melayang dibelakang tubuhnya

 **Mode Cakra Tenseigan Toneri** : ketika Toneri mengaktifkan mode ini, dia mendapatkan kain chakra berwarna cyan dengan enam tanda magatama pada kerahnya, tanda gelap di atas alis dan kelopak mata bawah, dan tanduk tunggal berbentuk seperti milik Kaguya yang menonjol dari dahinya. Kain terus memancarkan kerlip api chakra, pakaian dan rambutnya terus mengepul ke atas seolah-olah terkena tiupan angin yang kuat. . dan Toneri memiliki 10 Gedoudama yang melayang dibelakang tubuhnya

 **Mode Cakra True Tenseigan Hinata** : ketika Hinata mengaktifkan mode ini, dia mendapatkan kain chakra berwarna ungu dengan enam tanda magatama pada kerahnya, tanda gelap di atas alis dan kelopak mata bawah, dan tanduk tunggal berbentuk seperti milik Kaguya yang menonjol dari dahinya. Kain terus memancarkan kerlip api chakra, pakaian dan rambutnya terus mengepul ke atas seolah-olah terkena tiupan angin yang kuat . dan Hinata juga memiliki 10 Gedoudama yang melayang dibelakang tubuhnya

 **Mode cakra Eternal Byakugou no Jutsu Sakura** : penampilan sama seperti Byakugou no jutsu pada umumnya tetapi , Segel Byakugou yang menjalar ketubuh sakura bewarna Hijau semi..

* * *

 **Narutoo disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naruto Gaiden : Kurayami no naka no hikari (Cahaya dalam kegelapan)**

 **Fic tentang versi lain dari The Last Naruto the Movie**

 **Char : [Naruto+Hinata] . Team 7 , Toneri**

 **Rated : T**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini fic pertama saya dan saya juga terinspirasi fic lain nya .**

 **RnR please .. hehehehehe**

 **Chapter 13 : Komando Khusus Aliansi terbentuk  
**

* * *

 **Negeri Rawa**

Negeri yang memilki banyak sungai dan anak sungai ini merupakan tempat penyegelan iblis mouyou. 4 tahun lalu iblis moryou sempat dibangkitkan oleh yomi dan anak buahnya . tetapi hal itu dapat dihentikan oleh Uzumaki Naruto dan Shion sang miko negeri iblis , kini moryou telah disegel didalam gunung api aktif yang berada di wilayah negeri rawa.

2 hari setelah penyerang Toneri-Hinata , kini gadis berambut indigo itu sudah tiba ditempat penyegelan moryou . di melihat keadaan sekitar dengan byakuugan miliknya ,. Dia melihat terdapat banyak cakra kegelapan yang tersegel disana.

"jadi ini yang disebut iblis moryou, benar-benar menarik" gumam datar Hinata.. Hinata lalu masuk disebuah pintu dibawah kaki gunung api itu. Dia terus berjalan disebuah lorong . lorong itu mengarah kepusat gunung api tempat iblis moryou disegel.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan , Hinata pun sampai diruang penyegelan iblis Moryou. Dia melihat segel yang tertanam disebuah pintu itu.

"baik akan aku buka segel ini"ucap Hinata. "I- Tatsu-Inu-Tora-Saru-Hitsuji." ucap sambil membuat segel tangan "Kai" . Buarrrrr ... ledakan cakra sangat besar terlihat didepan Hinata. Sebuah cakra yang sangat gelap dan aura yang menakutkan. Tetapi Hinata tetap bergeming di tempat.

Lalu kemudian sebuah Naga Hitam keluar dari tempat segel itu. Dia adalah Iblis moryou ."Ahhh sudah 4 tahun aku terkurung disin"ucap Moryou

"Lama tidak berjumpa Moryou"ucap datar Hinata. "Siapa kau , untuk apa kau datang kesini?" tanya sang iblis itu."oh aku bukanlah siapa-siapa dan aku datang kesini hanya untuk bermain denganmu"ucap datar Hinata. "Tch Manusia rendahan sepertimu untuk apa bermain denganku "ucap Moryou ."aku tidak peduli apa yang kau katakan , aku hanya peduli dengan kekuatan dan aku akan mengambilnya" ucap Hinata.

"Oh baiklah. Aku akan meladenimu dulu ,anggap saja sebagai ucapan terimakasihku karena kau membebaskan ku dari tempat busuk ini " ..."kemudian setelah kau kalah aku akan menyerang kelima negara besar dan membuat kerajaan 1000 tahun Hahahahaha" ucap Moryou

Moryou pun langsung melesat keudara dan menembakkan bola cakra kegelapan miliknya ke arah Hinata ,tetapi dengan cepat Hinata dapat menghindar karena dia menggunakan mode Tenseigan." Oh ternyata begitu rupanya ,kau bisa selamat dari seranganku karena kau memilki mata istimewa yah ."ucap Moryou

"Hnn, aku tidak peduli seberapa istimewa itu "ucap Hinata " Tch sombong sekali kau manusia , aku akan mengajarkan mu apa arti kekuatan yang sebenarnya padamu"ujar Moryou "oh boleh saja , asal kau tidak keberatan juga"ucap datar Hinata.

Krrrraaakkkkkk. Suara tanah yang dipijaki Hinata pun pecah , dipecahan itu keluarlah cakra hitam milik Moryou melesat kencang kearah Hinata yang sedang melompat ke atas.. Wushhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Hinata dengan sigap dapat menghindari cakra itu. Lalu muncul ledakan cakra berikutnya tetapi tetap saja Hinata berhasil menghindar dari serangan Moryou tadi. "apa kau takut, dari tadi yang hanya kau lakukan hanya menghindar dan terus menghindar "ucap Moryou.

"terkadang iblis seperti mu bodoh juga." Ucap Hinata. "Tch akan ku bunuh kauu" teriak Moryou . lalu Moryou melepaskan ledakan cakra yang lebih besar ke arah Hinata . Duaaaaarrrrrrr Duaarrrrrrr Duarrrrrrrrrrrr... ledakan besar itu menimbulkan efek yang sangat hebat . bahkan menghancurkan sisi timur gunung api itu.

'tchh hampir aku terkena ledakan itu, kalau terkena ledakan itu aku bisa terhisap olehnya ' gumam batin Hinata 'kalau begini aku akan gunakan Busho Gedoudama walaupun itu sangat berisko'ucap batin Hinata

"kau sangat hebat rupanya , padahal itu termasuk serangan utama milikku dan kau berhasil selamat"ujar Moryou. Kemudian Hinata pun membentuk bola Hitam besar . "percuma ,kau menyerangku dengan jurus rendahan itu ,aku ini Abadi hahahahaha"teriak Moryou. "Busho Gedoudama" dengan sekejap bola hitam besar milik Hinata melesat kencang kearah moryou .

Wushhhhhhhh Buaaaaaggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Duaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. "Ugghhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" ucap kesakitan Moryou.. bola hitam itu akhirnya mengenai Moryou dengan telak , akibatnya sang iblis naga itu jatuh terkapar dan terluka lumayan parah "apa itu ,kenapa dia bisa menyerangku"ucap Moryou.

"aku sudah menganalisa kekuatan dan cakra milkmu ,aku dapat merasakan kekuatanmu adalah bagian dari alam ,yang itu artinya kekuataanmu juga termasuk dalam Senjutsu. "ucap Hinata . sontak mendengar pernyataan itu membuat kaget moryou ,dia tak menyangka ada manusia yang mengetahui jenis kekuatan nya "Apa , kenapa kau bisa tahu tentang hal itu?"ucap Moryou

"mudah saja karena dalam mode ini aku dapat mendeteksi kekuatan lawan ku "ucap Hinata ."jadi begitu dari tadi kau hanya menghindar untuk menganalisis kekuatanku"ucap Moryou yang masih belum beregenerasi karena efek senjutsu dari serangan Hinata.

"benar sekali, dan aku sudah mengetahui cara membunuhmu."ujar Hinata dengan datar 'tch sial aku telah meremehkan manusia itu'ucap batin Moryou. "kau terlalu sombong iblis bahkan kau meremehkan manusia yang mempunyai akal , kau akan dapat membayar kesalahanmu karena kali ini kau akan tamat" ucap Hinata

"Kinrin tensei baku" seketika keluarlah kilatan emas dari tanga Hinata , kilatan yang sangat panjang.  
crasssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ...duuuuuuaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..duuaaarrrrrrrrr...duarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

ledakan dan sayatan dari kilatan emas itu begitu Dahsayt bahkan gunung api tempat berada Hinata terbelah menjadi dua bagian ,akibat timbul letusan yang dashyat dari gunung itu.

Moryou kini tewas akibat serangan itu , dia tewas karena telah meremehkan lawannya . Hinata melihat sekitarnya merasa puas dengan serangan nya itu "Hnnn baiklah aku akan mengambil kekuatan itu"ucap Hinata. "Kinbo tensi baku" dengan seketika Hinata pun menyerap cakra kegelapan milik Moryou tersebut."hah ini sepertinya akan memakan waktu yang lama"gumam Hinata.

* * *

 **Sementara di Konohagakure.**

Hari ini dikonoha sedang berlangsung pertemuan Elemenental Nations membahas tentang penyerangan Toneri-Hinata . pertemuan diadakan di Konoha hall center . pertemuan itu diikuti para kage 5 negara besar perwakilan negara-negara kecil dan perwakilan Klan Shinobi diseluruh dunia termasuk Hyuuga. mereka semua pun berunding untuk menentukan langkah apa selanjutnya, Naruto pun mengikuti pertemuan itu untuk memberikan penjelasan kepada elemental nations.

"jadi itu benar yang kau ceritakan Naruto"ucap Tsuchikage Onooki "begitulah yang terjadi Tsuchikage-jiji"ucap Naruto.. "kalau begitu kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain menetapkan Hyuuga Hinata sebagai penjahat perang"ucap A sang Raikage.

Degggggg ...

Mendengar ucapan Raikage membuat naruto terkejut dan pasrah , dia tahu perbuatan wanita yang ia cintai itu sudah melanggar Hukum dan tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi.

"Yah aku setuju pendapat mu Raikage , mungkin sudah saatnya kita mengambil tindakan itu , mengingat apa yang dilakukan Hyuuga Hinata sudah melewati batas"ujar Mei terumi sang Mizukage.

Sedangkan Kakashi dan Gaara masih terdiam mendengar pendapat para kage lain nya. . "selain itu aku juga memberi usul pada kalian semua untuk meledakan Bulan "ucap A .

Degggg...

Naruto , Kakashi , Gaara dan Hiashi begitu terkejut dengan usul A ."apa maksud mu Raikage-dono , dengan meledakkan bulan? "tanya Kakashi. "Hokage-dono , selama bom yang bernama bulan itu masih ada ,kita tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak , oleh karena itu aku memberi usul kepada kalian untuk meledakkan bulan, lagi pula itu juga bisa membunuh kedua orang brengsek itu ,jadi kita bisa tenang"ucap A.

"Raikage-dono , menurutku ini terlalu beresiko ,jika kita meledakkan bulan maka kita juga akan mendapat imbas nya"terang Kakashi "kau tidak usah Khawatir , aku menyimpan senjata yang ampuh untuk meledakkan bulan ,dengan senjata itu bahkan bulan akan menjadi partikel atom dan itu tidak akan membahayakan Dunia."ujar A

"oh jadi kumogakure menyimpan senjata menakutkan seperti itu disaat dunia telah damai,tampaknya bangsa lainnya tidak perlu khawatir tentang hal itu Raikage-dono"sindir Onooki. "Tsuchikage-dono ini bukan waktunya anda menyindir kumo , prioritaskanlah kepentingan Shinobi"ucap Mei. "tenanglah , kita bisa bicarakan ini dengan kepala dingin , aku menghargai usulmu untuk meledekkan bulan tapi itu sangat beresiko ,lagi pula disana masih ada Shinobi kami"ujar Kakashi.

"Apaa maksud Hokage-dono, apa kau mencoba melindunginya ,?'Tanya A dengan tegas. "kali ini aku ingin Hyuuga Hinata dihukum di Konoha ,karena ia berasal dari Shinobi konoha."ujar Kakashi.

"Apa aku tidak tahu maksud mu Hokage-dono , dengan kami membiarkan Hyuuga Hinata diadili dalam Konoha ,apa kau meyakinkan kami bahwa konoha bisa memberi Hukuman yang pantas untuknya . "teriak A.

"aku menjamin itu semua bahkan dengan kepala ku sendiri Raikage-dono"ucap Kakashi "Tch ,aku masih mentolerir perbuatan Uchiha Sasuke dulu ,karena ia juga berperan penting dalam menghentikan Mugen Tsukyoumi ,tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa mentolelir perbuatan Hyuuga Hinata. Dia sudah berani mengkhianati kalian bahkan Aliansi ,kali ini tidak ada ampun bagi nya"ucap tegas A.

"Yah raikege benar, kami dari klan Houzuki mendukung pernyataan raikage"ucap kepala klan Houzuki "yah , kami klan fuuma mendukung itu" ucap kepala Klan Fuuma.

Kakashi kali ini hanya bisa pasrah karena ia gagal meyakinkan Raikage untuk menyetujui rencananya untuk peradilan Hyuuga Hinata oleh Konoha. Hiashi pun hanya bergeming dan pasrah ,sebab kali ini Klan nya lah yang menjadi penyebab kekacauan Dunia

'Hinata ,maafkan Otousama ,kali ini aku tidak bisa mencegah mereka mengadilimu'ucap lirih batin Hiashi.

Keadaan semakin memanas karena semua mempertahan kan ego dan kepetingan masing-masing , Kini didalam rapat terpecah dua Fraksi ,yaitu Pro Hokage dan Pro Raikage. , Hokage menuntut untuk melakukan peradilan Hinata atas Hukum konoha dan menolak untuk menghancurkan bulan sedangkan Raikage menuntut untuk melakukan peradilan Hinata atas Hukum kejahatan perang dan menyetujui rencana penghancuran bulan. Lalu tiba-tiba saja.

Buaaaaaggghhhhhhhhhhhh. Naruto pun bersujud dihadapan perwakilan Aliansi ,sontak para perwakilan aliansi kaget melihat perbuatan Naruto itu.

"Aku mohon , aku mohon pada kalian ,aku tahu ini memang egois ,aku tahu aku ini hanya orang bodoh ,tapi aku mohon kepada kalian untuk tidak menetapkan Hinata sebagai pelaku kejahatan perang ,aku sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dilakukan Hinata, karena akulah dia berubah , karena akulah dia menyerang desa ,karena akulah dia mengkhianati aliansi. Oleh karena itu aku mohon biar aku yang menanggung semuanya , biar aku yang menggantikan nya ,aku benar-benar merasa bersalah karena aku dia berubah"ucap lirih Naruto yang masih bersujud.

Semua masih hening mendengar perkataan Naruto itu.

"aku minta pada kalian untuk percaya pada ku , Hinata adalah orang baik tetapi akibat diriku dia jadi seperti ini, karena itu jika dia datang menyerang aliansi, ijinkanlah aku yang melawan nya , ijinkan aku untuk mati bersama nya dan ijinkan aku untuk menanggung rasa kebencian nya."ucap lirih Naruto

"aku mohon juga jangan menghancurkan bulan ,itu sama saja membunuh wanita yang aku cintai ,itu sama saja membahayakan dunia yang aku cintai ,oleh karena itu berikanlah aku kepercayaan kalian ,biarkanlah aku yang menanggung semua ini"ucap lirih Naruto

'Naruto ,kau bertindak sejauh ini untuk menyelamatkan anakku ,sedangkan aku hanya bediam diri disini'gumam Hiashi.

'Naruto ,aku tidak menyangka kau akan bertindak seperti ini' gumam Kakashi "hei bocah tegakan kepalamu."ucap A . lantas mendengar ucapan A Naruto mendongakan kepala nya ke arah A.

"aku tahu maksdudmu seperti apa bocah walaupun kau berhasil menyelamatkan dunia ini dan dirinya tetap saja hukum harus berlaku padanya"ucap A dengan tenang.

"aku tahu itu raikage –sama oleh karena itu izinkanlah aku yang menannggung semua ini."ucap mohon Naruto.

Lalu Hiashi datang ke arah Naruto ,kemudian dia pun ikut bersujud disamping Naruto. Sontak semuanya kaget , termasuk Naruto juga tak percaya Hiashi bertindak seperti itu.

"Raikage-sama ,aku sebagai kepala klan Hyuuga meminta maaf atas semua yang terjadi , hal yang terjadi diluar itu semua termasuk kesalahan ku juga . oleh karena itu berilah kepercayaan pada Naruto" mohon Hiashi sambil bersujud

"Otousama"ucap lirih Naruto 'Hiashi-san aku tak menyangka kamu bertindak sama dengan Naruto' gumam Kakashi , lalu kakashi sejenak berpikir untuk mengambil keputusan dan akhirnya kakashi pun mulai bicara kepada raikage

"Raikage-dono , aku menjamin apa yang diperbuat Naruto oleh karena itu tolong anda percaya padanya"ucap Kakashi

"Raikage-dono ,sebaiknya kita berikan dia kesempatan ,aku yakin dirinya mampu melakukan nya."ucap tenang Gaara.

"aku setuju dengan pendapat Kazekage Raikage-dono, lagipula Naruto juga pahlawan Aliansi dan dia sudah berhasil membawa pulang kembali Uchiha Sasuke "ucap Mei "aku juga setuju Raikage-dono ,tidak sepantasnya kita meragukan nya"ucap Onooki. "yah aku juga setuju ,sebagai perwakilan negara netral dan klan di dunia shinobi aku menyetujuinya "ucap Mifune Kepala Negara besi

"kalian semua, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kalian "ucap Raikage sejenak raikage berpikir dan akhirnya raikage memutuskan untuk percaya pada Naruto "baiklah aku penuhi permintaanmu Gaki, tapi ada syarat yang harus dipenuhi."ucap A sang Raikage

"apa itu?"tanya Naruto. "aku beri waktu 2 minggu untuk menyelamatkan nya dan membawanya kembali , jika lewat dari batas yang kuberikan , Aliansi akan menghancurkan bulan dengan sesegera mungkin karena waktu kita hanya tinggal kurang dari 3 minggu . lalu jika kau berhasil membawanya pulang ,aku akan menyerahkan peradilan nya kepada konoha, terserah Konoha mau memberi Hukuman apa ,tetapi semua itu harus dijamin oleh konoha ,jika seandainya dia kembali berulah , Kami tidak segan-segan untuk menginvasi konoha kembali."ucap A.

Sontak mendengar ucapan A membuat naruto tersenyum , ia sangat senang permintaan nya dikabulkan oleh Aliansi "Aku akan menyelamatkan nya dan jika itu gagal aku akan mati bersamanya , aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku karena itu jalan ninja ku."ucap Lantang Naruto

"baiklah kami akan percaya padamu gaki, sekarang tegakan lah badanmu dan duduklah dengan tenang disana"ucap A.. "Haii ,terima kasih raikage-sama"ucap Naruto

Pada akhirnya pertemuan diputuskan untuk membentuk Komando Khusus Aliansi Shinobi yang berpusat di konoha . Komando ini mempunyai tugas yaitu menanggulangi bencana jatuhnya bulan ,Penanggung jawab keselamatan dunia dan Penyeledikan Kasus penyerangan Toneri-Hinata . Hokage Hatake Kakashi pun ditunjuk sebagai Kepala Komando Khusus Aliansi Shinobi sedangkan Wakil kepala adalah Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara. Komando ini terdiri atas beberapa Divisi militer terdiri atas Anbu ,Pasukan elit , Divisi Kepolisian. , lalu ada Unit Kesehatan dan sosial , unit Politik dan Hukum , Divisi Intel dari 5 negara besar

Darui ditunjuk sebagai kepala Divisi militer dan keamanan , Tsunade senju ditunjuk juga sebagai Kepala Divisi Keselamatan dan sosial. Nara Shikamaru ditunjuk sebagai Kepala Divisi Intel dan Strategi,Temari ditunjuk sebagai kepala Divisi Sosial dan Hukum

Dan juga Aliansi setuju untuk menangguhkan Status penjahat perang pada Hyuuga Hinata.

'Hah dasar merepotkan . kenapa aku selalu ditunjuk dan diberi wewenang'gerutu batin Shikamaru yang melihat dirinya kembali ditunjuk sebagai penanggung jawab.

* * *

 **Sementara itu di Dimensi Toneri**

Sasuke kini sedang berada di dimensi milik toneri ,dia sedang melakukan penyeledikan untuk menemukan jalan masuk menuju bulan . dia tak sengaja menemukan dimensi ini karena resonansi cakra milik toneri terasa begitu kuat oleh dirinya sehingga Sasuke memetuskan untuk masuk kedimensi itu menggunakan jurus amenonetetjikara miliknya itu.

"dengan begini ,aku sudah menandainya , sekarang aku harus kembali ke dimensi milikku seblum aku terlacak "gumam Sasuke. Sejenak Sasuke melihat keadaan dimensi ,dia melihat ada kejanggalan dalam dimensi itu , dimensi itu memilki bola gelembung yang transpara , akhirnya Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk menganalisanya dengan Rinnesharingan miliknya dan dugaan nya tepat , gelembung itu merupakan Aliran Genjutsu .

'Soukka . jadi ini adalah perangkap genjutsu untuk menangkap musuh' gumam batin Sasuke 'aku harus lebih berhati-hati dengan gelembung ini' pikir Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan intesitas Cakra begitu besar mendekati dirinya. Lalu..

Gooooaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Sebuah monster kepiting menyerang Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. 'Apa itu kuchiyose Toneri' pikir Sasuke. Kepiting itu lalu menyemburkan gelembung miliknya . dengan sigap Sasuke menghindar ke sisi berlawanan 'jadi makhluk ini adalah penunggu dimensi ini , aku bisa melihat aliran cakra nya itu mirip dengan gelembung yang ada didimensi ini' pikir Sasuke. 'Tch merepotkan , padahal aku disini tidak ingin membuang cakra ,tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku harus melawan nya' ucap batin Sasuke

Kepeting itu terus menyemburkan serangan ke arah Sasuke , tapi dengan Sushin no jutsu miliknya dia dapat dengan mudah menghindar dari. Kemudian Sasuke melakukan kagebunshin untuk menghadapinya.

"kagebunshin no jutsu" dengan 1 segel tangan tercipta lah 4 kage bunshin Sasuke. Lalu kemudian bunshin Sasuke menyerang kepeiting itu dengan taijutsu hasilnya sebelum bunshin Sasuke mendaratkan pukulan ,bunshin itu sudah terjebak gelembung genjutsu itu dan bunshin itu akhirnya menghilang.

'kalau begini mau tidak mau harus memakai jurus itu' pikir Sasuke. "chibaku tensei" dengan sekejap Tanah yang ada didimensi itu melesat keatas membentuk batu raksasa dan kepiting itu terbawa oleh tanah itu menuju pusat chibaku tensei. Sasuke lalu menambahkan Kagutsuchi nya ke jurus Chibaku tensei agar menahan kepiting itu.

"baiklah persiapan selesai" ucap Sasuke . kemudian Sasuke membentuk perfect Susanoo miliknya , dia pun akhirnya melesat terbang keatas menuju Bola batu besar yang sudah dilapisi Kagutsuchi milknya. Disana kepiting itu terkurung dalam bola batu besar itu.

"Takamikazuchi no kami" seketika tangan kiri perfect Susanoo Sasuke membentuk Chidori berlapiskan Amaterasu. Dan melesatkan jurus itu ke bola batu besar itu ..

"Hyyaaaaaaahahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh " teriak Sasuke

Hasil pun sangat dashyat.

Buaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.. ...

Efek ledakan itu begitu menggetarkan dimensi milik toneri itu , jilatan lidah api amaterasu berpancar ke seluruh arah dan terasa getaran yang hebat mengguncang dimensi itu.

Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat makhluk merepotkan itu sudah mati ditangan jurus barunya itu."Hnn dengan begini aku bisa kembali kedimensi ku" gumam Sasuke.

"tidak secepat itu kamu pergi Sasuke "ucap pria misterius itu "yasaka magatama" sebuah jurus magatama melesat kencang kearah Sasuke , tetapi Sasuke kemudian menepisnya dengan perisai perfect Susanoo miliknya.

'jurus ini ,tidak mungkin. Mustahil ada yang bisa jurus ini.' ucap batin Sasuke "lama tidak berjumpa otouto"ucap pria misterius "tidak mungkin kau, kau.. kau adalah nii-san" ucap Sasuke dengan terbata-bata dan masih terperangah melihat Pria misterius itu.

* * *

 **Sementara di Negeri Rawa**

"akhirnya penyerapan energi selesai ,dengan ini aku bisa membunuh target ku selanjutnya"ucap Hinata dengan datar

Hinata pun memejamkan matanya lalu membuka matanya kembali ,tampak perubahan Tenseigan miliknya ,setelah dirinya mendapat cakra kegelapan ,dia mendapatkan Mata True Tenseigan. Mata ini ditandai dengan pupil Lavender dikelilingi oleh iris seperti bunga berwarna Lavender dan putih.

Akhirnya Hinata pun memutuskan ke Negeri iblis untuk membunuh Shion Sang miko negeri iblis

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **Yosh akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 13 . akan ada banyak kejutan di chapter selanjutnya , jadi ikuti terus cerita ini. maaf yah mungkin terlalu pendek , typo . dan banyak kekurangan.**

 **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Quets**

 **Q: Siapakah pria misterius melawan Sasuke ?**

 **A: jawabanya akan terjawab didalam cerita Chapter ini**

 **Q: author aku penasaran jawaban Naruto tentang janjinya pada shion ,apakah ditolak atau bagaimana ?  
A: jawaban nya terungkap di cerita chapter ini..**

 **Q: Author maksud ucapan Naruto tentang syal miliknya itu apa, apa itu pemberian wanita ia cintai atau bagaimana?  
A: kalau itu masih rahasia. Jadi tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya yah **

**Q:Request dong penjelasan tentang desain jutsu yang digunakan dalam fic ini?  
A: Oh tenang saja , penjelasan Desain jutsu yang digunakan ada di spesial data di chapter 14 .**

 **Teruslah beri saran dan kritik yang membangun karena Author juga manusia hehehehe**

* * *

 **Spesial Data**

 **Jutsu Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Amenotekatsumi** : genjustu terkuat milik Uchiha Sasuke melebihi Kotoamatsukami dan Tsukyoumi, dengan memancarkan Aura nya ,Sasuke menjebak musuhnya dengan genjustu miliknya tanpa kontak mata secara langsung ,cara kerja nya hampir mirip dengan jurus Izanami. Dengan Amenotekatsumi Sasuke dengan mudah mengendalikan pikiran lawannya tanpa disadari oleh lawan nya.

 **Amenotekazuchi** : Jurus panah Susanoo Kagutsuchi dengan memanfaatkan Amenotetjikara. Panah ini berpindah dengan cepat dan diarahkan kepada target sesuai keinginan si pengguna

 **Amenoteiwato** : pengembangan Yasaka Magatama milik Sasuke dengan memanfaatkan Amenotetjikara , jurus ini dapat diarahkan kepada target sesuai keinginan pengguna

 **Amenotetjikara** : Jikukan ninjutsu milik Sasuke , Sasuke dapat berteleport dengan jurus ini ,memindahkan objek , memindahkan dirinya ke dalam dimensi Amenotetjikara miliknya , mirip seperti kamui , tetapi jurus ini mempunyai kelebihan dengan kecepatan perpindahan nya dan dapat mensubtitusikan lokasi si pengguna dengan objek lain yang sudah ditandai nya sehingga pengguna dapat berpindah lokasi dengan cepat , ini berguna ketika dalam pertarungan

 **Amenotetjikara: Chidori** : memanfaatkan Amenotetjikara , Si pengguna dapat memindahkan target dalam radius sasar chidori miliknya

 **Jutsu Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Amenominaka** : Jikukan Ninjutsu milik Naruto yang memiliki berbagai macam dimensi

 **Amenominaka:** **Burakkuhōru** **tensei** : Jikukan Ninjutsu yang menciptakan lubang distorsi dimensi (Blackhole) , akibat jurus ini target akan tersedot oleh lubang hitam dan hancur didalam lubang tersebut. Jikukan ninjutsu ini tercipta berkat Banbatsu souzo milik Naruto

 **Banbutsu Souzou** : Penciptaan Semua Hal adalah teknik legendaris yang konon digunakan oleh Rikudou Sennin untuk menciptakan berbagai hal. Sebuah jutsu yang diluar batas kemampuan seorang manusia.

 **Megami tensei no jutsu** : Jurus reinkarnasi dewa milik Naruto , jurus ini merinkarnasi orang yang sudah meninggal , hampir mirip dengan rinne tensei no jutsu tetapi jurus ini hanya memakan 1/6 cakra milik Naruto , jurus ini tercipta berkat banbatsu souzo milik Naruto.

 **Nunuboko no ken** : pedang besar, berbentuk double-helix, terbentuk dari Bola Kebenaran dan awalnya digunakan oleh Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Dan kini digunakan oleh Naruto

 **Ōwatatsumi** **:** Genjutsu terkuat milik Naruto , melebihi Tsukyoumi dan kotoamatsukami . efek genjutsu dirasakan sangat nyata ,bahkan pengguna dapat mengendalikan target tanpa melalui kontak mata , genjustu ini hadir melalui Aura , cahaya sekitar pengguna dan dapat menembus bayangan sekalipun.

 **Senpo : Jinton Rasenshuriken** : senjustu penggabungan kekkei touta dengan rasenshuriken milik naruto , efek jurus ini menghancurkan terget menjadi pertikel atau debu. Jangakuan serangan jarak jauh-menengah

 **Senpo: Jiton Rasengan** : Senjutsu penggabungan elemen magnet Shukaku dengan rasenshuriken milik Naruto ,efek jurus membuat target tidak bisa begerak akibat tersegel dengan segel shukaku

 **Senpo: Shakuton kourin shippu shikkoku no ya zeroshiki** : senjutsu penggabungan antara Enton Kagutsuchi dengan futon rasenshuriken milik Naruto . efek jurus menghanguskan target hingga menjadi debu.

 **Senpo : Hyoton Rasenshuriken** : Senjutsu Kekkei genkai elemen es digabungkan dengan rasenshuriken milik Naruto , efek jurus membekukan target dan menghancurkan target sekaligus.

 **Senpo: Yoton Rasenshuriken** : Dengan chakra Son Goku yang memiliki perubahan elemen lava , Naruto menciptakan Rasengan lava yang membentuk seperti Shuriken , Awalnya jutsu ini berukuran biasa ,namun kemudian Rasenshuriken mampu membesar hingga ukuran raksaksa dengan pengunaan Chakra Senjutsu pada justu ini

 **Senpo : Cho Biju Rasenshurike** **n** : merupakan teknik senjutsu dari Naruto dengan gabungan chakra milik para penggunaanya , Naruto pertama-tama harus membuat 8 Bunshin. Setelah itu Naruto membuat Rasenshuriken dan lalu masing-masing bijuu menyalurkan chakranya kedalam rasenshuriken tersebut sehingga menjadi putaran rasenshuriken yang dilengkapi oleh chakra bijuu.

 **Senpo :** **Katon Gōryūka no Jutsu** : Senjutsu elemen api berupa naga api raksasa . Pengguna jurus ini memampatkan sejumlah besar chakra yang dibangun di dalam tubuh pengguna dan mengubahnya menjadi bola api berbentuk naga

 **Senpo :** **Katon Gōka Mekkyaku** : Senjutsu elemen api dengan jangkauan serangan yang luas. Selain itu jurus ini Berukuran 5x lebih besar dari katon: gokakyu. Karna ukurannya yang besar serta luasnya jangkauan serangannya membuat jurus ini sulit untuk dihindari. Cara efektif untuk menghentikan jurus ini adalah dengan membuat dinding air sebagai penahan.

 **Senpo : Inton Raiha** : Dengan menggunakan Elemen Yin untuk menciptakan bentuk dari ketiadaan dan menggabungkan dengan energi alam, pengguna mampu menciptakan Petir yang berwarna Ungu dan bercabang. Dengan cepat Petir itu akan langsung menyambar Target dan mampu melumpuhkan Targetnya.

 **Jutsu Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Amenouzume** : Sebuah prisai transparan berbentuk Dewi Ameno uzume dalam mitologi jepang, perisai ini berwarna ungu dan perisai ini menyelimuti tubuh si pengguna , kemampuan jurus ini dapat dikatakan setara dengan Susanoo. Senjata nya yaitu Ameno nuboko dan cermin yata . pengguna juga dapat mengunnakan Kagutsuchi berwarna ungu . Amenouzume hanya dibangkitkan oleh True Tenseigan Hyuuga Hinata.

 **Amenonuboko** : Sebuah nagitana berhias permata , senjata ini digunakan oleh pengguna amenouzume

 **Enton : Amenouzume kagutsuchi** : Sebuah Panah kagutsuchi berwarna ungu yang dibuat oleh Amenouzume milik Hinata.

 **Amenouzume : Hakke kuuhekishou :** Sebuah pukulan Hakke Kushou raksasa yang dilontarkan dari Amenouzume

 **Jutsu Ootsutsuki Toneri**

 **Jigoku tensei no jutsu :** Justu reinkarnasi Neraka . jutsu ini pengembangan jutsu edotensei ,dimana orang yang dibangkitkan terlihat sempurna tanpa bekas retakan ditubuhnya tetapi tetap memiliki mata seperti edotensei, ketika terluka tubuh megami tensei dapat beregenarasi lebih cepat dibandingkan edotensei , jutsu ini tidak membutuhkan tubuh hidup ,cukup menggunakan Kugutsu ,maka tubuh Jiguko tensei tercipta.

* * *

 **Narutoo disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naruto Gaiden : Kurayami no naka no hikari (Cahaya dalam kegelapan)**

 **Fic tentang versi lain dari The Last Naruto the Movie**

 **Char : [Naruto+Hinata] . Team 7 , Toneri**

 **Rated : T**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini fic pertama saya dan saya juga terinspirasi fic lain nya .**

 **RnR please .. hehehehehe**

 **Chapter 14 : Reunions**

* * *

 **Dimensi Toneri**

Sasuke yang berada didalam dimensi milik toneri secara tidak sengaja harus berhadapan dengan monster kepiting berukuran raksasa didepan nya , dia pun akhirnya memutuskan menggunakan jurus rahasianya untuk menghancurkan monster itu

'cih merepotkan tapi mau bagaimana lagi ,mau tidak mau aku harus menghabisi nya agar aku bisa cepat keluar dari sini' gumam batin Sasuke , Sasuke kemudian menjebak monster itu dengan chibaku tensei dan melapisi bola raksasa itu dengan Kagutsuchi miliknya.

"Baiklah persiapan selesai"gumam Sasuke , kemudian dia mengaktifkan Perfect Susanoo miliknya dan terbang melesat ke arah bola batu raksasa itu.

" **Takamikazuchi no kami"** seketika tangan kiri perfect Susanoo Sasuke membentuk Chidori berlapiskan Amaterasu. Dan melesatkan jurus itu ke bola batu besar itu ..

"Hyyaaaaaaahahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh " teriak Sasuke

Hasil pun sangat dashyat.

Buaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.. ...

Efek ledakan itu begitu menggetarkan dimensi milik toneri itu , jilatan lidah api amaterasu berpancar ke seluruh arah dan terasa getaran yang hebat mengguncang dimensi itu.

Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat makhluk merepotkan itu sudah mati ditangan jurus barunya itu."Hnn dengan begini aku bisa kembali kedimensi ku" gumam Sasuke.

"tidak secepat itu kamu pergi Sasuke "ucap pria misterius itu **"Yasaka magatama"** sebuah jurus magatama melesat kencang kearah Sasuke , tetapi Sasuke kemudian menepisnya dengan perisai perfect Susanoo miliknya.

'jurus ini ,tidak mungkin. Mustahil ada yang bisa jurus ini.' ucap batin Sasuke "lama tidak berjumpa otouto"ucap pria misterius "tidak mungkin kau, kau.. kau adalah nii-san" ucap Sasuke dengan terbata-bata dan masih terperangah melihat Pria misterius itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke kini terperangah melihat sosok pemuda berambut raven sepertinya dengan dua buah kerutan yang menghiasi wajah , kaget begitulah yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ia melihat sosok yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Itachi.

"kau tidak usah begitu terkejut setelah melihatku otouto"ucap Itachi. Kemudian Itachi mengaktifkan perfect Susanoo miliknya melihat itachi mengaktifkan Perferct Susanoo nya Sasuke kemudian bersiaga dengan mengaktifkan mode yang sama

" **Amaterasu"** dengan sekejap keluarlah api hitam raksasa dari Susanoo Itachi , jutsu itu melesat kencang kearah Sasuke kemudian Sasuke membuat jurus yang sama untuk menghalau serangan Itachi

" **Enton : Kagutsuchi"** keluarlah Api hitam milik Sasuke , api hitam itu menghalau Amaterasu milik itachi

Duaaaaaarr...Duarrrrrrrrrr...Duarrrrrrrrr...

Ledakan api hitam itu membumbung tinggi ke udara , jilatan api itu menjalar ke semua arah , baik Itachi dan Sasuke dapat menghindari api itu berkat Susanoo milik meraka masing-masing

Sasuke kemudian melihat sosok yang dipanggil Nii-san itu, dia melihat keanehan pada sosok yang dilawan nya itu , Sasuke sempat berasumsi bahwa kakak nya merupakan edotensei ,tetapi ia tidak melihat resistensi edotensei ditubuh Sang kakak berupa retakan-retakan yang menghiasi pada seluruh tubuh itu 'aku sempat berasumsi itu adalah Edotensei ,karena dia memiliki resistensi itu pada matanya tetapi ada kejanggalan ,kenapa aku tidak melihat retakan-retakan dalam tubuh itachi' ucap dalam pikiran Sasuke yang sedang menganalisis tentang Sosok yang dilawan nya itu

"Nii-san ,mengapa kau berada di dimensi Toneri ,apa yang kau lakukan disini , Apa kau adalah Edo tensei ?"tanya Sasuke. "Aku berada disini karena perintah dari tuan ku yang membangkitkan aku Sasuke, lalu ini bukanlah Edotensei , aku dapat merasakan jutsu ini lebih kuat dari Edotensei ,bahkan aku tidak bisa melepas kontrak segelnya"ucap Itachi

"maksudmu ada jurus yang lebih kuat dari Edo Tensei ?" tanya Sasuke . " yah aku dapat merasakan nya , Jutsu ini adalah Jigoku tensei no jutsu"terang Itachi . tapi belum selesai penjelasan Itachi tentang jutsu itu ,tiba-tiba tubuh itachi bergerak dengan sendiri nya 'sial , tubuhku tidak bisa aku kendalikan'ucap batin Itachi

Kemudian Itachi menyerang tiba-tiba **, "** **Katon : Hosenka no Jutsu** **"** Itachi kemudian menyerang Sasuke dengan mengeluarkan bola-bola api raksasa miliknya

Buagghhhhhhhhhhhh ... ...

Sasuke terpental beberapa meter akibat jutsu milik itachi itu 'sial aku lengah , bahkan dalam mode perfect susano dia berhasil mendesakku, kali ini aku tidak boleh lengah'ucap batin Sasuke

Disaat bersamaan Itachi pun melepaskan pedang pada Susanoonya **"Totsuka no tsurugi"** "Sasuke ,berhati-hatilah kali ini tubuhku sedang dikendalikan ,aku tidak bisa menghentikan ini"ucap itachi mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah sasuke dengan cepat 'sial ,aku harus menghinadri serangan itu' gumam batin Sasuke **"Amenotetjikara"**

Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuussshhhhh...

Craaasssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

dengan sekali tebas totsuka no tsurugi dapat menghancurkan target dan menjebaknya dalam genjutsu abadi yang tersimpan dalam pedang itu..tetapi yang ditebas pedang itu bukanlah Sasuke ,melainkan Batu besar yang dipindahkan Sasuke sebagai penggantinya.

"hn , bagus Sasuke ,kau dapat menghindari serangan andalan ku, tidak buruk juga"ucap Itachi . "maaf nii-san kali ini aku akan mengalahkanmu terlebih dahulu"ucap Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke membuat sebuah magatama dari kagutsuchi miliknya lalu

" **Amenoteiwato"** Wuusshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh dengan cepat Sasuke berpindah sisi belakang Susanoo itachi dan melemparkan magatama kagutsuchi miliknya. Buaghhhhhhhhhhhh...kraaaakkkkkkkkk...

jurus itu menghantam telak Susanoo itachi dan berhasil menghancurkan Susanoo itachi. Lalu Sasuke kemudian menebas tubuh itachi dengan Kusanagi no tsurugi miliknya

Crassshhhhhh... tubuh itachi kini terbelah menjadi empat bagian .akibat serangan kenjutsu milik Sasuke . terlihat puing-puing kayu bertebaran dari tubuh Itachi.'jadi Jigoku tensei memakai tubuh kugutsu . aku harus cepat menyegel nii-san sebelum ia selesai beregenerasi'ucap Sasuke.

Tetapi belum sempat Sasuke menyegel tubuh kakak nya , Itachi sudah selesai beregenerasi dalam waktu 30 detik saja ,sontak hal ini mebuat terkejut Sasuke , bagaimana tidak terkejut regenerasi Jigoku tensei sangat cepat dibandingkan Edo tensei yang membutuhkan waktu regenerasi lebih kurang dari 5 menit.

'Tch, mustahil cepat sekali dia beregenerasi, ternyata ini kelebihan jigoku tensei'ucap batin Sasuke. Setelah selesai beregenerasi Itachi pun kemudian melemparkan jurus miliknya **"Katon : Goukkyou no jutsu"** terbentuk lah sebuah api besar yang menyambar kearah Sasuke.

Duarrrr... api itu berhasil menghantam Sasuke ,tetapi Sasuke berhasil menahan jutsu itu dengan cermin yata milik perfect Susanoonya.

"aku tak percaya ,regenerasi jutsu itu sangat cepat,kali sangat sulit mengalahkanmu Nii-san"ucap Sasuke . "Walau pun begitu aku yakin jutsu ini memiliki kelemahan Sasuke "ucap Itachi. Sambil membentuk perfect Susanoonya kembali

Sasuke kemudian menganalisis Informasi apa yang didapatnya , 'aku berasumsi dengan kelebihan waktu regenerasi lebih cepat otomatis jutsu ini banyak menguras tenaga , maka pada saat itu jaga segel kontrak jutsu ini akan melemah , apa mungkin aku akan menyerang nya dengan jutsu itu'ucap batin Sasuke sejenak Sasuke berpikir untuk mengambil keputusan untuk melakukan serangan berikutnya 'baiklah aku akan mencobanya dengan menjebak nya melalui genjutsu milikku, pada saat interval regenerasi jutsu tersebut' ucap batin Sasuke.

Kemudian perfect Susanoo Sasuke membentuk Chidori yang berlapiskan Amaterasu pada tangan kiri susanoo tersebut **. "Amenotetjikara : Takamikazuchi "** dengan cepat sosok Sasuke sudah menghilang . Wuuusssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.. "Hyaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" teriak Sasuke kini berada di sisi belakang Susanoo itachi ,Sasuke tahu kelemahan Susanoo pada sisi belakangnya.

Crassssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Duaaarrrrr...

Sasuke berhasil menghancurkan Susanoo Itachi dan membuat tubuh itachi hancur dengan seketika.

'Ini saatnya aku akan membatalkan segel kontraknya'ucap Batin Sasuke. Tubuh itachi kemudian beregenarasi dengan cepat tetapi sebelum selesai beregenerasi Sasuke berhasil menjebak Itachi kedalam genjutsu miliknya.

" **Amenotekatsumi"** Itachi terjebak dalam genjutsu Sasuke tanpa melakukan kontak mata dengan nya

* * *

 **Sementara didalam Kastil Toneri**

"tch , dia berhasil membatalkan segel kontrak Jigoku tensei Itachi ,aku terlalu meremehkanmu Sasuke , tapi tak apa ,kali ini aku berhasil mendapat informasi berharga walau aku harus mengorbankan bidakku"ucap Toneri yang masih melakukan kontrol jutsu Jigoku tensei miliknya.]

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Di dalam Genjutsu Amenotekatsumi**

"ugghhhh dimana aku sekarang?"tanya Itachi "Nii-san sekarangan kau berada dalam genjutsu terkuat milikku yaitu Amenotekatsumi . sebuah genjutsu yang melebihi Kotoamatsukami milik Shisui dan Tsukyoumi milikmu Nii-san"jelas Sasuke "jadi kau berhasil membatalkan segel kontraknya otouto?" tanya Itachi " Hnnn , begitulah dan kali ini aku akan membuat perintah baru untuk mu Aniki"ucap Sasuke.

Itachi kemudian tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke , dia merasa Sasuke kini telah jauh melampui dirinya "Sasuke kau sudah melampaui diriku bahkan kau memiliki mata legendari itu" ucap Itachi.

"Hnn , kau tau nii-san aku yang sekarang ini berkat Sahabat lamaku si urusatonkachi itu,dia telah menunjukkan ku tentang arti Shinobi sesungguhnya dan kau memang benar Nii-san , bukan kaulah satu-satunya penunjuk jalan bagiku "ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum membayangkan sahabat bodohnya itu

Mendengar ucapan sang adik ,Itachi tersenyum lega , kini sang adik tak berjalan lagi dalam kegelapan . yah semua ini berkat Uzumaki Naruto , dia merasa keputusan yang tepat untuk mengandalkan Naruto guna menyelamatkan Sasuke dalam jurang kegelapan. Betul-betul hasil yang memuaskan bagi Itachi.

"Nii-san aku butuh bantuan mu , ?" tanya Sasuke "baiklah aku akan membantumu Sasuke"ucap kemudian tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Sang kakak .

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sementara di Kantor Hokage**

Naruto dan Sakura kini sedang menghadap Rokudaime hokage , Team 7 dipanggil oleh Kakashi untuk menjalankan misi khusus dari Komando Khusus Aliansi Shinobi. Tetapi hanya Naruto dan Sakura yang menghadap Hokage karena Sasuke sedang melakukan penyeledikan kembali.

"kali ini kalian tahu mengapa aku panggil saat ini?"tanya Kakashi. "apakah ada misi khusus untuk kami ?"tanya Sakura. "yah ,ini berkaitan dengan masalah yang kita hadapi saat ini"terang Kakashi. "kalau begitu apa ini berkaitan dengan Hinata ?"tanya Naruto.

"yah , ini memang berkaitan dengan Hyuuga Hinata"jelas Kakashi ."kalau begitu cepat katakan Kakashi-sensei , sebenarnya apa yang terjadi"ucap Naruto. Bleeettaaaakkkkk...

"ittaaaaaiiiii , Sakura-chan mengapa kau memukulku"ucap Naruto. "kau ini bisa sopan sedikit tidak , didepan kita Kakashi-sensei itu sebagai Hokage , jadi sopanlah sedikit"ucap Sakura."baik-baik aku mengerti"ucap Naruto

"yare-yare , aku akan menjelaskan pada kalian mengenai insiden Negeri rawa kemarin malam"ucap Kakashi. "memang apa yang terjadi dengan Negeri rawa?"tanya Sakura. "kalian tahu kan ,Gunung api ,tempat penyegelan moryou dulu ?"tanya Kakashi.

"yah ,kami tahu tentang itu,lalu apa yang terjadi"ucap Naruto . " Gunung api itu telah lenyap, menurut laporan yang aku terima semalam , tempat Moryou disegel kini telah hancur "jelas Kakashi, sontak mendengar penjelasan kakashi membuat mereka berdua terkejut bukan main.

"Nani, apa itu benar kakashi-sensei? , lalu apa Moryou bangkit kembali?"ucap Naruto masih terkejut dengan apa yang didengar itu

"tidak ,justru sebaliknya , menurut laporan Iblis moryou telah lenyap . aku tidak tahu siapa yang bisa mengalahkan nya , tapi menurut laporan semalam diketahui ada seorang gadis berambut indigo yang memasuki kawasan terlarang itu , dia berhasil menembus kekkai yang dipasang oleh Konoha dengan mudahnya tanpa merusak segel kekai itu dan sekarang aku berasumsi bahwa Hinata lah yang melakukan nya , Karena dia juga mengetahui formula Kekai milik Konoha."jelas Kakashi.

"jadi bisa dibilang Hinatalah yang melenyapkan Iblis moryou itu , lalu apa sebenar nya tujuan dia?" tanya Sakura. "ini masih asumsi aku, tapi aku merasa dia telah menyerap cakra kegelapan melalui tenseigan miliknya ,dan bukti dilapangan juga menunjukan bahwa resistensi cakra milik moryou hilang, aku menduga Hinatalah yang menyerap nya"jelas kakashi diam sejenak untuk berpikir.

Kemudian kakashi meneruskan penjelasan nya " dan ini masih asumsi ku , kali ini aku menduga Hinata akan menuju negeri iblis untuk melenyapkan Miko negeri iblis"jelas Kakashi .

Deeggggggggggggg...

pernyataan kakashi sontak membuat terkejut Naruto. "Maksudmu apa kakashi-sensei ? apa Hinata akan membunuh Shion!" teriak Naruto

"yah kau benar Naruto , dengan membunuh miko negeri iblis otomatis tidak ada yang bisa mneyegel kembali cakra kegelapan milik moryou itu , alasan itulah yang menjadi dasar asumsi ku, tapi ini masih asumsi ku saja"jelas Kakashi.

"walaupun begitu , aku merasa kita harus mencegah hal itu. Karena dengan terbunuhnya miko otomatis pihak musuh akan lebih diuntungkan dan dunia memasuki ancaman yang begitu besar"ucap kakashi

"aku mengerti kakashi sensei" ucap Naruto

"Naruto dan Sakura , aku perintah kan kalian pergi ke Negeri iblis , selamat miko negeri iblis ,dan segera evakuasi dia ke konoha apabila sudah tak memungkinkan lagi situasi keamanannya " titah Kakashi

* * *

 **Sementara di Negeri iblis**

 **Mimpi Shion**

"Shion , pergilah selamatkan dirimu ,biar aku disini untuk mengahalanginya "ucap Pemuda pirang itu."aku tidak bisa Naruto , aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu Naruto."ucap Shion.. "Cepatlah pergi ,kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi , aku tidak ingin kamu mati Shion"teriak Naruto. Shion masih terdiam dan sangat shock melihat kejadian yang dia alami. Tapi sebuah serangan pedang hitam melesat kencang kearahnya . shion menyadari dirinya tidak akan bisa menghindar ..dan dirinya hanya pasrah menutup matanya.. "Shiiooooonn"teriak Naruto.

Jleebbbbbb...sebuah tusukan pedang itu menghantam tubuh seseorang , Shion sadar dirinya tak merasakan rasa sakit ditubuhnya dan disaat dia membuka matanya dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat..

"Ugh.. " ucap lirih Naruto sambil memucratkan darah miliknya melalui mulutnya."Nande. nade ,kenapa kamu melindungi ku Naruto"teriak Shion. "ugh..ugh aku sama sekali tidak ingin melihatmu mati."ucap samar Naruto. Lalu naruto kemudian terkapar bersimbah darah didepan mata shion. "tidak. Ini tidak mungkin . tidakkkk... "teriak Shion  
.

.

.

.

 **Dunia nyata**

"Hah, hah ,hah , lagi-lagi mimpi itu datang lagi." Ucap Shion terengah-engah , melihat Sang miko sudah bangun dari tidurnya Kenshin pun menghampiri miko tersebut

"Anda, tidak apa-apa nona Shion?" tanya hati-hati kenshin

"tidak apa-apa kenshin , aku hanya bermimpi buruk " ujar shion. "jadi nona bermimpi itu lagi?" tanya kenshin

"yah , begitulah , mimpi itu terus menghantuiku kenshin" ucap Shion

"jangan khawatir nona ,nona tidak perlu khawatir tentang ramalan itu karena aku akan tetap melindungi nona walau taruhan nyawa sekalipun" ucap Kenshin

"Arigatou kenshin" ucap shion sambil menitikan air mata mendengar ucapan dari pengawal setianya itu.

"hahahaha , apa ini sudah selesai ,sungguh adegan mengharukan antara majikan dan pelayan nya" ucap gadis berambut indigo itu sambil mengeluarkan seringai jahatnya

, gadis itu datang secara tiba-tiba di kuil miko negeri iblis , Shion sangat kaget melihat sosok didepan nya itu , dia sangat familiar dengan sosok itu

"Kamu..kan..." ucap terbata-bata Shion ,Shion sangat takut melihat sosok yang dihadapan nya itu

"Kau tidak perlu menunjukan ekspresi menyedihkanmu itu Nona miko" ucap dingin gadis berambut indigo itu

"Siapa kau , mau apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Kenshin. Sambil ,melindungi Shion dari sosok tersebut.

"kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku , karena urusanku hanya bersama Nona miko itu" ucap gadis berambut indigo itu , kemudian

Craaaasssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

"Uagghhhhhhh" ucap kenshin kesakitan menahan tusukan pedang hitam milik gadis itu, kenshin terkena serangan fatal di bagian perut nya dan mulutnya mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Nona Shion ,cepat lari " ucap Keshin samar-samar , akhirnya kenshin pun roboh tepat dimata shion . dia terkapar bersimbah darah .

"Kau ,kenapa kau membunuh kenshin, dia tak bersalah"teriak Shion..

"Salahkan dirinya , kenapa dia tidak kabur padahal urusanku hanya dengan mu , yah aku datang kesini untuk membunuhmu , itu saja" ucap dingin gadis tersebut.

"kenapa , kenapa kamu jadi begini , aku tak tahu apa salahku, kenapa kamu ingin membunuhku Hinata " ucap lirih Shion.

"kenapa kau bilang , kenapa Hah! , apa kau tahu , gara-gara dirimulah aku jadi begini sialan!" teriak Hinata

"Aku tak mengerti ,apa yang aku perbuat selama ini sehingga kau ingin membunuhku" ucap Shion.

" Aku akan memberi tahu apa alasan ku , Anggap Saja hadiah sebelum kematian menjemputmu, Apa kau tahu aku sangat dendam kepadamu ,yah aku sangat ingin membunuhmu karena kau adalah salah satu sumber rasa sakitku!" teriak Hinata

"maksudmu aku tak mengerti , apa salahku?" tanya lirih Shion

" Kau ,kau adalah Gadis yang merebut sosok yang aku cintai , Kau sudah berhasil mengambil Uzumaki Naruto dari ku , aku betul-betul muak terhadapmu!" teriak Hinata

Shion shock mendengar alasan Hinata , dan lebih kagetnya Hinata juga mencintai Naruto ,dirinya merasa bersalah tak menyadari Hinata yang begitu dalam mencintai Naruto.

"Selama aku masih berada didunia ini aku tak akan pernah sudi kau dan Naruto bersatu , oh yah kali ini aku akan memberitahu mu bahwa kekasihmu itu Uzumaki Naruto telah berhasil aku kirim ke Neraka" ucap dingin Hinata

Shion sangat shock mendengar Naruto sudah tewas ditangan Hinata , dia meneteskan air matanya mendengar berita itu

"Kenapa... kenapa . kenapa kau membunuhnya , apakah kau tidak sadar selama ini siapa yang dicintai olehnya ,apa kau tidak sadar Hiks...hikss..hikkss" ucap lirih Shion

"bukankah kau sudah tahu , bahkan kau sendiri sudah mendengar pengakuan nya pada saat kau menagih janji mu kepadanya, bahwa dia lebih memilihmu dibandingkan diriku "ucap dingin Hinata

"semua yang kamu pikirkan itu tidak benar Hinata , karena dirimu lah yang dicintai oleh Naruto,apa kamu tidak sadar Hiks.. " ucap lirih shion

Hinata pun kaget mendengar pengakuan Shion , apa maksud shion , apa dia mencoba membohongi dirinya , itulah yang dipikirkan Hinata setelah mendengar pengakuan Shion

"Apa maksud mu?" ucap Hinata.

"aku akan menceritakan semuanya tentang kejadian itu..." ucap Shion

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Konohagakure**

1 bulan sebelum penyerangan Toneri-Hinata , pada saat itu shion datang kekonoha untuk menagih janji yang dibuatnya bersama naruto. Pada sore itu Naruto dan Shion sedang berada ditaman Konoha .mereka sedang berada dibawah pohon sakura , untuk sekedar bertamasya saja ,

"Naruto sebenarnya aku kesini ,aku ingin menagih soal janji itu" jelas Shion kepada Naruto.

"Are, janji apa .apa aku melupakan nya?"tanya Naruto.

"kamu kan udah berjanji untuk mencari penerusku sebagai miko negeri iblis kan?" tanya Shion.

"Oh soal itu yah aku sudah berjanji padamu. "ucap Naruto.

"maka dari itu Kamu harus menikahi aku Naruto"ucap Shion

Deggg Sontak pernyataan itu membuat Naruto begitu terkejut ..

"Eh maksudmu Shion?"tanya ulang Naruto.

" dengan kamu menjadi ayah dari anak-anakku , kamu kan bisa mewariskan kekuatan ku pada mereka." Ucap Shion membuat Naruto kaget dan terbungkam...

Shion pun memeluk Naruto begitu erat "Aku sebenarnya sangat Mencintai kamu Naruto " ucap lembut Shion .

"tapiii. Akuuu.." ucapan naruto kemudian terpotong oleh Shion

"Tapi apa .. kamukan udah janji kan , kamu bisa menyanggupinya kan.. aku yakin kamu juga gak pernah menarik kata-katamu kan.."ucap Shion

"Yahh.. itu benar..., Tapi kali ini aku meminta maaf padamu Shion ,kamu tahu Shion , kamu itu gadis yang cantik dan baik juga terhadapku , tapi sayangnya Hatiku ini sudah terisi oleh gadis lain , Gomnemasai Shion" ucap lembut Naruto meminta maaf kepada Shion

" Apa Naruto-kun ,tak bisa membuka sedikit saja pintu hatimu , aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku" ucap lirih Shion , kini bulir air mata mengalir dari mata lavendernya itu ,

Naruto merasa tak tega menyakiti hati Shion , tetapi sebagai laki-laki dia harus membuat keputusan walau itu menyakitkan bagi Shion.

"Gomnemasai Shion , aku tidak bisa , aku mengerti perasaan mu , aku tahu kamu begitu mencintaiku , tapi maafkan aku , aku hanya menyayangimu sebagai Sahabat ,tidak lebih dari itu" ucap lembut Naruto ,

Naruto terus berkata lembut agar tidak menyakiti Shion , walau kata-kata naruto begitu lembut tetapi tetap saja terasa sangat menyakitkan bagi Shion .

"Shion , kamu boleh kok menyayangi dan mencintai aku , aku tidak akan menjauhimu meski kamu itu mencintai diriku , karena bagiku pada dasarnya Cinta itu rasa tulus dan Suci , aku tak akan pernah menyalahkan semua yang telah terjadi" ucap Naruto sambil menyeka Air mata Shion.

Shion merasa tenang dengan ucapan naruto tersebut , walau menyakitkan , dia merasa lebih tegar karena ucapan Naruto barusan.

"benarkah itu Naruto-kun , apa kamu tak akan menjauhi ku karena aku mencintaimu?" tanya Shion

"kalau kamu tidak percaya , kamu bisa menatap mataku sekarang shion , apa kamu bisa menemukan kebohongan dariku" ucap Naruto menatap Shion.

Shion menatap intens mata blue Shapire milik Naruto itu , dirinya tidak melihat sebuah kebohongan dari mata itu , mata yang menyiratkan kejujuran Hati naruto .

"yah aku percaya padamu Naruto-kun" ucap Shion

"Aku meminta maaf padamu ,kali ini aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku ,tapi aku berjanji padamu tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu ,aku akan tetap menjadi Sahabat , Sahabat yang menyayangimu tentunya" ucap lembut Naruto

"janji kamu tak akan meninggalkan ku Naruto-kun ?" tanya Shion

"aku berjanji padamu Shion ,itu adalah janji seumur hidupku" ucap Naruto.

Shion merasa sangat bahagia mendengar perkataan Naruto , meski dia tak bisa mengisi hati milik Naruto ,tetapi setidaknya dia tetap bisa mencintai Naruto sebagai sahabat nya. Tak sadar shion pun kembali memeluk Naruto erat-erat , yah pelukannya kali ini hanya untuk sahabat yang ia sayangi .

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu ,Naruto pun menegur Shion untuk melepaskan pelukan nya itu

"eh gomnemasai shion,tapi bisa tidak kamu melepaskan pelukanmu itu" minta Naruto

"eh gomnemasai ,aku terlalu lama memelukmu Naruto-kun" ucap Shion , muka Shion merona merah karena menahan malu .

"ah tidak apa-apa , Aku tidak keberatan kok" ucap Naruto.

"Ah ,iah Naruto-kun aku ingin tahu siapa sih yang mengisi hati Naruto-kun sekarang ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Shion , naruto sangat malu , muka nya kini di hiasai rona merah..

"eh itu yah heheheh itu...anooo.. " ucap kikuk Naruto. Sambil menggarukan kepalanya

"sudah tenang saja Naruto-kun aku bisa jaga rahasia kok, kamu bisa cerita kan tentang gadis itu?" tanya shion kembali

"ah yah , gadis itu mempunyai ramut indigo yang indah , kulit putih nya seputih susu, mata lavendernya seperti sinar bulan yang menghipnotisku , senyuman nya yang terus membuatku semangat untuk tidak menyerah ,dan lebih istimewa nya lagi hatinya sangat baik ,bagaikan permata tentunya" jelas Naruto

"wahh ,kalau begitu dia sosok yang istimewa yah , bisa menaklukan hatimu Naruto-kun ,lalu kalau boleh aku tahu siapa nama gadis itu?" tanya Shion

"Namanya adalah Hyuuga Hinata" ucap Naruto

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"kamulah yang sebenarnya dicintai oleh dia Hinata , dia selalu saja bercerita tentangmu ,kamu tahu betapa sakitnya aku tidak bisa memilikinya ,tetapi pada akhrinya aku sadar aku tidak bisa memaksa Naruto-kun mencintaiku , baginya aku hanya sahabat dimata dia. Walaupun begitu aku tak pernah dendam kepadanya ,aku malah sangat bersyukur bisa mengenal dirinya , seharusnya kamu sadar Hinata , apa yang kamu perbuat selama ini adalah hal yang salah" ucap lirih Shion

"Cukup ,aku tidak akan percaya kata-katamu, bagiku semua yang kau katakan adalah kepalsuan belaka , aku tidak ingin lagi mempunyai harapan untuk itu dan sekarang Matilah kau Shion!" teriak Hinata

Hinata kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Shion , Shion hanya menutup matanya , kali ini dia pasrah apabila ajal menjemputnya

'apa aku akan mati kami-sama , jika aku meninggal izinkan aku bersama Naruto-kun disana , hanya itu yang aku minta kepadamu' ucap lirih batin Shion.

Ttttttttttiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg...

Shion merasa tidak ada rasa sakit yang menimpa dirinya, lalu dia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Dia sangat terkejut Ayunan pedang Hinata tertahan oleh sebuah Kunai milik sesosok pemuda itu ,yah pemuda misterius itu berhasil menahan Serangan Hinata.

" mustahil ini mustahil , kenapa kamu masih hidup" ucap Hinata. Menatap Sosok yang menahan Ayunan pedang miliknya itu.

.

Siapakah sosok pemuda yang menyelamatkan Shion dari serangan Hinata. ..

 **To be Continued...**

 **Yosh Chapter 14 is done . Siapa pemuda yang menyelamatkan Shion dari Hinata , ikuti terus cerita ini. maaf yah mungkin terlalu pendek , typo . dan banyak kekurangan.**

 **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Quets**

 **Q: Apakah nanti akhirnya pertarungan Naruto dan Hinata dimenangkan Naruto ?**

 **A: kalau itu masih rahasia , ikuti saja ceritanya . karena jawaban nya akan ada pada chapter selanjutnya**

 **Q: author apa itu ameno uzume ,apa itu sejenis Susanoo?  
A: tidak itu berbeda kok , penjelasan lebih lanjutnya ada dalam chapter ini..**

 **Q: Author maksud ucapan Naruto tentang syal miliknya itu apa, apa itu pemberian wanita ia cintai atau bagaimana?  
A: kalau itu masih rahasia. Jadi tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya yah **

**Q:Author kapan pertarungan nya ,udah gak sabar Naruto beraksi?  
A: iah-iah dalam chapter ini full figth kok .**

 **Teruslah beri saran dan kritik yang membangun karena Author juga manusia hehehehe**

* * *

 **Narutoo disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naruto Gaiden : Kurayami no naka no hikari (Cahaya dalam kegelapan)**

 **Fic tentang versi lain dari The Last Naruto the Movie**

 **Char : [Naruto+Hinata] . Team 7 , Toneri**

 **Rated : T**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini fic pertama saya dan saya juga terinspirasi fic lain nya .**

 **RnR please .. hehehehehe**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 : Naruto vs Hinata**

 **Negeri Iblis**

Shion mengungkapkan kebenaran tentang janji nya kepada Naruto , dia bercerita bahwa naruto sangat mencintai Hinata.,tentu mendengar kebenaran itu Hinata sempat terkejut ,tetapi kebencian telah menguasai dirinya sehingga ia tidak mempercayai hal apapun selain tujuan nya yang ia miliki sekarang.

.

.

.

"kamulah yang sebenarnya dicintai oleh dia Hinata , dia selalu saja bercerita tentangmu ,kamu tahu betapa sakitnya aku tidak bisa memilikinya ,tetapi pada akhrinya aku sadar aku tidak bisa memaksa Naruto-kun mencintaiku , baginya aku hanya sahabat dimata dia. Walaupun begitu aku tak pernah dendam kepadanya ,aku malah sangat bersyukur bisa mengenal dirinya , seharusnya kamu sadar Hinata , apa yang kamu perbuat selama ini adalah hal yang salah" ucap lirih Shion

"Cukup ,aku tidak akan percaya kata-katamu, bagiku semua yang kau katakan adalah kepalsuan belaka , aku tidak ingin lagi mempunyai harapan untuk itu dan sekarang matilah kau Shion!" teriak Hinata

Hinata kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Shion , Shion hanya menutup matanya , kali ini dia pasrah apabila ajal menjemputnya

'apa aku akan mati kami-sama , jika aku meninggal izinkan aku bersama Naruto-kun disana , hanya itu yang aku minta kepadamu' ucap lirih batin Shion.

Ttttttttttiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg...

Shion merasa tidak ada rasa sakit yang menimpa dirinya, lalu dia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Dia sangat terkejut Ayunan pedang Hinata tertahan oleh sebuah Kunai milik sesosok pemuda itu ,yah pemuda misterius itu berhasil menahan Serangan Hinata.

" mustahil ini mustahil , kenapa kamu masih hidup" ucap Hinata. Menatap Sosok yang menahan Ayunan pedang miliknya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sangat terkejut melihat sosok yang menahan serangan nya itu , sosok berambut pirang pendek, dengan mata blue shapire ,berkulit kulit tan dan mempunyai 3 garis kucing diwajahnya nya itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto , dan dibelakang Naruto juga ada sakura , Hinata menatap tajam sosok yang ia kira telah mati terbunuh ditangan nya itu , Hinata bertanya dalam pikiran nya bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa pulih kembali dari serangan itu.

" ..hiks, Naruto-kun aku percaya kamu masih hidup" ucap Lirih Shion melihat Naruto.

"Hentikan semua kegilaan ini Hinata, kau yang sekarang bukan dirimu lagi ,aku bahkan tak bisa mengenalimu lagi" ucap Naruto sambil menahan ayunan pedang Hinata dengan kunai Hiraishin miliknya

"begitukah ,ah aku tidak peduli , lagi pula ini sungguh mengejut kan kau masih bisa selamat dari seranganku , memang reinkarnasi Ashura banyak memilik kejutan " desis Hinata menatap tajam sosok dihadapan nya itu.

"Hinata aku mohon padamu hentikan kegilaan ini , aku tak segan-segan melawanmu jika kau bertindak lebih jauh dari ini" ucap tegas Naruto sambil menahan pedang Hinata

" Hah, kau mengancamku, apa kau pikir aku takut" ucap datar Hinata , lalu Hinata mengendurkan kembali ayunan pedangnya.

"Hinata, aku tak percaya kau berbuat sejauh ini , kenapa kau ingin membunuh Shion?" ucap Sakura yang berada didekat shion

"kenapa aku ingin membunuhnya , yah aku akan menjelaskan sebagian nya , karena dia sangat merepotkan , dia adalah miko yang dapat menyegel cakra kegelapan ,termasuk cakra moryou jadi aku putuskan untuk membunuhnya , tapi itu bukan alasan utamaku untuk membunuhnya" ucap dingin Hinata

"maksudmu apa Hinata ?" Tanya Sakura.

"hah ,aku tidak ada waktu menjelaskan alasanku ingin membunuhnya , tanya saja pada gadis busuk itu , kenapa ia menjadi target ku selanjutnya" ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk shion yang masih shock akibat percobaan pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh Hinata.

"Sudah cukup Hinata , aku tak mengerti mengapa kau melakukan semua ini , tetapi jika kau terus menyerang dunia shinobi , aku akan menghentikanmu " ucap Naruto

"Oh kalau begitu , baiklah dengan senang hati aku akan membunuh terlebih dahulu Naruto" desis Hinata.

Hinata kemudian mengaktifkan mode True Tenseigan miliknya , mata miliknya kini berubah menjadi mata dengan pupil Lavender dikelilingi oleh iris seperti bunga berwarna Lavender dan putih., tubuhnya kini dibaluti cakra berwarna ungu. beserta 10 gedoudama belakang tubuhnya itu

Naruto terkejut melihat perubahan pola mata milik Hinata , dia melihat ada perbedaan dengan pola mata Hinata yang sekarang. ,Naruto dapat merasakan aura negative yang mengelilingi tubuh Hinata sekarang

'ini gawat ,Hinata yang sekarang sudah dikuasai aura negative , kalau begini aku harus membawa shion dan sakura-chan pergi dari sini kalau tidak mereka akan terbunuh' ucap batin Naruto

"hahaha kalian harus berterima kasih kepadaku ,karena kalian dapat melihat secara eksklusif mata baruku, dan kali ini aku akan memastikan dirimu akan tamat Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Hinata.

Hinata kemudian menghilang dari pandangan naruto , Naruto dengan segera memasang sikap siaganya melihat Hinata telah melakukan serangan .

" **Awas Naruto dia berada disisi kanan mu"** ucap Kurama

Tetapi sudah terlambat Naruto menyadari keberadaan kemudian melakukan pukulan taijutsu miliknya

"kau terlambat uzumaki Naruto ,sekarang kau berada didalam jangkauan jurusku" ucap dingin Hinata

" **Hakke Hyaku Hijuhachi Sho"**

Delapan pukulan….. …

Enam belas pukulan… ….

Tiga puluh dua pukulan…

Enam puluh empat pukulan….

Seratus dua puluh delapan pukulan….

Buagghhhhhhh…..

buagggghhhhhhh…..

.buaggghhhhh …

"Naruto/Naruto-kun" teriak histeris Sakura dan Shion.

"Uaggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh " ucap Naruto mengeluarkan darh segar dari mulutnya itu

Jurus milik Hinata berhasil menghantam telak tubuh naruto , Naruto kemudian terpental beberapa meter akibat jurus Hinata itu. Naruto merasa seluruh aliran cakranya terkunci oleh jurus milik Hinata itu.

'Kuso ,aku lengah tak menyadari dia sudah berada didekatku, dia berhasil mengunci aliran cakra ku' ucap batin Naruto.

Mindscape Naruto

" **Naruto, jangan lengah melawan nya ,aku dapat merasakan kekuatan Hinata jauh lebih meningkat dari waktu itu , kali ini kau harus serius melawan nya . selagi kau bertarung kami akan membantumu memulihkan aliran cakramu . sekarang gunakan Rikudou senjutsu dan Rinne Tensei Sharingan** " ucap Kurama

"arigatou minna " ucap naruto kepada para biju didalam tubuhnya itu

Mindscape naruto end

Kemudian Naruto bangkit dan menyeka darah segar yang keluar dari mulutnya itu. Hinata menatap tajam Naruto ,dia merasa kesal jurusnya tidak mempan melumpuhkan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Oh kau berhasil bangun rupanya , tidak salah kau bisa selamat karena reinkarnasi Ashura memiliki daya tahan luar biasa" desis Hinata

"Naruto-kun/Naruto ,apa kamu tidak apa?" Tanya lirih Shion dan Sakura

"Aku tidak apa-apa Shion , Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto

Kemudian Naruto mengaktifkan Dojustu miliknya . perubahan mata Naruto ditandai dengan riak air berwarna biru dengan pupil mata blueshapire dan dilengkapi sembilan tomoe .

lalu tubuh Naruto kini dibaluti mantel chakra berwarna terang dengan "pakaian" berwarna gelap yang meliputi tubuhnya, mencapai bawah lengannya ke buku-buku jari, dan ke bawah kakinya, berhenti tepat di atas sandalnya yang juga berubah warna. Ini juga memiliki lingkaran cahaya berwarna di mana segel nya ditempatkan, serta tanda-tanda magatama emas sekitar kerahnya. Mantelnya memiliki tanda-tanda khas dari Senjutsu Enam Jalan: sebuah pola Rinnegan di atas sembilan magatama di punggungnya. Selain itu, kulitnya tetap pada warna tan.

10 gedoudama juga berada dibelakang tubuh Naruto , kini Naruto sudah berada dalam Mode Rinne Tensei Sharingan dan Rikudou senjustu

Hinata memandang tak percaya perubahan mata milik naruto, dia kemudian menatap tajam lawan nya itu

"Kau dari mana mendapatkan mata itu?"Tanya Hinata dengan nada meninggi

"aku hanya dititipi mata ini oleh kami-sama" ucap Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Hinata

'Sial ,aku dapat merasakan dia bertambah kuat' ucap batin Hinata

"Sakura-chan bawa Shion pergi dari sini ,aku akan menahannya disini"ucap Naruto.

"Tapi naruto-kun aku tidak ingin kau terluka ..hiks" ucap lirih Shion yang khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto.

"maaf Shion tapi ini demi kebaikanmu" gumam pelan Naruto **"Owatatsumi"** Naruto kemudian mengaktifkan genjustunya kepada Shion ,

"Naruto-kun…Ughhhh" ucap Shion kemudian pingsan terkena genjustu milik Naruto

"hei Baka, bukankah ini berlebihan menggunakan genjutsu kepada Shion" ucap Sakura.

"aku tidak ada pilihan Sakura-chan , bawa dia pergi sekarang"ucap Naruto

"baiklah aku mengerti" ucap Sakura.

Naruto kemudian mengaktifkan Hiraishin miliknya untuk mengirim Sakura dan Shion kek konoha, Tapi sebelum naruto menggunakan Hiraishin Hinata kemudian menyerang sakura dan shion

"Aku takkan membiarkan kalian pergi begitu saja" ucap Hinata , kemudian melesat sebuah gedoudam miliknya ke ara Sakura dan Shion.

'Ck, aku perpindahan Hiraishin sangat lambat dibandingkan gedoudama , kalau begini aku terpaksa memindahkan diriku dan Hinata kedimensi lain' ucap batin Naruto.

" **Amenominaka"** dengan sekejap Naruto memindahkan dirinya , Hinata dan serangan Hinata kedimensi miliknya.

"Naruto…." Teriak Sakura. Melihat naruto memindahkan diri Naruto bersama Hinata dan gedoudama yang menyerang dirinya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Kastil** **Toneri**

Sasuke kini berhasil menyelinap kedalam markas Toneri , berkat informasi yang diberikan oleh Itachi , Sasuke dapat masuk ke Ruang penyimpanan Tenseigan , Sasuke dan Itachi berhasil masuk melalui dimensi Amenotetjikara milik Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat keadaan diruang penyimpana Tenseigan milik toneri , dia melihat ada bola Tenseigan raksasa didalam ruangan itu.

"Jadi ini yang kekuatan ini yang mengendalikan pergerakan bulankan , nii-san?" tanya Sasuke

"yah , kekuatan ini yang mengendalikan dan memanipulasi pergerakan bulan , aku mendapat informasi ini berkat ingatan yang diberikan Toneri kepadaku. Menurut asumsi ku dia akan melakukan hal yang buruk terhadap dunia Shinobi" ucap Itachi.

"kalau begitu kita harus menghancurkan nya dengan segera, aku rasa dengan menghancurkan Tenseigan ,kekuatan tempur musuh akan berkurang " ucap Sasuke.

"percuma saja, Sasuke ,. Kau ingat Tenseigan menetralkan ninjutsu dan cakra ,hanya yang mempunyai cakra Hamura yang bisa menghancurkan mata ini ." ucap Itachi.

"Itu benar Sasuke, kau tidak bisa menghancurkan peninggalan Klan ku " ucap Sosok pemuda berambut silver itu . sosok itu tiba-tiba muncul dalam ruangan itu.

Sasuke dan Itachi memasang sikap Siaga melihat kedatangan Toneri . Sasuke sudah mengaktifkan Rinnesharingan miliknya ,sedangkan Itachi sudah mengaktifkan Mangenkyou Sharingan nya

"Oh, kalian sungguh tidak sopan , masuk kedalam rumah orang tanpa izin , sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat untuk memberi kalian pelajaran tentang tata-tata krama" ucap datar Toneri

"Hnn , coba saja kalau kau bisa " ucap datar Sasuke

"ah kalau begitu bagaimana kita bermain sedikit , kau pasti sangat senang melihat boneka ku" ucap Toneri.

Toneri lalu melakukan Handseal jutsu **"Kuchiyose : Jigoku tensei"**

Lalu keluarlah peti dari dalam tanah , braakkk peti itu terbuka secara tiba-tiba , lalu didapati Sosok raven berambut panjang , Sasuke dan Itachi terblalak melihat Sosok itu.

"Sial, kau dari mana mendapatkan itu" geram Sasuke.

"Oh , ini aku mendapatkan nya dari tempat peperangan dunia shinobi ke 4. Aku yakin kalian sangat senang bermain dengan leluhur kalian Uchiha Madara" ucap Toneri.

Kini tampak sosok hantu dunia Uchiha Madara , dia kembali dibangkitkan oleh Toneri dengan Jigoku Tensei no jutsu

Toneri lalu memasukan ingatan dan perintah dalam jigoku tensei Madara. Apa yang dilakukan Toneri persis dengan Edo tensei no jutsu.

"Nah , persiapan sudah selesai , aku harap pertujukan nya akan jauh lebih menarik" ucap Toneri.

JT madara kemudian membuka matanya , tampak Rinnegan miliknya masih ada dalam JT milik madara.

JT madara kemudian melakukan serangan terhadap Sasuke dan Itachi.

" **Katon** **:** **Gōka Mekkyaku** **"** keluarlah semburan api raksasa milik JT madara. Kobaran apinya begitu luas sehingga sulit dihindari oleh Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke , gabungkan jutsu mu dengan jutsuku, itu mungkin bisa menahan serangan nya" ucap Itachi.

"wakatta" ucap Sasuke

" **Amaterasu"** itachi mengeluarkan api hitam miliknya ,

" **Enton :** **Gōka Mekkyaku** **Kagutsuchi "** Sasuke mengeluarkan Kagutsuchi raksasa miliknya

Api hitam Sasuke dan Itachi menyatu menahan serangan api milik JT madara , kedua jutsu itu saling menghantam.

Blaaaarrrr...Blarrr,...

Timbulah ledakan dan jilatan api yang disekitar tempat itu, baik Sasuke dan Itachi maupun JT Madara berhasil bertahan berkat Susanoo milik mereka masing-masing.

" **Mokuton : Jukai Kotan"** JT madara kemudian mengeluarkan jutsu kelahiran alam .

'ck, ini tidak bagus' gumam batin Sasuke.

" **Raiton : Kirin"** Sasuke mengeluarkan jurus Naga petir hitam raksasa miliknya , yah berkat cakra Rikudou yang dikasih oleh Naruto ,Sasuke kini bisa memanipulasi Kirin tanpa menggunakan energi Alam.

Blllaaarrrr...

Rupanya Kirin Sasuke berhasil menghancurkan jutsu milik JT Madara tersebut.

"Ah seperti yang kuharapkan , Reinkarnasi Indra begitu menarik" ucap Toneri sambil menyeringai jahat menyaksikan pertarungan Dou Uchiha vs Madara.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ,Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"Tenang nii-san ,aku baik-baik saja , berkat cakra Rikudou aku bisa melakukan kirin tanpa memanipulasi energi Alam"

"Oh begitu rupanya" ucap Itachi.

Kemudian JT madara bergerak ke arah Sasuke melepaskan pukulan tangan Susanoo nya , Sasuke dapat menepis Pukulan itu dengan Susanoo miliknya , lalu Susanoo Itachi datang menghantamkan Pukulan berlapis Amterasu ke madara , Madara pun terlempar jauh dan terbakar karena Amterasu itcahi.

" **Shinra tensei "** madara menyingkirkan api hitam mengelilingi tubuhnya itu

terlihat tubuh madara pun hancur tetapi setelah 30 detik ,JT madara beregenerasi kembali

Sasuke melihat pertarungan ini , sedari tadi Madara tidak banyak menggunakan jutsu Rinnegan miliknya , dia berpikir tampak nya Toneri tidak akan menghabiskan banyak waktu dan cakra miliknya , mengingat Jigoku Tensei lebih banyak memakan cakra dibandingkan ET karena proses regenarasinya begitu cepat. Dia meyakini Toneri bertujuan untuk melemahkan dirinya dan kembali membawa Itachi.

"Nii-san sebaiknya kita gunakan jurus combo kita , aku rasa dengan mengincar kelemahan regenerasi Jigoku tensei ,kita bisa menyegel Madara kembali" ucap Sasuke

" ah ,aku mengerti. Kali ini biar kau yang bergerak terlebih dahulu Sasuke, kau lebih tahu cara menghadapi Madara bukan" ucap Itachi

"Hnn" ucap singkat Sasuke

Sasuke kemudian melakukan Serangan dengan Perfect Susanoo miliknya **"Amenoteiwato"**

Tiba-tiba muncul ribuan magatama berlapis Kagutsuchi milik Sasuke dibelakang JT Madara,

Blaaarrr...

Magatama itu sukses menghantam telak Susanoo JT Madara. Susanoo JT madara pun pecah akibat serangan Sasuke. JT madara jatuh terkapar ditanah ,Sebagian tubuhnya mengalami robekan dan sayatan akibat serangan magatama Sasuke

"Nii-san Sekarang " teriak Sasuke

" **Totsuka no tsurugi"** Susanoo itcahi kemudian melepaskan pedang andalan

Jleeebbbb...

Pedang Susanoo itachi berhasil menusuk JT madara yang sedang beregenerasi tersebut. Dan berhasil menyegel madara

"kalian tidak akan mungkin mengalahkan JT milikku , JT milikku sudah sangat sempurna" ucap Toneri.

Deggg...

'apa bagaimana mungkin , aku kehilangan kontrol JT madara ,apakah mereka berhasil menyegelnya' ucap batin Toneri. Toneri menatap taja Duo Uchiha itu.

"Toneri , kau harus tahu tak ada jutsu yang sempurna, termasuk Jigoku tensei milikmu "ucap Itachi

"Apa yang kau lakukan Teme! "teriak Toneri.

"aku sudah menyegel JT madara dengan Totsuka no tsurugi ,kau tahu Totsuka no tsurugi adalah pedang yang menyegel lawan nya kedalam genjutsu abadi" ucap tenang Itachi.

"cih, kali ini aku akan serius melawan kalian" ucap Toneri.

"Nii-san sebaiknya kita pergi , pertarungan tadi telah banyak memakan cakraku , sebaiknya kita harus memikirkan strategi baru" ucap Sasuke.

Itachi mengangguk paham , kemudian mereka berdua menghilang menggunakan Amenotetjikara milik Sasuke. Semntara Toneri hanya mendengus kesal karena musuhnya berhasil lolos dari cengkraman miliknya.

'ckkk, kali ini aku membiarkan kalian lolos, tapi suatu saat nanti aku akan membunuh kalian' gumam batin Toneri.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Dimensi Amenominaka**

Naruto menyeret paksa Hinata kedalam dimensi miliknya , untuk menghindari serangan Hinata terhadap Shion dan Sakura.

Duarrrrr... bunyi gedoudama milik Hinata menghantam batu besar dalam dimensi milik Naruto itu.

"Sial ,kau Naruto , kau malah menyeretku kedalam dimensi mu" ucap Hinata sambil manatap tajam pemuda pirang dihadapan nya itu

Tetapi Naruto tidak menggubris ucapan gadis bermabut indigo itu , Naruto lalu menanyakan apa tujuan gadis itu

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu Hinata , mengapa kau melakukan ini semua?" tanya Naruto

"Ah ,tujuan ku ,tidak terlalu muluk , aku hanya ingin menjadi bayangan " ucap Hinata yang begitu ambigu

"apa maksudmu , Hinata?"tanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Hinata

"Aku akan memulai perjalanan ku dalam bayangan , aku akan menghancurkan Dunia buatan Rikudou sennin ini , Dunia ini sudah lama gagal , dunia ini sudah terlalu banyak kegelapan" ucap Hinata

" apa maksudmu Hinata , kau tahu sendiri Dunia sudah damai , Aliansi sudah terbentuk ,lalu mengapa kau ingin menghancurkan semua yang kita telah perjuangkan dulu" Teriak Naruto.

"Kau tahu Naruto , selama masih ada Cahaya didunia ini , Kegelapan juga akan menyertainya , Aliansi sekarang boleh dibilang hanya sementara , Aliansi terbentuk karena masing-masing desa mempunyai kepentingan disana , tapi pada suatu saat nanti mereka akan kembali berperang , karena masing-masing desa dendam masa lalu tersendiri terhadap desa lain nya , lalu bagaimana jika kegelapan itu muncul dan menguasai kelima desa , bukankah itu semua akan menimbulkan peperangan kembali " ucap Hinata

Naruto hanya diam mendengar penjelasan Hinata

" aku hanya mengambil kesimpulan , Manusia tidak akan pernah lepas dari kegelapan , karena itulah manusia mustahil akan saling memahami satu sama lain, Kegelapan hanya akan menimbulkan peperangan ,dendam dan kebencian yang baru , oleh karena itu aku akan menjalankan sebuah revolusi dengan menghancurkan dunia ini ,lalu aku akan menggunakan kegelapan untuk membuat dunia yang baru tanpa kgelapan ,aku bisa mewujudkan itu karena aku akan menjadi kegelapan itu sendiri sehingga di dunia yang baru nanti tidak ada lagi kebencian ,dendam ,rasa putus asa yang menyelemutinya" ucap Hinata

" apa maksudmu Hinata , apa kau sendiri mencoba masuk kedalam neraka ,apa kau ingin dibenci oleh semuanya , lalu bagaimana jika kau meninggal , kebencian yang terpusat pada dirimu tentu akan kembali menyelimuti Dunia ini" teriak Naruto

" selalu ada jalan bagiku , dengan True Tenseigan dimataku dan Cakra kegelapan didalam tubuhku , keabadian sudah kudapatkan sepenuhnya ,Naruto" ucap Hinata

"Apa kau yakin , semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja dan semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencanamu" ucap Naruto.

"Berbeda dengan dahulu ,dimana semuanya telah gagal, Dunia aku ciptakan pasti berjalan sesuai rencanaku , karena aku yang akan mengawasinya, Karena akulah yang akan menjalakan Kekuasaan , dan Penghakiman .semuanya akan berpusat kepadaku dan aku akan mengontrol semua itu" ucap Hinata

" Hah , apa kau pikir , semua akan bilang 'aku akan bersedia' dan semua akan mengikuti keinginanmu Hinata!" ucap Naruto

"Aku tidak peduli ,dengan apa yang kalian pikirkan " ucap dingin Hinata

"Hah ,aku pasti bertaruh ,kau sudah melupakan pengorbanan Neji dan teman-teman kita diwaktu perang dulu sehingga kau menjadi dirimu yang sekarang ini! " ucap Naruto

"bagiku Neji , teman-teman yang berjuang dalam perang ,dan dirimu adalah masa lalu bagiku , masa lalu itu akan kugunakan untuk membuat masa depan yang baru " ucap Hinata

" Apa kau pikir , Dunia tanpa sebuah harapan itu adalah kebahagian? , apa kau pikir menjadi kegelapan itu adalah hal yang terbaik? , apa kau lupa dengan ucapanmu dulu , kalau kita menghapus kenangan teman-teman kita didalam hati kita itu adalah membunuh teman kita yang sesungguhnya "ucap Naruto

Hinata masih mendengarkan perkataan Naruto

"Dunia yang kau ciptakan itu hanya bertujuan untuk menghindarkan dirimu dari rasa sakit, Dunia yang kau bilang itu adalah Palsu. Dunia yang sebenarnya hanya bisa diciptakan jika Manusia saling berbagi rasa kasih dan rasa sakit satu sama lain nya, apabila itu terjadi semua itu akan menimbulkan pengertian satu sama lain nya, sehingga manusia akan belajar tentang arti harapan dan kedamaian yang sesungguhnya " ucap tegas Naruto

"kau terlalu naif Naruto , pada kenyataan nya manusia tidak akan bisa saling memahami." Ucap Hinata.

"kau tahu , kita bahkan bisa mengisi lubang hati kita dengan cara kita sendiri , dan aku melakukannya dengan membuat Dunia yang baru , Naruto apa kau setuju?" ucap Hinata

Naruto hanya menggertakan giginya , tak habis pikir , jika kegelapan yang menyelemuti Hinata begitu mendalam , kesepian dan dendam itulah yang membutakan hati manusia .

"Kau salah Hinata , Lubang hatimu hanya bisa terisi jika kau mau menerima orang lain , kau boleh mencoba mengisi lubang hatimu sendiri , tapi ingat suatu saat kau akan menemui kegagalan , karena pada kenyataan nya Manusia saling mengisi lubang hatinya satu sama lain nya" teriak Naruto.

"baiklah , akan aku buktikan aku bisa melakukan itu , biarkan aku mencoba membunuhmu dan menghapusmu dari lubang hati ku ini" ucap dingin Hinata

"Aku , berjanji Hinata , aku akan berusaha menghentikanmu disini " ucap lantang Naruto

Hinata yang masih dalam mode True Tenseigan , mulai menyerang Naruto. Hinata pun mengeluarkan pasukan batu yang ia bangkitkan dari kekuatan kegelapan nya itu.

"wahai pasukan ku bangkitlah dan serang dia " ucap Hinata.

Sedangkan Naruto terkejut melihat pasukan batu yang begitu banyak. Jumlahnya 100000 pasukan .Dia tak mengira rumor Hinata telah menyegel kekuatan Iblis moryou ternyata merupakan fakta yang ia tak bisa bantahkan begitu saja.

'Tch sial , ini kekuatan iblis itu, pasukan ini tak muda dihancurkan begitu saja , kalau begini...' ucap batin Naruto

"Minna, bisakah aku meminta bantuan kalian semua" ucap Naruto

" **Bodoh, tentu tak masalah gaki"** ucap Kurama

" **tenang saja kami akan membantumu"** Son goku si ekor empat

Naruto berpikir sejenak , dia berpikir pasukan batu tak mudah dilenyapkan ,mengingat dirinya pernah melawan pasukan itu pada saat menyegel moryou 4 tahun lalu. Naruto akhrinya memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan jurus terbaru miliknya

" **Kagebunshin no justu"**

Boooofffftttttt

Naruto kemudian membentuk 8 Kegebunshin , masing-masing dari mereka pun membentuk sebuah Rasenshuriken tetapi lama kelamaan bentuk jurus dari naruto berubah kedalam bentuk tiga dimensi

Hinata hanya menyipitkan matanya melihat jurus baru naruto , diri nya tak menduga naruto dengan mudah menguasai **Kekkei tōta**

" **Senpou : Chou Jinton Rasenshuriken"** Kesembilan Naruto itu kemudian melemparkan 9 buah jinton rasenshuriken ke hadapan 100000 pasukan batu itu , (Authornote: Senpou: chou jinton rasenshuriken adalah senjustu penggabungan kekkei touta dengan rasenshuriken milik naruto , efek jurus ini menghancurkan terget menjadi pertikel atau debu. Jangakuan serangan jarak jauh-menengah)

"Hyaaaaahhhhhhhhh" ...

Tsinngggggggggggggggggggg...

Bllaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrr...Blaaarrrrrr... Duaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Efek luar biasa mengerikan dari jurus Naruto itu ,dengan sekejap 100000 pasukan batu yang dibuat Hinata lenyap bahkan tak satu pun pertikel dari pasukan batu itu tersisa , Hinata untung nya bisa menghindar dari jurus yang sangat mematikan milik Naruto itu.

Hinata hanya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto , dia kesal jurus Naruto sangat kuat , bahkan dengan mudahnya ia menghancurkan pasukan 1000 tahun miliknya.

"Hah ,jurus yang mematikan , aku tak menyangka kau bisa menguasai Kekkei Touta seperti Tsuchikage ke 3" ucap dingin Hinata.

"sudah hentikan semua ini Hinata , aku tak mau kau terluka " ucap Naruto

"Sombong ,sekali kau reinkarnasi Ashura, apa kau pikir aku kehabisan akal melawan mu" ucap dingin Hinata

Hinata , kemudian membentuk .armor transparan, bermula dari tengkorak manusia lalu berubah menjadi humanoid dan kemudian terbentuk sebuah prisai transparan berbentuk Dewi Ameno uzume dalam mitologi jepang, perisai ini berwarna ungu dan perisai ini menyelimuti tubuh si pengguna. Ditangan armor itu terdapat Amenonuboku yaitu senjata nagitana berhias permata dan sebuah cermin yata .Ameno uzume juga memiliki Sayap persis seperti Perfect Susanoo.

Naruto terkejut melihat perubahan Hinata , 'apakah itu Susanoo, tapi bentuknya sangat berbeda' gumam batin Naruto menebak armor Hinata yang berbentuk dewi mitologi jepang itu.

"Perkenalkan ini adalah Ameno-uzume, aku membangkitkan kekuatan ini berkat mata True Tenseigan milikku , yah bisa dibilang Armor ini mirip Susanoo , Armor ini terbentuk dari lubang hati yang sudah terbuka lebar dari pemiliknya. Kekuatan nya bisa dibilang setara Perfect Susanoo" ucap Hinata.

'sial, dia bisa menggunakan nya seperti Susanoo klan uchiha , aku harus berbuat apa sekarang' gumam batin Naruto.

" **Naruto apa kau lupa ,Matamu juga bisa membangkitkan Susanoo"** ucap Kurama

"eh , apa iyah , aku sendiri tak menyadarinya ," ucap polos Naruto

" **dasar bodoh , tentu saja kau bisa , matamu itukan bisa mengakses 3 dojustu sekaligus, sudah lawan dia sekarang, kami ingin bersantai dulu"** ucap seenaknya Kurama

"Hoi-Hoi , kalian setidaknya bantulah aku kek" ucap Naruto

" **Sudah ,kau tinggal konsentrasikan cakramu itu pada matamu ,aku yakin kau bisa"** ucap Gyuuki

"Hah, baiklah , walau itu merepotkan" ucap Naruto

Dengan sekejap Naruto kemudian mengaktifkan Mode Prefect Susanoo miliknya, Susanoo Naruto pun keluar ,kini terlihat Sosok Tengu raksasa lengkap baju zirah dan armor perang bewarna emas miliknya sama seperti pada Perfect Susanoo umunya. Tetapi yang membedakan Perfect Susanoo Naruto dengan yang lain adalah Perfect Susanoo milik Naruto tidak memiliki Sayap untuk terbang tetapi Perfect Susanoo Naruto memiliki 10 Gedoudama raksasa layaknya mode Rikudou senjutsu , Sehingga Perfect Susanoo Naruto bisa melayang menggunakan 10 Gedoudama raksasanya.

Hinata menyipitkan mata melihat Sosok perfect Susanoo Naruto berbeda dengan ia pernah lihat sebelumnya

'Susanoo memiliki Gedoudama, tampak akan semakin menarik' ucap batin Hinata

Perfect Susanoo Naruto kemudian membentuk sebuah pedang doubl- helix atau seperti DNA dari Gedoudama miliknya . Pedang itu adalah Nunuboku no ken , pedang legendaris milik Rikudou Sennin , Obito pernah berkata pedang ini digunakan oleh Rikudou Sennin untuk membuat Bijuu dari tubuh Juubi. Dan Gedoudama lainnya membentuk sebuah perisai raksasa . Kini pedang Nunuboku no ken dan perisai hitam raksasa melengkapi Sosok Perfect Susanoo bewarna emas milik Naruto tersebut.

"Kali ini ,aku akan menghentikanmu Hinata ,aku tak akan membiarkan Dunia yang kita perjuangkan dulu berakhir begitu saja" ucap lantang Naruto.

"baiklah, kali ini akan aku pastikan aku akan membunuhmu Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Hinata

Kemudian mereka bersama-sama terbang ke udara , Mereka pun mengayunkan senjata mereka masing

Hyaaahhhhhhhhhhh...

Tinggggg.. Tinngggggg. Tingggg...

Bunyi hantama senjata keduanya terdengar , bagaikan gemuruh yang melanda dimensi milik Naruto. Adu senjata antara Nunuboko no ken milik Naruto dan Amenonuboku milik Hinata pun tak terhindarkan.

Mereka terus bertarung untuk menentukan Nasib Dunia. Bagimana cara Naruto untuk menghentikan Hinata dalam usahanya menghancurkan dunia...

To be continued...

* * *

 **Yosh Chapter 15 is done . Pertarungan sengit pun terjadi antara Naruto vs Hinata , bagaimanakah nasib mereka selanjutnya , ikuti terus kisahnya. maaf yah mungkin terlalu pendek , typo . dan banyak kekurangan.**

 **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yosh chapter 16 terbit**

 **Narutoo disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naruto Gaiden : Kurayami no naka no hikari (Cahaya dalam kegelapan)**

 **Fic tentang versi lain dari The Last Naruto the Movie**

 **Char : [Naruto+Hinata] . Team 7 , Toneri**

 **Rated : T**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini fic pertama saya dan saya juga terinspirasi fic lain nya .**

 **RnR please .. hehehehehe**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 : Lubang Hati**

Kini Hinata dan Naruto masing-masing sudah mengaktifkan pertahanan mutlaknya , Hinata dengan Ameno-uzume miliknya dan Naruto dengan Perfect Susanoo miliknya

"Kali ini ,aku akan menghentikanmu Hinata ,aku tak akan membiarkan Dunia yang kita perjuangkan dulu berakhir begitu saja" ucap lantang Naruto.

"baiklah, kali ini akan aku pastikan aku akan membunuhmu Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Hinata

Kemudian mereka bersama-sama terbang ke udara , Mereka pun mengayunkan senjata mereka masing

 **Hyaaahhhhhhhhhhh...**

 **Tinggggg.. Tinngggggg. Tingggg...**

Bunyi hantaman senjata keduanya terdengar , bagaikan gemuruh yang melanda dimensi milik Naruto. Adu senjata antara Nunuboko no ken milik Naruto dan Amenonuboku milik Hinata pun tak terhindarkan.

.

.

.

Jual beli serangan pun terjadi antara Naruto dan Hinata , Hinata pun mengarahkan Amenuboko miliknya dengan cepat ke arah naruto ,tetapi naruto langsung menepisnya dengan pedang Nunuboko miliknya

 **Traannggg...Traaaaanngggg..Traaannnggggg...**

Bunyi gemuruh hantaman kedua senjata itu terdengar diseluruh dimensi milik Naruto.

"kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku dengan kekuatanmu yang Sekarang Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Hinata.

"aku tidak akan membunuhmu Hinata , aku hanya akan menghentikanmu" teriak Naruto.

"Baiklah ,kali ini aku harus lebih serius lagi" ucap Hinata sambil menatap tajam Naruto.

" **Enton : Amenouzume Kagutsuchi"** Hinata kemudian mengeluarkan jurus panah api mirip jurus Sasuke tetapi Jurus milik Hinata memiliki api bewarna ungu.

Naruto kaget melihat Hinata menguasai Kagutsuchi, dia tidak mengira True Tenseigan bisa menyaingi kekuatan Sharingan ,

'Sial , dia bisa menguasai elemen bara , kalau begini aku tidak bisa menggunakan elemen api juga , resikonya sangat besar lebih baik aku mencoba membekukan api ungu itu' pikir Naruto

Mindscape Naruto on

"Isobu aku bisa meminta bantuanmu,?" tanya Naruto

" **Oh ,tentu saja partner ,kau ingin menggunakan elemen air"** ucap Isobu

"yah ,oleh karena itu aku meminta bantuanmu , elemen air nanti nya akan kuresonasikan dengan elemen angin milikku untuk menciptakan Elemen es" ucap Naruto

" **Baiklah, aku akan menyalurkan nya"** ucap Isobu

"arigatou ,terimakasih bantuanya Isobu" ucap Naruto

" **Ok ,sama-sama partner"** ucap Isobu

Mindscape Narutol off

Didalam keadaan Perfect Susanoo , Naruto menyalurkan Elemen angin dan air secara bersamaan di tangan kanan Perfect Susanoonya, Naruto juga menggunakan bola gedoudama sebagai inti jurusnya ,

" **Senpou : Hyoutondama Rasenshuriken"**

Terbentuklah Senjutsu elemen es berbentuk sebuah shuriken raksasa dengan gedoudama sebagai inti nya,

 **Hyaaaahhhhh...**

Naruto melemparkan jutsu nya kearah panah api ungu milik Hinata itu.

 **Blummmmmmmm...**

 **Kraaaakkkkkkkk...**

 **Triinnnnnggggggg...**

Senjutsu naruto berhasil membekukan panah api ungu milik Hinata itu, kemudian panah api yang dibekukan Naruto pecah menjadi serpihan kecil akibat efek senjutsu Naruto, Hinata melihat jurusnya gagal mendecih kesal, dia memang harus memperhatikan Naruto ,karena banyak hal diluar dugaan nya yang dilakukan oleh Naruto , mulai dari Naruto menguasai Kekkei touta Jinton ,dan sekarang Kekkei genkai hyouton.

'Ckkk, sepertinya aku harus lebih berhati-hati mengeluarkan jurus, aku harus menemukan celah ,agar dapat membunuhnya , kalau begini aku harus menggunakan lebih banyak cakra moryou' pikir Hinata

"Naruto ,kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku jika kau tak serius membunuhku" ucap Hinata

"Sudah aku bilang aku tak akan membunuhmu tapi aku akan menghentikanmu" ucap Naruto

"kau berbicara seperti itu seakan-akan kau bisa membunuhku kapan saja " ucap dingin Hinata

"kamu tahu Hinata , aku tak sanggup bila harus membunuhmu " ucap Naruto

"Terserah , tapi aku menginginkan kau mati" ucap tajam Hinata

Hinata kemudian menyalurkan cakra moryou kedalam ameno-uzume miliknya , Kemudian terbentuk tubuh wanita berwarna ungu kegelapan, sedangkan Amenouzume miliknya melapisi tubuh Humanoid itu ,maka tercipta **"Isou: Amenouzume** ". apa yang dilakukan Hinata persis seperti dilakukan Sasuke pada saat menyerap cakra para biju dalam susanoonya

" **Gawat , Naruto , aku dapat merasakan kekuatan nya berlipat ganda , aku dapat merasakan dia sekarang berada ditingkat jiji"** ucap Kurama

"iah kau benar kurama ,aku dapat merasakan nya" ucap Naruto

" **kali ini, biarkan aku membantu juga Naruto ,walaupun dia menggunakan cakra moryou , aku dapat merasakan cakranya setingkat 9 bijuu"** ucap Kurama

"tapi , aku tak ingin merepotkan mu kurama" ucap Naruto

" **Tch , baka , apa kau sadar cakra mu takakkan cukup melawan nya "** ucap Kurama

"ah, baiklah , Apa kau siap kurama" ucap Naruto

" **tentu saja ,gaki aku siap kapanpun"** ucap kurama

Naruto kemudian mengaktifkan biju mode miliknya , kini tampak lah kurama mode bewarna emas, naruto juga mengkolaborasikan biju modenya dengan Perfect Susanoo emas miliknya , sehingga tercipta **"Isou : Susanoo"**

"Kali ini aku akan memberikan jurus terkuat ku" ucap Hinata

tangan kiri **Isou: Amenouzume** Hinata kemudian membentuk sebuah bola ungu raksasa dengan bola-bola kecil yang mengelilinginya. Bola-bola itu kemudian berputar sangat cepat

" **Ginrindama Tensei baku"**

Jurus itu hampir mirip dengan Dairasengu milik Menma di film Road to ninja ,tetapi ukuran nya 10 kali lipat karena dibuat ditangan kiri amenouzume Hinata, lalu warna jutsu itu adalah berwarna ungu gelap.

Kemudian tangan kanan **Isou : Susanoo** Naruto menyiapkan sebuah rasenshuriken raksasa dengan inti gedoudama .

" **Senpou : Chou Bijudama Rasenshuriken"**

Naruto dan Hinata kemudian terbang keatas dan melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi..

 **Hyaahhhhhhhhhh.**

"Narutooooo..."teriak Hinata

"Hinata..." teriak Naruto.

Kedua sosok itu kemudian menghantamkan jutsu mereka masing-masing ,kedua jutsu meghasilkan efek yang luarbiasa ,dengan sekejap menghancurkan setengah dari dimensi Amenominaka.

 **Blurrrrrrrrrrrrrr...**

 **Duarrrrrrrrrrrrrr...**

 **Blaarrrrrrrrrrrr...**

Keduanya kemudian ditelan oleh cahaya akibat hantaman kedua jutsu yang saling bertabrakan itu.

* * *

 **Mindscape On.**

Terdapat ruangan putih tanpa noda, diruangan itu begitu menyimpan kedamaian dan ketenangan ,Naruto dan Hinata kini berada dalam ruangan itu.

"Naruto kenapa kau melakukan semua ini ,kenapa kau berusaha untuk menghentikan aku" teriak Hinata

"Hinata , aku melakukan semua ini karena aku mencintaimu ,aku tidak ingin kehilangan hal yang berharga lagi" ucap Naruto

"Bohongggg, selama ini kau tidak peduli kepadaku ,selama ini kau tidak menganggap ku ada, selama ini kau selalu menjauh diriku ,aku tak percaya semua omong kosongmu" ucap Hinata

"Hinata , aku boleh jujur , aku sangat mencintaimu , kau salah satu orang yang peduli kepadaku ,sejak kecil kau bahkan mengakuiku sebelum aku menjadi seperti sekarang ini, kau menganggapku ada disaat orang-orang menganggapku sebagai monster yang menghancurkan desa, kau selalu memperhatikanku , kau selalu peduli padaku , sekarang aku baru sadar ,lelaki bodoh sepertiku baru bisa memahami apa artinya dirimu Hinata" ucap Naruto

Hinata masih terdiam mendengar pernyataan Naruto ,dirinya masih ragu apa yang diucapkan Naruto.

Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah syal merah , Hinata pun terkejut melihat syal itu ,Syal itu adalah syal yang dibuatnya untuk dia ,Sosok yang kini yang ia benci.

"Hinata , kau tahu , aku membawa syal ini untuk apa" ucap Naruto.

Hinata terdiam masih melihat apa yang perbuat Naruto

"Aku mendapatkan ini dari ayahmu Hinata , dia memberikan nya kepadaku pada saat dirumah sakit. waktu itu" ucap Naruto

* * *

 **Flashback.**

1 hari pasca penyerangan Toneri-Hinata ,kini Naruto sedang mengunjungi ayah Hinata , dihari itu Ayah Hinata memberikan restu kepadanya untuk membawa kembali putrinya dan menjaga dirinya.

"Tolong jaga Anakku dan bawalah dia kembali pulang "ucap Hiashi tegas. Mendengar ucapann itu sontak membuat naruto terkejut . dia merasa dirinya masih belum pantas untuk itu.

"tapi apa aku pantas Otousama..?"tanya Naruto. "aku percaya padamu Naruto karena kamu adalah satu-satunya orang Hinata cintai , aku yakin dia pasti bahagia bisa bersama denganmu Naruto" ucap tegas Hiashi mendengar ucapan Hiashi Naruto semakin terkejut karena Hiashi telah memberinya restu kepadanya. Padahal dia tak pernah bermaksud untuk melakukan hal itu ., tapi dia sadar yang terbaik yang dia lakukan adalah membawa kembali sang putri hyuuga itu.

"Baiklah Otousama ,aku berjanji akan menjaga Hinata dengan sepenuh hati , aku berjanji aku akan membawanya pulang meski itu harus membuatku kehilangan nyawaku"ucap tegas Naruto.

Mendengar hal itu Hiashi tersenyum tulus ,mendengar jawaban dari Naruto .dirinya merasa yakin bahwa Naruto lah sosok yang palik tepat untuk Hinata

'kau memang sosok yang tepat untuk anakku Uzumaki Naruto , jagalah dan bimbinglah dia kembali' Gumam batin Hiashi..

"Naruto ,aku ingin memberi sesuatu kepadamu "ucap Hiashi

"ah tidak usah Otousama , nanti malah merepotkan" ucap Naruto menolak pemberian Hiashi secara halus

"tidak ,kau harus menerimanya Naruto , ini adalah benda yang berharga dibuat Hinata " ucap Hiashi.

"Ah, kalau Otousama menginginkan seperti itu ,aku akan menerimanya" ucap Naruto

Kemudian Hiashi memberikan sebuah syal merah yang dirajut oleh putrinya itu, Hiashi bisa mengetahui dan mendapatkan benda itu berkat pelayan nya yaitu Natsu ,Natsu memberitahu kepada Hiashi kalau akhir-akhir ini Hinata sering merajut syal merah , Natsu tahu syal itu dibuat untuk orang yang dicintainya sejak kecil yaitu Naruto. Setelah kepergian Hinata , Natsu melihat syal itu dikamarnya kemudian dia berinisiatif membawa syal itu kehadapan Ayah Hinata dan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi .

"Ini ambilah Naruto" ucap Hiashi sambil menyodorkan syal merah itu.

"apa aku pantas menerima ini Otousama?" tanya Naruto

"kau lebih dari pantas , karena kau yang dicintai Hinata, berjanjilah menjaga syal itu seperti janji mu untuk menjaga putriku" ucap Hiashi.

"aku berjanji akan menjaga syal ini dengan sepenuh hati Otousama" ucap Naruto

Hiashi tersenyum kecil mendengar janji Naruto ,dia merasa Naruto adalah orang tepat bagi Hinata

"Otousama ,kalau boleh aku mau pamit sebentar untuk kembali keruang perawatan " ucap Naruto

"baiklah , naruto , kau boleh pergi" ucap Hiashi

Naruto kemudian pergi kembali keruang perawatan nya . diruang perawatan nya sambil duduk di kasur nya dia terus merenung memikirkan langkah apa selanjutnya ,dia tahu sekarang Hinata adalah penjahat perang karena dia sudah berani mencoba menghancurkan Dunia, dia juga tahu resiko yang dihadapi jika ia tetap menyelamatkan Hinata. , Jika ia menyelamatkan hinata tentunya ia akan banyak mendapatan tentangan dan kecaman dari dunia shinobi

Didalam renenungan nya itu Naruto kini tampak memegang Syal merah yang dibuat Hinata itu. , kemudian Sakura pun datang keruang perawatan Naruto untuk mengecek kondisi nya kembali ,Sakura melihat Naruto sedang memandangi Syal merah dengan penuh intens,

"Ah Naruto , kau sudah kembali ,baguslah sekarang aku akan memeriksa keadaanmu terlebih dahulu" ucap Sakura

Namun ucapan sakura tidak digubris oleh Naruto , Naruto masih saja melamun sambil menatap syal merah itu

"Naruto.. " panggil Sakura

Naruto mendengar ucapan Sakura kemudian tersadar dari lamunan nya itu.

"Eh , Sakura-chan gomen .. aku tak sadar ,kalau kau sudah masuk"ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

"Naruto ,kalau ada masalah ceritakan kepadaku ,tdak baik kalau kau terus memendamnya" ucap Sakura

"eh tidak ada masalah kok Sakura-chan semuanya baik-baik saja" elak Naruto berbohong kepada Sakura

"Ah ,jangan berbohong Naruto ,aku sudah tahu kalau kau bukan pembohong yang baik , lagi pula kau tadi aku panggil kau malah mengabaikan nya" ucap Sakura

"ah ,kau benar , yah aku ini pembohong yang buruk hahahahaha" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa dan mengeluarkan cengiran nya

"yah sudah ,sekarang kau bisa becerita kepadaku , sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto?" tanya Sakura

"tadi Ayah Hinata sempat berbicara kepadaku ,dia setuju kalau aku bersama dengan putrinya dan dia memberikan ku syal ini" ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan syal merah tersebut.

"Ah bagus kalau begitu ,nanti kau tidak perlu repot-repot lagi meminta restunya " ucap Sakura

"ah, ia kau benar Sakura. Tapi apa aku pantas bersama dia , mengingat dia berubah karena aku juga" ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan ekspresi sendu

"Kamu itu bodoh banget ya.." ucap kesal Sakura

"Maksudmu apa Sakura-chan kenapa kau bilang aku ini bodoh" ucap Naruto

"meski kau yang merubah dia menjadi dirinya sekarang ,aku yakin didalam lubuk hatinya dia masih mencintaimu , aku merasakan hal yang sama sebagai perempuan" jelas Sakura

Naruto masih diam mendengar perkataan sakura

"dia itu mirip seperti aku ,waktu aku ingin membunuh Sasuke di negera besi tapi kenyataan nya aku tidak bisa membunuhnya ,kenyataannya rasa cinta ku lebih besar dari rasa benciku ,meski dia selalu menyakitiku ,tapi aku masih sangat mencintai Sasuke-kun, begitu pula dengan Hinata meski kau telah menyakiti hatinya aku yakin didalam dirinya masih ada rasa cinta yang tulus untukmu Naruto" ucap Sakura

"tapi sakura-chan ,ini berbeda akulah yang..." ucapan Naruto kemudian dipotong oleh Sakura

"kau salah naruto .. Hinata memang dendam terhadap dirimu tapi Ketika perempuan benar-benar jatuh cinta, perasaannya tidak akan berubah dengan mudah Naruto, aku yakin dalam diri Hinata masih ada Hinata yang dulu" Ucap Sakura

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Sakura

"Kau tahu ,Hinata susah payah merajut syal itu untukmu, kau dapat merasakan nya , cinta yang begitu mendalam dan tulus yang terkandung dalam syal itu , Syal itu hanya diberikan kepadamu ,Naruto" jelas Sakura

Naruto terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"jadi selama ini , dia membuat syal ini untukku" ucap Naruto

"iah , oleh karena itu sekarang lakukanlah apa yang tepat yaitu menyelamatkan dia Naruto, bawa kembali Hinata yang dahulu ke desa Konoha, aku yakin kau bisa melakukan nya" ucap Sakura

 **Flashback end**

* * *

"Hinata, kau tahu Lelaki Bodoh ini akhir nya mengerti,arti Syal yang kamu buat padaku sebelum kamu ikut ke Toneri. Aku tahu sekarang, dari Syal yang kamu rajut dengan susah payah, dan menyita banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikan nya. Bahwa Cinta mu tidak bisa teruraikan dengan mudah" ucap Naruto

Hinata masih diam dan tak menggubris perkataan Naruto

"Hinata kau tahu Syal pernah aku pakai saat kita bertemu dulu , Syal itu adalah yang paling berharga dalam hidupku..." ucap Naruto

Ekspersi Hinata berubah menjadi sendu saat naruto menceritakan Syal miliknya

"asal kau tahu Hinata syal ini adalah pemberian terakhir ibuku yang paling berharga" sambil menunjukan syal hijau pemberian ibunya itu

Hinata kaget mendengar pernyataan Naruto tentang syal Hijau miliknya itu, dirinya masih enggan menjawab pernyataan naruto

"Syal ini dibuat dengan cinta oleh ibuku, dia membuat ini pada saat terakhirnya , dia adalah orang paling berharga dalam hidupku ,sama seperti syal merah yang ku genggam ditangan kanan ku ini , syal ini juga mempunyai arti yang berharga dalam hidupku ,kau tahu mengapa aku berucap begitu ,karena kau termasuk wanita yang paling aku cintai selain ibuku" jelas Naruto

Hinata masih diam membisu mendengar pernyataan Naruto , dirinya tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi setelah mendengar pernyataan Naruto

Naruto kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, dia mengambil keputusan untuk mencurahkan apa yang ada dalam lubang hatinya selama ini

" Asal kamu tahu Hinata , dimanapun engkau berada, aku akan selalu berusaha membuatmu tersenyum ...dimanapun engkau berada, aku akan selalu berusaha di sisimu.. apapun yang engkau katakan , perasaan itu tetap untukmu ... , Aku berjanji padamu rasa ini akan tetap selamanya mulai dari sekarang ...

...Kokoro kara aiseru hito ,kokoro kara itoshii hito , kono boku no ai no mannaka ni wa itsumo kimi ga iru kara" ( Orang yang aku cintai setulus hati ...orang yang paling aku sayangi setulus hati , di lubuk terdalam cintaku, dimana kau akan selalu ada)...

...Hinata , meskipun kamu membenciku ,meskipun kamu ingin membunuhku ,meskipun kau tak akan pernah bisa mnemaafkanku ... aku akan tetap selalu mencintaimu , aku akan selalu menyangimu...

...dan jika kamu tetap membenciku, biarkan aku yang menanggung kebenciamu itu ,biarkan aku yang menjadi rasa sakitmu, biarkan aku menanggung semua penderitaanmu selama ini. jika seluruh dunia menolakmu , maka aku akan menjadi orang yang paling menerima mu "

Naruto mencurahakan segala isi hatinya kepada Hinata. Apa yang ia pendam selama ini , apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini , dia menjelaskan semua nya kepada Hinata

 **Tes...**

 **Tess...**

 **Tess..**

Bulir-bulir Air mata pun mengalir dari mata lavender itu

terlihat Hinata menangis mendengar perkataan Naruto, Naruto pun terkejut melihat Hinata menangis , baru kali ini setelah dirinya berubah dia baru bisa melihat Hinata menangis

"apa kata-kataku membuatmu bersedih Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto

"Nande Naruto nande.. ,kau kenapa begitu peduli kepadaku., kenapa kau ingin sekali menanggung luka ku ,kenapa kau ingin sekali merasakan sakit yang aku rasakan , kenapa Naruto " Ucap lirih Hinata

"Aku sudah mengatakan nya Hinata ,bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu."ucap lembut Naruto

"lalu apa alasannya ,kenapa kau berucap begitu.." tanya Hinata

"Aku sangat mengerti apa yang kau rasakan selama ini , rasa sakit itu , kesepian ,rasa tak dianggap dan kebencian terhadapmu ,aku dapat merasakan nya ,rasa itu sangat menyakitkan" ucap lirih Naruto

"karena itu izinkan aku mengisi hatimu kembali Hinata, izinkan aku menghapus itu semua " jelas Naruto

Hinata masih terpaku mendengar perkataan Naruto

"Aishitheru Hyuuga Hinata" ucap lantang Naruto

 **Wusshhhhhhhhhh.**

Angin meniup secara lembut , Angin menerbangkan rambut indigo itu secara perlahan-lahan , Hinata merasa ada yang mengisi hatinya kembali. Dia merasa sesuatu yang sudah kembali , Cahaya menyinari dalam hatinya ,kehangatan menyentuhnya kembali setelah sekian lama kedinginan menyelimuti dirinya itulah yang dirasakan nya . yah Naruto lah orang yang mengisi lubang hatinya.

"Hiks...hiks...Hikss. Naruto-kun Gomenmasai..Gomenmasai, selama ini aku dendam padamu ,selama ini aku mencoba membunuhmu tapi yang kau lakukan malah mencoba menyelamatkanku ,aku benar-benar tidak berguna" ucap Lirih Hinata

Hinata menangis membayangkan apa yang ia perbuat selama ini kepada orang yang ia cintai

 **Grepp.**

Dengan spontan Naruto memeluk Hinata , dia berusaha menenangkan Hati Hinata yang sudah kacau.

Naruto membelai secara perlahan rambut indigo itu , mencoba menenangkan sang pemiliknya ,

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak jauh hari, sejak kau mencoba membunuhku ,aku sudah memaafkanmu Hinata-chan" ucap lembut Naruto

"tapi aku.. sudah membunuh adikku, aku sudah membuat kehancuran terhadap dunia , aku sudah mencoba membunuhmu dan teman-temanmu ,apa aku pantas mendapatkan maaf darimu dan semuanya atasa perbuatanku selama ini" ucap lirih Hinata

"Kau tahu, Tuhan saja memaafkan dan memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk makhluknya yang berbuat salah , ,masa kita sebagai mahkluknya tak bisa berbuat demikian" ucap Naruto dengan lembut.

"Aigatou Naruto-kun, terimakasih telah mencintaiku" ucap Hinata

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil dan membelai kembali rambut sang pujaan hatinya. Lalu dia pun mencium lembut kening Hinata

 **Cup.**

Hinata malu mendapat ciuman dikeningnya itu ,sekarang tampaknya merona merah menghiasi wajah porselen itu.

"Nah ,sekarang ayo kita kembali ke desa, semuanya sudah menunggu kamu Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto

Hinata lalu melepaskan dekapan nya dengan Naruto

"Gomenmasai Naruto-kun ,aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang" ucap lirih Hinata

"Kenapa ,apa kamu masih ragu orang-orang akan memaafkanmu?" tanya Naruto

"Bukan, aku masih ada urusan " ucap Hinata

Kemudian Sosok Hinata mulai lenyap dari hadapan Naruto secara perlahan-lahan

"Hinata-chan kau mau kemana ?" ucap lirih Naruto

"maafkan aku Naruto-kun , aku memang sangat mencintaimu , tapi aku rasa kita tidak akan bisa bersatu lagi " ucap lirih Hinata

"Hinata-chan , kenapa kau berkata seperti itu , kenapa?" ucap lirih Naruto

"aku tak bisa menjelaskan padamu Naruto-kun ,terima kasih sudah mencintai.. Sayoonara Naruto-kun" ucap Lirih Hinata

Sosok berambut indigo itu kemudian menghilang dari hadapan Naruto.

"Hinataaaaa..." teriak Naruto...

 **Mindscape Off**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Konohagakure**

Setelah bertarung melawan Hinata , Naruto ditemukan pingsan oleh sahabat nya Uchiha Sasuke didalam dimensi miliknya, Sasuke mengetahui keberadaan Naruto berkat koneksi cakra Rikudou miliknya, saat ditemukan kondisi Naruto terlihat begitu parah , hampir semuanya cakra terkuras habis melawan Hinata.

Sasuke lalu membawa Naruto kerumah sakit Konoha , disana Sakura mengobati naruto , dia berusaha keras menyalurkan cakranya agar cakra Naruto tidak kosong.

"Hinata..." gumam Naruto secara tak sadar.

"akhirnya kamu sadar juga baka" ucap Sakura . sakura tersenyum usaha nya berhasil menyelamatkan Naruto.

3 hari berlalu Naruto kemudian siuman dari pingsan nya itu

Pemuda bermata safir itu membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan, tampak ia lihat dekorasi ruangan serba putih dan bau obat yang begitu menyengat di hidung pemuda bermbut pirang itu.

"Ah, jangan-jangan ini dirumah sakit lagi" ucap Naruto

"akhirnya kamu sadar juga baka" ucap Sakura.

"eh sakura-chan , kenapa kamu disini" ucap polos Naruto

"baka, aku ini sedang memeriksamu tau, lain kali kamu jangan memaksakan diri , banyak khawatir dengan dirimu tahu" ucap Sakura

"eh, gomen Sakura-chan , habisnya kalau aku tak memindahkan diri ke dimensi lain ,kalian bisa terluka" ucap Naruto

"Baka..!, kamu itu selalu saja memperhatikan keadaan orang lain tanpa peduli terhadap dirimu sendiri" ucap Sakura

Kemudian masuklah pemuda berambut raven dengan mata onyx nya dan perempuan berambut pirang bermata lavender itu

"yo dobe, tampaknya kau sudah siuman" ucap Sasuke

"yah begitulah teme ehehehe" ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan cengiran nya

"hiks..Hiks..Hikss" shion pun menangis melihat keadaan Naruto itu

"Eh ,Shion mengapa kau menangis.." ucap Naruto

 **Greppp**

Shion memeluk naruto dan menangis dalam pelukan nya itu.

"Hiks...Hiks.. Naruto no baka !, kenapa kamu mengorbankan dirimu hah" ucap lirih Shion

"gomen , Shion kalau aku tak melakukan hal itu ,kalian bisa terbunuh" ucap Naruto

"hiks...hikkss..hiksss, kamu selalu saja mengorbankan diri , kamu tahu aku itu takut kehilangan kamu Naruto-kun"ucap lirih Shion

"Hn tenanglah Shion , dobe itu tak mungkin mati secara mudah" ucap Sasuke menenangkan Shion

"iah tak usah khawatir ,aku janji kok tak akan meninggalkan kamu" ucap Naruto. Sambil menyeka air mata Shion

"janji kan naruto-kun" ucap Shion

"iah , aku janji kok" ucap Naruto.

Semuanya hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto itu.

"Naruto-kun ,ini ada buah untukmu , makan buah ini supaya kamu cepat pulih yah" ucap Shion sambil mengasih satu keranjang buah kepadanya

"wah , jadi ngerepotin nih" ucap Naruto

"Tidak kok, justru aku lah yang harus berterima kasih ,berkat kamukan aku selamat, anggap aja ini rasa terimakasih ku Naruto-kun" ucap Shion

"ahh , iah Arigatou " ucap Naruto sambil menerima keranjang buah dari Shion itu.

"nah kalau begitu Sasuke-kun dan Shion-chan bisa menunggu sebentar diluar ,aku mau memeriksa keadaan Naruto" ucap Sakura

"hnnn, yah sudah , Naruto setelah ini aku akan berbicara kepadamu" ucap Sasuke

"Oke aku tunggu teme!" ucap Naruto

Sasuke dan Shion pergi meninggalkan ruang perawatan Naruto ,sedangkan sakura melanjutkan kembali pemeriksaan kondisi Naruto.

* * *

 **Kastil Toneri**

Setelah bertarung melawan Naruto , Hinata juga ditemukan pingsan oleh sahabat nya Toneri didalam dimensi milik Naruto, Toneri mengetahui keberadaan Hinata berkat koneksi cakra Hamura miliknya.

3 hari berlalu Hinata pun akhirnya siuman dari pingsan nya itu , dia kemudian membuka mata lavendernya itu , dia melihat kamar dengan dekorasi klasik.

"dimana aku, apa aku dikastil Toneri" gumam Hinata

Tap...

Taappp...

Tap...

Suara langkah kaki pun terdengar , sosok itu kemudian membuka pintu kamar Hinata.

"Oh hime sudah siuman rupanya" ucap Toneri

"Ah ,Toneri-kun kenapa aku bisa disini?" tanya Hinata

"aku menemukanmu pingsan saat kamu berada di dimensi milik reinkarnasi Ashura itu, apa kamu baik-baik saja Hime?" tanya toneri

"ah ,aku baik-baik saja kok Toneri-kun " ucap Hinata.

Hinata kemudian merasa kekuatan nya menurun drastis 'aneh ,kok aku tak bisa merasakan kembali cakra moryou yang aku serap , apa yang terjadi sebenarnya selama aku pingsan' pikir Hinata

"Hime ,kenapa kamu melamun " tanya toneri , membuyarkan lamunan Hinata itu.

"ah, tidak apa-apa kok Toneri-kun" ucap Hinata

"yah sudah Hime, sekarang kita makan bersama ,makanan sudah disiapkan oleh para pelayanku" ucap Toneri

"Haiii" ucap Hinata

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Konohagakure**

1 hari pasca dirinya bertarung melawan Hinata . Naruto masih menjalani perawatan nya dirumah sakit konoha, menurut hasil pemeriksaan tampaknya naruto sudah diperbolehkan pulang nanti sore .Naruto mencoba membujuk Sakura agar ia bisa pulang pagi ini , tetapi Sakura menolak karena Naruto masih membutuhkan pemeriksaan tahap akhir.

Naruto masih memikirkan keadaan Hinata, dia tampak cemas dengan keadaan Hinata , ditengah lamunan nya Sasuke pun datang untuk menjenguk kembali dan membicarakan informasi yang ia dapat.

"yo dobe, jangan kebanyakan melamun" ucap Sasuke

"Hee Teme! , aku gak melamun Cuma lagi memikirkan sesuatu" ucap Naruto

"apa ini ada hubungan nya dengan Hinata?" tanya Sasuke langsung pada pointnya

"yah ,kau benar, teme pada saat aku pingsan waktu itu ,apa Hinata ada disana juga?" tanya Naruto

"tidak , aku hanya menemukanmu disana , kemungkinan dia dibawa kembali oleh Toneri." Ucap Sasuke

"sial , seharusnya aku tidak pingsan , kusoo!" ucap Naruto

"Hnnn, jadi kau mengkhawatirkan nya?" tanya Sasuke

"yah , aku khawatir dia kenapa-kenapa disana" ucap Naruto

"hnn begitu , tapi kita seharusnya lebih mengkhawatirkan informasi yang baru aku dapatkan" ucap Sasuke

"maksudmu teme" tanya Naruto

"Dobe , saat aku melakukan penyeledikan dikastil Toneri ,aku menemukan banyak kejanggalan.." ucap Sasuke

Sasuke menjelaskan apa yang terjadi , seperti ia bertemu Itachi , melawan JT madara dan menemukan tenseigan raksasa , selain itu Sasuke juga menceritakan sebuah makhluk misterius yang ia lihat di planet buatan Toneri di dalam bulan tentunya.,

"jadi , aku berasumsi jika Toneri berhasil mendapat cakra Moryou dan mengekstraknya dalam makhluk itu, dia akan membangkitkan Kurobi" ucap Sasuke

"apa alasanmu berasumsi seperti itu Teme?" tanya Naruto

"dikastil Toneri , aku disana menemukan gulungan rahasia klan Ootsustsuki ,disana tertera informasi Kuroibi , Kurobi itu adaah makhluk yang terbuat dari kegelapan , kekuatan kuroibi bahkan setara dengan juubi, aku khawatir jika kita tak menghentikan Toneri , dia bisa membangkitkan kuroibi ,jika itu terjadi maka bisa dipastikan Dunia akan berakhir." Ucap Sasuke

Deeegggggg

Naruto terkejut dengan penjelasan Sasuke , dia tak mengira rencan Toneri begitu busuk

"Ini gawat ,berarti Hinata selama ini hanya dimanfaatkan oleh Toneri , Hinata sekarang dalam keadaan berbahaya!" ucap panik Naruto

"hnn ,kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Dobe?" tanya Sasuke

"kau tahu teme, Hinata sekarang memiliki cakra moryou ,dia menyegel kedalam tubuhnya sendiri, aku yakin Toneri pasti akan mengambil cakra itu" ucap Naruto

Sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto ,

"Ini berarti Kurobi akan segera bangkit Dobe" ucap Sasuke

"kita harus memberitahukan Aliansi secepatnya " ucap Naruto.

"Hnnn" ucap singkat Sasuke menyetujui usul Naruto.

* * *

 **Dream Hinata**

Disebuah ruangan , Hinata kini berdiri disana , dia melihat banyak hiasan-hiasan kuil , artefak kuno disana,dekorasi tradisional . dia melihat beberapa prajurit berkumpul dalam ruangan itu.

"byakugan no hime" ucap sosok misterius itu. Suara nya terdengar dari pasukan itu

Hinata pun kaget mendengar sapaan sosok misterius itu. Dia pun memasang sikap waspada , karena bisa jadi yang dihadapan nya adalah musuh

"tenang Byakugan no Hime , aku tak akan menyakitimu" ucap sosok misterius itu

"Siapa dirimu sebenarnya?" tanya Hinata , membalas ucapan yang datang dari pasuka yang ia lihat dihadapan nya.

Kemudian para pasukan itu membuka jalan ditengah pasukan, tampak sesosok pria berkulit putih pucat sedang berjalan , dia memiliki tanduk diatas kepalanya , dia memakai kimono putih khas klan Ootsustuki , Hinata dapat melihat sosok itu mempunyai gedoudama dibelakang tubuhnnya . seluruh pasukan duduk bersimpuh memberi hormat pada sosok itu, Hinata kemudian berasumsi jika sosok itu adalah orang paling dihormati oleh pasukan itu.

"perkenalkan namaku adalah Ootsutsuki Hamura." Ucap Hamura memperkenalkan Namanya.

"Ootsu-tsu-ki Ha-mu-ra" ucap Hinata tergagap melihat sosok dihadapan nya itu.

"aku datang kesini ,karena jiwaku tertarik oleh keberadaan cakra , selain itu aku ingin menjelaskan padamu tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya" ucap Hamura

"maksudmu apa yang terjadi ,Hamura-sama?" tanya Hinata

"apa yang dijelaskan oleh Toneri , itu adalah kesalahan , aku sebenarnya tidak pernah menginginkan Dunia yang dibuat Kakakku hancur " ucap Hamura

"jadi ,wasiat suci itu adalah sebuah kesalahan belaka?" tanya Hinata

"benar , semua itu hanya sebuah alibi yang dikarang oleh keturunan cabang dariku untuk menghancurkan kuturunan utama ku" ucap Hamura

"jadi semua itu sebuah kebohongan belaka" ucap lirih Hinata , dia sangat terpukul karena dirinya ikut terlibat dalam rencana Toneri

Hamura dapat melihat raut wajah Hinata yang sendu itu, dia juga tahu bahwa keturunan nya juga terlibat dalam rencana Toneri , dia dapat melihat hal itu karena selama ini Hamura berkeliling berbagai dimensi dan waktu untuk sekedar melihat apa yang dilakukan keturunan nya persis apa yang dilakukan oleh Rikudou Sennin , bukan nya Hamura tak bisa menghentinkan hal itu ,tetapi jika ia turut campur tangan , maka ia juga bisa merubah masa depan akibat perbuatanya itu , jadi Hamura hanya bisa melihat para generasinya bertarung dan terus bertarung.

"Maafkan aku Hamura-sama , aku selama ini salah paham ,dan melakukan kesalahan yang banyak" ucap lirih Hinata

"tidak apa-apa ,itu semua bukan semata-mata kesalahanmu saja , tetapi kesalahanku juga karena aku juga gagal mengarahkan keturunan ku kearah lebih baik, jadi aku ingin kamu menghentikan Toneri sebelum terlembat" jelas Hamura

"kamu harus menghentikan Toneri sesegera mungkin ,karena kini Toneri berhasil mencuri cakra Moryou dari, aku yakin dia akan menanamkan Tenseigan dan cakra moryou kedalam cangkang kurobi , jika dia berhasil melakukan nya dia akan membangkitakn kurobi dan itu akan menjadi akhir Dunia" jelas Hamura

Hinata kaget mendengar penjelasan Hamura , dia berpikir pantas dirinya merasa banyak kehilangan kekuatan , ternyata Toneri telah berhasil mencuri cakra Moryou dari dirinya

"tapi apa aku bisa Hamura-sama , bukan kah aku juga sudah gagal" ucap Hinata

"kamu pasti bisa melakukannya Byakugan no hime , aku yakin kamu bisa ,tebuslah kesalahan dengan menghentikan Toneri" ucap Hamura

"aku mengerti aku akan melakukan nya" ucap Hinata

"baiklah sebelum itu aku akan memberikan kekuatanku padamu" ucap Hamura

Hamura lalu menempelkan telapak tangan nya pada telapak tangan kiri Hinata , dia memberikan kekuatannya pada Hinata

"dengan begini ,kamu bisa mempergunakan nya untuk menghentikan toneri" ucap Hamura

"baiklah ,waktuku sudah habis , hentikan toneri sesegera mungkin ,jangan biarkan Dunia buatan kakakku berakhir" titah Hamura

Hamura kemudian menghilang bersama para prajuritnya.

 **Dream Hinata off**

* * *

 **Kastil Toneri**

"ughhh" ucap Hinata

Gadis bermbut Indigo itu membuka mata lavender miliknya , Hinata melihat dirinya berada dalam kamarnya dikastil Toneri. Dia pun kembali merenungi mimpinya itu . pertemuanya dengan Hamura membuat Hinata harus menghentikan aksi Toneri itu

'aku harus mencari cara untuk menghancurkan Tenseigan dan Kurobi' ucap batin Hinata

Tap...tappp...tapp...

Krieeekkkkkkkkk...

Terbukalah pintu , disana tampak sesosok pemuda berambut silver berpakaian kimono tradisional putih khas klan Ootsutsuki.

"Ohayou Hime, kau sudah bangun rupanya" ucap Toneri

"Ohayou ,Toneri-kun , ia baru saja aku bangun" ucap Hinata sambil menunjukan senyum palsunya.

"Toneri-kun bisakah aku bertanya padamu?" tanya Hinata

" apa yang ingin kau tanya-kan Hime?" ucap Toneri

"aku ingin bertanya , dimana tenseigan yang asli ,lalu apa aku bisa melihatnya?" tanya Hinata

Toneri merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan nya itu , dia berpikir untuk berhati-hati dengan Hinata ,

"Ah , Tenseigan berada didalam dimensiku ,tetapi aku belum bisa memberitahumu terlebih dahulu , kamu harus menikah dengan ku jika kamu ingin melihatnya" ucap Toneri

"ah begitu yah, lalu kapan kamu menikahiku Toneri-kun?" ucap Hinata

"Mungkin sekitar 2-3 hari lagi ,aku sudah mempersiapkan itu semua Hime" ucap Toneri

"ah... Begitu yah" ucap Hinata

Degggg...

"Ughhh" Toneri pun tiba-tiba menutup matanya dengan tangan nya itu , dia merasa kesakitan pada matanya itu

'sial , reaksi Imortal Tenseigan begitu menyakitkan ' ucap batin Toneri

"Toneri-kun apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata

"ah ,tidak apa-apa Hime , aku hanya perlu istirahat sebentar dikamarku ,Hime silahkan sarapan duluan , aku bisa sarapan dikamar saja" ucap Toneri

"baiklah ,Hati-hati Toneri-kun" ucap Hinata

"aku pergi dulu janee Hime" ucap toneri meninggalkan kamar Hinata

'ini adalah kesempatanku ,untuk mencari tenseigan ' ucap batin Hinata

Hinata kemudian pergi keluar melalui jendela kamarnya untuk mencari tenseigan

Sementara itu Toneri kemudian beristirahat didalam kamarnya itu.

'sebentar lagi Imortal Tenseigan akan bangkit , sebentar lagi Dunia Rikudou Sennin segera berakhir , aku harus bisa menahan rasa sakit ini' ucap batin Toneri

* * *

 **Ruang penyimpanan Tenseigan**

Setelah 5 jam berlalu, Hinata akirnya menemukan Tenseigan , berkat mata True Tenseigan miliknya dia dapat melacak keberadaan tenseigan raksasa itu

'Jadi ini Tenseigan yang dibicarakan oleh Hamura-sama, sebaiknya aku harus segera menghancurkan nya' ucap batin Hinata

Hinata kemudian mengaktifkan mode True Tenseigan miliknya. Disaat Hinata akan menghancurkan Tenseigan itu tiba-tiba

" **Hakke kuuhekishou"**

 **Blassshhhhhhhhhhh...Wussshshhhhhhhh...**

Serangan itu tiba-tiba datang ,karena lengah Hinata pun terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat nya semua itu.

"Ughhh" ucap kesakitan Hinata

'sial ,aku lengah , tapi bagaimana mungkin aku terkena serangan milik klan Hyuuga apa mungkin' ucap Batin Hinata

Hinata kemudian melihat sosok yang menyerang dirinya ,dia sangat terkejut melihat kedua sosok itu yang menyerang tersebut..

"tidak , mustahil bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi" ucap terbata-bata Hinata

Sementara sosok itu hanya diam dan bergeming mengabaikan perkataan Hinata

"kaliann..." ucap terbata-bata Hinata

Tobe continued...

Siapakah kedua sosok yang kini berada dihadapan Hinata , semuanya akan terungkap dalam cerita selanjutnya

* * *

 **Yosh Chapter 16 is done . , ikuti terus cerita ini. maaf yah mungkin terlalu pendek , bad summary, typo . dan banyak kekurangan lain nya dalam fic ini.**

 **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Narutoo disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naruto Gaiden : Kurayami no naka no hikari (Cahaya dalam kegelapan)**

 **Fic tentang versi lain dari The Last Naruto the Movie**

 **Char : [Naruto+Hinata] . Team 7 , Toneri**

 **Rated : T**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini fic pertama saya dan saya juga terinspirasi fic lain nya .**

 **RnR please .. hehehehehe**

 _ **Chapter 17 : Battle for the World**_

* * *

 _ **Ruang penyimpanan Tenseigan**_

Setelah 5 jam berlalu, Hinata akirnya menemukan Tenseigan , berkat mata True Tenseigan miliknya dia dapat melacak keberadaan tenseigan raksasa itu

'Jadi ini Tenseigan yang dibicarakan oleh Hamura-sama, sebaiknya aku harus segera menghancurkan nya' ucap batin Hinata

Hinata kemudian mengaktifkan mode True Tenseigan miliknya. Disaat Hinata akan menghancurkan Tenseigan itu tiba-tiba

 _ **Hakke kuuhekishou**_

 _Blassshhhhhhhhhhh...Wussshshhhhhhhh...Buaaaaaaagggggghh..._

Serangan itu tiba-tiba datang ,karena lengah Hinata pun terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat nya semua itu.

"Ughhh" ucap kesakitan Hinata

'sial, aku lengah, tapi bagaimana mungkin aku terkena serangan milik klan Hyuuga apa mungkin..' ucap Batin Hinata

Hinata kemudian melihat sosok yang menyerang dirinya ,dia sangat terkejut melihat kedua sosok itu yang menyerang tersebut..

"tidak, mustahil bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi" ucap terbata-bata Hinata

Sementara sosok itu hanya diam dan bergeming mengabaikan perkataan Hinata

"kaliann..." ucap terbata-bata Hinata

Kini terlihat didepan Hinata ada sosok yang ia kenali dan familiar baginya

"Neji-niisan, Hanabi..., bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa hidup kembali" ucap terbata-bata Hinata

Sedangkan sosok yang dihadapi Hinata tak bergeming sama sekali dengan perkataan Hinata itu, Hinata pun melihat kedua sorot matanya, tampak dari kedua pandangan matanya itu hanya kosong dan tanpa memiliki emosi.

' _apa ini Edo tensei, tapi kenapa aku tak menenmukan unsur edo tensei dalam penampilan mereka'_ piki Hinata

Neji dan Hanabi kemudian menyerang Hinata dengan Taijutsu khas Hyuuga. Hinata pun tak tinggal diam, dia juga kembali mengaktifkan True Tenseigan miliknya dan membalas serangan mereka.

 _Buaaaaaagghhhhhhhhhh._

 _Paaakhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

Adu Taijutsu pun terjadi antara mereka bertiga, pukulan demi pukulan pun dihantam kepada Hinata, namun Hinata mampu membalas serangan keduanya itu, bahkan Hinata berhasil memukul mundur kedua saudaranya yang sudah mati itu.

Kemudian Hinata membentuk sebuah aura cakra yang berbentuk kepala singa raksasa bewarna ungu dikedua tangannya itu.

 _ **Hakke: Dai Sōjishi Hōgeki**_

 _Buaaaaaagggggggggggghhhhhh..._

 _Buaaaaaaggggggggggggghhhhh..._

JT Neji dan Hanabi pun terpental dan terkena telak akibat serangan Hinata, tubuh mereka sepertinya agak terkoyak dan retak layaknya Edo tensei, Hinata menyipitkan matanya melihat kondisi aneh itu,

' _apa ini Edo tensei, kalau ini Edo tensei pasti ada kelemahan pada kinjutsu ini'_ pikir Hinata

Akan tetapi Hinata kembali dikejutkan dengan kondisi JT Neji dan Hanabi yang sudah kembali beregenarasi total, dirinya sangat tercekat melihat regenerasi JT Neji dan Hanabi hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari 30 detik.

"apa, bagaimana bisa?" gumam Hinata

Tanpa basa-basi lagi mereka pun kemudian menyerang Hinata, dan tanpa Hinata sadari dirinya sudah terjebak didalam radius serangan milik mereka berdua itu.

 _ **Jukenho:**_ _ **Hakke**_ _ **Ni**_ _ **hyaku**_ _ **Gojuuroku**_ _ **Sho**_

 _ **Delapan pukulan**_

 _Buaagghhhhhhhhhh...Buaaaaaagggghhhhhh...Buaaaaaggghhhhhhhhh..._

 _ **Enam belas pukulan**_

 _Buaaaaaaaaggghhhhhhhh...Buaaaaaagggghhhhhh...Buaaaaaggghhhhhhhhh._

 _ **Tiga puluh dua pukulan**_

 _Buaaaagggghhhhhhhhhhhh...Buaaaaaagggghhhhhh...Buaaaaaggghhhhhhhhh..._

 _ **Enam puluh empat pukulan**_

 _Buaaaagggghhhhhhhhhhhh...Buaaaaaagggghhhhhh...Buaaaaaggghhhhhhhhh..._

 _ **Seratus dua puluh delapan pukulan**_

 _Buaaaagggghhhhhhhhhhhh..Buaaaaaagggghhhhhh...Buaaaaaggghhhhhhhhh..._

 _ **Dua ratus lima puluh enam pukulan**_

 _Buaaaagggghhhhhhhhhhhh..Buaaaaaagggghhhhhh...Buaaaaaggghhhhhhhhh..._

 _Uagggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

Darah mengucur dari bibir mungil Hinata, dirinya terkapar lemas, akibat jurus itu. Rasa sakit dan perih menjalar disetiap bagian tubuhnya.

Disaat bersamaan tampak dari jauh tampak seorang pemuda tampan dengan kulit pucat, rambut putih acak, dan mata dingin-biru dengan pupil biru yang dikelilingi iris seperti bentuk bunga berwarna biru dan putih. Dia mengenakan jubah putih, kimono adat berkerah tinggi dengan selempang kuning yang diikatkan di bahu kanannya dan selempang hitam dipinggangnya. Pada bagian belakang kimononya ada lambang kuning yang menggambarkan matahari tertutup bulan sabit. Di bawah jubahnya, ia mengenakan sarung tangan tanpa jari hitam dan sandal shinobi. Desain enam magatama yang terdapat di dadanya, menyerupai kalung yang dikenakan oleh Rikkudou Sennin. Dia adalah Ootsutsuki Toneri.

"jadi bagaimana rasanya Hime, beginilah akibatnya jika kau berniat berkhianat dan menentang ku, nah sekarang bagaimana Hime, apa kamu akan menurutiku atau kembali melawanku" ujar Toneri

"ughhhhhhh, aku tidak akan menyerah meskipun aku harus mati disini, selain itu aku tidak akan tertipu lagi" ujar Hinata sambil mencoba mendirikan badannya itu. Meski agak tergopoh.

"heh, jadi kau sudah tahu yah, hah baguslah jadi aku tak usah repot-repot lagi memberi penjelasan padamu Hime" ujar Toneri

"Kau, jadi apa yang dikatakan Hamura-sama itu benar, kenapa kau memilihku Toneri, apa alasanmu, kenapa kau menipuku, kenapa kau memanfaatku, apa sebenarnya tujuanmu Toneri!" pekik Hinata

"Huaahahahahahahah, baik-baiklah aku akan menjelaskanya padamu Hime, kau seharusnya berterima kasih kepadaku, baiklah aku akan menjelaskan padamu, aku sebenarnya hanya memanfaatkan kegelapan hatimu Hime, aku menggunakan itu untuk menjadikanmu bidakku, tujuanku melalukan hal itu untuk mendapatkan kekuatan Moryou yang akan kugunakan dalam pembangkitan Kurobi, dan kau berhasil menjadi bidak yang baik, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu" ujar Toneri dengan nada sarkatis.

"tetapi kenapa kau memilihku, apa alasanmu hah!" pekik Hinata

"aku memilihmu sebagai bidakku karena kau mempunyai kebaikan hati yang mendalam, kau begitu baik dan lembut terhadap lainya, kau mempunyai cinta yang mendalam terhadap reinkarnasi Ashura, Desa Konoha, dan keluarga serta Clanmu tentunya, lalu apa bila semua hal itu menghilang, kau akan mudah jatuh dalam jurang kegelapan, jadi aku memanfaatkanmu karena kau begitu mudah untuk dimanfaatkan bukan" desis Toneri

"Bajingan kamu Toneri, kau membuatku menjadi diriku yang bukan aku kenal lagi, aku benar-benar tidak akan memaafkanmu" desis Hinata.

"Oh yah, lalu apa yang bisa kau perbuat sekarang, asal kau tahu, kau sekarang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, titik cakramu saja sudah tertutup " ujar Toneri

"aku tidak akan pernah menyerah, aku akan menghentikan aksimu disini" ucap Hinata

Hinata kemudian mengaktifkan mode _True Tenseigan_ miliknya , mata miliknya kini berubah menjadi mata dengan pupil Lavender dikelilingi oleh iris seperti bunga berwarna Lavender dan putih., tubuhnya kini dibaluti cakra berwarna lavender. beserta 10 gedoudama belakang tubuhnya itu.

"tidak mungkin, bagaimana kau bisa memiliki Mode itu lagi, padahal kekuatanmu sudah akus serap sepenuhnya, selain itu titi tenkutsu milikmu sudah tertutup, bagaimana bisa!" ucap Toneri

"ini adalah kekuatan milik Hamura-sama, yang diberikannya kepadaku untuk menghentikanmu, aku tak akan membiarkanmu menghancurkan Dunia ini" ujar Hinata dengan nada tegas,

"Huahahahaha, menarik-menarik sekali, aku tak menyangka kau masih menyimpan kekuatan tersembunyi mu Hime, aku sangat kagum, tapi bukan hanya kau yang mempunyai kekuatan spesial, akan kutunjukan apa arti kekuatan yang sebenarnya" ujar Toneri.

Toneri kemudian mengaktifkan _Tenseigan_ _mode_ miliknya , mata miliknya kini berubah menjadi mata dengan pupil biru kehijauan dikelilingi oleh iris seperti bunga berwarna biru kehijauan dan putih., tubuhnya kini dibaluti cakra berwarna biru kehijauan. beserta 10 gedoudama belakang tubuhnya itu.

"huahahahaha, sekarang kita tunjukan kekuatan mana yang lebih hebat, apakah kekuatan yang kau punya, atau kekuatan milikku" pekik Toneri.

Toneri kemudian begerak cepat menuju Hinata, pertarungan keduanya pun tak terelakan lagi

 _Splaaaassssssshhh..._

 _Wuusssssshhhhhhhhhh..._

 _Buaghhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

 _Splaaaassssssshhh..._

 _Wussshshhhhhhh..._

 _Buagggghhhhhhhhhhh..._

 _Splaaaassssssshhh..._

 _Wushhhhhhhhhh..._

 _Buaaggggghhhhhh..._

Adu taijutsu pun terjadi antara keduanya, keduanya melesat cepat diudara ,mereka saling hantamkan pukulan satu sama lainnya.

"menyerahlah, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku" desis Toneri

 _ **Ginrin Tensei Baku**_

Bola-bola hijau disekitar Toneri berubah menjadi putaran cakra, mirip seperti Rasenshuriken, sedangkan Hinata melakukan hal serupa yang dilakukan Toneri, dirinya membentuk bola-bola lavender menjadi putaran cakra mirip jutsu Toneri

 _ **Ginrin Tensei Baku**_

 _Blarrrrr..._

 _Duaaarrrrrrrr..._

Ledakan pun terjadi akibat dua jutsu yang saling bertabrakan itu, Hinata dan Toneri masing-masing terpental kearah berlawanan.

'sial aku bahkan sulit melukai nya kalau begitu tidak ada pilihan lain' pikir Toneri

 _ **Kuroki Kinrin Tensei Baku**_

Ditangan Toneri terbentuklah pedang laser hitam pekat. Dengan sekejap Toneri mengayunkan pedang laser itu kearah Hinata. Hinata kemudian dengan sigap membuat jutsu yang mirip dengan Toneri itu. Hanya saja pedang laser Hinata berwarna Lavender.

 _ **Murasakiiro Kinrin Tensei Baku**_

 _WUSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH..._

 _CRRAASSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH..._

 _BLAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR..._

Efek dari benturan kedua jutsu itu begitu hebat, dengan seketika efeknya itu hampir menghancurkan sebagian besar ruang penyimpanan Tenseigan, Toneri pun menyeringai melihat jutsu berhasil melumpuhkan pegerakan Hinata, Hinata memang kalah telak melawan jutsu Toneri, selain kalah dari segi stamina, dirinya juga kalah dari segi cakra, mengingat Toneri mempunyai pasokan cakra tak terbatas dari Cakra milik Moryou itu.

"Ughhhhhhhh" gumam Hinata kesakitan yang terbaring ditanah.

"nah, begini lebih baik, Mulai saat ini kau tidak akan pernah mengkhianatiku lagi" ucap Toneri sambil mengeluarkan Bola hijau dari tangannya kirinya, kemudian..

 _BUAAAAAGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH..._

Toneri memasukan paksa bola hijau itu tepat kedalam dada Hinata, Hinata merasa dirinya mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, tubuhnya terasa lemas tak berdaya, dirinya sudah berusaha keras untuk mengelak tapi sayangnya tubuhnya tak merespon apa yang diperintahkannya.

"Naru-to...- kun " gumam Hinata dengan nada lemah

Hinata akhirnya pingsan akibat efek jutsu manipulasi milik Toneri itu.

"kali ini kau tidak akan aku bunuh, karena dirimulah merupakan salah satu bidak berharga milikku, dengan begini kau tidak akan mengkhianatiku" ujar Toneri

Toneri kemudian melihat keadaan sekitarnya, dirinya melihat kerusakan dimana-mana.

"sebaiknya aku perintah para kugutsuku untuk memperbaiki kerusakan ini, selain itu aku harus bersiap-siap melakukan pernikahan dengan Hinata dan menginvasi Dunia buatan Rikudou Sennin" ujar Toneri sambil melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu.

* * *

 _ **Konohagakure no Sato**_

Kakashi kini sedang berada didalam gedung markas pusat Aliansi Shinobi, dirinya dan beberapa perwakilan elemental nation, kini tengah membahas persiapan untuk menghadapi bencana jatuhnya bulan dan Agresi Toneri terhadap Dunia, menurut informasi yang didapat dari Sasuke dan Itachi, musuh kini sedang melakukan tahap pembangkitan Kurobi, tentunya ini membuat khawatir Aliansi Shinobi.

"dari informasi yang didapat Sasuke, aku bisa menduga musuh sedang menyiapkan serangan terakhirnya terhadap Dunia, mereka benar-benar mempersiapkan tahap demi tahap secara matang" ujar Kakashi

"begitu, kali ini kita menghadapi bahaya lebih besar dibanding Mugen Tsukyoumi, karena efek serangannya benar-benar akan memusnahkan Dunia ini" ucap Tsunade.

"kalau begitu kita tak bisa berdiam diri begitu saja, kita harus melakukan sesuatu tentunya" ujar A Yondaime Raikage

"yah, aku setuju dengan Raikage-dono, sekarang kita harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk" ujar Gaara Godaime Kazekage.

"kalau begitu aku punya usul, disetiap 5 negara besar akan dibentuk beberapa pasukan khusus yang terbagi kedalam beberapa divisi, dimulai dari Divisi militer, Divisi medis dan Divisi perlindungan masyarakat, dan setiap divisi akan di kepalai oleh shinobi yang terpilih dari pilihan para pemimpin 5 negara besar dan negara kecil disekitar 5 negara besar akan mendapat perlindungan khusus dari 5 negara besar, jadi bagaimana apa kalian setuju?" tanya Mifune kepala Negara Besi

"selain itu apakah kita akan saling berkordinasi dan memimpin setiap pasukan khusus itu dalam melakukan operasi di desa masing-masing. apakah begitu maksudnya Mifune-dono?" tanya Onoki Sandaime Tsuchikage

"yah, itu yang aku maksud Tsuchikage-dono" ujar Mifune

"tunggu walaupun begitu, kita masih punya masalah dengan banyaknya kasus jatuhnya pecahan bulan diwilayah kita masing-masing, lantas bagaimana kita melakukan hal itu ditengah-tengah kita melakukan Operasi?" tanya Mei Terumi Godaime Mizukage.

"kalau masalah itu, kalian bisa serahkan padaku, Kumogakure mempunyai salah satu Alusista militer terbaik, Kumogakure akan berusaha menghancurkan Meteorit yang akan memasuki wilayah atmosfer, tapi masalahnya mengoperasikannya tentu lumayan memakan waktu. Apakah sisanya kalian bisa menanggulanginya?" tanya A

"yah itu rencana bagus, Konohagakure tentunya bisa mengulur waktu untuk itu." Ujar Kakashi

"yah, Sunagakure pun bisa melakukannya" ujar Gaara

"yah, sama seperti Konoha dan Suna, Kirigakure pun siap selalu" ujar Mei

"hei, Iwagakure juga tentunya bisa melakukan hal semudah itu" ujar Onoki

"oh yah Kakashi, aku punya usul untukmu, bagaimana kita mengirim salah satu team untuk menuju markas musuh untuk melakukan penyelidikan tertentu, dengan begitu kita bisa mengetahui, berapa jumlah pasti daya tempur kekuatan musuh?" tanya Tsunade

"ah, kalau hal itu, aku sudah melakukannya, aku sudah mengirimkan Team 7 untuk melakukan misi ini" ujar Kakashi.

"Soukka, kau memang selalu terdepan dalam hal taktik dan teknik Kakashi" ujar Tsunade.

"anda terlalu memuji berlebihan Tsunade-sama" ujar Kakashi

"yah Tsunade-dono memang betul, Hokage-dono memang memiliki kelebihan dihal itu." Ujar Mifune

"yah sudahlah kalau begitu, baiklah jadi bagaimana, apa kalian semua sudah setuju dengan hal kita bicarakan ini" ujar Kakashi

"yah kami sudah setuju" ujar Mifune yang mewakili para peserta rapat.

"baiklah dengan ini aku putuskan sebagai Komandan Aliansi Shinobi, kita akan melakukan rencana ini dan dengan begini pertemuan kita tutup" ucap Kakashi

* * *

 _ **Didalam Kastil Toneri**_

Kini Team 7 dan Itachi sudah berhasil menyelinap masuk kedalam kastil milik Toneri, mereka masuk melalui portal dimensi milik Sasuke, mereka kemudian merangsek masuk lebih dalam untuk mencari keberadaan Toneri, Hinata dan Tenseigan, Tujuan mereka yaitu menghancurkan Tenseigan dan melakukan Penyelamatan terhadap Hinata.

"Naruto, kita bergerak sesuai rencana, sekarang gunakan sennin mode milikmu untuk melacak keberadaan Toneri dan Hinata" ucap Itachi

"aku mengerti, tapi sebeum itu ada yang ingin aku lakukan terhadapmu Itachi-niisan" ujar Naruto

"hn, memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan Naruto?" tanya Itachi

"lihat dan perhatikan saja" ujar Naruto

Naruto kemudian mendekatkan telapak tangan kanannya yang memiliki Segel _**YANG**_ , tepat diposisi jantung milik Itachi. Kemudian dirinya mengaktifkan Dojutsu _**Rinne Tensei Sharingan**_ miliknya, setelah itu dirinya kemudian melakukan sebuah Hidden jutsu miliknya

 _ **Rikudou : Megami Tensei no Justu**_

Usai menghandseal jutsu itu, tiba-tiba saja tubuh milik Itachi bersinar terang, tubuhnya diselimuti aura emas, Itachi merasakan tekanan darahnya mengalir secara tiba-tiba, serta detak jantung kembali berdetak

"Ini, tidak mungkin" gumam Itachi terkejut melihat perubahan tubuhnya itu

Sasuke dan Sakura juga terperangah melihat perubahan tubuh Itachi, tampaknya Itachi mengalami Reinkarnasi kembali kedalam bentuk kehidupan.

"Dobe, apakah ini.." gumam Sasuke

"yah, aku sudah menghidupkan kembali Itachi-niisan menggunakan kemampuan Hidden Dojutsu milikku, bisa dibilang ini mirip _**Rinne Tensei no Jutsu,**_ oh yah selain itu aku juga sudah menstabilkan _**Mangekyou Sharingan**_ milikmu agar nanti saat Itachi-niisan menggunakannya tidak akan mengalami resiko kebutaan tentunya." ujar Naruto dengan nada santai

"Baka!, kalau begitu kau bisa mati tahu" pekik Sakura

"tenanglah Sakura-chan, jutsuku ini berbeda dengan _**Rinne Tensei no Jutsu**_ , karena jutsu ini hanya memakan 1/32 cakra milikku, jadi aku tak perlu khawatir kalau aku bisa kehilangan nyawa akibat pemakaian jutsu ini" ujar Naruto.

"jadi begitu Naruto, lalu apa tujuan melakukan ini terhadapku?" tanya Itachi

"soal itu sebenarnya aku hanya khawatir kalau Itachi-niisan akan kembali digunakan sebagai bidak Toneri apabila pengaruh genjutsu Sasuke menghilang, oleh karena itu aku melakukan hal ini, selain itu aku juga ingin melihat Teme bahagia bila kalian berdua bisa hidup bersama" ujar Naruto

"Ck, dasar Dobe selalu melakukan hal mengejutkan buatku" ujar Sasuke

"yah sudah, kalau begitu terima kasih Naruto, kalau begini aku juga bisa mengawasi Sasuke-chan tentunya" ujar Itachi

"Ckk, aku ini laki-laki Aniki, jangan pernah memanggilku dengan embel-embel chan!" ujar Sasuke sambil mendeathglare tajam Itachi.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Sakura hanya terkekeh kecil melihat perdebatan kecil diantara Dou Uchiha bersaudara itu.

"Hn, yah sudah kalau begitu, ayo kita segera bergerak" ucap Itachi

"Hn/Uhmm" jawab Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura.

Mereka kemudian bergerak kedalam, menurut Sennin mode milik Naruto, kini Toneri dan Hinata sedang berada didalam altar dalam kastil ini.

Ditengah perjalanan mereka pun kedatangan musuh yang sudah menantikan mereka disana.

"ada musuh yang datang" ujar Naruto

 _Zudoonnnnnnnnnn...Zudooooooonnnnnn...Zudooooooonnnnn.._

Puluhan laser cakra mengarah cepat menuju kehadapan mereka

"Menghindar" pekik Itachi.

 _Blaaaarrr...Blaaaarrrrr...Blaaaaarrrrr..._

Untungnya Team 7 dan Itachi berhasil menghindar dari serangan para kugutsu milik Toneri itu.

"Kuso, sepertinya musuh sudah mengetahui keberadaan kita, Naruto sebaiknya kau bergegas menuju altar utama, kami akan menahannya disini" ujar Itachi

"tapi..." ucapan Naruto kemudian terpotong oleh Sasuke

"tidak ada tapi Dobe, cepatlah bergegas, kami akan berusaha menahannya" ucap Sasuke

"yah, kami akan menahanya Naruto, cepatlah pergi" ucap Sakura.

"yah, baiklah. Aku serahkan pada kalian" ucap Naruto

Dengan cepat Naruto kemudian bergerak cepat menuju altar utama kastil, sedangkan Sasuke, Sakura serta Itachi berusaha menahan serangan musuh itu yang berada diluar kastil.

 _Zudoonnnnnn...Zudooooooon...Zudooonnnnn..._

 _Blaaaaaarrrrr...Blaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr...Blaaaaarrrrrrrrrr..._

Ledakan pun terjadi dimana-mana, Itachi, Sakura dan Sasuke sendiri berhasil menghindar dari serangan itu, tampaknya mereka masing-masing terkepung oleh puluhan kugutsu milik Toneri itu.

"Sasuke, Sakura mereka menyerang kita agar mereka bisa memecah konsentrasi kita bertiga, kalau begitu tampaknya kita harus menghabisinya satu persatu, apa kalian sanggup?" tanya Itachi

"aku sanggup" ucap Sakura

"Hn" gumam Sasuke sambil mempersiapkan jutsunya itu.

"baiklah, kita habisi mereka satu persatu" ujar Itachi.

* * *

 **Disisi Sasuke**

Sasuke kini sedang berhadapan dengan puluhan kugutsu yang agak merepotkannya itu, dirinya terus diserang oleh mereka. Sasuke sudah menganalisa betul kelebihan dan kekurangan kugutsu milik Toneri.

'tampaknya aku harus menyerang mereka secara agresif, mengingat kugutsu ini tidak memiliki benang cakra sama sekali, akan tetapi serangan yang lebih besar akan lebih membahayakan rekan sekitar jika salah sasaran, lebih baik aku menggunakan Kenjutsu dan Ninjutsu Short range milikku' pikir Sasuke

Ditengah Sasuke menganalisa pertarungan tiba-tiba saja salah satu kugutsu milik Toneri menyerang Sasuke menggunakan pedang miliknya. Sasuke menyadari hal itu kemudian menteleport dirinya dengan kugutsu lainya menggunakan _**Amenotetjikara**_

 _Crraaasssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh...Craaassssssshhhhhhh...Craassssssshhhhhh.._

Dan tampaknya serangan kugutsu Toneri malah melukai kugutsu lainya. Disisi lainya Sasuke kemudian menyiapkan Kenjutsu dan Ninjutsu miliknya

 _ **Kusanagi no Tsurugi : Chidori Gatana**_

 _ **Enton : Kagutsuchi no Tsurugi**_

Dengan Shunsin miliknya Sasuke kemudian bergerak cepat menebas Para Kugutsu dengan menggunakan Pedang listrik Kusanagi dan Pedang Kagutsuchi miliknya.

 _Crraaasssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh...Craaassssssshhhhhhh...Craassssssshhhhhh.._

 _Wussssssssssshhhhhhhhhinggg..._

 _Crraaasssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh...Craaassssssshhhhhhh...Craassssssshhhhhh.._

 _Wusssshhhhhhhhhhinggggggg..._

 _Crraaasssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh...Craaassssssshhhhhhh...Craassssssshhhhhh.._

Akibatnya puluhan Kugutsu milik Toneri terpotong dan terbakar serangan milik Sasuke, Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil melihat kinerja jutsunya itu.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke sambil melihat para kugutsu yang terpotong dan terbakar oleh Amaterasu.

* * *

 _ **Disisi Itachi.**_

Kini Itachi tengah dikepung oleh para Kugutsu Toneri, mereka terus saja menyerang Itachi secara membabi buta, untung saja Itachi bisa menghindari serangan mereka

'ini harus diselesaikan dengan cepat' pikir Itachi

Itachi kemudian merapalkan handseal miliknya

 _ **Katon : Ryuuen Houka no Jutsu**_

Munculah kepala naga yang terbuat dari elemen api milik Itachi, dengan seketika jutsu itu melesat cepat menuju para kugutsu itu.

 _Blllaaaaarrrrrrrrr...Blllllaaaaaarrrrrrrr..._

 _Duuuuaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

"masih belum" gumam Itachi

Kemudian dirinya pun mengaktifkan _**Mangekyou Sharingan**_ miliknya, dirinya pun kemudian menfokuskan cakranya pada mata kiri miliknya.

 _ **Amaterasu**_

 _Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

Para Kugutsu Toneri pun kemudian hangus terbakar akibat serangan api hitam milik Itachi, Itachi hanya menyeringai kecil melihat hal itu

"Yosh, tampaknya sudah selesai, lebih baik aku segera bergabung dengan Sasuke dan Sakura" ucap Itachi sambil meninggalkan para kugutsu Toneri yang masih terbakar itu.

* * *

 _ **Disisi Sakura**_

Sama seperti Sasuke dan Itachi kini Sakura sedang menghadapi puluhan kugutsu yang tengah menyerangnya itu. Akan tetapi Sakura agak sedikit kesulitan melawan para kugutsu itu.

 _Buaaagggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

Sakura terpental akibat pukulan Kugutsu itu, dirinya agak terseret beberapa meter akibat pukulan itu.

"sial, ini tidak ada habisnya tampaknya aku harus menggunakan Byakugou milikku" ujar Sakura sambil menyeka darahnya yang sedikit mengalir dari mulutnya itu.

'aku tidak akan kalah, aku pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka' ucap Sakura menyemangati dirinya itu.

 _ **Ninpō Sōzō Saisei**_ _ **: Byakugō no Jutsu**_

Usai merapalkan jutsu itu tubuh Sakura kini dibaluti garis hitam yang menjalar disetiap tubuhnya, garis itu berpusat pada tanda kristal dikening miliknya.

Dengan sekejap kecepatan milik Sakura pun meningkat, begitu juga dengan kekuatan miliknya, dirinya pun menfokuskan cakra miliknya di kedua tangan miliknya

"rasakan ini Shannarooooooo!" pekik Sakura

Buaaaaaagggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Tinju Sakura sukses menghantam kugutsu yang tepat berada dihadapannya itu, akibat kugutsu itu terlempar menuju para pasukan kugutsu lainya, otomatis membuat para pasukan kugutsu itu mengalami kehilangan keseimbangan tentunya.

"masih belum" gumam Sakura

Sakura kemudian meloncat keatas, dan menjatuhkan badanya tepat dihadapan para kugutsu yang dilawannya itu , dirinya pun kemudian melepaskan pukulan maut miliknya itu.

"Shannaaaaarooooo!" pekik Sakura

 _Buaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

 _Buaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

Efek pukulan Sakura benar-benar dashyat, dengan seketika, para kugutsu itu hancur berkeping-keping, lalu tanah disekitar mereka pun ikut amblas dan hancur akibat pukulan maut milik Sakura.

"lihat itu!, rasakan pukulan maut milikku Shannnaro!" pekik Sakura sambil melihat para kugutsu Toneri hancur lebur akibat terkena serangan miliknya itu.

* * *

 _ **Disisi Naruto**_

 _Taaaaaapppp...Taaaaaaappppppppp...Taaaaaapppppppppp..._

Naruto berlari menuju altar utama untuk menolong Hinata . Dirinya merasakan keberadaan Hinata semakin dekat dengan dirinya, dirinya juga merasakan Cakra Toneri disana.

Sementara itu Toneri dan Hinata memulai upacara pernikahan nya. Toneri dan Hinata berdiri di lingkaran cahaya hijau menandakan upacara nya mulai.

Naruto terus berlari dan berlari dan di depan nya puluhan musuh telah menghadang.

 _Buaaaaagghhhhhhhhhhh...Buaaaaggggghhhhhhhh...Buaaaaaaagggghhhhh..._

Naruto memukul dan menendang puluhan musuh itu dengan mudah nya dengan menggunakan Sage mode miliknya.

Upacara nya telah di mulai , Toneri menghadap pendeta nya dan pendeta nya memberikan sesuatu benda ke mulut Toneri setelah itu Toneri menghadap ke Hinata ingin memberikan benda mirip Koin kepada Hinata melalui mulut nya. Mungkin itu adalah prosesi pernikahan ala Klan Ootsutsuki. Dan di saat Hinata Mau membuka mulut nya tiba-tiba Naruto datang dan menggagalkan nya.

''Hinata'' Teriak Naruto.

''Brengsek'' lanjut nya ingin mengeluarkan pukulan nya tapi di hadang musuh tepat di depan nya.

Naruto menendang, memukul dan menghindar serangan musuh tapi dengan mudah di lumpuhkan nya.

''Tinju mu itu tidak akan pernah bisa mengenaiku'' Ucap Toneri mengejek dan pergi membawa Hinata lebih ke dalam lagi.

''Kembalikan Hinata Sialan!'' Ucap Naruto.

Saat Naruto ingin kembali melanjutkan perjalannya tiba-tiba saja dirinya dihadang serangan musuh secara tiba-tiba.

 _ **Hakke kuuhekishou**_

 _Blassshhhhhhhhhhh...Wussshshhhhhhhh...Buaaaaaaagggggghh..._

Serangan itu tiba-tiba datang ,karena lengah Naruto pun terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat nya semua itu

"ugghhhh, apa itu" gumam Naruto sambil melihat kedua sosok itu.

Naruto kemduian terhenyak melihat Sosok laki-laki dengan rambut panjang surai coklat serta bermata Amesthyst dan juga Sosok wanita berambut Coklat dengan rambut panjang bermata Amesthyst itu.

"Kalian Neji dan Hanabi!" pekik Naruto

Akan tetapi mereka tidak merespon panggilan Naruto, karena mereka sepenuhnya dalam kendali Jigoku Tensei milik Toneri, mereka pun kemudian menyerang Naruto dengan pukulan khas Klan Hyuuga itu. Untungnya Naruto bisa menghindar dari pukulan mematikan itu.

'sial, mereka dikendalikan oleh Toneri kalau begini, aku tidak punya pilihan lain' ujar pikiran Naruto

Naruto kemudian mengaktifkan Mode Rikudou Senjutsu miliknya, dirinya berpikir untuk melakukan jutsu penyegel miliknya untuk menahan pergerakan musuh tersebut.

"Shukaku, aku bisa minta tolong?" ujar Naruto

" **Yosh, aku siap kapanpun Naruto"** ujar Shukaku

"Baiklah, aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini, tidak ada waktu lagi" gumam Naruto

Wuuussssssssshhhhhh...Bllaaassssssssssssshhhhhhh...

Kini dikedua tangan Naruto terbentuk Rasengan dengan motif khas milik Shukaku.

 _ **Senpou : Jinton Rasenrengan**_

Dengan sekejap Naruto kemudian menghantamkan rasengan miliknya di tubuh Neji dan Hanabi, beruntung sekali mereka berdua terkena telak jutsu itu akibat pergerakan mereka masuk dalam radius penyerangan Naruto itu.

Efek Jutsu itu bisa dipastikan Neji dan Hanabi kini sudah tidak bisa bergerak akibat segel magnet milik Shukaku itu. Setelah serangan selesai Naruto kemudian membuat kagebunshin miliknya, dan memerintahkan mereka untuk menahan pegerakan mereka dengan tongkat Rikudou miliknya itu.

 _Splasssssshhh...Splllaasssssshhhhhh..._

" yosh, sudah selesai Oyabun, pergilah secepatnya sebelum kita kehabisan waktu Oyabun" ujar Bunshin Naruto

"Yah, aku serahkan mereka berdua kepada kalian oke" ujar Naruto

"siap beres Oyabun" ucap Bunshin Naruto.

'tunggulah sebentar lagi Neji, Hanabi, aku harus menyelamatkan Hinata, setelah itu aku akan melakukan sesuatu kepada kalian' ucap batin Naruto sambil melihat JT Neji dan Hanabi.

Dengan langkah cepat Naruto kemudian bergerak menuju kedalam ruangan yang dimasuki oleh Toneri dan Hinata itu.

* * *

 _ **Sedangkan Dibumi**_

sementara itu di Bumi Bulan semakin hancur. Bongkahan demi bongkahan yang berasal darinya berjatuhan ke Bumi.

Malam itu, Bumi benar-benar panik. Sejumlah besar penduduk dibawa untuk mengungsi ke tempat yang dianggap aman. ada sebongkah meteor yang cukup besar menuju permukaan bumi dengan cepat dan bongkahan-bongkahan kecil lain nya.

Di Kirigakure Mizukage kelima, Mei Terumi menggunakan jutsu semburan air berbentuk apinya untuk menahan salah satu meteor.

 **Suiton: Suiryuudan** **no Justu**

 **Youton: Youkai No Jutsu**

tembakan naga air raksasa dan lava untuk menahan mateor yang jatuh itu. Namun, jumlah meteor yang berjatuhan terlalu banyak. Dan akibatnya satu dua meteor tetap jatuh menghantam daratan.

Di sisi Iwagakure, sang Tsuchikage, sedang terbang dilangit Iwagakure, kemudian dia pun menggunakan elemen debunya untuk mengurung dan meledakan meteor sebelum meteor itu sampai ke permukaan Bumi.

 _ **Jinton: Genkai Hikari No Jutsu**_

Namun gara-gara encoknya yang terus kumat, tak banyak meteor yang bisa ia hentikan. Ledakan terus terjadi.

Di desa Sunagakure beberapa meteor menghujani desa itu tapi Kazekage Gaara sudah siap menghalangi nya dengan jurus-jurus nya

 _ **Fuuton: Kuusa Bouheki**_

Dengan seketika itu pasir-pasir yang cukup besar membentuk prisai melindungi Sunagakure dari jatuhnya meteor.

Di desa Konoha, suasana pun juga berlangsung kacau akibat banyaknya meteor yang jatuh, para penduduk desa pun diungsikan menuju shelter bawah tanah.

"Cepat sedikit!" orang-orang yang jumlahnya sangat banyak itu saling berdesakan.

"Aku tak bisa maju oi! Di depan penuh!"

"Hei, tetap mengantri! Jangan panik!"

"Tempat berlindung telah selesai dibangun," ucap Tsunade, si pemimpin pengungsian itu dari atas bukit.

"Untuk melindungi seluruh penduduk Negara Api!" ucapnya kembali

"Kumohon tenanglah, jangan panik.." ucap Shizune, yang ikut membantu proses antrian para penduduk.

Sementara di langit, tampak meteor terus berjatuhan. Tak hanya di Negara Api, negara-negara lain juga sibuk melindungi penduduk mereka. Kemudian ada sebuah Meteor yang cukup besar menuju desa itu.

''Arah jam 6, yang paling besar'' Ucap Penasehat kekashi.

''Semua nya, formasi sayap bangau'' Kata Hokage Kakasihmemerintah.

'' Baik'' Ucap semua nya dan membentuk formasi melengkung dan melesat ke atas menerjang meteor itu di mana di formasi itu ada Lee

 _ **Dairoku**_ _ **: Keimon**_

Lee dan mereka semua punmeninju bongkahan itu bermaksud ingin menghancur leburkan bongkahan itu, Tapi Naas Lee dan kawan-kawan Cuma bisa menghancurkan setengah nya dan setangah nya lagi meluncur menuju tempat Hokage berada

''Sial'' Ucap Lee saat sadar Cuma setengah yang bisa di hancur kan.

' _kalau begini, tidak ada pilihan lain selain aku menggunakan kekuatan itu'_ pikir Kakashi

Kakashi kemudian melihat tidak ada pilihan lain selain menggunakan EMS miliknya, dengan sekejap EMS Kakashi pun aktif. Kini matanya pun berubah menjadi Mata yang ditandai dengan pola tiga garis tipis ber latar merah berputar-putar menuju arah kedalam pupil mata dan di ikuti tiga garis hitam tebal yang berputar ke arah yang sama menuju kedalam pupil mata (Author Note : EMS Kakashi seperti milik Uchiha Rei)

Dengan sekejap Kakashi pun membentuk perfect Susanoo biru muda miliknya, kemudian Susanoo itu melesat cepat menuju atas langit Konoha. Para Anbu dan Jounin Konoha begitu terkejut melihat Kakashi kembali menggunakan Sharingan.

"Hokage-sama" pekik para Jounin

Tapi tampaknya Kakshi tidak begitu mempedulikan hal itu, fokus Kakashi kini hanya tertuju pada meteor yang akan jatuh itu, kemudian ditangan Susanoo Kakashi kini terbentuk kilatan petir ungu disana.

 _Cliiiippppp...Cllliiiiiiipppppppp...Cliiiiiiiipppppppp..._

 _ **Kamui : Shiden Raikiri**_

 _Craaaaasssssssssssssshhhhhhhh...Bllllllaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

Yah, akibat serangan Kakashi. Meteor itu kemudian pecah menjadi berkeping-keping. Dan menghilang dari langit malam Konoha

''Meteor nya Hilang'' Ucap Guy sensei yang berada di sana. Dan masih takjub dengan serangan Kakashi.

Kakashi kemudian terbang kembali menuju ketempat ia berada sebelumnya.

''Hokage-sama'' Kata salah satu anbu

''Ada apa?'' Tanya kekashi dan berbalik menghadap anbu nya yang tadi memanggil nya.

''kalian pasti heran bukan, nanti saja aku ceritakan'' Ujar Kakashi.

Yah, bisa dilihat kini Kakashi menjadi pusat perhatian ketika dirinya secara terangan-terangan mengaktifkan Perfect Susanoo yang notabenenya milik Klan Uchiha itu. Tentu banyak decak kagum melihat aksi Kakashi itu, memang pantas dirinya disebut Kakashi no Sharingan. Pikir para Anbu dan Jounin disana.

Sementara itu di desa Komugakure

Kini Raikage dan para Jounin sudah menyiapkan Alusista terbaik miliknya, yaitu sebuah meriam raksasa berdaya ledak penghancur tentunya, menurut Raikage serangan meriam itu mampu menghancurkan meteor seperti Atom.

''Kapasitas Chakra sudah mencapai 95%'' Ucap anbu Komugakure,

''96,97,98,99.. chakra sudah mencapai 100%'' lanjut nya memberitahukan.

''Meriam Chakra penyebar, Tembak..'' Kata Raikage memerintah

''yaaah'' jawab kiler bee dan menembakan meriam chakra itu sampai ke meteor-meteor yang ada di luar bumi dan menghancurkan nya.

 _Zudddddoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnn..._

 _Blllllaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...Blaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr...Blllllaaaarr..._

Sementara itu di konoha dapat menyaksikan itu semua membuat mereka keheranan apa yang sebenar nya telah terjadi.

* * *

 **Dikastil Toneri**

Di sisi Hinata, Hinata di bawa Toneri ke suatu tempat berbentuk bintang yang mengeluarkan cahaya hijau di tengah nya terbuka gerbang rahasia untuk memasukan Hinata disana. Hinata yang masih terpengaruh jutsu nya hanya bisa menurut.

''Masuk lah'' Ucap Toneri mempersilahkan, Hinata maju melangkah untuk masuk ke ruangan itu tapi tiba-tiba Naruto datang menghentikan.

''Hinata!'' Teriak Naruto.

''Apa yang kau lakukan'' Kata Naruto Marah

''Kembalikan Hinata!'' Ucap nya lagi.

''Baik lah, akan ku kembalikan pada mu'' Ucap Toneri dan menyuruh Hinata berbalik tapi kali ini Hinata malah menyerang Naruto karena sekarang ini Hinata masih terpengaruh oleh jutsu nya Toneri . Hinata memukul, menendang Naruto tapi Naruto dapat menghindari nya.

''Hentikan, Hinata'' Kata Naruto kaget.

''Bagaimana. Kemampuan istri ku? Tanya Toneri bangga sambli sedikit mengejek Naruto.

''Sial'' Ucap Naruto masih menghindari serangan demi serangan Hinata.

' _Dia mengendalikakan nya'_ pikir Naruto.

Naruto saat itu mengetahui kalau Hinata saat ini terpengaruh jutsu dari Toneri, disaat ia menatap mata Hinata yang seolah tidak ada kehidupan di sana.

Dan Naruto pun menangkis pukulan itu dengan memengang tangan Hinata dan bermaksud mengeluarkan jutsu itu dari tubuh Hinata

''Hinata, tahan sebentar'' Ucap Naruto dan langsung mengeluarkan jutsu itu dari tubuh Hinata dengan satu pukulan di dada Hinata Namun saat Naruto mengeluarkan Jutsu berwarna hijau itu dari tubuh Hinata Naruto dapat melihat memori Hinata selama di kastil ini. Hinata pun terjatuh, tapi Naruto sigap menangkap nya.

''Jangan berani-berani mempermainkan Hinata!'' Kata Naruto marah dan menghancurkan jutsu berwara hijau itu.

''Hinata adalah milik ku, jadi aku akan mengambil nya kembali '' ucap Toneri dan mengeluarakn jutsu nya yang langsung menarik Hinata seolah seperti magnet.

Naruto tidak bisa mencegat nya dan Hinata kini sudah berada di tangan Toneri lagi. dengan sigap Toneri memasukan Hinata kedalam sebuah kapsul khusus istirahat miliknya.

''Hinata'' Teriak Naruto.

''Musnahlah'' Ucap Toneri mengeluarkan jutsu angin nya, akan tetapi Naruto menghindar dengan menggunakan Dojutsu miliknya

 _ **Shinra Tensei**_

''Brengsek, kembalikan Hinata!'' Ucap Naruto

"hahahaha, tidak akan, bahkan kau tidak akan bisa melukaiku ingat itu reinkarnasi Ashura" desis Toneri

"Baiklah, kalau itu mau mu, akan ku hajar kau!" pekik Naruto

Dengan cepat Naruto kemudian menyerang Toneri menggunakan Taijutsu Rikudou Senjutsu miliknya. Toneri pun tidak bisa mengelak dari serangan itu.

"rasakan ini" pekik Naruto sambil membentuk ratusan Kagebunshin.

 _Wuuuuusssshhhhh..Buaaaaaaaaghhhhhhhhhhhh..._

 _ **Uzu-**_

 _Wuuuuusssshhhhh..Buaaaggghhhhhhh..._

 _ **Maki-**_

 _Wuuuuusssshhhhh..Buaaaaggghhhhhhhhh.._

 _ **Naruto-**_

 _Wuuuuusssshhhhh..Buaaaaaggggggggghhhh..._

 _ **Gosen Rendan**_

 _Wuuuuusssshhhhh..Buaaaaggghhhhh..Buaaaagagggggghhhhhhh..._

 _Uaaaaagggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.._

Darah mengucur deras dari mulut Toneri, tampaknya dirinya terkena serangan telak dari taijutsu milik Naruto itu.

Uaaaagagggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh...

'sial, badanku tidak bisa digerakan lagi, terlebih mata ku sudah memasuki denyut terakhir, kalau begini aku tidak bisa bergerak beberapa saat.' Pikir Toneri

Melihat Toneri tak berdaya, Naruto pun dengan sigap membawa Hinata dari kapsul tidur itu.

Akhirnya Hinata kembali tersadarkan diri

''Naruto-kun'' Ucap Hinata melihat Naruto dihadapannya.

''Hinata, kamu sudah sadar rupanya'' Kata Naruto. Sambil membelai rambut indigonya itu.

"dimana aku, dan dimana Toneri, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata

"kamu tadi telah dimanipulasi oleh jutsu milik Toneri, tadi aku sudah mengalahkannya, dia sekarang terkapar lemas disana" ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk Toneri yang masih terkapar.

''Naruto-kun, Maaf..aku..'' Ucap Hinata menyesal namun belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimat nya malah di potong Naruto.

''Aku mengerti, jangan katakan apapun'' Ucap Naruto.

'' Aku lah yang seharus nya minta maaf'' lanjut nya.

''sekarang, apa kita akan pergi?" Tanya Naruto menunjuk ke arah Toneri yang lagi kesakitan.

'' tidak kita harus ketempat lain terlebih dahulu, Sekarang lah kesempatan kita'' Kata Hinata.

''Kita harus menghancurkan Tenseigan'' lanjut nya dan melangkah pergi menuju Tenseigan asli

''Tenseigan? Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti tapi tetap mengikuti Hinata

 **Disisi Itachi, Sakura dan Sasuke**

Itachi, Sasuke dan Sakura kini tengah berada ditempat altar utama, Kastil milik Toneri, mereka mendapati Bunshin Naruto, sedang berjaga dengan salah satu JT yang mereka begitu familiar

''Neji dan Hanabi, bagaimana bisa mereka ada disini?'"Ucap Sakura saat mendapati Neji dan Hanabi tersegel oleh Fuinjutsu milik Naruto.

''Dobe, apa ini Jigoku Tensei?" tanya Sasuke.

''yah, ini Jigoku Tensei, tadi Oyabun sudah menyegelnya menggunakan elemen jinton, jadi mereka seharusnya tidak bergerak" ucap para Bunshin Naruto sambil merapalkan telapak tangannya kebagian dada Neji dan Hinabi.

"lalu sekarang apa yang kau lakukan Naruto, apa kau akan kembali memakai jutsu itu?" tanya Itachi

"yah, sepertinya begitu Itachi-niisan, lebih baik aku menggunakannya, dari pada Toneri kembali mengendalikan mereka lagi" ucap Naruto

 _ **Rikudou : Megami Tensei no Justu**_

Usai menghandseal jutsu itu, tiba-tiba saja tubuh milik Neji dan Hanabi bersinar terang, tubuhnya diselimuti aura emas, mereka pun merasakan tekanan darahnya mengalir secara tiba-tiba, serta detak jantung mereka juga kembali berdetak.

"Ughhh, dimana ini" ucap Neji dan Hanabi yang agak pusing

"kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Bunshin Naruto

"Naruto/ Naruto-niisan!" ucap kaget keduanya

"yah, aku anggap itu jawaban iya kalau kalian tidak apa-apa" ujar Bunshin Naruto dengan Nada santai

"Naruto/Naruto-niisan, bagaimana aku bisa berada disini?" tanya mereka berdua

"ceritanya panjang, lebih baik kita menyusul Oyabun dan Hinata, nanti aku ceritakan semuanya ditengah perjalanan" ujar Bunshin Naruto.

* * *

 **Disisi Naruto dan Hinata**

Hinata dan Naruto telah berada di Tenseigan asli bola besar yang berwarna kuning yang menjadi sumber kekuatan pergerakan bulan itu.

'' Jika kita dapat menghancurkan nya, bulan seharus nya berhenti bergerak'' Ucap Hinata.

'' Baik lah, aku akan menggunakan Rasengan'' Ucap Naruto dan melangkah ke depan.

'' Jangan'' Ucap Hinata mencegat Naruto

"eh, kenapa Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

''Ada jutsu terkutuk yang tertanam di dalam nya'' ucap nya lagi.

'' Hanya keturunan Hamura lah yang bisa menyentuh nya,kalau bukan chakra nya akan di keluarkan kembali'' lanjut nya menjelaskan.

''a-apa? gumam Naruto kaget

Hinata pun maju ke depan dan bersiap mengeluarkan jutsu nya yang berwarna ke unguan yang berbentuk kepala singa kembar.

 _ **Hakke : Soujishi Hougeki**_

Kemudian Hinata pun menghantamkan jutsu nya ke Tenseigan asli itu, Namun ternyata Jutsu nya tidak mempan sama sekali, Tenseigan tidak Hancur seperti prediksi nya.

'' hah, aku tidak dapat menghancurkan nya'' Ucap nya kecewa.

Naruto pun berfikir sejenak dan berucap

''Hinata, berikan aku chakramu'' Kata Naruto sambil memengang tangan Hinata.

''Hah?'' Hinata tidak mengerti.

''Mungkin kita bisa menghancurkan nya, kita lakukan seperti diperang Dunia shinobi ke 4 dahulu'' kata Naruto lagi sambil menoleh ke Hinata

''Baiklah, aku mengerti'' Kata Hinata mengangguk pasti.

Mereka berdua pun memulai mengeluarkan chakra yang dashya,t Chakra Naruto bergabung dengan Chakra Hinata.

''Ayoo'' Ucap Naruto.

''iya'' jawab Hinata.

 _ **Hakke : Soujishi Hougeki**_ _ **Rasengan**_

Dan mereka pun melesat ke atas sambil mengeluarkan jutsu gabungan nya, dan

 _Cliiippppppp...Srrreeeetttttttttt...kraaaaaaakkkkkk..._ _Duuaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…_ _._

Tenseigan itu pun Hancur.

''ini..'' gumam Hinata kaget saat melihat serpihan-serpihan dari Tenseigan itu yang ternyata adalah mata Byakugan

''Tenseigan merupakan gabungan dari Byakugan?" gumam Naruto yang ikutan kaget melihat hal itu.

Sementara ditempat Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura, Neji dan Hanabi serta Bunshin Naruto, kini sedang menyusul Naruto dan Hinata, akan tetapi mereka tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan lenyapnya cahaya matahari palsu didalam dimensi milik Toneri itu.

"apa yang terjadi, kenapa Matahari palsu malah menghilang?" gumam Itachi melihat keadaan itu.

"Hnn, pasti ada hal yang tidak beres" ujar Sasuke

"kalian tenang saja, mungkin Oyabun dan Hinata sudah berhasil menghancurkan Tenseigan" ujar Bunshin Naruto.

"begitukah?" tanya Sasuke

"yah tunggu saja mereka dahulu, nanti kita tanya apa yang sedang terjadi?" ujar Itachi

Ditengah pembicaraan itu Naruto dan Hinata kemudian muncul dihadapan mereka

'' Sasuke '' Teriak Naruto menghampiri Sasuke.

''Dobe, Hinata, kalian tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Sasuke.

"yah, kami baik-baik saja Teme!" ujar Naruto

"Maafkan, aku semuanya aku malah merepotkan kalian' ujar Hinata

"Hnn, maaafnya simpan saja dahulu Hinata, selain itu aku ingin bertanya sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?'' tanya Sasuke

''yah sebenar nya apa yang telah terjadi?matahari buatan nya telah menghilang?" Tanya Itachi yang masih penasaran dengan kejadian barusan.

''Kami telah menghancurkan Tenseigan, yang merupakan sumber kekuatan segala nya, dan seharus nya bulan juga berhenti bergerak'' Jawab Naruto menjelaskan.

''begitukah?" Kata Sasuke dan dirinya pun langsung melihat Jam super nya itu dan ternyata sudah berhanti berputar.

"hnn, baguslah kalau begitu, dengan begini masalah selesai" ujar Itachi

Ditengah pembicaraan mereka pun muncul sosok yang familiar bagi Hinata, mereka adalah Neji dan Hanabi

"Hinata/Onee-sama!" panggil keduanya

"Neji-niisan, Hanabi!" ucap Hinata sambil memeluk keduanya

"syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja Hinata" ucap Neji

"maafkan aku Neji-niisan, Hanabi, aku sudah berbuat kesalahan, terutama pada dirimu Hanabi. Maafkan aku" ujar Hinata sambil terisak tangis.

"sudahlah tidak apa Onee-sama aku sudah memaafkan Onee-sama kok, lagi pula Hanabi senang kalau Onee-sama baik-baik saja" ujar Hanabi

"yah, aku juga Hinata" ujar Neji

"Arigatou Hanabi, Neji-niisan" ujar Hinata yang agak menangis tersendu.

Sedangkan Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke dan Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Hyuuga bersaudara itu kembali bersatu. Akan tetapi kebahagian meraka pun tidak berlangsung lama, karena tiba-tiba kastil milik Toneri mulai runtuh.

 _Krrraaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkk..._

 _Buuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

 _Duuaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura

"Hn, tampaknya ini akibat dari penghancuran Tenseigan, mungkin saja Kastil ini akan hancur akibat hancurnya Tenseigan, mungkin saja selama ini Tenseiganlah yang melindungi kastil ini, kita harus segera pergi secepatnya" ujar Sasuke

"Hmm, baik" ujar mereka

"aku akan membuka portal, masuk secepatnya jika sudah terbuka" ujar Sasuke

Srrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeetttttttttttttttttt...

Sebuah Vortex / portal dimensi pun terbuka, mereka pun akhirnya masuk kedalam portal dan menyelamatkan diri mereka.

DUUUUUAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...

Setelah itu kastil Toneri, tampaknya lenyap dimakan dimensi miliknya sendiri. Beruntungnya Naruto dan kawan-kawan berhasil mneyelamatkan dirinya menuju Desa.

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **Yosh akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 17 . sudah lama Author tidak mengupdate fic ini, dikarenakan Auhtor sempat kehilangan ide dalam cerita ini, selain itu Author juga disibukan dengan UAS beberap minggu lalu, dan pengerjaan beberapa Fic seperti True Legend of Heroes atau The Judgement. Jadi fic ini agak terlantar.**

 **Setelah ini akan ada banyak kejutan di chapter selanjutnya , jadi ikuti terus cerita ini. maaf yah mungkin terlalu pendek , typo . dan banyak kekurangan.**

 **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Narutoo disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naruto Gaiden : Kurayami no naka no hikari (Cahaya dalam kegelapan)**

 **Fic tentang versi lain dari The Last Naruto the Movie**

 **Char : [Naruto+Hinata] . Team 7 , Toneri**

 **Rated : T**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini fic pertama saya dan saya juga terinspirasi fic lain nya .**

 **RnR please .. hehehehehe**

 _ **Chapter 18 :**_ _ **Gisei**_ _ **(pengorbanan)**_

* * *

 _ **Konohagakure**_

Kakashi kini sedang menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi didalam rapat darurat para kelima kage melalui teleconfrence, dirinya masih membahas persiapan selanjutnya dalam rangka menghadapi bencana jatuhnya bulan.

"kami sudah menghancurkan beberapa Meteorit yang berada didalam Atmosfer" ujar Raikage.

"Soukka, baguslah, lalu bagaimana keadaan disana? " tanya Kakashi

"situasi sudah stabil baik di Sunagakure, Iwagakure, Kumogakure, dan Kirigakure, kita sudah berhasil menyelamatkan para penduduk dari bahaya yang mengancam" ujar Kazekage mewakili para 4 kage lainnya.

"Soukka, begitu juga Konoha, sepertinya keadaan nya sudah membaik" ujar Kakashi.

Di tengah rapat itu, Penasehat Kakashi pun muncul dan mengintrupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"maaf Hokage-sama kalau menganggu pembicaraan anda, tapi ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan" ucap Penasehat Kakashi

"yah sudah, jadi apa yang ingin kamu sampaikan?" tanya Kakashi

"Naruto, dan kawan-kawan sudah berhasil menghancurkan Tenseigan, misi mereka berjalan lancar, selain itu Hinata Hyuuga sudah berhasil diselamatkan mereka." Ujar penasehat Hokage

"Soukka, berarti dengan begini bulan sudah berhenti mendekat" ujar Kakashi

"yah, aku juga melihat dijam superku tampaknya bulan sudah berhenti bergerak" ujar Raikage

"yah, misi team 7 berjalan Sukses, firasatku selalu berakhir dengan keberhasilan " gumam Kakashi

Disisi Naruto dan kawan-kawan

Kini Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura, Neji dan Hanabi pulang bak disambut pahlawan oleh para penduduk Konoha dan Jounin tentunya, mereka semua sudah berhasil menghentikan bencana jatuhnya bulan yang didalangi Toneri.

"Kyaaaa... itu Naruto-Senpai dan Sasuke Senpai!" pekik para gadis. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya sweetdrop ria melihat banyaknya para gadis yang berteriak keras disekitar mereka.

"keh, jadi seperti ini rasanya populer di kalangan gadis Teme!, benar-benar mengerikan, aku merasa prihatin dengan nasibmu dulu" ujar Naruto.

"Hn, begitulah Dobe, terkadang para gadis itu merepotkan" ujar Sasuke

"kau benar Teme!, aku setuju padamu kali ini" ujar Naruto.

Tampaknya ucapan kedua sahabat itu, membangkikat singa yang tertidur, yah kini Hinata dan Sakura tampak begitu kesal dengan ucapan mereka berdua.

"Hoo, jadi gadis itu hal yang merepotkan yah, nee Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan nada Sarkatis

"jadi Naruto-kun juga setuju yah, heh?" desis Hinata yang agak dilembutkan suaranya.

Naruto dan Sasuke bergidik negeri melihat gadis yang mereka cintai itu, mengeluarkan Aura yang menakutkan, Aura begitu meluap-luap, bagaikan siap menerkam siapapun jika ada yang mencoba kini sudah bersiap melakukan tinju kasih sayang terhadap Sasuke, sedangkan Hinata juga sudah bersiap memberikan Juken kasih sayang miliknya kepada Naruto.

 _Gleeeekkkkk..._

Naruto dan Sasuke meneguk ludah mereka masing-masing melihat aura yang menakutkan dihadapan mereka

"eh, bukan begitu maksud kami, bukan begitu kok, kami Cuma bercanda tadi, yah kan Teme!" ujar Naruto dengan nada gugup

"Ah, yah betul kata Dobe, kami hanya bercanda kok" ucap Sasuke dengan nada gugup dan seberkas keringat mengucur diwajah tampan nya juga.

 _Kretekkkkkkk...kreeeettteeeeekkkk..._

Terdengar suara lemasan tangan di kedua gadis itu, mereka tampaknya siap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul kekasih mereka masing-masing.

"mati saja kalian/ lenyaplah kalian Shannnarooo!" ucap Hinata dan Sakura

"Gyaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" pekik Naruto dan Sasuke sambil berlari kocar-kacir menghindari singa yang mereka bangunkan itu.

Sungguh malang nasib kedua pahlawan itu, mereka tampaknya kalah melawan kekasihnya, Pooor Naruto dan Sasuke. Itcahi dan lainya hanya terkekeh melihat Naruto dan Sasuke lari kocar-kacir menghindari pukulan kasih sayang dari kekasihnya itu.

"sungguh malang nasib mereka" ujar Itachi

"yah begitulah Itachi-san, mereka tidak pernah peka terhadap perasaan wanita" ujar Neji sambil melihat dari kejauhan.

* * *

 **Skip Time**

Kini Hinata, Neji dan Hanabi pulang menuju kediaman mereka, tampaknya mereka juga sudah ditunggu oleh keluarga Hyuuga disana terutama Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, aku tak menyangka kalian kembali lagi" ujar Hiashi

"Otou-sama!" pekik Hinata dan Hanabi

Hiashi secara spontan pun memeluk kedua anaknya yang ia cintai itu, terutama Hinata, dia benar-benar memeluknya erat seakan-akan dirinya tidak mau kehilangannya lagi.

"Otou-sama, gomenne, aku sudah berbuat kesalahan kepadamu, aku sudah mempermalukan nama Hyuuga, aku benar-benar meminta maaf" ujar Hinata dengan isak tangis.

"tidak apa Hinata, yang terpenting kalian selamat, selain itu Otou-sama juga minta maaf kepadamu, selama ini Otou-sama selalu mengutamakan Hanabi, Otou-sama janji akan lebih memperhatikanmu lagi" ujar Hiashi.

"Hiks..Hiks. Otou-sama" ujar Hinata

Tangis haru pun pecah diantara pertemua keluarga itu, Neji hanya tersenyum kecil melihat mereka yang ebgitu bahagia, dia berpikir akhirnya mereka sudah kembali bersatu, itulah yang ia pikirkan.

* * *

 **Keesokan harinya**.

Pagi yang cerah mengawali rutinitas masyarakat di konohagakure, Konohagakure, sebuah desa shinobi yang berada diwilayah negara Hi, Konoha termasuk salah satu desa 5 negara besar, desa ini terkenal dengan tekad api nya yang dimiliki oleh para shinobinya, termasuk salah satu pahlawan Dunia ninja saat itu, Uzumaki Naruto, anak dari Konoha no Kiroi Senko dan Akai Chisio no Habanero ini telah berhasil menghentikan Juubi yang mengamuk di medang perang dunia Shinobi ke 4. Lalu dia juga berhasil menghentikan aksi Kaguya yang ingin menguasai Dunia Shinobi, selain itu bersama Byakugan no Hime, dirinya berhasil menghancurkan Tenseigan yang menggerakan Bulan beberapa hari lalu, kini berkat jasa dirinya, Dunia Shinobi menikmati perdamaian dengan damai dan tenang.

2,5 tahun perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 berakhir, Konoha kini dipimpin oleh Rokudaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi merupakan guru bagi Team 7, dia juga salah satu ninja yang berjasa memimpin Team 7 dalam menghentikan perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4.

Kakashi kini sedang menimang keputusan untuk mengakhiri jabatanya sebagai Rokudaime Hokage, dia merasa sudah saat Naruto menduduki jabatan tersebut, mengingat dirinya juga sudah bosan berhadapan dengan dokumen dan kertas-kertas yang tak ada habisnya, Kakashi merasa dirinya lebih pantas untuk memimpin satu pleton pasukan ninja dan berperang melawan musuh dibandingkan dengan melawan musuh abadi para Hokage sebelumnya, yaitu tumpukan Dokumen dan kertas yang tidak ada habisnya.

'hah, sebaiknya aku mengundurkan diri saja, aku sudah bosan menghadapi rutinitas ini' ucap batin Kakashi sambil memandang tumpukan kertas yang ada dihadapan nya itu.

Tok-tok-tok

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu mengintrupsi kembali lamunan sang Rokudaime itu.

"ah, masuklah" ucap Kakashi

Sreeeetttt...

Pintu itu kemudian terbuka, disana tampaklah sosok pria berambut pirang pendek, dengan kulit tan dan 3 garis kucing yang menghiasi kedua pipinya, yah orang itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

"ano, Kakashi-sensei kenapa anda memanggilku?, apa ada misi baru?" tanya Naruto

"ah, tidak Naruto, aku disini tidak memanggilmu untuk misi, aku disini memanggilmu karena ada urusan yang penting denganmu." Jelas Kakashi sambil merapatkan kedua tangannya yang bersandar di meja Hokage itu.

"Urusan penting?" beo Naruto

"yah aku akan menyampaikan hal ini padamu, mengenai Hukuman yang akan dijatuhkan kepada Hyuuga Hinata" ujar Kakashi

Naruto kemudian terhenyak mendengar penuturan Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, apa Hinata akan dipenjara?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sendu

"tidak, justru aku menyampaikan kabar baik tentunya, mengenai hukaman yang diberikan kepada Hyuuga Hinata, para dewan Konoha sudah setuju untuk mengampuni kesalahannya, statusnya sebagai penjahat perang sudah dicabut, hal ini terjadi karena dalam laporan misi kemarin, Hyuuga Hinata sangat berperan besar dalam menghancurkan Tenseigan, akan tetapi walau bebas dari Hukuman kurungan badan, Hinata tetap menjalani masa percobaan sebagai Tahanan desa selama 1 tahun, jadi dirinya akan tetap diwajibkan melapor kepada pihak Konoha, dan Konoha akan selalu mengawasi pegerakannya" ujar Kakashi

"begitu, jadi untuk sementar Hinata juga masih ditangguhkan statusnya sebagai Shinobi Konoha?" tanya Naruto

"yah begitulah, disisi baiknya Hinata tetap bisa tinggal bersama keluarganya Di konoha, walau dirinya tidak diperbolehkan keluar desa selama 1 tahun" ujar Kakashi

"Soukka, kalau begitu Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei, kau sudah berusaha keras untuk mengurangi Hukuman Hinata" ujar Naruto.

"tidak, kau tidak perlu berterima kasih kepadaku, karena berkat dirimu jugalah kita semua bisa selamat " ujar Kakashi sambil menujukan eye smilenya

"hehehehe, yah sudah kalau begitu" ujar Naruto sambil agak cengengesan dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"ah, selain itu Naruto, ada hal lain yang ingin aku sampaikan" ujar Kakashi

"hal lain?" beo Naruto

"ah, begini Naruto, sebenarnya aku akan mengumumkan pemberhentianku sebagai Hokage dalam waktu dekat." Ucap Kakashi

"Oh, kakashi-sensei mengundurkan diri, kukira ada hal apa" ucap santai Naruto sambil memproses omongan Kakashi

Sesaat kemudian Naruto pun sangat terkejut dengan ucapan apa yang dilontarkan gurunya itu

"Nani!, Kakashi-sensei mengundurkan diri, lalu siapa yang jadi Hokage, gawat kalau konoha tak punya pimpinan lagi" teriak panik Naruto

"Hoei, Naruto jangan sembarangan berteriak, ini Kantor Hokage bukan kedai kopi" ucap Kakashi

"Ah, gomen Kakashi-sensei, aku hanya terkejut dengan ucapanmu barusan" ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan senyum kikuknya

"Ah, yare-yare, aku sudah menduga reaksimu akan begitu, yah sudahlah" ucap Kakashi

"ah, anoo Kakashi-sensei, aku ingin bertanya, kalau Kakashi-sensei mengundurkan diri sebagai Hokage, lalu siapa yang akan menggantikanmu?" tanya Naruto

"yah, siapa lagi selain dirimu" ucap singkat Kakashi

"Ah, ano sensei, aku tak mengerti maksudmu itu seperti apa?" tanya polos Naruto yang masih tak mengerti dengan ucapan Kakashi itu

"Hah, aku akan menjelaskan padamu, aku sudah mendapatkan persetujuan oleh para tetua dan daimyo negara Hi untuk menunjukmu sebagai penggantiku dan dalam 3 hari kedepan aku akan mengumumkan pengunduran diriku dan melakukan pelantikanmu sebagai Hokage ke 7, jadi mulai sekarang persiapkan dirimu untuk pelantikan nanti" jelas Kakashi

"Heeee, chotomatte Kakashi-sensei, apa ini tidak terlalu cepat, umurku masih 19 tahun untuk menjadi Hokage" ucap Naruto

"Naruto, menjadi kage itu tidak dilihat dari segi umur tetapi kage juga dilihat dari segi kepemimpinan dan kemampuannya dalam menghadapi persoalan para bawahannya, contohnya saja Gaara yang sudah menjadi Kazekage di umur 16 tahun, seharusnya kau berbangga karena nanti kau akan menjadi Hokage termuda dalam sejarah Konoha" jelas Kakashi

"hah bukan begitu Kakashi-sensei, hanya saja aku masih belum terlalu pandai dalam hal itu" ucap Naruto

"aku yakin, kau mempunyai kemampuan itu sebagai kage, lagi pula nantinya kau tidak akan sendiri untuk memimpin Konoha, ada Shikamaru dan para teman-temanmu yang siap membantumu untuk memimpin desa kebanggaan kita" jelas Kakashi

"Hmm, baiklah aku mengerti, kalau begitu aku akan mempersiapkan diriku dulu" ucap Naruto

"baguslah, kau sudah paham, selain itu aku sudah memberikanmu libur 3 hari untuk mempersiapkan dirimu dalam pelantikan nanti, sekarang kau boleh pergi Naruto" ucap Kakashi

"Haii, Kakashi-sensei" ucap Naruto

Setelah itu Naruto kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kantor Hokage

'Hah, akhirnya aku bisa juga beristirahat dan bersantai dalam waktu dekat' pikir Kakashi

* * *

 **Keesokan harinya**

Kini sang tokoh utama kita Naruto, sedang menikmati liburnya dari rutinitas shinobi. Dirinya merasa bosan dengan namanya liburan, karena baginya liburan hanya digunakan untuk beristirahat saja, dirinya merasa semangat kalau ada misi atau pun latihan, akan tetapi Hokage menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat penuh agar badannya bugar guna menghadapi pelantikannya sebagai Hokage dalam beberapa hari kedepan

'Hah,masih jam 5 pagi, sebaiknya aku pergi ketempat Ichiraku saja, lumayan mengisi perut kosong hehehehehe' ucap batin Naruto

waktu, memang masih sangat pagi, tapi sepertinya sang pemuda sudah siap sedia menunggu ramen yang tengah disiapkan oleh Paman Teuchi di kedai miliknya, tunggu?, Naruto bangun pagi?, Apakah tidak aneh, biasanya sepagi-paginya Naruto bangun, ia akan bangun di jam 9, itupun jika ada misi untuknya.

"hoei, Naruto, tak biasanya kau datang sepagi ini" ucap Paman Teuchi yang masih sambil menyiapkan kuah ramen nya yang belum matang, sebenarnya sejak jam 5 pagi Naruto sudah menunggui kedai itu buka

" aku hampir kaget sesaat setelah ku buka pintu kedai, kau sudah ada didepan kedai" ucap Teuchi

"ya begitulah paman, tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur sampai pagi, karena pagi ini aku sangat lapar, terpaksa aku datang kesini, tapi malah belum buka…huhh" ucap Naruto sambil menopang dagunya diatas meja kedai.

"apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto, bukankah dua hari lagi kau diangkat menjadi hokage" ucapan Paman Teuchi terhenti, terlihat ia kebingungan, ia menoleh kearah Naruto.

"iya paman" ucap Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas meja.

"sepertinya kau memiliki masalah yang cukup serius Naruto " ucap Ayame tiba-tiba dari dalam kedai.

"ohayou Ayame _nee_ " Ucap Naruto menyapa dengan nada malas.

"ohayou Naruto" Ayame _nee_ langsung menyodorkan semangkok ramen miso didepan Naruto

"ini, ramen spesial untuk si pahlawan hehe, dan juga ramen pertama untuk hari ini" ucap Ayame lalu meletakkan semangkuk besar ramen itu dihadapan Naruto.

Mata Naruto pun langsung melebar melihat semangkuk ramen yang masih mengepul dihadapannya.

"huaaaa, Ittadaikamasu" ucapnya bersemangat lalu menyambar sepasang sumpit di samping manguk lalu menyantap ramennya dengan sekali hisap.

"huaahh, kenyangnya, trimakasih paman, Ayame _nee_ " ucap Naruto memegangi perutnya yang membesar

"ini ramen paling nikmat yang pernah kumakan hehe" tambah Naruto kembali dengan cengingiran khasnya.

" jadi, kau bisa ceritakan apa masalahmu Naruto?" tanya Paman Teuchi yang masih saja terus mengaduk kuah ramen dihadapanya.

"maaf paman, kurasa aku tidak bisa menceritakan masalahku padamu" ucap Naruto dengan nada menyesal.

" hee, paling masalah 'cinta' , benarkan na-ru-to!" ucap Ayamedengan penekanan di bagian 'cinta'.

" e-eh" pekik Naruto kaget lantaran ucapan Ayame.

" jadi benar kan? Hem..hem" goda Ayame.

" kau ini apa-apan sih Ayame _neei,_ tentu saja tidak" ucap Naruto sambil membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

" hee, benarkah, tapi sepertinya kau kaget saat aku menanyakan 'cinta' " ucap Ayame " kau mungkin bisa berbohong Naruto, tapi gerak-gerikmu tak akan menipuku hehehe" tambah Ayame.

" e-eh..t-tidak, b-bukan begitu" ucap Naruto gelagapan.

" haha, tuh kan benar, kau saja langsung gelagapan begitu" ucap Ayame

"sudahlah, jika kau tak mau membicarakanya, toh itu privasimu" tambah Ayame lalu berbalik dan pergi ke belakang untuk mencuci nagkuk bekas Naruto.

"huhh, menyebalkan sekali orang itu" ucap Naruto lalu berdiri

"paman, ramennya berapa?" ucap Naruto sambil mengambil dompet katak berwarna hijau di saku celananya.

" tidak usah Naruto, untuk mu, ramen itu gratis" ucap Paman Teuchi.

" benarkah?" tanya Naruto

" ya, itung-hitung itu sebagai hadiahku, karena sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkan impianmu sejak dulu" ucap Teuchi

"hehe, arigatou paman" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan menjauh dari kedai.

Suasana masih belum begitu ramai, hanya para pedagang yang belalu lalang untuk menyiapkan dagangan mereka dipasar, diliatnya jam di tangan nya hadiah dari Bee beberapa hari lalu

" masih jam 6" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Naruto terlihat bingung memilih pulang ke apartemen nya lalu tidur atau berjalan kesuatu tempat.

" aku malas pulang" gumam Naruto, tanpa ia sadari kakinya sudah membawanya kedalam keramaian pasar, ia berjalan diantara kerumunan dengan tangan yang ia masukkan kedalam sakunya, ia pandangi aktifitas pasar yang memang jarang ia lihat.

Sekalinya keluar pagi, itu pun saat misi setelah penyelamatan Gaara dulu , huh, sepertinya pemandangan pasar menjadi barang langka untuk Naruto, bukannya tidak bisa, tapi memang malas dan tidak mau.

Kakinya berjalan terus sampai tengah pasar, ia lalu berhenti didepan sebuah ruko yang menjajakan berbagai macam ramen instan, ia tertarik dan melangkah mendekati ruko didepannya.

" paman, ada ramen miso jumbo?" tanya Naruto kepada sesosok lelaki bertubuh gemuk yang tengah menunggu dagangannya.

" ohh, Naruto….maaf, ramen itu sudah habis dari kemarin, aku belum sempat menyetok ulang" ucap pedagang tersebut.

" e-eh, paman tahu namaku?" yanga Naruto heran.

" tentu saja, siapa yang tak kenal kau, bahkan sampai pelosok Dunia pun mengenalmu" ucap pedagang ramen

"kalau kau mau, ini ada barang baru ramen rasa yakiniku atau rasa kare " ucap penjual ramen sambil menyodorkan bungkusan ramen instan berwarna coklat kehitaman dan kemerahan.

" wahhh, kelihatannya enak" ucap Naruto matanya berbinar.

" tentu saja, ini varian rasa baru" ucap pedagang membanggakan diri.

" aku ambil 10 paman" ucap Naruto lalu mengeluarkan dompet katak hijaunya

" jadi berapa harganya paman?" tanya Naruto

" ohh, tidak usah Naruto, ini semua untukmu saja" ucap pedagang ramen sambil menyodorkan seplastik besar ramen instan.

" hee, apa paman yakin, tapi ini sangat banyak" ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan ekspresi girangnya.

" tentu saja, setelah apa yang kau lakukan, ini belum lah cukup untuk membalaskan budimu" ucap pedagang ramen tersebut.

"a-arigatou paman" ucap Naruto terbata dan terharu.

" sama-sama" ucap pedagang ramen tersebut.

" baiklah, ini kubawa ya paman" ucap Naruto lalu melangkah pergi sambil membawa seplastik ramennya.

" yaa, hati-hati" ucap pedagang ramen itu

' Sepertinya bangun pagi banyak mendatangkan keuntungan, dari ramen jumbo gratis dari Paman Teuchi sampai sekantung besar ramen instan yang lagi-lagi gratis, hah, sepertinya mulai sekarang aku harus bangun lebih pagi lagi' gumam Naruto.

Baru beberapa meter berjalan, seketika itu badannya langsung kaku melihat sesosok gadis yang tengah mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini, rambut indigo panjangnya melambai terkena terpaan angin pagi, ia berjalan menyusupi orang-orang di dalam keramaian pasar sambil menenteng sebuah tas belanja berisikan sayuran, terlihat ia sedang mampir si salah satu kios yang menyediakan daging.

"Hi-Hinata" gumam Naruto melihat gadis yang ia cintainya itu.

Naruto pun menguatkan tekadnya untuk mendekat kearah gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak 2,5 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat Hinata mencoba menyelamatkannya saat serangan Pain, Naruto tak menyangka, gadis semanis Hinata bisa mencintai seorang monster seperti Naruto, padahal orang lain berlomba-lomba untuk membencinya.

Langkahnya mantap menembus keramaian pasar yang entah sejak kapan sudah penuh sesak dengan lautan orang-orang yang mencari bahan makanan untuk persediaan sehari kedepan, dlihatnya wajah cerah Hinata yang sepertinya sedang melakukan tawar menawar dengan pedagang daging.

Bibir Naruto pun langsung melengkung tipis melihat tingkah Hinata yang kadang seperti marah, kadang memelas untuk mendapatkan harga sesuai keinginannya, hah dasar Hinata, kelihatannya pemalu, tapi jika berurusan dengan tawar menawar barang sepertinya dia tak kalah dengan yang lainnya.

Tak terasa Naruto telah berdiri tepat dibelakang Hinata, jarak antara mereka hanya kurang lebih 1 meter, Naruto sudah bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara lembut Hinata, walaupun sedikit terganggu dengan kebisingan pasar yang semakin lama semakin ramai.

Naruto memutuskan hanya memandangi punggung Hinata saja yang tertutupi oleh rambut indigo indahnya, sesekali helaian rambut itu bergoyang karena terpaan angin, dan lagi-lagi tak terlewatkan walau hanya sedikitpun oleh pandangan mata Naruto.

Kegiatan Naruto pun akhirnya terpaksa terhenti karena Hinata tiba-tiba berbalik dan mempergoki Naruto tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"e-eh..n-Naruto-kun kenapa disini?" ucap Hinata gelagapan, tak lupa wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat favorit Uchiha Sasuke itu.

" hehe, aku Cuma beli ini" ucap Naruto memperlihatkan seplastik ramen instan miliknya.

" m-maksudku, kenapa n-Naruto-kun berdiri disini?" tanya Hinata kepada Naruto yang masih tetap berdiri dilokasi yang sama.

" memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh ya?" ucap Naruto sedikit menggoda Hinata yang sepertinya keadaannya kurang baik karena jantungnya terus menerus berdegup kencang.

" b-bukan begitu hanya saja…" , " Hinata, nanti siang kau ada acara?" ucapan Hinata pun tiba-tiba dipotong oleh Naruto.

"e-eeh, me-memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hinata heran.

" emmm, aku Cuma mau mengajakmu ke kedai paman teuchi" ucap Naruto dengan wajah inocentnya

" kau mau kan?" pinta Naruto

"e-ehh, eto….ummm" wajah Hinata langsung merona lebih merah lagi lantaran mendengar permintaan Naruto _'N-Naruto-kun mengajakku_ _kencan_ _?'_ batin Hinata girang

Naruto yang melihat Hinata hanya mematung sambil menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan jarinya pun hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti

"eto..hinata?..kau tidak mau ya?" ucap Naruto sedikit menyesal.

Hinata yang masih bersitegang dengan pikirannya pun langsung tersadar atas pertanyaan Naruto.

" b-bukan begitu Naruto-kun" bantah Hinata gelagapan " hanya saja…".

" jadi?" tanya Naruto

"emm..etoo…b-baiklah" Naruto langsung mengembangkan senyumnya lantaran mendengar jawaban Hinata ,

" yosh!" teriak Naruto yang tentu saja menyita perhatian berapa orang yang tengah lewat didekat Naruto dan Hinata

" kalau begitu nanti jam 10 aku jemput yaa" lanjut Naruto.

" e-eehh, apa tidak merepotkan?" ucap Hinata dengan wajah semakin merah

" tidak kok, aku malah senang hehe" ucap Naruto menunjukkan senyuman rubahnya sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

" umm, b-baiklah" ucap Hinata mengangguk

" Hinata, setelah ini kau mau kemana lagi?" tanya Naruto

" a-aku sudah selesai, setelah ini mau pulang" jelas Hinata

" aku juga, yasudah aku duluan ya Hinata,…jaa-nee" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan pergi meninnggalkan Hinata.

Hinata masih saja mematung setelah kepergian Naruto, ia tak percaya kejadian barusan, tak disangkanya ia dapat bertemu Naruto ditempat seperti ini, semburat merah diwajahnya kian memerah tatkala memikirkan Naruto yang mengajaknya ke kedai ramen nanti siang.

Tak berapa lama, lamunan Hinata pun terhenti saat kou tiba-tiba memanggil Hinata

"Hinata-sama, anda dipanggil Hiashi-sama sekarang!" ucap Kou.

" baiklah" ucap Hinata lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan keramaian pasar

* * *

 _ **Skip Time**_

Tepat pukul 9 pagi di kediaman Hyuuga, tepatnya didalam kamar gadis bersurai indigo tengah terjadi keributan kecil antara kakak dengan adiknya, yang sepertinya sang kakak sedang menuduh adiknya menyembunyikan barang sang kakak.

"aku kan sudah bilang, aku tak mengetahuinya _Onee-sama_!" ucap Hanabi

"ayolah Hanabi, lalu dimana barang itu!" ucap Hinata yang masih berusaha mencari sebuah barang, dan sekarang Hinata terlihat berjongkok dan melihat kearah kolong tempat tidur, sedangkan sang adik hanya berdiri bersender di tembok dekat pintu

" setidaknya bantu _Onee-sama_ mencari barang itu" ucap Hinata yang masih berusaha mencari.

" ahh, itu kan barang _Nee-sama_ , kenapa aku juga harus mencarinya?" ucap Hanabi yang sepertinya keberatan membantu kakaknya.

" ayolah Hanabi, bantu _nee-sama_ mencarinya, waktu _nee-sama_ tinggal 1 jam lagi" ucap Hinata.

" hahh, baiklah-baiklah" ucap Hanabi lalu membantu Hinata mencarinya.

30 menit berlalu tak ada tanda barang yang sedang Hinata dan Hanabi cari, Hanabi sudah putus asa dan memutuskan untuk berbaring di tempat tidur kakaknya, sedangkan Hinata masih terus mencari didalam keranjang baju kotornya, mungkin saja terjatuh disana.

" sudahlah _nee-sama_ , pakai jepit rambut punyaku saja, toh bentuknya sama" gumam Hanabi sambil memeluk guling Hinata

" tapi kan warnanya berbeda Hanabi, _nee-sama_ tidak suka warna hijau" ucap Hinata.

Saat Hanabi membenarkan bantal yang ia kenakan untuk tidur, tak sengaja tangannya menyenggol sebuah benda kecil, hanabi pun langsung mengangkat bantalnya dan, ternyata

" _nee-sama_!, ini ketemu, dibawah bantal" ucap Hanabi sambil menyodorkan sebuah jepit rambut berwarna lavender kepada kakaknya.

" ahhh, yokatta" ucap Hinata lalu merebut jepit rambutnya lalu memasangkannya dirambut indigonya.

Hinata berlenggok-lenggok didepan cermin memeriksa penambilannya sudah pas atau belum, sekarang Hinata menggunakan baju berwarna putih dengan lengan pendek dibalut dengan dress selutut berwarna lavender tanpa legan

"bagaimana penampilanku Hanabi?" tanya Hinata

" _nee-sama_ pakai baju apapun tetap terlihat cantik kok" komentar Hanabi sambil tertidur.

" lihat _nee-sama_ dulu Hanabi!" ucap Hinata yang geram saat melihat Hanabi mengomentarinya tanpa melihat kearahnya.

" tanpa melihatpun aku tahu _nee-sama_ " ucap Hanabi.

" huhh dasar!" gumam Hinata lalu melihat kearah cermin lagi, dibenarkannya jepit rambut miliknya agar pas

" yap" gumamnya memastikan penambilannya sudah siap, Hinata lalu menengok kearah jam dinding,

'masih 5 menit lagi' ucapnya dalam hati.

Tapi sepertinya Hinata kurang suka menunggu, ia pun memutuskan untuk menunggu Naruto di gerbang kompleks, Hinata langsung menyambar tas kecil miliknya diatas meja lalu berjalan keluar, namun sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya, Hinata pamit kepada adiknya

" Hanabi, _nee-sama_ pergi dulu yaa" ucap Hinata lalu menutup pintu.

" ya.., salam buat Naruto _nii-chan_ ya" ucapan Hanabi

 _Degggg_

Ucapan hanabi dari balik pintu pun sukses membuat Hinata terhenti, wajahnya langsung merona merah

'k-kenapa Hanabi bisa tahu' gumamnya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.  
Tak berapa lama kemudian, seorang penjaga kompleks memanggil Hinata

" Hinata-sama, Naruto-sama mencari anda?" ucap si penjaga sedikit berteriak.

'ahh, dia sudah datang' ucap Hinata didalam hati

" iya, aku datang" ucap Hinata sedikit keras lalu berjalan sedikit berlari kearah gerbang.

* * *

 **Naruto POV**

Naruto masih menunggu Hinata di balik gerbang kompleks perumahan Hyuuga, sepertinya ia telah menunggu lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu, tunggu? Setengah jam?, haha, ternyata Naruto pun sudah tak tahan untuk bertemu dengan Hinata eh.

"ahh, Hinata lama sekali" gumam Naruto sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di sebuah pohon besar.

Tak berapa lama kemudian sesosok gadis berambut indigo muncul dari arah pintu gerbang, mata Naruto langsung terbelalak melihat betapa anggunnya gadis dihadapannya, Hinata mulai berjalan kearah Naruto yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"na-Naruto _-kun_ , gomenne aku membuatmu menunggu lama" ucap Hinata sambil menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah khas Hinata.

'ya ampun, dia manis sekali!' batin Naruto dalam hati girang, betapa tidak, Hinata terlihat begitu feminim sekali hari ini dan tambah cantik menggunakan pakaian seperti itu.

" Naruto _-kun_?" ucap Hinata yang bingung melihat Naruto memandanginya denga cara yang aneh.

" ehh…ano..eto…." ucap Naruto gelagapan

" k-kau sudah siap Hinata?" lanjut Naruto bertanya sambil mengaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya.

" umm, kita mau berangkat kapan" ucap Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya yang malah menambah manis wajahnya.

' KAWAIIII' teriak Naruto didalam hati, detak jantung Naruto pun tiba-tiba bertambah 2 kali lipat, dadanya panas, rasanya ingin pingsan saja, halah, dulu Hinata yang pingsan saat ketemu dengan mu Naruto, sekarang malah kau sendiri yang pingsan.

" ehh,,ya..sekarang, ayo Hinata" uca Naruto lalu mengandeng tangan Hinata yang tentu saja membuat sang empu sedikit terkejut

"i-iya" ucap Hinata gagap saat tangannya mulai ditarik naruto.

 **Naruto POV END**

* * *

 **Normal Pov**

Hahh, siang yang tak begitu panas di konoha, memang waktu belum memasuki tengah hari, tapi biasanya jam-jam segini udara sudah mulai panas, ditambah saat ini merupakan pertengahan musim panas, huhh, tapi sepertinya keadaan sedikit berbeda di depan kedai ramen milik paman teuchi.

Dua orang muda-mudi terlihat gugup sembari menunggu pesanan ramen mereka siap, si pria hanya bisa melirik-lirik gadis disamingnya dari ekor matanya, sedangkan si gadis hanya diam dan memainkan jari jemarinya, oh iya tak lupa semburat merah khas miliknya.

Tapi sepertinya dua pasang mata sedang memperhatikan tingkah laku Naruto dan Hinata sambil menyiapkan dua mangkuk ramen, sepertinya mereka sudah tahu apa masalah yang menimpa Naruto pagi tadi.

Naruto sangat tak menyukai kedaaan seperti ini, ia harus keluar dari situasi seperti ini, Naruto mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan yang menarik untuk Hinata.

" ne Hinata, tadi pagi kau belanja banyak sekali, memangnya pelayan dirumahmu tidak ada ya?" tanya Naruto

" ahh, tidak juga, aku lebih suka melakukannya sendiri" ucap Hinata sambil menahan semburat merah di wajahnya yang kian lama kian tebal.

' sepertinya Hinata sangat mandiri' batin Naruto sambil memperhatikan Hinata.

" eto..n-Naruto _-kun_ kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Hinata merasa risih saat Naruto memandanginya dengan cara yang aneh.

"ehh..b-bukan begitu..hanya saja aku kagum padamu" ucap Naruto gelagapan.

" ehh, k-kenapa?" tanya Hinata

" ya, aku kagum, kau seorang penerus klan hyuuga, tapi kau sangatlah mandiri dan mau melakukan semuanya sendiri, sepertinya kau tipe orang yang tak mau merepotkan orang lain" ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

" umm, b-benarkah, aku kan Cuma berbelanja sendiri saja" ucap Hinata sambil memainkan jarinya.

" tentu saja benar" jawab Naruto.

Tak berapa lama kemudian sepertinya ramen pesanan mereka telah siap.

" ini dia. Dua mangkuk ramen untuk Naruto dan yang satunya lagi untuk 'pacarnya'" ucap Ayame sambil meletakkan dua mangkuk ramen dihadapan Naruto dan Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan ayame nii di bagian 'pacar' langsung terlonjak kaget

" e-eh..p-pacar?" gumam Hinata kaget

Naruto pun juga tak kalah kaget mendengar ucapan anak Teuchi itu.

" apa maksudmu ayame-nee, kita belum jadian kok" ucap Naruto gugup.

" tuh kan benar..hihihi, jadi permasalahanmu tadi pagi itu gadis manis ini toh" ucap ayame yang tentu saja langsung membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

" m-maksudnya?" tanya Hinata heran mendengar ayame.

" ahh, yasudahlah kalian lanjutkan acara 'pacaran' kalian, aku tak ingin menganggu hehe" ucap ayame lalu pergi.

Hinata yang mendengarnya pun langsung blushing berat sambil menundukkan wajahnya karena malu, sampai akhirnya Naruto menyadarkan Hinata

" sudahlah Hinata, jangan pikirkan perkataan ayame nii, ayo kita makan" ucap Naruto lalu mengambil sepasang sumpit.

" i-iya Naruto _-kun_ " ucap Hinata lalu meraih sumpit di depannya.

Waktu terasa berjalan cukup cepat tatkala Naruto dan Hinata tak terasa sudah menghabiskan ramen milik mereka, bahkan Naruto sudah menghabiskan 4 mangkuk besar ramen, tapi sepertinya acara berduaan mereka terganggu oleh seorang berambut musim semi yang secara tiba-tiba memanggil Naruto.

" Naruto!" teriaknya sambil berlari kearah Naruto.

" Sakura- _Chan_?, ada apa?" ucap Naruto bertanya kearah Sakura yang sekarang tenag berdiri di antara Naruto dan Hinata.

" hoo, ternyata ada Hinata juga disini" ucap Sakura " ne..ne. apa kalian sedang kencan?" tanya Sakura menggoda.

" b-bukan begitu Sakura _-san_ " ucap Hinata gelagapan.

" iya benar, kita tidak sedang melakukan itu! Ucap Naruto " sebenarnya kau kemari ada apa sih?" tanya Naruto.

" ohh, iya, nanti jam 1 kau disuruh Kakashi-sensei untuk menemuinya" ucap Sakura.

" ahh, ada apa lagi sekarang" gumam Naruto.

" aku tidak tahu" ucap Sakura

" yasudah kalau begitu, aku mau pergi dulu takut menganggu acara kalian, jaa ne Hinata…Naruto" ucap Sakura lalu berlari menjauh.

" huhh, orang itu" gumam Naruto.

" ada apa Naruto _-kun_?" tanya Hinata sepertinya resah melihat Naruto bergumam sendiri.

" ah tidak Hinata, hanya saja…." Ucap Naruto agak menggantung

" hanya saja apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata

" sepertinya hari ini aku akan berhadapan dengan tetua" ucap Naruto lalu mendongak kan kepalanya " aku harus bersikap bagaimana?" tambah Naruto.

" jadi itu…umm" terlihat Hinata sedang berpikir

" Naruto _-kun_ bersikap saja seperti biasa" ucap Hinata.

" kenapa harus begitu?" ucap Naruto menolehkan wajahnya memandang Hinata.

" umm, karena mungkin dengan menunjukkan diri Naruto _-kun_ yang asli mereka akan lebih percaya pada Naruto _-kun_ " ucap hnata " Naruto _-kun_ yang selalu bersemangat, pantang menyerah dan selalu melindungi yang dicintainya" tambah Hinata.

Naruto yang mendengar penuturan Hinata pun hanya bisa melongo, pikirannya kini sudah lebih baikan saat mendengar penjelasan Hinata

" arigatou Hinata, dari dulu hanya kau yang bisa meyakinkan perasaan ku" ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengingiran rubahnya.

" umm, sama-sama Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata tersenyum manis.

Setelah makan bersama di kedai, Naruto pun memutuskan mengajak Hinata untuk menuju danau yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat latihan tim-7, mereka sekarang terlihat sedang bergandengan tangan menyusuri jalan ditengah desa, tak dipungkiri lagi berpuluh-puluh pasang mata sedang memperhatikan mereka, yang tentu saja membuat Hinata malu.

" N-Naruto _-kun_ sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" ucap Hinata yang masih ditarik oleh Naruto.

" itu rahasia, hehe" ucap Naruto menengok kearah Hinata dibelakang.  
Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka telah sampai didanau, di tepi danau terlihat Hinata tengah duduk disamping Naruto yang tengah berbaring diatas rumput menikmati kesejukan udara.

" Naruto _-kun_ , tempat ini indah" ucap Hinata.

" ya, saat aku sedang sedih aku selalu kesini" ucap Naruto lalu bangkit dari tidurnya.

"…" Hinata hanya diam menikmati terpaan angin di wajah putihnya, tanpa sadar Naruto mengamatinya dengan deru jantung yang kian tak menentu.

" Naruto _-kun_..kau tahu aku tak pernah sekalipun kepikiran kita bedua menghabiskan waktu berduaan seperti ini" gumam Hinata.

" kenapa ?" tanya Naruto

" karena.. aku tahu itu tak kan mungkin" gumam Hinata lagi.

" kenapa kau berpikir begitu _hime_?" ucap Naruto.

" e-eh?...n-Naruto _-kun_ tadi memanggil aku apa?" ucap Hinata kaget.

" _hime_? Kenapa kau berfikir begitu?" jelas Naruto yang tentu saja membuat wajah Hinata merona tatkala mengetahui dirinya dipanggil ' _hime_ ' oleh Naruto.

" k-karena aku tahu Naruto _-kun_ tak akan mau mengakuiku, karena Naruto _-kun_ mencintai Sakura _-san_ " ucap Hinata menunduk.

" apa benar?, buktinya sekarang aku mengajakmu" ucap Naruto lembut " Hinata aku mencintaimu" ucap Naruto yang langsung membuat Hinata terlonjak.

"e-eh,..n-na-Naruto _-kun_ tadi.." , " aku mencintaimu Hinata" ulang Naruto memotong perkataan Hinata.

" t-tapi bukankah Naruto _-kun_ mencintai Sakura _-san_ " ucap Hinata gelagapan dengan wajah semerah tomat.

" itu dulu saat aku kecil dan belum mengerti cinta" ucap Naruto lalu meraih tangan Hinata dan mengengamnya

" dan sekarang aku telah menemukan arti cinta yang sesungguhnya, yaitu kau _hime_ _,_ lagi pula aku sudah bilang kan pas bertarung denganmu dulu ingatkan, jadi jangan pikirkan aku masih mencintai Sakura-chan, karena dalam pikiran dan hatiku Cuma ada kamu Hinata" tambah Naruto yang sukses membelalaukan mata hinata.

Hinata langsung meneteskan air mata bahagia nya mendengar penuturan Naruto, dia begitu bahagia perasaannya telah tersampaikan, ia sempat pesimistis Naruto mau mengakuinya, tapi sepertinya hari ini, detik ini mengubah segala suatu tentang presepsinya.

" Hinata?, kenapa kau menangis?, apa aku menyakitimu" tanya Naruto membelai pipi lembut Hinata dengan jarinya untuk menghapus air mata Hinata.

" aku bahagia Naruto _-kun_ , aku senang, ini air mata bahagia" ucap Hinata tersipu.

"benarkah?, jadi apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" ucap Naruto menatap lekat iris lavender Hinata.

"um, aku mau" ucap Hinata mengangguk semangat.

 _ **GREBB!**_

Dan tiba-tiba Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh Hinata.

"Arigatou Hinata..." gumam Naruto didekat telinga Hinata

* * *

 **Sementara itu disebuah tempat misterius**

Terdapat sosok pemuda tampan dengan kulit pucat, rambut putih acak, dan mata dingin-merah dengan pupil Crimson yang dikelilingi iris seperti bentuk bunga berwarna merah muda dan putih, matanya adalah Imortal Tenseigan . Dia mengenakan jubah putih, kimono adat berkerah tinggi dengan selempang kuning yang diikatkan di bahu kanannya dan selempang hitam dipinggangnya. Pada bagian belakang kimononya ada lambang kuning yang menggambarkan matahari tertutup bulan sabit. Di bawah jubahnya, ia mengenakan sarung tangan tanpa jari hitam dan sandal shinobi. Desain enam magatama yang terdapat di dadanya, menyerupai kalung yang dikenakan oleh Rikkudou Sennin. Dia adalah Ootsutsuki Toneri.

'bagus-bagus, aku semakin merasakan kekuatan dikedua mataku ini' pikir Toneri

Ditengah lamunan Toneri, anak buah Toneri pun datanga.

"Toneri-sama kami sudah selesai melakukan persiapan kebangkitan Kurobi" ucap salah satu anak buahnya itu

"bagus, lalu persiapkan Invasi besar-besaran kedepannya, kita akan menghancurkan dunia ini dalam 3 hari kedepan " perintah Toneri

"Haii, Toneri-sama" ucap mereka

Kemudian para anak buah Toneri itu meninggalkan Toneri

'bagus dengan begini, aku bisa membangkitkan dan mengendalikan Kurobi, sebentar lagi aku akan hancurkan Dunia milik Rikkudou Sennin ini, selain itu aku akan membalas kekalahanku wahai reinkarnasi Ashura' ucap batin Toneri sambil menyeringai jahat.

* * *

 **3 hari kemudian**

 **Konohagakure**

Pagi yang begitu cerah menambah semangat seluruh warga Konohagakure menyambut Hokage baru mereka, tepat pukul 10 pagi saat sang Hokage baru menampakkan dirinya yang terlihat mengenakan pakaian ninja seperti biasa (pakaian ninja naruto seperti film The last Naruto the Movie) dengan berbalut-kan jubah merah bermotif api hitam diujung bawahnya dengan kanji bertuliskan "Nanadaime Hokage".

Para Kage dari ke-5 negara besar pun turut hadir dalam acara pelantikan Hokage terkuat sepanjang sejarah Konoha dan juga pahlawan dunia Shinobi, disana nampak Kazekage yang tengah diurutan paling pojok, disampingnya ada Tsucikage, lalu Raikage, Mizukage, dan yang terakhir adalah Mifune sebagai wakil dari Tetsu No Kuni/Negara Besi

Menurut jadwal, 5 menit lagi sang Nanadaime Hokage harus berpidato, tak dipungkiri lagi perasaan gugup Naruto saat mendengar teriakan bergema dari warga-nya yang sekarang sudah menjadi tanggung jawab sang Nanadaime Hokage untuk melindungi mereka.

"Naruto _-kun_ kau gugup?" tanya sang kekasih yang setia mendampingi Naruto disampingnya.

" t-tidak _hime_ , aku tidak gugup" ucap Naruto memaksakan senyumannya, walaupun tak bisa dibohongi lagi perasaannya yang campur aduk.

" kau jangan berbohong Naruto _-kun_ , buktinya tangan-mu gemetaran" ucap Hinata lalu memegang tangan sang Nanadaime Hokage, dan seperti biasa, Naruto tak akan pernah bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu pada hinata, yang selalu saja mengetahiu masalah yang sedang dihadapi naruto.

" m-mungkin sedikit hehe" ucap Naruto dengan cengingiran khasnya mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang memandanginya cemas.

 **CUP!**

Ciuman manis pun didaratkan Hinata di pipi tan Naruto, Naruto yang menerima itu pun langsung berhenti bergetar, wajahnya merona merah saat menerima perlakuan Hinata.

"nah, sekarang Naruto _-kun_ tidak usah gugup lagi" ucap Hinata tersenyum

"Naruto _-kun_ kan sudah menghafal teks pidato itu semalaman, jadi tak usah khawatir".

" hehe, baiklah, tapi aku minta lagi?" ucap Naruto menggoda Hinata.

"e-eh, b-baiklah" ucap Hinata merona.

"tapi disini!" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

"e-ehh, kenapa d-disitu?" ucap Hinata gelagapan, sudah tak bisa dibohongi lagi wajahnya yang sudah semerah tobat.

"ayolah kumohon" ucap Naruto memohon.

"b-baiklah" Hinata pun memberi kecupan singkat dibibir Nanadaime Hokage.

"Arigatou Hime" ucap Naruto sukses membuat blushing Hinata, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dan tersenyum karena memandangi wajah malu-malu Hinata.

Ditengah keheningan yang melanda kedua pasangan sejoli itu Hinata kemudian berinisiatif untuk menyerahkan sebuah benda yang dibuat untuk kekasih yang tercintanya itu.

"Naruto-kun, bisakah kamu memakai syal ini?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjukan sebuah syal merah dihadapan Naruto.

"Hmm, ini Hime yang buat ?" tanya Naruto

"eh, iah Naruto-kun, aku yang membuat ini kok, aku ingin syal ini dimiliki olehmu Naruto-kun" ujar Hinata

"baiklah" ucap Naruto sambil memasangkan syal merah tersebut dilehernya

"Arigatou Hime, syal lembut tentunya ini akan menjadi benang merah cinta kita, aku akan menjaganya dengan sepenuh hatiku" ucap Naruto

Hinata pun hanya memasang wajah malu-malunya melihat hasil karya sangat disukai oleh kekasihnya itu.

Kakashi yang tak sengaja melihatnya adegan romantis itu pun hanya mendesah pelan dan diselingi perasaan iri tentunya melihat kedua sejoli muda itu bermesraan dihadapannya.

" hahh, Cepatlah Naruto, pelantikan akan dimulai!" ucap Kakashi

" baiklah-baiklah" lalu Naruto pun melangkah ke depan meninggalkan Hinata dan bersiap untuk Pelantikannya

Kini para penduduk desa tengah berkumpul didepan gedung Hokage, mereka pun melihat papan pengumuman tentang pengunduran Kakashi sebagai Hokage dan pelantikan Sang Hokage baru, tentunya mereka masih penasaran dengan sosok Hokage selanjutnya itu.

"wah-wah Rokudaime mengundurkan diri, apa tidak terlalu cepat iah mengingat kepimpinan dia baru berlangsung selama 2,5 tahun" ucap penduduk A

"yah, walaupun singkat tetapi Rokudaime berhasil membawa kestabilan keamanan dan politik di konoha, tentu dia sangat berjasa bagi kita" ucap penduduk B

"aku penasaran siapa selanjutnya yang menjadi Hokage, mungkinkah sang Pahlawan Konoha yang menjadi Hokage selanjutnya, mengingat tidak ada lagi kandidat yang lebih pantas selain dirinya" ujar penduduk C

"iah aku setuju denganmu, Jika orang itu yang memimpin Konoha aku yakin Desa akan jauh lebih baik." Ujar penduduk D

Kakashi pun kemudian berjalan menuju altar bagian depan atap kantor Hokage, dirinya kemudian lalu berpidato singkat dihadapan rakyat Konoha.

"Terima kasih, kalian telah datang untuk menghadiri pelantikan ini, Hari ini aku sudah mengumumkan keputusanku untuk mengundurkan diri dari kursi Hokage, kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya mengapa aku mengundurkan diri secara tiba-tiba, aku melakukan semua ini demi kebaikan Konoha tentunya, aku mempersilahkan para generasi baru untuk memimpin Konoha kedepannya, aku yakin mereka semua sangat bisa diandalkan untuk membawa Konoha ke era baru yang lebih gemilang, oleh karena itu aku memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari kursi Hokage, Terima kasih atas kepercayaan kalian kepadaku selama 2,5 tahun ini untuk memimpin desa kita yang tercinta ini." Ucap Kakashi

 _Prokkkkkkk-prokkkk-prokk..._

Tepuk tangan pun menghiasi suasana pasca Kakashi melakukan pidato perpisahannya sebagai Hokage keenam. Rakyat Konoha sangat mengapresiasi kepimimpinan Kakashi sebagai Rokudaime Hokage, yang sukses mebawa Konoha disaat era transisi pasca Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4. Tentu selama 2,5 tahun Kakashi sudah berupaya keras membangun kembali desa Konoha menuju arah lebih baik, terlebih lagi dengan keadaan Dunia yang lebih damai membuat gejolak ekonomi pun semakin menggeliat.

"Baiklah, tak perlu menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, aku akan mengenalkan penggantiku, Nanadaime Hokage" ucap Kakashi

"aku mengandalkanmu Nanadaime" ucap Kakashi pada Naruto sambil memberikan topi hokage miliknya

"Haii, kau bisa mengandalkanku Rokudaime" ucap tegas Naruto

Naruto pun kemudian bergerak menuju altar bagian depan atap kantor Hokage. Dan kini Naruto memakai topi Hokage itu untuk melengkapi pakaiannya. Kakashi kemudian mempersilahkan Naruto menampakan dirinya dihadapan Rakyat Konoha.

"Ini dia Uzumaki Naruto, dia adalah penggantiku sebagai Hokage, Mulai hari ini dirinya resmi menjabat sabagai Nanadaime Hokage" ucap Kakashi

Kini terlihat sosok Naruto tengah memakai pakaian ninjanya disertai Jubah Hokage, Topi Hokage serta syal merah yang mebalut dilehernya itu. dia kemudian melepas Topi Hokage nya, untuk menampakan dirinya sebagai Nanadaime Hokage dihadapan rakyat Konoha.

"Saya Uzumaki Naruto sebagai Nanadaime Hokage, siap menjalakan kepercayaan kalian kepadaku dengan sebaik-baiknya, saya siap membawa Konoha menuju era yang lebih baik lagi, tetapi saya tidak bisa berbuat banyak kalau kalian semua tidak membantuku, aku tidak bisa berjalan sendiri tanpa kalian semua, bantulah aku dan awasilah aku sebagai pemimpin kalian, aku tidak ingin menjadi pemimpin yang tidak adil atau tidak bisa memakmurkan rakyatku, oleh karena itu sebagai Nanadaime Hokage aku ingin meminta bantuan Kalian semua untuk membangun Desa Konoha menuju kearah lebih baik lagi." Ucap pidato singkat Naruto

Setelah pidato singkat Nanadaime Hokage itu, para penduduk Konoha pun memberi aplause kepada sang Hokage baru, sambutan meriah pun menghiasi sudut Konoha melihat Hokage baru sudah dilantik.

* * *

 **Skip time**

Sore harinya setelah pelantikan Naruto pulang menuju apatemennya ,akan tetapi di apartemen Naruto kini Hinata sedang memasak diapartemennya. Oh yah mengapa Naruto bisa pulang begitu cepat disore harinya setelah pelantikannya sebagai Hokage, karena Kakashi lah memberikan waktu istirahat lebih bagi Naruto untuk bekerja pada keesokan Harinya, jadi Kakashi masih melakukan pekerjaannya hanya untuk hari ini saja

Naruto pun berjalan gontai kearah pintu lalu memutar gagang pintu, seketika itu pula pintu itu terbuka

" Tadaima" ucap Naruto.

lalu dibalas oleh suara lembut dari dalam dapur

" Okaerinasai Naruto _-kun_ " ucap Hinata lalu menghampiri Naruto.

Dihari pelantikannya sebagai Hokage tentu Naruto sangat sibuk sehingga dirinya susah sekali untuk membuat makanan, yah lagi pula Naruto itu jarang memasak, paling dia hanya memasak cup ramen instan untuk mengisi perutnya itu, hal itulah yang membuat Hinata memohon pada Naruto agar dirinya bisa memasak di apartemen Naruto, sekalian dirinya juga bisa membuat makanan yang bergizi bagi calon suaminya itu.

" _hime_ , kau belum mau pulang kan?" tanya Naruto lalu memelingkarkan lengannya di pinggul Hinata.

" ahh, akukan menunggu kamu pulang, Naruto _-kun_ " ucap Hinata lalu disusul dengan

"akkhhh" pekikan kecil Hinata saat Naruto menandai tengkuknya dengan kissmark.

" N-Naruto _-kun_ geli" ucap Hinata merasakan Naruto menambah terus kecupan di lehernya.

" habisnya kau wangi sekali hehe" ucap Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukannya

" sepertinya aku mencium bau ramen" ucap Naruto saat hidungnya mencius sesuatu yang harum dari arah dapur.

" umm, aku memasakkan ramen spesial untukmu" ucap Hinata lalu berbalik

" sebentar ku ambilkan, Naruto _-kun_ tunggu saja di meja makan" ucap Hinata lalu berlari kecil kearah dapur.

"yoshh!" ucap Naruto semangat

Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata pun telah datang dari dapur sambil membawa semangkuk besar ramen buatan nya lalu diletakkan nya didepan Naruto.

" ini ramennya Naruto _-kun_ " ucap Hinata lalu meletakkan semangkuk ramen didepan Naruto.

" huhaaaa" ucap Naruto dengan mata berbinar , Lalu Naruto pun dengan secepat kilat menyambar sumpit diatas mangkok lalu mulai memakan ramen dihadapannya , tapi kegiatan nya pun terhenti saat menyadari mangkuk ramen didepannya hanyalah Satu.

" umm, Hime, kenapa ramennya Cuma satu?, kau tidak makan?" ucap Naruto lalu meletakkan sumpitnya lagi dan memandang Hinata yang duduk di samping Naruto.

" umm tidak, tadi aku sudah makan" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"ohh begitu, baiklah" ucap Naruto lalu menyambar sumpitnya kembali " Ittadakimasu", Secepat kilat ramen didalam mangkuk itu pun telah habis dilahap oleh Naruto, tapi sepertinya Naruto belum cukup kenyang.

" Naruto _-kun_ mau nambah?" tanya Hinata yang melihat Naruto belum puas menjilati sisa ramen dimangkuknya.

" umm, ini enak sekali Hinata" gumam Naruto sambil masih saja menjilati sisa kuah ramen didalam mangkuk.

" kalau Naruto _-kun_ mau nambah, didapur masih ada sisa sedikit" ucap Hinata lagi.

" haaa, benarkah" ucap Naruto semangat.

" umm, sini manguknya, kuambilkan lagi" ucap Hinata lalu berdiri dan meraih mangkuk ditangan Naruto lalu mengisinya kembali dengan ramen didalam dapur, tak lama kemudian Hinata pun telah tiba kembali dengan setengah mangkuk ramen yang masih sedikit hangat.

" ini Naruto _-kun_ , tapi sudah sedikit dingin" ucap Hinata lalu meletakkan mangkuk ditangannya didepan Naruto.

" ahh tidak apa-apa hime, ramenmu masih terasa enak kalau dingin" ucap Naruto lalu memakan lagi ramen keduanya.

10 menit kemudian mereka sepertinya telah selesai dengan acara makan mereka, Hinata pun tengah bersiap untuk meninggalkan apartemen Naruto untuk segera pulang karena hari sudah senja.

" Naruto _-kun_ , kau tahu dimana tas ninjaku?" tanya Hinata sedang mencari sebuah tas berbentuk bulat.

" ah, tidak, sebenarnya kau tadi menyimpannya dimana sih?" ucap Naruto tapi Naruto tidak ikut mencari nya, Naruto hanya duduk memperhatikan tingkahlaku Hinata yang kadang berjongkok kadang menunduk kadang juga bertolak pinggang, semua itu membuat Naruto hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri, tanpa Hinata sadari sebenarnya narutolah yang menyembunyikan tasnya untuk menunda kepulangannya.

" Naruto _-kun_! Bantu aku mencarinya" ucap Hinata yang melihat Naruto hanya memandanginya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

" apa ini yang kau cari, Hinata?" ucap Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sebuah tas berbentuk bulat dari belakang tubuhnya.

" e-eh, kenapa ada pada Naruto _-kun_?" tanya Hinata lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto untuk mengambil tas miliknya, tapi sepertinya Hinata harus menelan ludah tatkala Naruto kembali menyembunyikan tas itu dibalik pingungnya.

" ayolah Naruto _-kun_ , aku harus pulang!" ucap Hinata dengan Pupy eyes miliknya

Tentu dengan jurus Pupy eyes Hinata membuatnya dirinya sangat kawai dihadapan Naruto, Naruto betul-betul gemas melihat tingkah calon istrinya itu, akan tetapi ia juga merasa kasihan kalau Hinata pulang lebih malam lagi, akhirnya Naruto pun luluh dan membiarkan Hinata pulang.

"Hah, baiklah Hime, kau boleh pulang tapi kamu harus beri aku ciuman perpisahan dulu" ucap Naruto sukses membuat gelagapan Hinata

"Eh, Ciuman perpisahan, ah itu..." ucap gelagapan Hinata

"Hoo, yasudah aku berubah pikiran, aku akan menahanmu disini Hime, kau tidak boleh pulang tentunya" ujar Naruto

"Eh,yah yah Naruto-kun " ucap Hinata yang masih blushing tentunya

"tapi aku maunya disini" ucap Naruto sambil menujukan bibirnya itu.

"Eh... itu-itu..." ucap galagapan Hinata

"Hah, jadi bener kamu mau ditahan olehku disini, Oke fine" ucap Naruto

Pada akhirnya mau tidak mau Hinata pun mencium kembali bibir pria yang ia sayanginya itu.

 _ **Cup...**_

Sebuah kecupan singkat pun menghiasi suasana diantara kedua sejoli itu, mereka pun akhirnya menyudahi aksi mereka tersebut.. Hinata pun kemudian pamit pulang dari apartemen Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, aku pamit pulang dulu yah" ucap Hinata

"yah, hati-hati dijalan yah Hime" ucap Naruto

"yah, Oyasumi Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata sambil melambaikan tangan nya

Setelah itu Hinata kemudian berjalan pulang menuju kediamannya, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk rehat sejenak akan tetapi

 _Deggggggg..._

' _perasaan apa ini, kok tiba-tiba aku merasakan firasat buruk terhadap Hinata, sebaiknya aku kirim saja Bunshin ku untuk mengawal dia pulang'_ ucap batin Naruto

 _ **Kagebunshin no Jutsu**_

 _Booofffftttt..._

Munculah bunshin milik Naruto, Naruto kemudian memberikan perintah terhadap bunshin itu.

"kau ikuti Hinata pulang, awasi dia, aku merasakan ada firasat buruk yang akan menimpanya, selain itu bawa ini, ini akan berguna disaat darurat, kau paham" ucap Naruto sambil mengasihkan Kunai Hiraishin miliknya kepada Bunshinya itu

"Haii, wakattebayou" ucap Bunshin nya itu

Seketika Bunshin Naruto melesat cepat mengikuti Hinata pulang menuju rumahnya.

'Hihi, aku haru lebih rajin lagi memasak agar Naruto-kun semakin sehat, jadi dia bisa mengurangi kebiasaan buruknya memakan Cup ramen' pikir Hinata sambil berjalan menuju arah rumahnya

Hinata berjalan pulang ke rumah nya akan tetapi ditengah perjalan di dekat taman Konoha, Dia dicegat oleh para pasukan misterius, seketika Hinata pun memasang Sikap waspada melihat mereka bukan orang ramah atau bersahabat baginya.

kemudian ditengah pasukan itu munculah sosok pemuda tampan dengan kulit pucat, rambut putih acak, dan mata dingin-merah dengan pupil Crimson yang dikelilingi iris seperti bentuk bunga berwarna merah muda dan putih. Dia mengenakan jubah putih, kimono adat berkerah tinggi dengan selempang kuning yang diikatkan di bahu kanannya dan selempang hitam dipinggangnya. Pada bagian belakang kimononya ada lambang kuning yang menggambarkan matahari tertutup bulan sabit. Di bawah jubahnya, ia mengenakan sarung tangan tanpa jari hitam dan sandal shinobi. Desain enam magatama yang terdapat di dadanya, menyerupai kalung yang dikenakan oleh Rikkudou Sennin. Dia adalah Ootsutsuki Toneri.

"kau?" Hinata kaget saat ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas di bawah sinar lampu taman.

"kau merindukanku, Byakugan no Hime." ucap orang itu, Toneri.

"bagaimana bisa kau masih hidup?" pekik Hinata

"jangan bercanda, aku tidak akan mudah dikalahkan oleh reinkarnasi Ashura, selain itu aku tentunya sedang menjemput istriku " ujar Toneri

Kemudian dengan sekejap para pasukan Misterius milik Toneri menyekap Hinata

"Kyyaaaaaaaa..." teriak Hinata

"Hinata!" Bunshin Naruto menemukan Hinata tepat sebelum lelaki itu membawanya.

''Apa-apaan ini, lepaskan aku'' teriak Hinata saat diri nya di bekap oleh shinobi misterius dari belakangnya. Dan laki-laki yang Nama nya Tenori itu mengeluarkan cahaya hijau yang membuat Hinata pingsan.

"Toneri Teme!, apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata!?" Teriak Bunshin Naruto mencoba menyerang tapi tiba-tiba saja Toneri menghilang.

"Sial, kalau begini aku harus memanggil boss" ucap Bunshin Naruto

Dengan seketika Bunshin Naruto melemparkan Kunai Hiraishin

 _Flaassshhhhhhhhhh_

Naruto asli pun muncul ditaman itu menggunakan Hiraishin miliknya. Setelah itu Bunshin Naruto pun menghilang, kini ingatan memori bunshi milik Naruto pun mengalir di otak Naruto.

Dan tak lama berselang, puluhan shinobi berlapis perban muncul. Mereka semua menyerang Naruto, Naruto menendang, memukul ,menangkis dan menyerang Shinobi-shinobi yang semakin banyak, tapi untungnya Naruto cukup kuat untuk menjatuhkan mereka semua.

 _ **Tajuu Kagebunshin No Jutsu**_

Naruto menciptakan beberapa bunshin untuk meladeni para shinobi itu, sementara Naruto yang asli mengejar si penculik Hinata.

"Hinata!" Teriak Naruto.

Naruto berlari melewati seluk beluk desa Konoha, melompati gedung-gedung yang baru saja selesai dibangun. Satu per satu shinobi misterius muncul dan menghalangi jalannya, namun Naruto mampu menerobos mereka dan terus mengejar salah satu anak buah Toneri yang membawa Hinata.

"Boomb!" Beberapa tembakan peledak dilesatkan oleh para shinobi misterius yang kini mengejar Naruto, namun Naruto mampu menghindari semua itu. Naruto terus berlari. Tapi kemudian, satu serangan berhasil mengenainya. Naruto terpental, dan saat ia bangun sudah tampak puluhan shinobi miterius di udara dan siap untuk menembakinya.

"!" Naruto tak mampu menghindar, namun ledakan itu tak cukup untuk melukai Naruto.

Naruto melompat dari kepulan asap dan balas menyerang,

 _ **Rasenshuriken**_

Rasengan kuning berbentuk shuriken pun melesat dan memotong habis tubuh para shinobi itu, yang kelihatannya bukan manusia.

"Kau!" Naruto akhirnya bisa sampai di hadapan si penculik. "Lepaskan Hinata!" Naruto menyerang namun lagi-lagi orang itu berhasil menghindar.

''Tunggu'' teriak Naruto.

Dari udara, tembakan demi tembakan kembali melesat ke arah Naruto. Mereka seolah tak ada habisnya, para shinobi misterius itu.

Hinata pun mulai tersadarkan diri tapi dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri nya karena merasa kehilangan kekuatan nya.

Naruto pun melemparkan rasenshuriken kedua ke arah si penculik langsung. Serangan Naruto mengenai puncak gedung tempat orang itu berpijak, membuat keseimbangannya goyah dan Hinata pun terjatuh.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak Hinata terjatuh di udara

'Kusoo, aku harus menggunakan Hiraishin level dua dan mengirim bunshinku untuk menyelamatkan Hinata' pikir Naruto

 _ **Kegebunshin no jutsu**_

 _Boooffffffffttttttttt..._

 _Flaasssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

 _Grreeeeeeepppppppppp..._

Dengan sekejap Bunshin Naruto berhasil menyelamatkan Hinata, Bunshin Naruto kemudian membawa Hinata dengan ala bridal Style, untung saja Naruto sempat menanam segel Hiraishi ditas ninja milik Hinata, kekhawatirannya terbukti dengan upaya percobaaan penculikan yang dialami oleh Hinata itu.

lalu Naruto asli pun mulai melesat menuju si penculik, yang masih berdiri di puncak gedung. Orang itu mempersiapkan beberapa bulatan kuning untuk menembak sementara Naruto telah siap dengan sebuah rasengan di telapak tangannya.

Orang itu mulai menembak, satu per satu linkaran energi berwarna kuning ia lemparkan namun Naruto mampu menghindari semuanya. Hingga akhirnya Naruto sampai pada orang itu

 _ **Rasengan**_

Teriak Naruto

Dan...

 _Blaaaarrrrrrrrrrr,_ _..._

Rasengannya beradu dengan bola energi musuh, menciptakan ledakan yang lumayan dahsyat. Akibatnya penculik itu menghilang entah kemana

Kini Hinata berhasil diselamatkan Naruto dari upaya penculikan, mereka berdua kini sedang berada diatap salah satu gedung di Konoha.

"Hinata.. kau tidak apa-apa?.." tanya Naruto yang khawatir melihat kekasih tercintanya itu

"Tenang Naruto-kun, aku baik-baik saja" kata Hinata dengan tenang, walau dirinya masih syok dengan upaya percobaan penculikan terhadapnya tersebut.

"Darimana datang nya shinobi-shinobi itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tak tahu.." jawab Hinata.

Lalu Toneri kembali. Dari kegelapan tiba-tiba saja ia muncul dan berkata,

"Hari pembalasan telah tiba wahai reinkarnasi Ashura dan Byakugan no Hime." Ujar Toneri

"Sialan kau lagi, kenapa kau bisa ada disini lagi!" Naruto mencoba memukulnya namun layaknya hantu orang itu kembali menghilang, dan muncul dengan tubuh yang melayang di udara.

"tapi Sebelum itu, aku akan datang untukmu.."kata Toneri '' Hinata'' lanjut nya

"apa maksudmu hah!" desis Hinata

"untuk menjemputmu wahai Istriku" jelas Toneri

"aku tidak pernah menikah denganmu, camkan itu" ucap tegas Hinata

"Oh, jadi begitu jawabanmu, baiklah mungkin kau orang yang akan bernasib sama dengan Dunia ini, karena kau menolak penawaranku" desis Toneri

"apa maksudmu? Sialan!" teriak Naruto

"Hnn, Aku sudah membangkitakn Kurobi , sebentar lagi kehancuran dunia ini akan tiba hahahahaha" jelas Toneri

Hinata dan Naruto sangat syok mendengar perkataan Toneri, Naruto sangat mengepalkan tangannya, dirinya berpikir bahwa menurut Sasuke jika Kurobi dibangkitkan maka otomatis akhir Dunia ini semakin dekat.. Saat Naruto ingin membuka suara tiba-tiba keberadaan Toneri lenyap begitu saja.

"Hiks..hiks.. bagaimana ini Naruto-kun padahal kita juga sudah menghancurkan Tenseigan, hiks..hiksh" ucap lirih Hinata menangis.

"Hime, maafkan aku yang sudah gagal mencegah ini semua" ucap lirih Naruto

"kamu tidak salah Naruto-kun, mungkin ini semua adalah takdir yang digariskan kami-sama, aku sudah menerima ini semua Hiks..hiks..., tapi aku takut Toneri akan meneror kembali " ucap lirih Hinata

"Hime, aku berjanji akan melindungimu dan tak akan meninggalkanmu." ucap Naruto

" Arigatou Naruto-kun" ucap lirih Hinata

"sudahlah lebih baik aku antar kamu kerumahku dulu, mengingat keadaan sekarang tidak stabil, maukan Hime?" tanya Naruto

"Haii, Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata

'sebaiknya aku mengirimkan Kuchiyose katak pengirim pesan ke Kakashi sensei' pikir Naruto

 _Flassssshhhhhhhhh._

Kilatan kuning membawa Hinata dan Naruto menghilang dari tempat mereka berada.

* * *

 **Sementara itu disudut lain Konohagakure**

Kini seorang pemuda tampan dengan kulit pucat, rambut putih acak, dan mata dingin- merah dengan pupil Crimson yang dikelilingi iris seperti bentuk bunga berwarna merah muda dan putih. Dia mengenakan jubah putih, kimono adat berkerah tinggi dengan selempang kuning yang diikatkan di bahu kanannya dan selempang hitam dipinggangnya. Pada bagian belakang kimononya ada lambang kuning yang menggambarkan matahari tertutup bulan sabit. Di bawah jubahnya, ia mengenakan sarung tangan tanpa jari hitam dan sandal shinobi. Desain enam magatama yang terdapat di dadanya, menyerupai kalung yang dikenakan oleh Rikudou Sennin. Dia adalah Ootsutsuki Toneri tiba-tiba muncul di sisi utara desa Konoha

"Tunggu berhenti, siapa kau sebenarnya?" ucap Shinobi Konoha

"Hnn, siapa aku, aku hanya malaikat maut bagi kalian" ucap Toneri sambil berjalan masuk kedalam desa Konoha

"Tangkap dia, dia masuk tanpa izin pihak Konoha!" ucap Shinobi Konoha

Kemudian 10 shinobi konoha itu menyerang Toneri dengan Ninjutsu Katon mereka

 _ **Katon: Goukakkyou no jutsu**_

"Tch, dasar bodoh" desis Toneri

Kini 10 bola api melesat cepat menuju Toneri, tapi sayang Toneri berhasil mematahkan serangan Shinobi Konoha tersebut dengan bola Hijau kebiruan ditangannya, Ninjustu mereka berhasil diserap oleh Toneri menggunakan bola hijau itu.

Sedangkan para shinobi Konoha hanya memblalakan matanya karena terkejut melihat ninjutsu mereka diserap oleh Toneri

"Ninjutsu tak akan berguna jika kalian berhadapanku, ini aku kembalikan pada kalian semua" desis Toneri

Bola hijau yang tadinya menyerap ninjutsu para shinobi Konoha itu kemudian melesat cepat menuju para Shinobi Konoha

 _ **Kinbō Tensei Baku**_

 _Blaaaarrrrrrrrrrr..._

Bola hijau itu sukses mengenai para Shinobi Konoha, akibatnya banyak Shinobi konoha tewas terkena bola hijau misterius itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang tidak ada waktu bermain-main lagi" gumam Toneri

Toneri kemudian merapalkan sebuah handseal ke permukaan tanah

 _ **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_

 _Poooofffttttttt..._

Seketika asap raksasa membumbung tinggi di Konoha, kemudian setelah asap itu menghilang kini terlihatlah sebuah Monster hitam legam mirip Jubi lengkap dengan sebuah mata Tenseigan kuning di kepalanya.

 **Goooaaarrrrrrrrrrr...**

 **Goaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr...**

Para Shinobi dan penduduk konoha pun terkejut melihat monster itu.

"Tidak mungkin" gumam salah satu penduduk

"Itu, apa itu Juubi!" teriak Shinobi Konoha

Sendangkan Toneri hanya menyeringai melihat ekspresi kepanikan dan ketakutan para penduduk dan Shinobi Konoha itu.

"mengamuklah **Kurobi...** " perintah Toneri

Dengan seketika Kurobi mulai mengamuk didesa Konoha.

 _Buuuaaaaarrrrrrrr..._

 _Buaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

Hentakan tangan dan Kaki Kurobi sukses melululantahkan wilayah utara Konoha, para penduduk berlari ketakutan menyelamatkan diri, mereka merasa ini seperti Insiden mengamuknya Kyuubi pada 19 tahun lalu, dan sekarang mereka mengalaminya kembali.

* * *

 **Dikantor Hokage**

"Gawat Rokudaime-sama, ada Monster misterius mengamuk ditengah pemukiman Konoha" ucap Anbu kitsune

"Apa bagaimana bisa itu terjadi, bagaimana bisa ada monster mengamuk didesa ini?" tanya Kakashi

"aku tidak persis apa yang terjadi, tapi setelah penyerangan misterius yang dilakukan pemuda bersurai putih dengan lambang klan Ootsutsuki itu, monster itu kemudian tiba-tiba muncul didesa" ujar anbu Kitsune

Ditengah pembicaraan mereka munculah katak pengirim pesan dari Naruto, Kakashi pun menerima pesan tersebut, kemudian dia terkejut dengan informasi yang didapatnya, tampaknya situasi Konoha berubah menjadi sangat rumit baginya

"jadi pelakunya sama rupanya" gumam Kakashi sambil berpikir sejenak mengambil langkah selanjutnya

"kalau begitu segera Evakuasi penduduk didesa menuju tempat perlindungan, pastikan juga para anbu dan para Shinobi menahan monster itu sementara, lalu lindungi juga para Shinobi muda, mereka tak akan ku biarkan terlibat karena ini adalah masalah internal Desa" perintah Kakashi

"Haii, Rokudaime-sama" ucap Anbu kitsune pergi meninggalkan Kakashi

' _sebaiknya aku membalas pesan Naruto, mungkin aku bisa menyuruhnya bertemu sekarang juga, mengingat keadaanya begitu kacau'_ pikir Kakashi

Kemudian Kakashi pun menulis balasan pesan Naruto, pesan itu kemudian dimasukan kedalam katak pengirim pesan. Setelah itu katak itu kemudian menghilang dari kediaman kantor Hokage

' _sebaiknya aku harus bersiap-siap, aku tidak menyangka Toneri masih hidup'_ pikir Kakashi

* * *

 _ **Sementara itu diapartemen Naruto**_

"Hime, tenangkanlah dirimu, minumlah coklat hangat ini, semoga ini bisa membuatmu tenang" ucap Naruto

"Arigatou Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata sambil meminum coklat hangat tersebut secara perlahan-lahan

 **Goaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrr...**

 **Gooooooaaaarrrrrrrrrrr...**

 _Degggggg_

Perasaaan Hinata dan Naruto kini merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi malam ini

 **Mindscape on**

" **Hoi gaki, apa kau merasakan hal yang sama?"** tanya Kurama

"yah, aku merasakan niat jahat yang begitu besar berada disekitar desa? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Kurama?" tanya Naruto

" **Tidak salah lagi, ini niat jahat dari Kurobi"** ucap Son Goku

"maksudmu Kurobi, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Son?" tanya Naruto

" **nanti kami jelaskan Naruto, kau lebih baik cepat bersiaga, desa ini dalam keadaan berbahaya!"** ucap Kurama

"baiklah, aku akan pergi kesana!" ucap Naruto

 **Mindscape off**

"apa itu Naruto-kun, suara apa itu?" tanya Hinata

"aku tidak tahu, tapi aku akan bersiap-siap keluar untuk menyelidikinya, kamu tetap disini yah Hime" perintah Naruto

"tapi-tapi Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata kemudian terputus melihat kemunculan katak pengirim pesan milik Naruto

Naruto kemudian membuka pesan dari Kakashi, sontak isi pesan dari sang guru itu membuat Naruto sangat terkejut, Hinata pun melihat ekspresi sang kekasih pun menatap cemas dan Khawatir.

"Naruto-kun, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Hinata

"sebenarnya ada monster Mirip Juubi sedang mengamuk di desa Konoha" ucap Naruto

"hah mustahil, juubi kan bukannya sudah disegel olehmu Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata

"Juubi memang telah kusegel bersama Sasuke dulu, ini bukan Juubi melainkan Kurobi, tapi apapun namanya, aku harus menghentikan ini dengan segera" jelas Naruto

"aku ikut Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata

"tidak Hime, kamu tetap disini saja yah" perintah Naruto

"tapi-tapi Naruto-kun, aku sangat khawatir.." ucap cemas Hinata

"tenang saja Hime, aku berjanji akan menuntaskan ini dengan cepat, aku sudah memasang kekai merah yang bisa menahan serangan bijuu jadi kamu akan aman disini" ucap Naruto

"Kamu janji kan pulang dengan selamat?" tanya Hinata

"yah aku janji Hime" ucap tegas Naruto

Naruto kemudian memakai kembali pakaian ninjanya disertai Jubah Hokage miliknya bertuliskan kanji "Nanadaime Hokage"

"hati-hati yah Naruto-kun" ucap lirih Hinata

"Yah, Hime, Aku akan segera kembali" ucap Naruto persis dilakukan Yondaime Hokage ketika ia meninggalkan Istrinya untuk bertempur melawan Kyuubi 18 tahun lalu.

' _aku merasakan firasat buruk, Oh kami-sama lindungilah Naruto, aku mohon semoga dirinya selamat dan sehat'_ ucap lirih batin Hinata melepas kepergian sang Kekasih tercintanya itu.

* * *

 _ **Konahagakure**_

Kurobi tengah mengamuk ganas ditengah desa Konoha, warga pun akhirnya dievakuasi menuju tempat perlindungan, lalu Kakashi dan para Shinobi lainnya berusaha mencegah amukan Kurobi dan menyeretnya menuju keluar desa agar tidak banyak memakan korban

"Rasakan ini monster jelek" ucap para Shinobi melemparkan justu katon miliknya

"yah, terimalah sialan" ucap salah satu Shinobi melemparkan 100 kunai peledak

Tapi sayangnya jutsu mereka tidak mempan menghadapi Kurobi, mereka pun akhirnya terpental jauh akibat serangan Kurobi

"Semuanya gunakan formasi C" perintah Kakashi

"tapi Rokudaime-sama, Formasi C hanya bertahan selama 35 menit, lagi pula ini banyak memiliki resiko dan menguras cakra, sangat riskan bagi monster yang belum kita ketahui kemampuannya apa" ucap Shikamaru

"Aku tahu itu, tapi ini hanya mengulur waktu sampai Nanadaime datang" ucap Kakashi

"baiklah aku mengerti, semuanya Gunakan formasi C" perintah Shikamaru

"Haii" ucap kompak para Shinobi

 _ **Gooaaarrrrr...**_

 _ **Goaarrrrrrrr...**_

Teriakan Kurobi begitu membahana disekitar Konoha

Akhirnya Naruto pun datang, dirinya kini sedang berada diatas patung Yondaime Hokage, Kurobi pun menyadari kehadiran Naruto. Dia pun akhirnya mencoba melepaskan Bijudama kearah Naruto

 _Syuuuuuuutttttttttttttttttt..._

 _Singgggggggggggggggggggggg..._

Kurobi kini membuat sebuah Bijudama kearah Naruto, Naruto menyadari hal itu, dia merasakan kehadirannya sangat tidak disukai oleh Kurobi.

' _Sebagai Nanadaime Hokage, aku akan melindungi desa dan keluargaku sekarang, inilah hal yang perlu aku lakukan.'_ Ucap batin Naruto

' _Aku tidak akan membiarkan monster ini berprilaku seenaknya di Desaku, sebaiknya aku berubah kedalam True form Bijuu mode untuk menyeretnya pergi dari Desa'_ pikir Naruto

"jadi kau sudah menyadari keberadaanku" ucap Naruto melihat Kurobi sedang membuat Bijuudama

"Minna bisakah kita gunakan True form bijuu mode?" tanya Naruto

" **beri kami waktu 15 menit untuk mengumpulkan cakra Naruto, kita sudah lama tidak melakukan hal ini"** ucap Kurama

"apa tidak bisa lebih singkat lagi, keadaannya begitu gawat" ucap Naruto

" **maaf Naruto, itu sudah waktu paling singkat, kau bisakan mengulur waktu untuk kami"** ucap Matatabi

"baiklah aku mengerti" ucap Naruto

 _Singgggggggggg..._

 _Wussshhhh..._

Bijuudama Kurobi itu akhirnya melesat cepat menuju arah Naruto.

' _Sial, kalau begini aku terpaksa menteleportasikannya menggunakan Amenominaka, Hiraishin tidak akan sempat lagi'_ pikir Naruto

Naruto kemudian memejamkan matanya beberapa saat, setelah itu matanya terbuka kembali, kini terlihat mata biru muda dengan pola riak air, lengkap dengan 6 tomoe dan disertai dengan pupil mata bewarna biru muda keputihan membentuk pola bunga seperti Tenseigan, mata Naruto kini berada dalam mode _**Rinne Tensei Sharingan**_ _._

 _ **Amenominaka: Yomotsu Hirasaka**_

 _Sreeeeeettttttttttttttt..._

Terbukalah sebuah portal dimensi Raksasa dihadapan Naruto, kemudian Bijudama itu terseret menuju dimensi milik Naruto, dan akhirnya meledak didalam Dimensi milik Naruto

"Hah..hahah.. sudah kuduga memakai Amenominaka akan banyak memakan cakraku, sebaiknya aku segera bergabung ketempat Kakashi-sensei " gumam Naruto

Akan tetapi disaat Naruto hendak pergi ketempat Rokudaime, Pria misterius itu kembali mencegat perjalanan Naruto

"Owh, kau lumayan hebat juga reinkarnasi Ashura, menteleport sebuah bijuudama kedalam dimensimu, aku tak menyangka kau mempunyai Dojutsu Kekkei Mora yang legendaris itu." Ucap Toneri tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Naruto

"lagilagi kau Toneri, apa maksudmu menyerang Konoha?" tanya Naruto

"hn, aku menyerang Konoha dan Dunia untuk memulai wasiat Suci dari Hamura Ootsutsuki dan tentunya untuk menuntaskan kekalahanku kemarin " desis Toneri

"Wasiat suci, apa maksudmu kenapa kau ingin sekali menghancurkan Dunia ini?" tanya Naruto

"Dunia buatan Rikkudou Sennin sudah banyak menemui kegagalan, Cakra, Bijuu selama ini hanya digunakan untuk peperangan dan senjata bagi kalian, oleh karena itu didalam wasiat suci jika Dunia sudah menyimpang dari jalan Shinobi yang sebenarnya, Klan kami dipercayakan untuk melakukan Penghakiman atas Dunia ini" ucap Toneri

"jadi intinya kau akan menghancurkan Dunia ini" ucap Naruto

"tepat sekali, aku sangat kagum dengan perkiraaanmu Nanadaime Hokage" desis Toneri

"Apa kau tidak tahu Dunia sudah damai, aliansi sudah terbentuk sejak lama, lantas kenapa kau tetap bersikukuh ingin menghancurkannya?" tanya kembali Naruto

"menurutku percuma saja, karena pada hakikatnya kalian sudah menemui kegagalan, bagaimana jika perang kembali pecah, aku yakin Usaha kalian hanya sia-sia belaka, oleh karena itu malam ini aku akan mulai penghakiman atas Dunia ini, dan dimulai dari menghancurkan Konoha tentunya." Jelas Toneri

"Aku sebagai Nanadaime Hokage, tak akan membiarkanmu menghancurkan Dunia ini, aku akan melindungi Dunia ini" ucap tegas Naruto

"Hnn, sudah kuduga pembicaraan tidak akan menghasilkan apapun, sebaiknya kita mulai saja pertarungan kita" ucap Toneri sambil mengaktifkan Tenseigan cakra mode.

Sedangan Naruto pun mengaktifkan Rikkudou Senjustu mode miliknya.

' _aku sebaiknya membawanya kedalam dimensiku, aku tidak ingin banyak penduduk terluka karena serangannya, lagi pula aku yakin dia tidak akan menahan lebih lama lagi Kurobi didalam pengaruhnya, aku harus mengalahkannya disana. sebaiknya aku percayakan Kurobi kepada Rokudaime'_ pikir Naruto

 _ **Amenominaka**_

 _Sreeeeeeettttttttt..._

* * *

 **Dimensi Naruto**

Tiba-tiba Toneri dan Naruto berada didalam dimensi milik Naruto, Naruto sukses membawa Toneri masuk kedalam dimensinya

"owh, jadi kau ingin betarung denganku disini, aku sangat bersenang hati meladenimu" desis Toneri sambil mengaktifkan Imortal Tenseigan mode miliknya

Toneri kemudian begerak cepat menuju Naruto, pertarungan keduanya pun tak terelakan lagi

 _Buaghhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

 _Wussshshhhhhhh..._

 _Buagggghhhhhhhhhhh..._

 _Wushhhhhhhhhh..._

 _Buaaggggghhhhhh..._

Adu taijutsu pun terjadi antara keduanya, keduanya melesat cepat diudara ,mereka saling hantamkan pukulan satu sama lainnya.

"menyerahlah, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku" desis Toneri

 _ **Ginrin Tensei Baku**_

Bola-bola hijau disekitar toneri berubah menjadi putaran cakra, mirip seperti Rasenshuriken, sedangkan Naruto kembali mengambil Gudoudama miliknya untuk dijadikan inti jutsunya

 _ **Senpou: Bijudama Rasenshuriken**_

 _Blarrrrr..._

 _Duaaarrrrrrrr..._

Ledakan pun terjadi akibat dua jutsu yang saling bertabrakan itu, Naruto dan Toneri masing-masing terpental kearah berlawanan.

' _sial aku bahkan sulit melukai nya kalau begitu tidak ada pilihan lain'_ pikir Toneri

 _ **Dai Kinrin Tensei Baku**_

Ditangan Toneri terbentuklah pedang laser emas raksasa. Dengan sekejap Toneri mengayunkan pedang laser itu kearah Naruto yang masih terbaring ditanah

' _sial, aku harus merasakan firasat tidak enak dengan pedang itu, kalau begini aku harus gunakan Amenominaka untuk berteleport dan mensubtitusikan posisiku'_ pikir Naruto

 _ **Amenominaka**_

 _Wussshhhhhhhhh..._

 _Blaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

 _Duaaaarrrrrrr..._

Pedang laser Toneri suskses membelah dimensi Naruto menjadi 2 bagian. Toneri menyeringai puas melihat hasil jutsu nya itu.

' _dengan begini tamatlah riwayatmu reinkarnasi Ashura'_ pikir Toneri

 _Flasssshhhhhhhhhhhh..._

Akan tetapi tanpa disadari Toneri tiba-tiba Naruto berada dibelakang dirinya. Kenapa naruto bisa berada dibelakang Toneri, karena ia sendiri sudah menandai batu besar dibelakang Toneri, dirinya berpindah posisi dengan batu itu, sehingga Batu besar itu lah yang dibelah Toneri, Toneri sendiri lengah dan tidak menyadari apa yang diperbuat oleh Naruto.

"Hyyaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" pekik Naruto

 _Srinnnggggggggggggggggggggggggg..._

 _ **Senpou: Ransenrengan**_

 _Blarrrrrrrrrrr..._

Toneri sukses terkena _**Rasenrengan**_ milik Naruto, dia pun terpental puluhan meter akibat _**Rasenrengan**_ milik Naruto.

"Ughhhhhhhhh, tidak mungkin kau seharusnya sudah terbelah dengan jurusku, Ughhhhhhh. Tidak ada yang bisa selamat dari jurus terkuat milikku" gumam Toneri sambil meringis kesakitan

 _Flashhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

Naruto kemudian bergerak cepat menuju tempat Toneri berada, Toneri pun terhenyak dan kaget melihat Naruto sudah berada didekat dirinya.

' _Apa Hiraishin no jutsu, kapan dia menandaiku, mungkinkah disaat aku terkena jutsu nya itu'_ pikir Toneri

Naruto kemudian merapakalkan sebuah Handseal fuin ditubuh Toneri

' _sial, ini segel Kontrak, apa dia berniat memisahkanku dari Kurobi'_ pikir Toneri

"dengan begini, kau tidak akan bisa lagi mengendalikan Kurobi dan kekuatanmu akan kusegel" ucap Naruto

 _ **Rikkudou no Fuin :**_ _ **Shīruwashi**_

"Uaagggghhhhhhhhhhhhh" Toneri meringisi kesakitan akibat Fuin jutsu milik Naruto itu

Setelah Fuin jutsu selesai kini mata Tenseigan Toneri berubah menjadi mata Byakuugan normal, dan dirinya pun kehilangan kemampuan mengolah cakra.

"Ughhhhh...keparat kau Reinkarnasi Ashura...!" desis Toneri

"aku harap kau sadar dengan apa yang kau perbuat Toneri" ucap Naruto

Naruto kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Toneri, akan tetapi tiba-tiba tubuh Toneri berubah menjadi lempengan tanah liat putih, Naruto kemudian tertahan dengan tubuh Toneri itu

"kau boleh saja mengambil kekuatanku, akan tetapi kau pikir aku datang kesini tanpa persiapan hah, kita akan mati bersama wahai Reinkarnasi Ashura"

' _sial, jangan-jangan dia mau berniat membunuhku dengan cara bunuh diri'_ pikir Naruto

"kau sudah terlambat hahahahahahaha" teriak Toneri

 _ **Ninpou:**_ _ **Bura suto jigoku**_

 _Blaarrrrrrrr..._

 _Duaaarrrrrrrrr..._

Tubuh Toneri kemudian meledak tanpa tersisa akibat jutsu itu, lalu bagaimana nasib Naruto, untung saja Naruto sudah menandai salah satu batu raksasa dihadapannya sebelum ledakan terjadi , akibatnya batu raksasa itulah yang meledak bersama Toneri

"Hah...hahah... untung saja aku sudah berteleport kalau tidak aku bisa jadi abu " ucap Naruto sambil melihat tubuh Toneri menjadi abu

"Yosh, saat aku pergi menuju tempat Rokudaime" gumam Naruto

* * *

 **Konohagakure no Sato**

 _ **Goarrrrrrrrr...**_

Kurobi kini terlepas dari pengaruh Toneri, tetapi tetap saja Kurobi masih mengamuk didesa Konoha

" **Doton : Sando no Jutsu** **"**

Kini Kurobi berhasil terperangkap dengan jutsu Doton, jutsu ini menciptakan dua tembok tanah raksasa di kanan dan kiri target kemudian menjepit target. Dengan tembok yang begitu besar bisa dibilang 2kali lipat dari besar Kurobi

" **Kageshibari no jutsu"**

Kemudian puluhan bayangan milik klan Nara mengunci pergerakan Kurobi

"ckkk, sial ini tak akan bertahan lama lagi, bagaimana Rokudaime, apa sudah ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Nanadaime ?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menahan Kurobi dengan Jutsunya itu

"aku masih belum melihat Naruto, aku mohon tahan sebentar lagi" perintah Kakashi

"aku tahu, tapi ini tidak akan bertahan lama lagi, para Shinobi sudah kehabisan cakra" ujar Shikamaru

 _ **Goaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrr...**_

 _Swwwwiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg..._

 _Syyuuuuuuutttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt..._

Tampaknya Kurobi benar-benar kehabisan kesabaranya, dia pun kemudian membentuk sebuah bijuudama raksasa.

Kakashi dan para Shinobi pun mulai putus asa untuk menghalau serangan Bijudama itu

' _sial, padahal gerakan sudah dilumpuhkan, kemana Naruto sebenarnya? apa dia sedang berada dalam masalah'_ pikir Kakashi

 _Wusssshhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

' _sial Bijuudamanya mengarah kedalam desa, ini tidak akan sempat walau menggunakan Kamui'_ ucap batin Kakashi

Bijuudama Kurobi pun melesat cepat menuju pusat Desa, Kakashi hanya pasrah melihat tidak ada kemungkinan lagi menyelamatkan Desa, akan tetapi

 _ **Amenotetjikara**_

 _Wussshhhhhhhhhhhhhinggggggggg_

Tiba-tiba saja Bijudama yang mengarah ke pusat desa lenyap tak bersisa , lalu kemudian timbulah sebuah ledakan

 _Duaaaaarrrrrrrrr..._

 _Blaaaaarrrrrrrrr..._

Angin pun berhembus kencang akibat ledakan Bijuudama itu, ternyata Bijuudama tadi berhasil dipindahkan ke laut tak berpenghuni disekitar Negara Hi.

Kakashi kemudian terhenyak melihat Bijuudama itu menghilang dari desa, dirinya kemudian melihat diatas langit Konoha ada shinobi yang sangat familiar baginya

"Sasuke" ucap singkat Kakashi

Sedangkan para Shinobi masih terhenyak dengan keadaan gila yang mereka alami, kemudian Sasuke pun menghampiri kakashi.

"maaf aku terlambat Kakashi-sensei, aku baru sampai didesa sepulang dari misi" ucap Sasuke

"tidak kau tepat waktu, untung saja kau berhasil memindahkan Bijuudama itu kalau tidak Desa Konoha akan rata dengan tanah" ucap Kakashi

"Soukka, kalau begitu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini, aku datang kesini karena merasakan intesitas Cakra yang begitu besar, makanya aku memutuskan kembali ke Desa" ucap Sasuke

"kau lihat monster disana Sasuke" ucap Kakashi

"Soukka, jadi Kurobi mengamuk kedalam desa" ucap Sasuke

"apa maksudmu Kurobi, bukankah monster itu mirip Juubi?" tanya Kakashi

"aku tahu itu Kurobi karena aku sudah membaca peninggalan klan Ootsutsuki beberapa waktu lalu di kastil Toneri, Kurobi sebenarnya merupakan kumpulan kebencian para Bijuu, pada saat Rikkudou Sennin membelah para biju menjadi 9 bagian , terdapat sebuah kebencian luar biasa dari Juubi, oleh karena itu Rikkudou Sennin hanya menyegel sebagian kebencian itu didalam ke 9 Bijuu dan sisanya disegel kedalam Kurobi, Kurobi sendiri sebenarnya sudah disegel oleh Hamura diplanet yang sangat jauh di ujung galaksi kita" jelas Sasuke

"kalau begitu, kenapa Kurobi bisa sampai disini, aku betul-betul tidak mengerti?" tanya Kakashi

"dengan Tenseigan Kurobi bisa dibangkitkan kembali, mungkin ada pengguna Tenseigan yang membawa monster itu kedesa kita" ucap Sasuke

"Soukka, jadi ada yang bisa mengendalikannya aku paham sekarang" ucap Kakashi

"lalu kemana si Dobe? Bukankah seharusnya dia berada disini?" tanya Sasuke

"aku tidak tahu, akan tetapi aku punya firasat dia sedang berhadapan dengan pengguna mata Tenseigan itu, soalnya katak pengirim pesan dia menyatakan bahwa dirinya dan Hinata diserang oleh pengguna mata Tenseigan itu" jelas Kakashi

"Soukka, sebaiknya kita mengulur waktu sampai si Dobe tiba sensei" ucap Sasuke

"yah, aku paham maksudmu" ucap Kakashi sambil menatap Kurobi

 _ **Goaoaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...**_

 _Swwiiiinnggggggggggggggggggggggg..._

 _Syuuuuuuutttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt..._

' _ck sial, lagi-lagi dia membuat Bijuudama, disaat seperti ini aku sudah kehabisan cakra akibat pengunaan Amenotetjikara'_ gumam batin Sasuke

 _Flaassssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

Naruto kemudian datang dengan wujud Rikkudou Senjutsu mode miliknya

"Hoi Teme! perlu bantuan?" tanya Naruto

"ckkk, kemana saja kau Dobe, kami sudah kewalahan dari tadi" desis Sasuke

"yare-yare tadi aku harus berurusan sebentar dengan pengguna Tenseigan yang cukup gila " ucap Naruto

"yah sudah, ayo sebaiknya kita beraksi Dobe" ucap Sasuke

"yah, Aku mengerti Teme" ucap Naruto

"Minna aku pinjam kekuatan kalian?" tanya Naruto

" **Yeah, kami sudah siap Naruto"** ucap kompak para Biju didalam tubuh Naruto.

Naruto kemudian membentuk sebuah monster Biju mirip dengan Monster yang dikendalikan oleh Ashura. Monster kuning dengan kepala tiga bertangan enam dan berkaki 2. Sedangkan Sasuke kemudian membentuk Susanoonya guna menyelimuti True form Biju mode Naruto, maka hasilnya terbentuklah **Isou Susanoo : True Form Bijuu Mode**

' _sebaiknya aku membuat kekai disekitarku agar menahan pegerakan Kurobi'_ pikir Naruto

"Dobe, kau bisa membuat Kekai disekitar Kurobi?, aku khawatir Kurobi semakin dekat dengan Desa" ucap Sasuke

"aku sudah memikirkan hal itu, Kakashi-sensei sebaiknya perintahkan para ninja menjauh diradius 2 km dari tempat ini, aku akan membuat Kekai" ucap Naruto

"Tapi, bukankah lebih baik kita membantumu?" tanya Kakashi

"tidak ada waktu lagi Kakashi-sensei, aku dan Sasuke akan melumpuhkan pegerakan Kurobi, kau perintahkan para Shinobi lain nya untuk berlindung" ucap Naruto

"baik, aku paham, semuanya menjauh dari sini" perintah Kakashi

"Haiiiii" ucap para Shinobi sambil menjauhi arena tempat berada Kurobi

Naruto kemudian melemparkan 4 tongkat Hitam ke 4 arah mata angin disekitar Kurobi

 _ **Musekiyoujin**_

Kini terbentuklah Kekai merah disekitar Kurobi, Kemudian Naruto berpikir untuk melumpuhkan Kurobi .

"Teme alirkan Amaterasu milikmu kedalam bijuudama, kita coba bakar untuk melumpuhkannya" ucap Naruto

"yah, aku paham" ucap Sasuke

Naruto dan Sasuke kemudian berkolaborasi memebentuk sebuah Bijuudama dengan berlapiskan Amaterasu milik Sasuke

 _Syinnnnggggggggggggg..._

 _Syutttttttttttttttttttttttttt..._

 _ **Bijuudama: Kagutsuchi**_

Kurobi pun tak mau kalah, dia juga melemparkan Bijuudama milik kearah Naruto dan Sasuke, seketika 2 bijuudama saling bertabrakan satu sama lainnya

 _Wusshhhhhhhhhh..._

 _Blaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.r..._

 _Duaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

Ternyata Bijuudama Kurobi mengalami kekalahan telak, akibatnya Kurobi terkena bijuudama kagutsuchi, dirinya terkena efek ledakan dan jilatan api Amaterasu disekitar tubuhnya.

 _Blusssshhhhhhhhh..._

Tiba-tiba jilatan Amaterasu disekitar tubuh Kurobi lenyap seperti dihempaskan dengan jutsu Shinra Tensei.

' _ck, sial, dia ternyata mempunyai kemampuan seperti Shinra tensei.'_ Ucap batin Sasuke

"sepertinya Ninjutsu tidak akan mempan Sasuke, bagaimana kita langsung menyerang dia saja?" saran Naruto

"baiklah, aku mengerti maksudmu" ucap Sasuke

Kemudian **Isou Susanoo: True Form Bijuu Mode** Naruto dan Sasuke membentuk 3 buah pedang raksasa di keenam tangannya masing. Dengan cepat mereka menebas Ekor Kurobi secara singkat.

 _Craassssssssshshhhhhhhh..._

 _Zrreeeeeettttttttttttttttttttt..._

Ekor Kurobi pun berserakan diarea serangan Naruto dan Sasuke, akan tetapi Naruto dan Sasuke kembali terkejut melihat ekor Kurobi tumbuh kembali dalam waktu 2 menit saja. Setelah serangan itu Naruto dan Sasuke kembali kebentuk Normal, tampaknya mereka berdua sudah mencapai batas.

 _ **Gooaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...**_

Suara Amukan Kurobi semakin menjadi-jadi.

' _Sial, dia memang makhluk Imortal, Hah aku dan Sasuke sepertinya sudah mencapai batas, kalau begini aku harus melakukan penyegelan dengan jurus itu, selain itu aku harus mengirim Sasuke keluar dari Kekai ini, agar ia bisa selamat dari Kinjutsu milikku'_ pikir Naruto

"Sasuke, maaf sepertinya kau cukup membantuku sampai disini saja" ucap Naruto

"apa maksudmu Dobe, aku tak mengerti ucapanmu itu" tanya Sasuke

"kau sudah mencapai batas Teme, lebih baik kau Istirahat saja, biar aku yang membereskan sisanya" ucap Naruto

"Aku masih Ugggghhhhh" bantah Sasuke, tetapi sayangnya dirinya tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakit di matanya itu.

"Sudahlah, kau istrirahat saja dulu, aku akan mengirimmu keluar Kekai" ucap Naruto

"Apa kau bermaksud menangani makhluk Imortal ini sendirian Dobe, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu!" ucap Sasuke

"Hey Teme, kau tahu sekarang tubuhku bergerak dengan kemauannya sendiri ,aku tidak bisa menerima penolakan" ucap Naruto

"kau bodoh Dobe, aku masih mampu membantumu, jangan korbankan dirimu Baka!" teriak Sasuke

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar perkataan Sasuke

"Arigatou Teme, aku titipkan Konoha dan Hinata-chan kepadamu, jadilah Hachidaime Hokage, lalu jagalah tekad api Konoha agar tak pernah padam" ucap Naruto sambil menteleport Sasuke menuju keluar dari Kekai.

 _Flassssssshhhhhhhhhh..._

* * *

 **Diluar Kekai**

Kini Sasuke sudah berada diluar Kekai, sedangkan Naruto pun kemudian memulai pertarungannya melawan Kurobi.

' _sial, Dobe kenapa kau menteleportku keluar Kekai, apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan'_ pikir Sasuke

"Sasuke, kenapa kau berada disini, bukankah kau tadi bersama Naruto bertarung melawan Kurobi?" tanya Kakashi

"aku sudah diteleport keluar Kekai oleh si Dobe, Kakashi-sensei, tampaknya si Dobe itu akan menghabisi Kurobi sendirian" ucap Sasuke

* * *

 **Didalam Kekai**

 **Mindscape on**

" **Naruto, apa kau yakin akan melakukan Hal ini?"** tanya Kurama

"yap, aku sudah yakin, apa kalian mau membantuku?" tanya Naruto

" **aku masih tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu Naruto, kenapa kau masih berusaha mengorbankan dirimu sendiri?"** tanya Kurama

"Kau tahu Kurama, sebagai Nanadaime Hokage sudah kewajibanku melindungi Tekad Api Konoha, aku harus menjaganya agar tidak pernah padam" ucap tegas Naruto

" **Baiklah aku paham, tapi kau tahu kalau kau melakukan Kinjutsu itu kemungkinan hanya 5% kau bisa selamat"** ucap Son Goku

"Aku tidak peduli, yang terpenting aku bisa melindungi masa depan Dunia dan Konoha, jadi apa kalian mau membantuku?" tanya Naruto

" **baiklah kami akan membantumu Naruto"** ucap Kurama

"Ariagatou Minna-san" ucap singkat Naruto

 **Mindscape Off**

 _ **Goaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...**_

Teriakan Kurobi terdengar diseluruh area Kekai, Naruto hanya menatap tajam Kurobi sambil memikirkan persiapan kinjustunya itu.

"baiklah sebaikanya akan kugunakan Rikkudou no Fuin untuk melumpuhkan nya" gumam Naruto

Naruto kemudian berubah menjadi Rikkudou Senjutsu mode kembali, kemudian ia mengerahkan 10 tangan cakra miliknya untuk menyekap pergerakan Kurobi

 _ **Goaaaaaaaaarrrrrrr...**_

Kurobi berusaha memberontak dan melepaskan diri, Naruto betul-betul kewalahan menghadapi Kurobi

' _Sial, aku harus cepat melakukan segelnya'_ pikir Naruto

Akan tetapi ditengah pergulatan Naruto dan Kurobi munculah sosok yang dikenal Naruto didekatnya, naruto begitu tercekat melihat sosok itu, sosok gadis yang ia cintai, Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata kini berada dalam mode True Tenseigan miliknya

"Hinata, kenapa kau bisa disini!, bukannya aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk tetap dirumah?" tanya Naruto

"Naruto-kun, aku menggunakan Limited activation Tenseigan teleport milikku untuk datang kesini, tujuan ku datang kesini karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengorbankan dirimu sendirian" ujar Hinata

"bodoh!, harusnya kau pergi dari sini Hinata, nanti kau malah terluka" ujar Naruto

"tidak Naruto-kun, aku tidak mau kamu mengorbankan dirimu, aku tahu kamu akan mencoba melenyapkanya bukan, lebih baik kita segel dia dengan jutsu lain, aku akan membantumu, lagi pula aku juga seorang Shinobi bukan" ujar Hinata

"apa maksudmu Hinata, memangnya ada jutsu selain Rikudou no fuin?" tanya Naruto

"ada, dan kita akan bekerja sama untuk menyegelnya" ujar Hinata

" **sebaiknya, kau menuruti apa yang dikatakan kekasihmu Naruto, tampaknya masih ada jutsu penyegel yang lebih baik dari jutsu itu."** Ujar Kurama

"apa maksudmu? Kurama" ujar Naruto

" **kau tahu** _ **Rikudou no Fuin :**_ _ **Shīru tengoku**_ **, jutsu itu akan menyegel seluruh kekuatan Kurobi dalam tubuh kalian berdua, akan tetapi mungkin efeknya kalian akan tertidur lama, dan menjadi patung batu"** ujar Kurama

"baiklah aku paham, maksudmu Kurama" ujar Naruto

Naruto kemudian menggengam erat tangan Hinata, sebuah genggaman hangat sepasang kekasih tentunya.

"aku mengerti Hinata, ayo kita lakukan, sebagai Shinobi kita akan berkorban demi masa depan" ujar Naruto

"hummm, ayo Naruto-kun" ujar Hinata

Dengan susah payah Naruto dan Hinata kemudian merapalkan handseal Fuinjutsu terlarang mereka, setelah itu Naruto dan Hinata kemudian membuat segel kontrak dan menyentuh permukaan tanah

 _ **Metsu**_

Setelah Naruto dan Hinata mengucapkan segel itu, kini terbentuklah kanji-kanji rumit yang menyelimuti badan Kurobi.

" **Sialan, apa kalian berdua ingin menyegelku Hah!"** desis Kurobi

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bebas berkeliaran lagi Kurobi, kekuatanmu terlalu kuat untuk Dunia ini" ucap Naruto

"benar, mulai saat ini kekuatanmu akan kami serap sampai habis" ujar Hinata

" **Gooooarrrrrrrrr...Kisama, akan ku cincang kalian berdua"** desis Kurobi

Naruto dan Hinata hanya mengacuhkan ancaman Kurobi, mereka berdua tampaknya tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang dikatakan Kurobi, bagi mereka kini yang terpenting adalah menyegel Kurobi didalam Kinjutsu milik mereka guna menyelamatkan Dunia dari kehancuran.

 _ **Rikudou no Fuin:**_ _ **Shīru tengoku**_

Usai merapalkan Fuinjutsu terlarang miliknya itu, seketika cahaya emas berbaur dengan cahaya ungu mulai menyeruak dan mulai menyedot kekuatan Kurobi kedalam tubuh Naruto dan Hinata.

"Urrrrrggggghhhhhhhhhh" pekik Naruto dan Hinata

" **Grrrrrr... Kisama awas saja kalian, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata!"** teriak Kurobi yang sudah merasa kekuatan nya sudah terhisap oleh Naruto dan Hinata

'dengan begini, Kekuatan Kurobi akan tersegel kedalam diri kami masing-masing, aku tahu resiko menggunakan justu ini, mungkin aku dan Hinata sebentar lagi akan menjadi batu dan tertidur dalam waktu yang lama , atau mungkin saja kami berdua akan tetap menjadi patung batu selamanya, tapi ini sebanding dengan masa depan Dunia yang lebih baik lagi.' pikir Naruto

"Hinata sebelum kita menjadi patung batu, aku ingin mengucapkan hal ini padamu, Aishitheru Hyuuga Hinata" ujar Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata

"Hiks...Hikkkss...Aishitheru mo Uzumaki Naruto" ujar Hinata sambil terisak tangis bahagia

Dengan sekejap berkas-berkas cahaya pun menyerap tubuh mereka, setelah itu tubuh mereka pun perlahan-lahan menjadi batu akibat penyerapan energi milik Kurobi.

 _Srrrrrrrrrrrrrriinngggggg..._

Kekai merah yang menyelimuti area itu menghilang, sontak membuat Kakashi dan para ninja lainnya pergi menuju tempat Naruto dan Hinata, alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat Naruto dan Hinata sudah menjadi patung batu dalam posisi berpelukan layaknya sepasang Kekasih itu.

"Narutoooo, Hinata!" teriak para Rockie 10 melihat kedua patung Naruto dan Hinata.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum miris melihat sahabat dan kekasih sahabatnya itu rela mengorbankan diri mereka demi masa depan Konoha

"Dobe, Hinata, aku berjanji pada kalian, aku akan menjaga Konoha dan Dunia ini, aku tidak akan menyianyiakan pengorbanan kalian berdua, aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi Hachidaime Hokage yang terbaik bagi semuanya" ujar Sasuke sambil menatap kedua patung itu.

Tak sadar dirinya juga ikut meneteskan air mata melihat kepergian sahabatnya itu didepan matanya barusan.

Tangis dan duka pun pecah menghiasi kepergian Sang pahlawan, Konohagakure begitu berkabung setelah kepergian Naruto dan Hinata, semuanya menangis mengingat malam Tragis itu.

Kedua pahlawan yang sudah mengorbankan diri mereka demi masa depan Dunia, mereka sudah banyak berkorban demi tunas baru generasi masa depan, dan pada akhirnya kisah mereka pun diabadikan sebagai kisah kepahlawanan yang akan selalu di ingat oleh Shinobi terutama Shinobi Konohagakure.

" _ditempat dimana daun-daun menari, semangat api akan menerangi Desa dan sekali lagi Konoha akan tumbuh disana"_ ucap Hiruzen disaat kematiannya dalam melindungi Konoha, dan kini Naruto dan Hinata berkorban untuk hal itu. Mereka melakukannya untuk melindungi raja selanjutnya yang akan mewarisi tekad api Konoha.

 _ **The End...**_

 **Yosh akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 18 . ini adalah chapter terakhir, mungkin sebagian pihak ada yang kecewa dengan ending cerita ini yaitu pengorbanan Naruto dan Hinata demi melindungi Konoha.**

 **Author sudah menentukan ending ini sejak jauh hari, maaf mungkin mengecewakan, tapi inilah yang ingin Author angkat menjadi sebuah cerita. Kemungkinan sih Author ingin membuat Sekuel dari fic ini mengingat akhirnya agak menggantung, tapi Author masih bingung untuk membuatnya.**

 **Selain itu Author juga mengucapkan terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini dan maaf yah mungkin terlalu pendek , typo . dan banyak kekurangan.**

 **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**


End file.
